<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise? Promise. by Anna_Bug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584956">Promise? Promise.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Bug/pseuds/Anna_Bug'>Anna_Bug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promises [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Bug/pseuds/Anna_Bug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah Williams, is a gifted in the arts. In fact it was her gift that got her into the prestigious prep school that is known as, Ouran Academy. In her first week she searches for her friend, only to find herself in music room 3.<br/>"Just promise you won't leave."<br/>"Only if you promise the same."<br/>"Okay, Promise?"<br/>"Promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promises [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.) This was originally on my wattpad, I’m moving here and to my quotev too</p><p>2.) This is heavily inspired by in the heights the musical (specifically Benny and Nina's relationship), if you have not listened to it that's fine you won't need to BUT if you are planning on listening to it/ watching it spoiler free do that before you read this. </p><p>3.)Please give feedback, no pressure, but in order for me to get better then I need feedback</p><p>4.) I only own Delilah and my other ocs in here. I don't own the Ouran storyline or anything like that. I know that it was obvious, but I felt like I should just go ahead and throw that in there lol. </p><p>That's it! Enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer before high school started, Haruhi and Delilah sat in a tree house that resided in the big oak in Delilah's backyard. "So, have you heard back from Ouran Academy yet?" Haruhi asked her best friend brushing her hair out of her face. "No, not yet, to be honest I'm not sure I will," Delilah chuckled nervously. "I'm sure you'll get it soon, I mean you know how to play so many different instruments, you can sing, and you're an amazing actress!" It was all true, Delilah had applied for the Arts scholarship for Ouran, she was told by many she'd be bound to get in with her skill.</p><p>"Thank you, but there could always be someone better," Delilah explained, she knew her chances of getting in where slim. "I hope you get in," Haruhi said. "Honestly I don't know if I could make through high school without you." Delilah smiled at her friend, "I'm sure you'd make it through just find, to be honest I'd be the lost one without you."</p><p>Both sat in silence, taking in the moment of bliss. Middle school had been terrifying, but better after they'd met. High school though was another game, and maybe it wouldn't be two player; That's what was truly scary. "I got a job yesterday," Delilah said breaking the silence. "Really?" Haruhi asked, "Where?" Delilah scratched the back of her neck, "Down at the 'Teacup Café,'" Delilah told her friend. After her father left, Delilah helped out in every way possible. Having their grandmother around helped to when it came to her mom working extra shifts, but still Delilah wanted to help. "That sounds like fun," Haruhi thought aloud. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda fun," Delilah giggled slightly. </p><p>Neither had to say a word, but they both thought the same thing; how much they were going to miss the summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month before school starts...</p><p>Delilah sighed as she cleaned up the mess table had left for her. "Hey! Delilah are busy after work?" She heard Rei shout from the counter. "No, why?" She asked her friend and coworker as she picked up the last of the mess. "Akashi and me are going to down to the hut and thought it would be fun if tagged along." The boy with red hair explained while wiping the counter. "Sounds fun, but the place is really loud," Delilah chuckled. </p><p>"That's what makes it fun," Akashi emerged from the back. "There you are, I thought you snuck out the back again." Rei laughed as Akashi smiled at him. "Not this time," Akashi moved his black hair from his face. "Well are you coming are not?" the boys asked her. Delilah pondered for a moment; on one hand she could do nothing and watch Harry Potter again, on the other she could hang out with her friends in a bad neighborhood in a place that swore up and down it wasn't club. "I think I'll pass, sorry guys."</p><p>"You really are no fun, you know that right?" Akashi teasingly asked her. "Yes, you've made me aware of it many, many, many times" she laughed as she went to put the dishes in the sink. "Come on it'll be fun," Akashi pled his case. "Nah, I'm good." Delilah said tightening her light brown hair in her ponytail. "Akashi, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to," Rei reasoned. "Fine," Akashi rolled his eyes. "God you're lucky you're cute," Rei muttered under his breath annoyed with Akashi. </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing!"</p><p>"Well, my shifts over with," Delilah said taking her apron off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled and waved them off, hearing their goodbyes. Delilah exited the Teacup Café and began walking home. As she walked home she hummed her favorite song, "Don't rain on my parade" from Funny Girl. She looked at the different shops, they all looked the same as yesterday. The clothing stores had generic outfits on display, the jewelry stores had the same costume jewelry for all to see, and the bakeries had the same selection of bread as always.</p><p>'Nothing much changes around here,' she thought to herself. Not that she minded, it was just something she noted. Delilah was simple, she wasn't one to complain about much. She also was one to appreciate simple things. "Hey," a familiar voice said from behind. "Huh? Haruhi?" Delilah was met with her friend as she whipped around. "Fancy seeing you here," Delilah let out a small laugh. "You too," Haruhi smiled brightly. </p><p>"I was just going to some grocery shopping!" Of course she was, Delilah thought. Haruhi loved to grocery shop. "What about you?" Haruhi asked. "I'm just heading home, my shift just ended." Delilah explained to her friend. "Cool, I gotta go but I'll swing by later your house later okay?" Haruhi smiled. "Sounds great!" Delilah smiled.</p><p>Delilah reached her house about five minutes later. As she went to unlock her front door, it opened. "Welcome home sweetie! I baked you cookies!" Delilah's grandmother greeted her. "Thank you, they smell delicious!" Delilah smiled at her. "You're welcome," her grandmother smiled. "You're mother's working the late shift today so she won't be home for awhile," Delilah's grandmother said as they walked into their small kitchen. "That's okay, we'll have to make sure to save her some cookies." Delilah giggled as she picked up a cookie.</p><p>"These are really good!" Delilah complemented her grandmother. "Of course they are, I made them!" Her grandmother smiled. "Oh! this came in the mail for you." Delilah's Grandmother handed her a letter, from Ouran Academy. Her eyes widen, she dropped her cookie and quickly wiped her hands on her pants. She basically ripped the letter open from excitement. She went to read it and paused; what is she didn't get in? "Well what are waiting for read it!" Her grandmother urged.</p><p>Taking a deep breath she read it. "I got in."</p><p>One month later, a week into the school year...</p><p>Delilah sighed as she wonder through what was seemingly endless halls. All she wanted was to find Haruhi, and a quiet place to study in this maze of a school. You'd think somewhere there'd be a quiet place! Do rich just go school to talk? Delilah snapped out of her grumpy thoughts as she saw a music room. She listened closely for a moment, no music, in fact no noise at all. She smiled, thinking she had finally found a quiet place.</p><p>She entered Music 3. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Flowers and light flooded out from the room blinding her for a moment. Her eyes widened, "Haruhi?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She entered Music 3. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Flowers and light flooded out from the room blinding her for a moment. Her eyes widened, "Haruhi?"</p><p>"Delilah!" Haruhi eyes widened with excitement. The two girls ran to embrace each other. "It's only been a week since I've seen you but it feels like forever," Delilah smiled at her friend. "Yeah I guess it has," Haruhi giggled. Suddenly Delilah was swept away from Haruhi by the blonde boy who was now using to fingers to tilt her chin upwards. "Hello there princess," the boy flirted. Delilah chuckled awkwardly unsure how to respond him. "How is that you know my little girl?" he asked.</p><p>"Little girl?" Delilah furrowed her brow in confusion pulling away from the strange boy. "Oh, Haruhi we're friends, by the way she's not your little girl." Delilah said, this boy was clearly deranged, maybe even crazy. "W-what?" The boy's face drain of all color and he retreated to a corner of the room. "Is he gonna be okay?" Delilah asked concern. "Tamaki senpai will be okay," Haruhi shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "He's growing mushrooms. How is growing mushrooms?" Delilah asked very confused.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the boss does that-" A red haired boy popped up on her left. "-Whenever someone hurts his feelings," a boy identical to the on her popped up on her right, she assumed they where twins. "Oh, I'm sorry what do I do to offend him?" Delilah asked them, "also who are you guys?"</p><p>"He's Kaoru-" the one on the left pointed the one on the right. "And he's Hikaru-" said Kaoru. Then they did a spin slinging their arms around each other. "We're the Hitachiin brothers!" They said in perfect sync. "As for offending the boss-" Kaoru started. "You told him Haruhi wasn't his little girl," finished Hikaru. "You just had to run your mouth," they taunted. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize Haruhi matter that much to him," Delilah said sincerely,  as she cast her gaze to her friend who was trying to help Tamaki.</p><p>"Tama-chan knows you didn't mean it!" Delilah look down seeing a child hugging her leg, and clutching a pink bunny. "What's your name?" The little boy asked. "I'm Delilah Williams," she introduced herself. "What's your name?" She asked the boy whom she thought to be a child. "I'm Mitsukuni! You can just call me Honey though Delilah-chan because we're friends now, okay?" Honey smiled sweetly. 'Oh my god he's adorable' Delilah thought. "Okay," she smiled down at him. "Oh! and this is Takashi but we just call him Mori!" Honey pointed to the tall dark haired man from behind him. "Okay hi," I smiled at him but he just nodded. "And this is Usa-chan," he lifted the stuffed animal to her face giggling.</p><p>"And that's Kyoya senpia," Kaoru said pointing a guy with glasses to absorbed in writing a black notebook to care about what's happening. 'He's sorta cute,' Delilah thought to herself. "He's the vice president," Hikaru explained. "So, I'm guessing Tamaki is the president since you referred to him as the boss." Delilah said. "That would be correct," Kyoya spoke up. "Oh cool, so what exactly do you guys do?" Delilah asked. "What do we do?!" All of the sudden Tamaki jumped back to life. "That's what I asked," Delilah chuckled nervously. </p><p>"The Ouran Host Club is where the most handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it has Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!" Tamaki for whatever reason over dramatically explained.  "Our mission is to make every lady happy!" He smiled brightly, he may be delirious but he seemed like a good guy. "So, then why is Haruhi a host?" Delilah question as she smoothed out her purple skirt. </p><p>"She's in debt," answer Kyoya glancing at Delilah. He finally saw her for the first sight of her, since he had been writing down everything that was happening. He took in her features, her skin was on the tanner side, her light brown hair fell just below her shoulders, and it seemed her did her best to copy Ouran Academy's girls uniform, with a white button up under a yellow sweater, complete with a purple skirt. Kyoya wasn't one to develop crushes quickly, but he'd be lying if didn't feel some sort of attraction to this girl.</p><p>"Huh? debt?" Delilah tilted her head to the side confused. "I sort of broke a really expensive vase," Haruhi scratched the back of her neck. "Now they're making me pretend to be a boy," Haruhi said. "Well you should try to be more girly!" Tamaki whined. "Why does that matter?" Haruhi asked him annoyed. "Guys it's almost time to open up," Kaoru said making everyone of the time. "Yeah what he said," Hikaru stated agreeing with his twin. </p><p>"Okay! Delilah do you wanna eat cake with us?" Honey asked with a smile. "Actually, I need to find a place to study," Delilah said. "B-but cake," Honey seemed as if he was going to cry. "You know what cake sounds great! Please don't cry!" Delilah panicked. "Yay!" He cheerfully skipped and Delilah followed. "Actually she can't have cake, she not a costumer," Kyoya stated plainly.</p><p>"Really? Kyoya senpia it's just a slice of cake," Haruhi said. "Yes a very expensive slice of cake, that's for host and costumers only," Kyoya stated. "I'm sorry Deiliah-chan, Kyoya-chan just a meanie," Honey pouted, still offering cake to Delilah. "It's fine, if I'm allowed to have it, I won't have it," she smiled. "I should get going and keep trying to find a quiet place to study," Delilah said. "It was nice meeting everyone, and Haruhi my grandmother is wondering when you're coming over again. She made a new recipe and she really wants to know your opinion." Delilah smiled, when it came to cooking her grandmother treated Haruhi like her own daughter. </p><p>"I can come after school," Haruhi said. "Is that a good time?" Delilah smiled at her and nodded. "Cool, I'll see you lat-" Haruhi was interrupted by Tamaki. "I just had the most incredible, remarkable, amazing idea ever!" He exclaimed loudly. "What is it?" everyone except Mori asked. "I've never seen Haruhi so feminine before!" Tamaki said excited. "And what exactly as that supposed to mean!" Haruhi glared at him. "No offense Haruhi," Hikaru started. "But you aren't exactly a girly girl," Kaoru finished. </p><p>"All true but with Delilah she seems to have tapped into her feminine side, and daddy wants his little girl to be as normal as possible!" Tamaki said. "Did he just refer to himself as 'daddy'?" Delilah asked. "He does all the time, just go along with it," Haruhi told her friend. Delilah nodded as Tamaki continued. "Therefore Delilah should stick around, and hangout with her friend!" Tamaki finished. "Are you suggesting we have her be a female host?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "Yep!" Tamaki shock his head in excitement. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good," Delilah said, but everyone ignored her. "I guess we could have a girl host to appeal to the girls who like girls and boys," Kyoya said. "Hold up I just said no," Delilah said again but again no one listened. "Then it's decided starting today your a host!" Tamaki pointed at her.</p><p>"I just wanted to study," Delilah sighed in defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just wanted to study," Delilah sighed in defeat. "I feel you," Haruhi grumbled. "I don't even know anything about hosting," Delilah told everyone. "Haruhi's a natural at it you can watch and learn from her," Tamaki said. "How's this you spend this week learning and then you'll be an official hostess," Tamaki suggested. "Okay," Delilah sighed. "We'll figure out your type later," Kyoya said. "Type?" Delilah asked.</p><p>"There's different types of host for different girls," Tamaki explained. "The princely type," he said handing Delilah a rose. "How many of these do you have in your pocket?" Delilah asked. "The devilish type," the twins appeared at her side. "The boy Lolita type," Honey twirled holding a pink rabbit. "The strong and silent type," Tamaki pointed at Mori who just nodded. "The cool type," Kyoya said shutting his notebook. "And finally the natural type!" Tamaki pointed to Haruhi. "I still don't get why I'm the natural type," Haruhi said. "So, we have to find out your type!" Tamaki said determined. Before Delilah could respond, girls came flooding in. </p><p>~five minutes later~</p><p>"So, you're going to be hostess?" one of girls asked you as you poured her tea. "I guess, it all happened really fast," Delilah chuckled. "I think it'd be great to have a girl host!" One of the other girls said. "Yeah!" Another one says as they begin to chat amongst each other. "This doesn't seem to be too difficult," I say to Haruhi. "After you get of the hang of it, it's kinda fun," Haruhi says with a smile. </p><p>After the last of the girls left, Tamaki turned to the rest of the host club. "Good work everyone, unfortunately I'm still not sure what type of hostess Delilah is." Tamaki admitted. "Hmmm, she was really sweet and nice with all the guest," Kyoya said. "That could easily be the natural type though," the twins said. "True, but I was thinking maybe she's more of a school girl, or maybe a sweetheart," Kyoya said more to him than everyone else.</p><p>"Sweetheart?" Haruhi questioned. "I don't know about host typing but Delilah is definitely a sweetheart." Everyone turned to her. "I mean in almost every musical I've seen her in she played the one of the sweetest characters. Like in Heathers she played Heather McNamara, and in Into the Woods she played Cinderella." Haruhi recalled how happy Delilah seemed on the stage.</p><p> "Wait a minute isn't Delilah here on the arts scholarship?" Hikaru questioned. "Yeah, shouldn't she be hanging out with the theatre nerds?" Kaoru asked. "Well they wanted to make so, everyone could do other clubs outside of Drama so practices are on the weekends, plus auditions aren't until next month." Delilah explained to the host club.</p><p>"Hmm so, it's settled then. Delilah you're the sweetheart type!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I noticed you're in bit of a rush, do you need a ride?" Kyoya offered her. Delilah was confused, Kyoya just didn't seem like the type of person to offer free car rides. "Yeah, I do actually," Delilah admitted. "Get in," Kyoya said bluntly. Delilah nodded and got into the limbo. "Thank you," she gratefully. "This is by no means as a favor, it seems you will be raising our profits," Kyoya unknowingly lied to her and to himself. "Oh okay."</p><p>"Um, Delilah I need to know where you're going so I can tell the driver to go there." Kyoya said. "Oh yeah, I need to go the Teacup Café, the one on ninth street." Delilah said. "Very well, take us to the Teacup Café," Kyoya told the driver. "May I asked what business you have to attend there?" Kyoya asked curious. "Oh, I'm a waitress there," Delilah explained. </p><p>"You know that jobs aren't allowed unless approved by the chairmen right?" Kyoya asked her. "I know, I got it approved." Delilah smiled softly. Car turned silent, Delilah wasn't sure what to say. "You know it makes sense that you're a waitress." Kyoya said breaking the silence. "Huh?" Delilah asked unsure if she be offend by this statement. "The way you helped Haruhi's guests, you acted like a waitress to them. Refilling their cups, how polite you were." Kyoya explain his point. "I guess it's that obvious," Delilah chuckled.</p><p>Silence was cast upon the air once more. Delilah was comfortable with silence usually, but the air seemed stiff and awkward. She wanted to break the silence but was unsure how. Meanwhile Kyoya was in deep thought, what angle was he playing at? He himself wasn't sure, he had nothing to gain from giving her a ride. 'This'll be interesting game,' he thought to himself. </p><p>"This is my stop," Delilah said as they pulled up to the café. "Thank you again," she gave him a smile. "Again this wasn-" Delilah cut him off. "I know; I'll see you tomorrow," Delilah got out of the car and waved goodbye. 'Interesting indeed' Kyoya thought as the car drove away.</p><p>Delilah put her hair up in a ponytail as she entered work. "So, who dropped you off?" Rei asked her with one brow raised as she walked in. "Someone from school," Delilah shrugged. "Hmm I bet it was a boyfriend," Akashi teased her as she went to get her apron. "He's not my boyfriend!" Delilah defended as her face heated up. "Ohhhh so, it is a boy," Akashi laughed. "And you're blushing! do you like him?" Rei asked. "No I'm blushing because you guys are embarrassing," Delilah said.</p><p>"You wouldn't be embarrassed if you didn't have crush," Akashi said. "Is he cute?" Rei asked. "You know what, I see hopelessly in love you two are with each other but I don't tease you!" Delilah snapped. Akashi's and Rei's went as red as tomato. "We aren't in love!" Akashi said. "Yeah, pfft that's a weird thing to say," Rei agreed. "Then why are getting embarrassed?" Delilah asked grabbing her notebook and pencils. A bunch of mutters, stutters came from the two boys. </p><p>"Geez guys chill, I was just kidding to make a point," she said walking away leaving them flustered. "Although you would make a cute couple," Delilah said before walking away to take people's orders. Rei was deeply embarrassed as he did have a crush on Akashi. Akashi was deeply embarrassed but he wasn't sure if he had a crush on Rei.</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>"Grandma, I'm home!" Delilah announced as she walked in. "Hello, Delilah!" Her grandmother greeted her on a step ladder. "Grandma what are you trying to get, I'll get it down for you." Delilah said rushing her to her grandma. "Haruhi called and said she's coming over! So, I'm getting all the cookbooks down." Her grandmother explained as Delilah lightly shook her head. "You can't cook with Haruhi if you fall and get hurt," Delilah scolded her. "I'm aware but the step ladder isn't even that high, and I was in the war it takes a lot more than to hurt me!" Delilah laughed at her grandmother's comment.</p><p>"Come on down, I'll get it for you." </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hey Haruhi!" Delilah greeted opening the door for her friend. "Hey Delilah!" Haruhi smiled. "Haruhi! It's lovely to see you again!" Delilah greeted Haruhi excited. "You too Grandma Chi-Chi," Haruhi smiled. "Oh, I need you're opinion on this new recipe!" Grandmother Chi-Chi pulled Haruhi into the kitchen. Delilah giggled at her grandmother's actions, she wasn't sure who was more excited that Haruhi was here; her or her grandma. </p><p>Delilah sat down and watched as Haruhi and her grandmother cooked. Delilah didn't mind at all, as long she got to eat it later. "So what made you decide to make a recipe for pasta puttanesca?" Haruhi asked while making the sauce. "Delilah actually," Grandmother Chi-Chi said. "Huh?" Delilah asked confused. "Remember that movie we watched, because you loved the book series and the orphans made this for that awful man. What was it, Count Omar?" Delilah's Grandmother attempted to remember the name.</p><p>"Count Olaf," Delilah reminded her. "Oh! Yes Olaf," her grandmother smiled. "Anyways, I decide to make pasta puttanesca, because of that." Grandmother Chi-Chi said. "That's really sweet," Haruhi smiled. "So, how was your day girls?" Delilah's Grandmother asked them. </p><p>"Delilah joined the host club," Haruhi said. "I was kind of forced to by Tamaki," Delilah laughed. "Host club?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah, it's odd I know," Delilah said. "Oh, the sauce is done" Haruhi said. They finished making the pasta puttanesca as the three conversed about their days. "Alright girls what do you think?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked handing them plates of the newly made dish.</p><p>Delilah and Haruhi took a but of it and tasted delicious. "Oh my goodness this is amazing!" Delilah said. "We did really good," Haruhi smiled at Grandmother Chi-Chi. "Awe you girls are so sweet," Grandmother Chi-Chi said giving them a hug.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kyoya sat in his room trying to work, annoyed at his sister- Fuyumi, who was trying  to organize his clothes. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?" Kyoya asked. "What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my little brother?" Fuyumi asked. "Whatever, and just let the maids do that." He told her but of course Fuyumi ignored him and ranted about something. </p><p>Kyoya phone began to buzz. He looked at the caller ID, it was Tamaki. "What does that idiot now?" Kyoya grumbled. "Hello?" Kyoya answered. "Ohhhh Kyoya, I saw give Delilah a ride," Tamaki practically yelled into the phone. "Can you lower your voice? Jesus are trying to bust my ear drum?" Kyoya snarked. "Also why does it matter that I gave her a ride?" Kyoya asked annoyed. "You gave someone a ride? who?" Fuyumi asked overhearing the conversation. </p><p>"No one," Kyoya told his sister. "What do you mean 'why does it matter'?" Tamaki scoffed. </p><p>~Enter Tamaki's inner mind theatre~</p><p>"Kyoya-senpia I wanted to thank you for giving me ride! So, I made these chocolates" Delilah said over dramatically showing a heart shaped box, with a bunch of chocolates. "I normally don't like sweets, but because you made them all eat them all," dream Kyoya said sweeping Delilah into his arms. "Oh, Kyoya I love you!" Dream Delilah said. "I love you too Delilah,"  said dream Kyoya over dramatically. </p><p>"Tamaki thank you so much for getting us together!" Delilah said. "Yes, please be the flower girl at our wedding!" Kyoya said. </p><p>~curtains close~</p><p>"Yes I'll be your flower girl!"</p><p>"What in the world are you going on about?" Kyoya asked Tamaki. "I plan to get you and Delilah together!" Tamaki said, determination lacing his voice. "You're hopeless."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"We need to get you a real uniform," Kyoya  said not glancing up from his computer as Delilah walked in with Haruhi. "Huh? What's wrong with what I have on?" Delilah questioned looking down at her outfit. Today she wore a white sweater, and a black skirt. "I think she looks cute," Tamaki smiled popping up from no where causing Delilah and Haruhi to jump a bit. "Don't you think so too Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "It doesn't matter what I think, it matter what the guest will think," Kyoya stated.</p><p>"I think Delilah keep dressing with her sweaters and skirt because its cute," Tamaki said as if Delilah wasn't there. "If you keep making comments about my outfits I'm not going to wear them," Delilah huffed annoyed. "Now, now, Delilah that isn't very sweetheart-ish of you," the twins said also appearing from no where causing both girls to jump. "Does everyone in the host club have the magic ability to appear and disappear at will?" Delilah asked frightened. "It really does seem like it," Haruhi said also slightly frightened.</p><p>"Fine, if you want her to keep her sweaters and skirts then we won't give her a real uniform." Kyoya sighed. "Yay!" Tamaki and twins cheered. "We're opening in twenty minutes, can you handle this Delilah?" Kyoya asked finally sparing her a glance. "I think so," Delilah said. </p><p>"Alright then, everyone get ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Host Club was in full swing. Delilah was tending her guests, playing the part perfectly. "So, you're an actress right?" One of the boys asked her. "Yep," Delilah smiled. "Woah that's so cool!" One of the girls said. "It sure is!" Another boy said. "So, are studying to be a professional actress?" The boy from before asked. "Honestly I'm not completely sure. Part of me wants too, but I've been thinking about going into the music industry. Of course I have a back up plan to in case it doesn't work out," Delilah explained. "Back up plan?" The boy asked. </p><p>"Well the acting and music industries are very completive without any job certainty. So, performers should always have a back up plan, mine is becoming a music teacher," Delilah explained. "I'm sure you'll make it big," one of the girls reassured her. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. "What about you what are you studying?" Delilah asked the boy who'd asked her. </p><p>"I want to be a director," he told her. "Well, um" Delilah felt bad for not knowing his name. "Naoki," he introduced himself. "Well Naoki I'd love to watch your films some day, and if you ever need an actress you know where to find me," Delilah smiled. Naoki blushed, "Thank you."</p><p>"Wow Delilah-chan's great at this!" Honey said standing beside Tamaki and the twins. "She really is," Kaoru said. "Soon enough she'll have all the boys chasing over her," Hikaru added. "Yeah," Tamaki said and then realized what he said. "Wait, no! We don't want that! She's supposed to be with mommy!" Tamaki shouted. "Huh?" the three boys questioned. "Mommy gave Delilah a ride when she was in distress! It the start of a great romance!" Tamaki sighed.</p><p>"And how do they feel about this?" The twins asked. "Delilah doesn't know!" Tamaki smiled. "Hmm and what about Kyoya-senpia?" The two raised one brow. "He hates it!" Tamaki said with the same amount of enthusiasm as before. "If Kyoy-chan hates it then maybe you Should leave them alone," Honey said. "But they're meant to be together! It's true love!" Tamaki said fangirling. "Um, boss they only met yesterday," Hikaru said. "Yeah, its almost like the author just using how delusional your character is to move the story along," Kaoru added. </p><p>"Especially since she only planned out later chapters in the middle to end of the book," Hikaru continued bashing the author who is trying her best™. "Way too go author!" They said in sync sarcastically. Confident that the author had gotten the point to do better when having a story idea, they ended the bit. </p><p>"Enough about the author! Can you just see it?" Tamaki slinging his arms around the three of them. "The cool, cold, calculating type falls, for the sweetheart, simple, sweet girl next door type!" The three of them could kind of see Tamaki's point but they didn't want to anger the shadow king. "It's a classic opposites attract story," Tamaki said. "Plus the height different makes them cuter," Tamaki smiled. </p><p>"He's gotta point, Delilah is only 5'9. Kyoya-senpia makes her look like dwarf." Hikaru said. "Delilah-chan doesn't look a dwarf" Honey said. "No, but she's short like one," Kaoru laughed. "Hey that's not very nice!" Tamaki said. The four began yelling back and forth. </p><p>"Um will they be okay?" Naoki asked seeing the four hosts fighting. "I'm sure they'll be fine," Delilah giggled. "Oh, okay," Naoki blushed upon hear the girls giggle. "The Host Club is closing in five minutes," Kyoya announced. "See! he got jealous of that guy getting Delilah attention! Love is the air," Tamaki sighed. "Actually school's over in ten minutes," Hikaru said. "Yeah, we always close at this time," Kaoru added. "You really are silly you know that Tama-chan?" Honey giggled. </p><p>"You guys are mean," Tamaki pouted going into his emo corner. "More tea?" Delilah offered her guest. "Yes please," responded on of the girls.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Luckily Delilah so she wouldn't be late for her shift, and Haruhi decided to tag along since her house was on eighth street. "Was it just me or was Tamaki acting strange?" Delilah asked Haruhi. "Nah, he always like that, he probably just cooking up some crazy plan," Haruhi laughed. "I swore I heard him talking about me," Delilah said. "He's probably planning to dress you up in sort of cosplay," Haruhi said feeling sorry for her friend. "Oh dear God I hope not," Delilah silently prayed.</p><p>"Yeah good luck with that," Haruhi laughed. "Well this is where we part," Delilah said as the came up to eighth street. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Haruhi bid her friend goodbye. Delilah exchanged a similar goodbye and continued on her way.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"So, you joined a Host Club?" Rei asked. Delilah regretted telling Rei about her immediately when he said that. "Yes," she said picking up some dirty dishes, and taking them to the kitchen. "And you thought that was a good idea why?" Rei asked. "Again I was forced to," Delilah reminded him, scarping the plates. "Okay, wow this a lot," Rei laughed. "Yeah, I know."</p><p>"You're lucky Akashi isn't here today, he'd never let you hear the end of it," Rei continued laughing. "I know, and you're not gonna let here the end of it either," Delilah huffed placing all the dirty dishes in the sink. "You know sweetheart," he teased. "You're just as bad as Akashi," Delilah said. </p><p>"I resent that statement."</p><p>"Resent it all you want I'm not taking it back."</p><p>"Meanie."</p><p>"Jerk."</p><p>"Ouch," Rei laughed. "You dissevered it," Delilah laughed. "It makes sense why you're the 'sweetheart type' now," Rei said. "What do you mean?" Delilah asked confused. "The worst insult you could come with was jerk," Rei laughed. "I guess you're right," Delilah laughed. "Your shifts over get out of here kid," Rei said. "Kid? I'm only two years younger than you." </p><p>"Whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi and Delilah raced to the host club. "Come on if we're late they'll never let us hear the end of it!" Haruhi told her friend. "I know!" Delilah called as she picked up the pace. They tried to catch their breath upon opening the door to Music room 3. "Welcome to the host club!" They greeted. "What the-" Haruhi and Delilah asked in sync. The room was filled with palm trees, tropical animals, and it felt like the middle of summer.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's only spring," Haruhi said. "Yeah," Delilah agreed. "Our school's heating allows us to make it what ever temperature we want," Tamaki explained. "I guess that makes sense," Delilah shrugged as Tamaki pranced off to talk to the other host members. "So, you just let him do this?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. "Well, he is the boss and has a final say, but I might've slipped a tropical pamphlet in his things," Kyoya said. "How in the world did we pay for all this?" Delilah asked him. "There's live animals, it must've been expensive."</p><p>"Well we have a reasonable amount of funds," Kyoya began. "Our clients pay us a generous amount of money," he explained to her. "I guess that makes sense," Delilah says. "Man, you must always be hard at work; which explains why you always carry around that black notebook." Delilah said mainly to herself. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kyoya giving her his full attention now.</p><p>"Well, you have to care of all those numbers, keep Tamaki under control and happy, and make sure we don't go under." Delilah explained her thought process. "I know, I probably would've given up when dealing the numbers, I'm not the best at math," she laughed. "That's an interesting notion in it's own way," Kyoya said. "Is it? It's really just an observation," Delilah shrugged.</p><p>"Well you better get into costume before our dear president throws a fit," Kyoya said as they saw Tamaki freak out about Haruhi not wearing a costume. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Delilah giggled walking away to go get changed. Kyoya gave a small smile watching her walk away 'no we wouldn't' he thought to himself.</p><p>Delilah walked into the changing room, seeing what the boys where going to make her wear. It was a red and gold dress, that resembled a toga. 'It looks pretty,' Delilah thought to herself as she put it on. It fell to just below her knees, and fit perfectly. She sighed walking out of the room. She walked over standing by Kyoya again as Tamaki was still flipping out about Haruhi not being in costume. "Is still going on about that?" She asked causing the dark haired boy to look over to her.</p><p>"Yes," Kyoya said quickly looking back to his notebook. "Huh, you'd think he'd worn himself out by now," Delilah laughed. "Does the dress fit," Kyoya asked. "Yeah, but when did you get my sizes?" Delilah asked him. "Your mother gave them to me," Kyoya stated bluntly. "Why didn't she tell me that a random boy called asking for my sizes?" Delilah furrowed her brow confused. "I told her it was for club activities."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You look really pretty in that dress Delilah," one of the guest complimented. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. "I have to know where you got!" One of the girls said. "Oh, I don't actually know where the Host Club gets its outfits from," Delilah chuckled nervously. "Actually the Hitachiin twins' mother made her outfit; I'm sure you're aware of that their mother is a fashion designer," Delilah looked up to see it was Kyoya you had come to her rescue. </p><p>"I knew that she was, but I didn't know she made the host club outfits." The girl admitted and Kyoya walked away. "Well, she did an incredible job Delilah looks very cute," Naoki said blushing. "Oh, thank you," Delilah blushed at his comment. "Hey, Delilah what's your favorite song?" Another guest asked. "That's an easy question, 'don't rain on my parade' from Funny Girl is my all time favorite." Delilah smiled at them and asked them what there favorite is. "Oh, well it's actually 'Hey there Delilah'" they blushed.</p><p>"I like that song to, in fact it the first song I learned on guitar," Delilah smiled sweetly. " you play the guitar?" A guest asked. "Yeah," Delilah nodded. "Could you play some for us sometime?" They asked. "Yeah of course," Delilah giggled. "She's so cute and sweet!" The fangirls and fanboys gushed. Delilah wasn't exactly sure what she'd done to make them so happy but she had just excepted it. </p><p>"The Host Club is closing in five minutes, remember you're all invited to our dance party being held next week," Kyoya announced. "Huh? What dance party?" Delilah thought to herself aloud by accident. "I'll tell you all about it later," Kyoya smiled at her. "I didn't mean to saw that aloud," Delilah said looking down embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologized still blushing. "It's okay! It's adorable!" Said her fans again.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Did you plan that little stunt or was actually by accident?" Kyoya asked Delilah as she came out of the dressing room. "Huh? Oh, you mean be thinking out loud, no that was by accident," Delilah chuckled and her flushed red, as she smoothed out her yellow sweater vest. "Well either way you have an impressive effect on your guests," Kyoya said walking with her to get her stuff.</p><p>"Thanks? I guess, I honestly don't know why they react that way when I say stuff," Delilah said grabbing her bookbag. "What do you mean?" Kyoya asked grabbing his stuff. "Well, whenever they freak out I'm saying normal things, but they act like it's something Lin Miranda-Manuel said," Delilah shrugged. "Huh?" Kyoya stared at her confused. "Oh you're not a theatre kid right," Delilah laughed. "He's a saint in the theatre community," Delilah explained. </p><p>"Hmm," was all Kyoya said as the walked out of the music room. "You still haven't told me about this dance yet," Delilah said. "That's right you where changing when I explained it to Haruhi," Kyoya said. "It's mandatory you attend, we'll provide your dress, and you have to learn how to classically dance." Kyoya said giving her the rundown of it. "What time does it start? I need to see if anyone has to cover for me," Delilah said. "I've already taken care of that."</p><p>'Does he know any boundaries?' Delilah thought to herself. "That was really unnecessary I could've done that myself," Delilah told them as they walked out of the school. "If you want a job you do it yourself," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "That's not always the case," Delilah said coming to a stop in front of his car. "You should trust others, they surprise you," Delilah smiled at him.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," Delilah smiled at him getting ready to walk off. "Do you want a ride instead?" he asked. "You'd get to work faster, and you wouldn't have to walk for twenty minutes." Kyoya said. "If you don't mind then, yeah" Delilah said. "If I minded then I wouldn't have offered you a ride," Kyoya stated as they got in the car.</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they where it seemed as if they had never had a conversation with each other. It was the same feeling as before. Delilah bit her lip thinking of something to say. She glanced over to see Kyoya writing in his notebook. She wondered what he was writing but didn't want to ask and over step any boundaries. She fidgeted with the hem of her sweater vest, and wondered why she was so nervous. </p><p>"I forgot to thank you," Delilah said remembering how he saved her from the dress question earlier. "Huh?" Kyoya looked up confused. "When I didn't know where the dress came from, you stepped in; I never thanked you for that." Delilah said. "That's not really something you had to thank me for," Kyoya told her. "Oh," was all Delilah said.</p><p>"Besides they probably would've been fine with not knowing," Kyoya said going back to his notebook. 'She gets more interesting the more I talk to her,' Kyoya smiled to himself. Delilah turned back to the window, watching the scenery pass by. The two sunk back into the uneasy silence. The car pulled up to the Teacup Café. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya," Delilah smiled at him and got of the car. All Kyoya did was nod at her. The car drove away, and Delilah walk into work.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Look at you go using how cute you are to get free rides," Akashi teased. "Honestly I'm not sure if it was free," Delilah said. "Oh, so you mean-" Akashi got smacked in the head. "No Delilah is too innocent!" Rei shouted. "But she a hostess and flirts with guys all day!" Akashi said rubbing the back off his head. "Rei you told him!" Delilah said upset. "You know I can't keep secrets," Rei whined. </p><p>"It's fine I won't tease you relentlessly," Akashi said. "For some reason I don't trust you," Delilah said going to wipe some tables. "You should, when have I ever lied to you?" Akashi asked sweetly. "When you told me The Hut was family friendly," Delilah said wiping table five. "And for the most part it was," Akashi said. "The Hut is pg-13 at most," Rei said. </p><p>"You can name another time," Akashi said. "Remember that time you told me James liked me and he turned out he like you?" Delilah deadpanned. "Oh yeah I remember that," Rei laughed at his friend. Delilah had ended up asking him out, which turned into rejection. "Fine you win," Akashi huffed in defeat. "Off topic but do either of you know where I could get free classical dance lessons?" Delilah asked as thought popped in her mind going to wipe table three.</p><p>"No. Why?" Rei asked. "There's a dance party I have to attend next week, and I was told I had to learn how classically dance." Delilah explained. "You do theatre and stuff shouldn't you know?" Akashi asked. "Most musicals I audition don't require classical dance, and traditionally more upbeat stuff. Besides the closest I've gotten to learn classical dance was school production of Beauty and the Beast. Which we ended up just swaying because the beast kept stepping on my feet." Delilah explained remember the production from years ago.</p><p>"I wish we could help that," Rei frowned. "It's fine, I'm sure one of the other host would be fine teaching me," Delilah thought to herself. "Well I wish you the best of luck," Akashi said. "Are you still trying to get me to trust that you won't tease me?" Delilah asked wiping table two. "Maybe."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah and Grandmother Chi-Chi where eating some leftovers, since Delilah's mother was working another late shift. "Hey Grandmother?" Delilah asked. "Yes?" Grandmother Chi-Chi pipped. "Do you know how to classical dance? Or anyone that could give me free lessons?" Delilah asked. "No I'm afraid not dear," her grandmother frowned. "Why?" </p><p>"I have to learn to classically dance for this school thing," Delilah said and her Grandmother gasped. "Is for a dance? It isn't? Oh please let me make your dress!" Grandmother Chi-Chi said with such excitement. "I'd love that, I have to make sure it's okay with the Host Club though." Delilah said thinking of the countless of well costumes her grandmother had made for her and her cast mates. "Who cares what they have to I'm making your dress! Hurry up and eat so we can go get fabric!" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"What do you think of this?" Grandmother Chi-Chi practically shoved some shiny yellow fabric in her face. "It's really pretty," Delilah smiled. She was still a bit worried that the Host Club wouldn't let her wear her grandmother's dress. Suddenly her grandmother gasped as something caught her eye. "Look at this," Grandmother Chi-Chi held up a pale yellow fabric, the gears in her mind spinning. </p><p>"That's really pretty too," Delilah told her grandmother. "Can we even afford this?" Delilah asked more concerned about the price. "What about this one?" Grandmother Chi-Chi showed her another one that was pale yellow but with a lacy flower pattern. "It looks great but-"</p><p>"Perfect! These'll great together!" Delilah's grandmother. "These are forty dollars each!" Delilah eyes widened looking at the price. "I know the owner and he always gives me a discount; how do I think I was able to make you and your castmates costumes?" Grandmother Chi-Chi explained.</p><p>"Oh," Delilah said. "Come on,  let's go pay for this," Grandmother Chi-Chi said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Ouch!" Delilah hissed, her grandmother had accidently poked her with a needle. "Sorry, just stand still," Grandma Chi-Chi instructed. "How do you know to make dresses like this?" Delilah asked seeing the sketch for it taped to the mirror in front of her. "Oh, before I married your grandfather it was my dream to be a fashion designer. I wanted to make the fanciest ballgowns and prettiest clothes, in fact I got really close to making it."</p><p>"What stopped you?" Delilah asked. "I met your grandfather, we fell in love. I was still trying my best to make it and my mother and father where supporting, but I got pregnant with your mother outside of wedlock. Without my parents help we couldn't afford my dream and your mother. So, I put my daughter first." Grandmother Chi-Chi smiled remembering the day she became a mother.</p><p>"And now I have beautiful granddaughter to make dresses and costumes for," her grandmother smiled at her. "Thank you, I'm sorry your dream didn't work out," Delilah said. "Don't be, I got a beautiful daughter, a loving husband, and an amazing granddaughter from my choice," Grandmother Chi-Chi smiled. "I wouldn't change anything if I had to do it all again." Delilah smiled at her grandmother.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After hours of standing and getting poked by the sewing needle the dress was done. "Woah." Was all Delilah could say looking in the mirror. The dress was off the shoulder, the top of it covered in the lacy flower pattern, the skirt flowed down and the the lacy pattern reached up from the bottom. The pale yellow dress complemented her tannish skin tone. "I look like a princess," Delilah said still in awe of her grandmother's handiwork. "I love it! Thank you so much," Delilah hugged her grandmother. </p><p>"Your very welcome!" Grandmother Chi-Chi hugged her back. "I'm just scared they won't let me wear it," Delilah said remembering what Kyoya had told her. "If they don't I'll smack them upside their heads for being idiots." Her grandmother threatened. "You may have to do that either way, they act like idiots all the time." Delilah told her giggling. "I'm sure you and Haruhi can keep them in line."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah had told Haruhi about the dress, and Haruhi agreed knowing about Grandmother Chi-Chi handiwork agreed that Delilah should wear the dress her grandmother made. "Well, I'm sure the host club will understand that you want to wear what your grandmother made you," Haruhi reassured you. "Are you sure? Tamaki freaked out about you not wanting to dress up yesterday," Delilah pointed out.</p><p>"True, but if they avoid Grandmother Chi-Chi's wrath I would think they'd let you wear the dress." Haruhi said thinking about how scary Delilah's grandmother was mad. "I guess you have a point there," Delilah laughed. Her grandmother was usually kind, witty, and wouldn't hurt a fly, but if you mad her mad she scared Satan himself. </p><p>"Who has a point?" Kaoru asked as the twins approached them. "Yeah, and about what?" Hikaru asked. "Haruhi has a point about my grandmother," Delilah told them. "And that point about her was?" The twins asked. "None of your business!" Haruhi told them annoyed. "Whatever, anyways Delilah are excited to wear the dress our mother is making for you?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, my grandmother already made me one," Delilah said awkwardly. </p><p>"You should wear our mother's dress, you wouldn't want to offend her. Right?" Kaoru said. "Well no, but my grandmother worked very hard on it," Delilah said as they all entered Music room 3. "Please she's a commoner, what do commoner's know about fashion?" Hikaru asked. Delilah curled her fingers into a ball. "My grandmother knows lots about fashion," Delilah stated trying to remain calm. "Really now?" The twins taunted her. "Yes! I'll have you know she's made many beautiful outfits, and costumes," Delilah told them getting more upset by the minute. </p><p>"We're just saying our mother has more experience," the twins stated simply. "Actually Grandmother Chi-Chi has made so many magnificent dresses for Delilah and me." Haruhi spoke up. "Huh?" The twins turned to Haruhi. "You mean-" Kaoru started. "Haruhi willing wore girly things-" Hikaru added. "That Delilah's grandmother's made? She really must be a genius!"</p><p>The two girls rolled their eyes and snuck away from the two boys. "I'm sure they didn't mean all the rude things they said," Haruhi put a hand on Delilah's shoulder to comfort her. Delilah just smiled and sat down. She was still clearly upset about the whole thing but didn't want to show it. Haruhi knew better though, being her friend for ten years she was pretty good at reading her.</p><p>"You can be mad with people. You know that right?" Haruhi asked as they sat down. "Yeah, I do." Delilah said looking down smoothing out the bottom of her white dress, that she had put a black sweater over. "Sometimes I don't think you do," Haruhi told her truthfully. "Trust me I know," Delilah smiled. "I'm going to get some tea. Do you want any?" Delilah asked standing up. "No thanks," Haruhi said and Delilah walked off.</p><p>As Delilah boiled water she lost herself in thought. 'I know I can be mad with people, I've always known that. It's just I don't want to hurt peoples feelings. If I hurt their feelings they may leave, just like he did.' </p><p>~flashback~</p><p>"I don't get why you're mad," Delilah's father told six year old Delilah. "You promised today we'd play together, because you didn't have work this weekend! You spent the whole day with Melissa instead!" Six year old Delilah yelled at her father. Melissa was lived a few houses down, and her father was in love with her; of course Delilah didn't know that. "I'm sorry De-" Delilah cut off her father. "No why don't you just go live with Melissa!"</p><p>A week later her mother sat her down. "What do you mean daddy went to Melissa's and isn't coming back?" The little girl cried. "Your daddy just wants to stay there forever, I'm so sorry Delilah," her mother cried holding her. 'This is all my fault' Delilah thought as she sobbed into her mother's arms. A month later he had moved back to America.</p><p>~end of flashback~</p><p>"I didn't know boiling tea water could get one so emotional," a voice said being her back to reality. "Huh?" Delilah hadn't realized she had been crying. She quickly wiped her tears and turn to see it was Kyoya who had pulled her out of thoughts. "Oh, um I just got lost in my thoughts," Delilah laughed nervously, praying he wouldn't ask questions. </p><p>"I just came to tell you that it's fine if you want to wear your grandmother's dress," Kyoya said. "The twins and Haruhi told me all about it," he added. "Oh okay, thanks." Delilah bit her lip and turned to finished making her tea. "Haruhi told me you were upset over the dress but I never thought you'd cry over it." Kyoya stated bluntly.  "I-I wasn't crying. Something just got in my eye," Delilah lied looking down putting the teabag in the water for it sweep. "If you say so," and with that he walked off.</p><p>'Great now to him I'll be known as the girl who cries over silly stuff.' Delilah mentally cursed herself. Sighing she brought herself back to the couch with her tea. "Thank you," Delilah whispered hugging Haruhi. "Guest are about to come in, oh and Haruhi and Delilah you'll have no guests so you can learn how to classically dance." Kyoya announced.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi was learning to dance from a girl named Kanako, who apparently suffered from host hopping disease. Meanwhile Delilah was forced to learn by herself. She looked to see Tamaki sulking in the corner. "What's up with him?" Delilah asked aloud. "I think he wanted to be the one to teach Haruhi to dance," the twins told her. "He's too tall to stand for her girl anyways," Hikaru commented. "Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "Hey what are doing?" The twins asked as they saw Delilah walk away.</p><p>"Hey Tamaki, I know you wanted to teach Haruhi to dance but-" Delilah was cut off. "What no I didn't!" Tamaki dramatically denied it. "Well anyways, you don't seem busy and I need a partner to learn how to classically dance," Delilah scratched her neck awkwardly. "I see, well let me show you," Tamaki smiled and dragged her to where she was practicing. "Okay so put your arms around the person dancing like this," Tamaki explained taking her hands; he placed one on his shoulder, and held the other. </p><p>"I'm surprised that the boss didn't take this opportunity to get Kyoya-senpia, and Delilah to dance ." Kaoru said so Tamaki could hear. "Yeah, it seems he want Haruhi and Delilah all to himself," Hikaru added emphasizing the 'and.' "What a perv," they said in sync. "I am not a pervert!" Tamaki cried out and ran to tell the twins off. Delilah stood there really confused and sighed. </p><p>"Looks like I'm not learning how to classical dance today after all."</p><p>"I'll teach you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll teach you," Delilah turned to see it was Naoki who had offered. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. "I was worried I'd never learn," Delilah laughed. "It's no problem," Naoki smiled blushing slightly. "Okay so do you know where to put your hands?" Naoki asked. "Yeah," Delilah smiled placing them where Tamaki had told her. "Okay so I'll lead and you follow," Naoki instructed. "Okay."</p><p>After awhile Delilah had gotten the hang of it. "Wow, you're fast learner," Naoki said impressed. "Well, when you act you have to learn fast." Delilah told him. "I guess you're right," Naoki chuckled. "Hey I was wondering if you could save a dance for me next week," Naoki blushed. "Of course!" Delilah smiled. "Oh good I was worried because lots of people would probably want to dance with you and I was worried I wouldn't get the chance," Naoki ramble on, his face hot.</p><p>"How could I not dance with my favorite director?" Delilah giggled. Naoki couldn't get out an actual word at this sentence and just stood there malfunctioning. "Um, Naoki you good?" Delilah asked him. "Yep all good," Naoki forced out nodding violently. </p><p>"What is he doing?" Tamaki asked. "He seemed to be malfunctioning," Hikaru said. "How could he not when Delilah talks to him like that," Kaoru said. "Why did she accept his help in the first place?" Tamaki pouted. "Its really all your fault," the twins said. "My fault?" Tamaki asked. "You tried dancing with her," Hikaru said. "Instead of making Kyoya-senpia and then you ran off," Kaoru added. "Giving him a chance to take Delilah all for himself," the twins finished.</p><p>"I have to fix this!" Tamaki said. "This outta be good," the twins snickered. "Kyoya!" Tamaki pointed at him dramatically. "Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed. "Go and get Delilah before she falls in love with someone else!" Tamaki yelled at him. "I would do that why exactly?" Kyoya asked not sparing Tamaki a glance. "Because if she falls for someone else she won't be with you!" Tamaki panicked. "Do you hear me Kyoya? She'll be in the arms of another man leaving you heartbroken! It would be a tragedy and wouldn't be able to anything about it!</p><p>"Then they'll get married! They'll ask you to attend their wedding and you'll still be helplessly in love with her but couldn't bear the idea of ruining her happiness; so, when they ask for any objections you'll keep your mouth shut but your heart will be hurting so much! Then they'll have kids and you'll have to babysit them!" Tamaki rambled on and on. "Why would I be babysitting exactly?"</p><p>"That's not the point!"</p><p>"Then what is the point?"</p><p>"Well if you had let me finish then you'd know you would die of a broken heart before your thirty! I don't want you to die that soon!" Tamaki huffed. "I don't think that's medically possible," Kyoya rolled his eyes. "It is! And if you don't go and sweep her off her feet now it's going to happen!" Tamaki said. "Tamaki has it ever occurred to you that I don't like her in that way?" Kyoya questioned. "But you're perfect for each other!" Tamaki pouted. </p><p>"Please never play match maker ever," Kyoya stated. "Meanie," Tamaki cried going into his depressive state known as 'Tamaki's emo corner.' "Dumb Kyoya's gonna die of a broken heart now," he mumbled. Kyoya sighed going back to work, his mind still lingering in the last chapter. He wonder what had caused Delilah to get so upset that tears fell from her normally cheerful eyes. He opened a new tab on his computer, "time to figure you out Delilah Williams."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Thanks for teaching me how to dance," Delilah smiled at Naoki. "No problem! I'm just glad I got to spend time with you," Naoki laughed nervously blushing. Delilah smiled at him. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she bid him goodbye. "Y-yeah, bye."</p><p>He was the last guest left and now that he was Delilah could get her stuff and go to work. She went to get her bag and was suddenly stopped by Tamaki. "How could you do this?" He whined. "Huh?" Delilah was confused. "You danced with another man, now you're going to fall in love and Kyoya's gonna die of broken heart now," Tamaki cried. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"He seems to have built this fantasy that we belong together," Kyoya said walking up by her side. "Why?" Delilah asked. "I don't really know," Kyoya admitted as the two watched Tamaki ball his eyes out. "Please stop crying Tamaki, Kyoya won't die of a broken heart." Delilah said crouching down by the sad boy. "Because you love him and you're going to get married?"</p><p>"No. He won't die from a broken heart because that's medically impossible. A heart attack maybe, probably not since he looks healthy but not a broken heart." Delilah explained to him. "No one understands the danger of a broken heart," Tamaki muttered. "Okay, he's broken," Delilah threw hands up in defeat. </p><p>"Tamaki please under Delilah and I just friends," Kyoya said unable stand Tamaki like this much longer. "But you're a perfect match!" Tamaki said sitting up. "I don't think you can pull out of this fantasy," Delilah whispered to Kyoya. "If you're gonna try I wish you luck. I'd stay and help but I can't be late for work." With that she patted his shoulders and left. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"This Tamaki guy sounds like a handful," Rei said. "He really is," Delilah said. "I need a black coffee, and earl gray tea for table two by the way," she put in the order. "Coming right up!" Akashi hollered. The café wasn't that busy, just a few people here and there. The bell rung, "Oh someone just came in. I'll be back in a second."</p><p>Delilah came back after taking the person's order. "One Cherry blossom tea for table five!" She shouted. "Okay!" Akashi shouted back. "Here's table two's order," Rei said handing her the order. "Thanks," Delilah smiled. She gave table two their drinks and went back to Rei. "Anyways yeah, he is a lot." Delilah chuckled. </p><p>"Why does he think you'd perfect with this guy?" Rei asked. "I honestly don't know, I think it's because he gave a ride twice," Delilah shrugged. "Wait he ships you with fancy car dude?" Rei asked. "Yeah, why?" Delilah asked. "We've been shipping you with him since day one. We just don't know who he is."</p><p>"So, you're shipping me with someone you've never met?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's weird."</p><p>"Hey, don't judge us!" Akashi yelled causing Delilah to laugh.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"So, are you two excited?" The twins asked popping up behind Delilah and Haruhi. "I mean commoners usually don't get to attend fancy a events,"  they added. Today was the big dance event, Haruhi and Delilah couldn't care less. Delilah was thrilled to show off her grandmother's handiwork but that was about it.</p><p>"I guess," Delilah shrugged. If she was honest she was more nervous than anything; especially since it was more than a dance. Tamaki had explained to everyone earlier his plan to make Kanako happy. She didn't have a role; she was told to stay and entertain the guests, but she hoped it would work. "You guess?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, we don't have much interest in going to fancy dances," Haruhi shrugged.</p><p>"You guys are boring," Hikaru said. "Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "I'm excited to see how cute Delilah-chan will look in her dress!" Honey skipped by. "Alright everyone time to get ready!" Tamaki shouted. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath smoothing out the fabric of the dance. "Hey Delilah are you done?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah," Delilah told her and she walked beyond the curtain. Haruhi adjusted her coat and looked up at Delilah. "Wow, you look beautiful!" Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, you look good yourself," Delilah smiled. They walked out to the rest Host Club.</p><p>"Wow, you two are adorable," the twins said. "Wow, Delilah-chan looks like a princess, doesn't she Mori?" Honey smiled. "Yep." Mori said with no emotion. "You both look great," Tamaki nodded. "What do you think Kyoya?" Tamaki sung to the boy who was writing in his notebook. "I couldn't care less about their appearances but their outfits are adequate for this event." Kyoya bluntly stated not even looking a the two.</p><p>"Now that you're done commenting on our outfits, can we go?" Haruhi asked. "What she said," Delilah pointed at Haruhi in agreement. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I don't understand why we have to be here," Haruhi complained with a sigh. "I don't really either but look on the bright side," Delilah said. "What's that?" Haruhi asked confused. "They have free food," Delilah shrugged. "Wait really?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah, we have quite a spread here," Kyoya said. "Oh, wow I bet they have some fancy tuna here!" Haruhi said know excited. </p><p>"Fancy tuna!" The rest of the Host Club yelled. Tamaki did a back flip landing beside Delilah, who was in awe of the backflip he did. "Kyoya! You know what to do!" Tamaki pointed. "Yes, hello I'd like some deluxe sushi," Kyoya said on the phone as the twins hugged Haruhi. Haruhi and Delilah looked at each other thinking the same thing: "Dang these rich people."</p><p>"Okay, now that's over with, let the dance begin!" Tamaki shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah had just finished dancing with a girl, and was hoping for a break. She sighed leaving the dance floor. "Hey there Delilah," Naoki greeted. "Hey Naoki," Delilah smiled. "Did you see what I did there? It's the song," Naoki stuttered out. "Yeah, I saw that. Smart word play," Delilah said withholding the fact that she gets that all the time. </p><p>"Thanks," he said blushing. "Do you want to dance?" Naoki asked. "Sure," Delilah smiled. The two began dancing together, and she saw from the corner of her eye Haruhi getting kidnapped by the twins. 'Guess the plans started.' Delilah said turning her attention back to Naoki. Naoki stared into her eyes a heavy blush on his face.</p><p>"You're great at classical dancing," Naoki said. "Well, you're a great teacher," Delilah smiled, not meaning anything by that statement. She was just trying to be friendly. For Naoki the lyrics blurred, and the people had vanished; Delilah was the only one he saw. The way light her, the way her dress looked on her, she was a princess. For Delilah her feet ached, and she was worrying about Haruhi, and the plan. </p><p>The song was coming to end. 'This is it," Naoki told himself and leaned in. Delilah noticed this and panicked. Naoki closed his eyes, getting closer. "What are you doing?" Delilah asked. "I'm going to kiss you," Naoki stated opening his eyes. "Yeah, but- Hey! Stop!" Delilah said pushing Naoki away as he tried to kiss her again, his grip on her tightening.</p><p>Delilah was freed from Naoki's arms only to find herself in another's. "I believe, Delilah told you to stop," Delilah looked up to see Kyoya was protectively holding her now. She looked down and blushed. "What so she just led me on?" Naoki asked a dangerous arura around him. "No, you payed for her to entertain you, that's how a Host Club works." Kyoya stated. </p><p>"You'll regret this Delilah, you too Ootori! You're whole Host Club will!" With that he stormed off. Delilah pulled away from Kyoya. "Thank you, but I had it handled," Delilah said; he had already seen her crying and she didn't want to seem any weaker to him. "Really? Struggling against him, unable to get away is having the situation handled?" Kyoya raised his brow at her. "Actually one more push would've sent him flying," Delilah countered. "But seriously thank you," Delilah added. </p><p>"Of course, the Host Club would have gotten a bad rep, if we had let our Hostess kissed against her will." Kyoya said. "Well whatever your motive was, thank you." Delilah told him, she was grateful to be away from Naoki. "Do you want to dance?" Kyoya asked, Delilah looked at him confused. "Everyone else is dancing, and we have some time to kill," Kyoya explained. "Of course we could always just relax by the sidelines if you wish," he added.</p><p>"Sure we can dance," Delilah agreed. The song changed to "Can't help falling in love with you," by Elvis as they began to dance. "I didn't think songs you'd hear on the radio would be played here," Delilah said more to herself than Kyoya. "Well Tamaki thought it would be a good idea to play a few songs you and Haruhi would know." Kyoya told here as he twirled her. </p><p>"You know for a failed fashion designer, your grandmother did an exceptional job making that dress. It really does make you look like a princess." Kyoya said with almost no emotion. "My grandmother didn't fail; also how did you know she attempted a career in fashion?" Delilah asked. "I know a lot about you," Kyoya said simply. </p><p>"How much?" Delilah asked. "Only all of your personal life," he said like it was no big deal. "I'm pretty sure that over steps tons of boundaries," Delilah said. "Actually it's my job to know all of the Host Club's members personal lives," Kyoya said. "Why didn't you just talk to me and get to know me like a normal person?" Delilah asked him. "True but where's the fun in that?" Kyoya begged the question. </p><p>"Well, most people get a friendship out of it," Delilah told him. "That doesn't appeal to me," Kyoya said. "Why not?" Delilah asked. "Huh?" Kyoya was slightly taken back, he didn't know the answer to this. "You said friendship doesn't appeal to you, and I asked you why," Delilah told him. "Do I need a reason?" Kyoya asks. "Everyone's got a reason," Delilah said. </p><p>"You are very interesting."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"I'm not sure just yet," Kyoya said pulling away from her. "Huh? Why'd you pull away? The songs not over," Delilah stared at him confused. "Why indeed," Kyoya shrugged. He just smiled and walked away. Kyoya knew why deep down why their dance went the way it did; he just wasn't ready to admit it to himself just yet.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"And now the chosen couple will have the last dance!" Kyoya annoced to the crowd. Delilah smiled watching the two get their happy ending. She knew whatever her story may be it just got complicated tonight, so seeing two getting their happy ending made her well, happy. "Their cute together, right Delilah-chan?" Honey's childish voice drew her from her thoughts. "Yeah they are," Delilah smiled at him in agreement. </p><p>"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki boasted. "And now it's time to announce our queen of the ball!" The twins said holding a banana peels, 'uh oh' Delilah thought. "Kanako will receive a kiss from the king!" Kaoru said. "Haruhi Fujioka will be standing in for Tamaki!" Hikaru added. Haruhi stood in shock, and opposite of thrilled about the situation.</p><p>"Kyoya did say that little accident towards the end of the night might back the dance more thrilling for everyone," the twins shrugged. "It's just on the cheek right? You should accept it. It could commemorate the end of your host hoping," the boy said. "There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi deadpanned. Delilah was about tell her that she didn't have to but Kyoya beat her to the punch. "If you do we'll cut your debt by one third," Kyoya said writing in his notebook.</p><p>"Fine," Haruhi said, "after all it is just a peck on the cheek." As Haruhi walked down the stairs to Kanako Tamaki looked horrified. "Hey you don't think this is Hara-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked. Tamaki's eyes widened in fear. "Haruhi wait!" Tamaki yelled. The twins had conveniently placed a banana peel on the steps.</p><p>Tamaki slipped on the peel knocking Haruhi and Kanako together. Haruhi and Kanako lips met, in shock they immediately pulled away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"So, how was your first kiss?" </p><p>"Not what I excepted, I never thought my first kiss would be with a girl."</p><p>"Did you least enjoy it?"</p><p>"This conversation is over now."</p><p>"Come on Haruhi just answer the question!" Delilah whinnied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?" Kaoru asked a guest. "Well, no my family gets our teacups from somewhere else." the guest said. "I'd think you'd like it there-" Hikaru was cut off with Kaoru hitting his hand. "Kaoru," Hikaru said going to his aid. Hikaru put his mouth to Kaoru's hand to ease the pain.</p><p>The girls watched intensely, "Honestly Kaoru you have to be more careful." Hikaru said. "From now on just keep your eyes on me."</p><p> "Yes, Hikaru." At this the girls went wild. "I have to look away it's too much!" One girl cried. "You have to! Who knows when this'll happen again!"</p><p>"You are absolutely right mademoiselle, all beauty is fleeting. Like these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again; that's why I've complied this picture book that contains photos of the beauty from each passing day." Kyoya said holding up books. "I've composed books of the other hosts as well, and if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them I'll just count the whole set for you." Kyoya gave a fake smile.</p><p>"Well now we know how the club makes extra money," the twins said not noticing Delilah walking by. "But I have to wonder-" Hikaru said. "-when did he take picture of us?" Kaoru said. "Probably around the same time he researched all of our personal lives," Delilah said walking past causing the twins to jump. "Hey shouldn't you be with your guests?" They asked. </p><p>"They told me they wanted more cake, so I'm getting them more cake." Delilah shrugged. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Wow senpia you're blooming in more ways than one," Haruhi said. "You noticed! Yes my beauty today is more splendorous than the flowers that are newly in bloom! I bet you'll fall for me soon!" Tamaki winked. "Do you think he has any idea about the hardships of this world?" Delilah whispered to her friend walking past.</p><p>Haruhi turned to her and shook her head no. The twins appeared slinging their arms around the two. "So, Haruhi and Delilah have you two picked your elective for this term?" They asked. "How about conversational French?" Hikaru suggested. "I don't know," Haruhi said. Delilah thought about it, she always had wanted to learn French. "I think the four us should take it together, we are-" Kaoru said. "In the same grade." The twins turned to Tamaki. 'Definitely not taking French now,' Delilah thought to herself. Sure she wanted to learn but not with the twins.</p><p>"Excuse me," Delilah said making her escape. She saw Tamaki once again in his emo corner. "Say mommy?" He asked Kyoya. "What is it now, daddy?" Kyoya asked as Delilah bit back a laugh. She sat down in a chair near by and looked at her elective pamphlet for her options. "I have a new theory, I mean it's just a hypotheses really but it seems that by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi than I do at the club."</p><p>'Wait, he's just now figured this out?' Delilah thought, 'man he is an idiot.' </p><p>"Tamaki did you just now realize that?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his notebook. Tamaki began freaking out, and Kyoya pulled out a chart to explain. "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi, while your time together is limited by a couple hours of club activities. In other words you involvement in Haruhi's life is no more than 3%" Kyoya explained and Tamaki began flipping out.</p><p>"Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins!" Tamaki yelled grabbing Haruhi's shoulders. "Hey who are you calling shady?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! Take a good look at yourself boss!" Kaoru added. Delilah giggled at the scene, which Kyoya only noticed. "Something you find funny?" Kyoya asked her. "Do you think he knows how obvious it is that he has a crush on her?" Delilah asked. "Tamaki? He doesn't even know he has a crush on her yet." Kyoya said.</p><p>"You can't go on hiding the fact your a girl any longer!" Tamaki said letting Haruhi go. "Daddy wants you to go back to the little girl you used to be!" Tamaki cried. "Do it change back now!"</p><p>"Would it really matter if Haruhi told everyone she's girl? I mean you already have a hostess." Delilah asked Kyoya standing up beside him. "If the guest found out we lied to them, we'd lose business," Kyoya said looking at her. "I guess you're right," Delilah said turning back to Tamaki and Haruhi.</p><p>"Don't rush things things," the twins said. "Haruhi's identity will be found out soon enough," Hikaru said. "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru added. "Physical exams?" Haruhi asked. "That's right I had forgotten all about it," Kyoya said. "That means there's no doubt the school's gonna know that I'm really a girl." Haruhi said and everyone began freaking out except Kyoya and Delilah.</p><p>Delilah wasn't freaked out because she knew somehow that the Host Club would make some outlandish plan to save the day. Kyoya wasn't freaked out because he already had a plan. Delilah looked at Kyoya who was writing something down in his notebook. 'What's he writing?' Delilah wondered to herself</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The rest of the host club, except Delilah and Haruhi, where watching Tamaki having a daydream. "He must be having a really good daydream," Honey said. "He's kinda of creeping me out," Hikaru said. "Jealous Hikaru this is all part of my strategy! While you've spent time blinded by your jealously I've predicted the outcome of this situation." Tamaki said as Delilah walked into the room.</p><p>"This fanfiction is obviously a romantic school comedy and Haruhi and me are the main characters! So, that means are love interests." Tamaki said. "And what does that make us?" The twins asked. "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki said. "So please make sure you don't step across this line." Tamaki said drawing a line in the ground. "So, what does that make me?" Delilah asked. "Simple you're Kyoya's love interest." Tamaki pointed pushing her into Kyoya. </p><p>"Sorry," she muttered stepping away as Kyoya looked at her. "You've got to me kidding," the twins deadpanned. "Hey boss," Hikaru said. "I don't think you get it," Kaoru said. "If gets out Hara-chun is really a girl, she can't be in the host club anymore." Honey said. "Yeah and we would most likely have to close from loss of business because the guest would be upset with us for lying." Kyoya said not sparing a glance.</p><p>Tamaki drained of his color. "But if Hara-chan was wearing girls' clothes I bet she be even cuter than she is now!" Honey said. "She dressed like a regular girl in middle school right she must've been popular with all the boys, right Delilah?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, in fact there was this one guy-" Kyoya cut her off. "According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month."</p><p>"Oh I see, so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru said. "But we would since we're in class with her," Hikaru added. "No way," Tamaki cried as Haruhi entered the room. "Hey guys sorry I'm so late," she said. "Don't worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret! We'll make sure no one finds out you're a girl tomorrow at medical exams! So, please promise you'll stay our hidden secret princess!" Tamaki said grabbing her shoulders.</p><p>"Does he listen to the words that come out of his mouth?" Delilah whispered to herself unaware Kyoya had heard her and was now suppressing a smile. Haruhi blinked a couple times before replying with a "Sure."</p><p>"You know I think all of us would be a little peeved if we had to all the guys flirting with her," Hikaru commented. "Then it's settled," Kaoru confirms. </p><p>"Listen up boys!" Tamaki said pointing at a white board that seemingly magically appeared. "Position yourselves in Formation A and then wait the wait for your orders!" Tamaki commanded. "Yes sir!" The twins salute. "Oh brother," Delilah muttered to herself suddenly losing the faith she had in the Host Club.</p><p>"I got it," Haruhi said suddenly and everyone turned to her. "You guys want to keep my secret because if they know I'm a girl the Host Club will lose business, I couldn't be a host therefore unable to pay my debt."</p><p>'I guess she doesn't realize that they like having her around because she's cool.' Delilah thought to herself. Haruhi began doing the math, "Well I guess I'll have to find another way to pay you back." The twins turned to Tamaki "Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"</p><p>"Why did we have to get stuck with such a difficult heroine?"</p><p>"She's not that difficult, she's just oblivious." Delilah said. "You're not any better," Kyoya stated. "What do you mean?" Delilah asked looking at him. "Exactly."</p><p>"Are you saying that you hate this club? That you hate being a host?" Tamaki asked. "To be honest I have to say yes," Haruhi shrugged. "Delilah doesn't feel that way right?" Tamaki color already drained asked. "I was forced to join this club and don't want to be here so, yes."</p><p>"You're supposed to be the sweetheart!"</p><p>"Doesn't mean I can't be honest!"</p><p>Tamaki went to his emo corner, "I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out I'm a girl there's nothing about it I can do." Haruhi laughed. "We need to find a way to motivate her," Kaoru said. </p><p>"Fancy tuna," Mori stated.</p><p>"Oh that's right you didn't get to eat any during last chapter's party did you?" Tamaki said. "Wow she's never ate fancy tuna before did you hear that?" Hikaru says. "Yeah talk about a hard childhood," Kaoru adds. "If only Hara-chan could stay in the host club then she could have all the fancy foods she want," Honey said to usa-chan.</p><p>"Don't be silly, just because I'm and never had fancy tuna doesn't mean I'd fool everyone about my gender just to try some." Haruhi said causing Delilah giggle. "Yeah, you would," she said knowing her friend too well. "Way too expose me," Haruhi said and Delilah shrugged. Delilah was more focused on what was happening she didn't notice someone was staring at her.</p><p>"Fine, if I'm really going to get some fancy tuna I'll do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what's your back up plan?" Delilah asked Kyoya walking to the psychical exams. Haruhi and the twins were in front of them. "Whatever do you mean?" Kyoya asked innocently. "We both know as good as Tamaki's intentions are, his plan is far too outlandish to work. Naturally I assumed you'd come up with a sort of back plan seeing as you take care of all the problems that require logic." Delilah explained her view point. "Well we'll see how it plays out," Kyoya said looking down at her due height difference. </p><p>"What do they do at psychical exams anyway?" Delilah asked. "It's not any different than what you'd get at any psychical exam, except the doctors are nicer. This may be a school but it's also a business," Kyoya told her. "Is that why you're nice to me?" Delilah asked. "Huh?"</p><p>"Well, if everything is business to you, then you'd only be nice to people like me and Haruhi to keep up appearances for the Host Club to draw in business," Delilah explained. "I never said business was everything to me," Kyoya said. "You didn't have to, actions always speak louder than words." Delilah told him. "You know Ms. Williams you get more interesting every time I talk to you."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"You just do."</p><p>"Is that at least a complement?" Delilah asked, frustrated he would never give her a straight answer. "Maybe," was all he said. "Why do you always dance around giving me an actual answer?" She asked. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He fired backed. "Touché." Delilah said as the walked into the room where the exams where being held.</p><p>"Welcome students!" The nurses and doctors greeted. "This is not what normal physical exams are like," Delilah said looking up at Kyoya. "We really do live worlds apart," Kyoya said. "I don't think so at all," Delilah said with a far off look in her eye. "We're both people, who are just living life just in different circumstances." Delilah shrugged. </p><p>"That's an intriguing notion in it's own way."</p><p>Delilah saw Haruhi being dragged away by a nurse and on the side Mori and Honey dressed as a doctors. "Honey-senpia, Mori-senpia?" Haruhi asked confused and the two told her to shush. "They're so obvious," Haruhi and Delilah sighed. "I got those two for back up in case something should happen," Kyoya said looking at Delilah curious on how she'd react. </p><p>"Why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi questioned. "They're just trying to set the mood," Kyoya said his eyes still on Delilah. "Disguises help our plan feel like a real mission." Delilah didn't say anything, she looked as if she were in deep thought. This took Kyoya by surprise he had excepted her to ask questions, or say something but she didn't. </p><p>"Don't you think it's weird that this doctors are all so nice?" Haruhi asked. "They're chosen by the chairman, as I told Delilah this may be a school but it's also a business." Kyoya said. When Delilah heard her name she snapped out of her thoughts. "Therefore he wants to keep them happy. Afterall most of the students here have their own private doctors at home. So, really it's just a formality." Kyoya finished. </p><p>Haruhi walked off. "So, I'm guessing Honey and Mori aren't actually here on standby for you but rather Tamaki," Delilah said. "You'd be correct." Kyoya said he looked down at her. He saw her beaming with pride with the fact she had gotten an answer from him. 'Huh, she's cute when she does that.' Kyoya thought a light blush rising to his face. Kyoya snapped out of it when someone bumped him. "Oh, sorry."</p><p>The man was rugged and looked out of place. "No problem."</p><p>Kyoya watched him leave, highly suspicious of the man. "Who was that?" Delilah asked. "I don't know, but keep an eye on him and stay by me." Kyoya told her suddenly feeling protective of the girl. "You'll need to for the back up plan," he covered his concern. "Okay," Delilah agreed thinking nothing of it. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The girls began freaking out as Hikaru and Kaoru took off their shirts. "Quite a big turn out today, psychical exam day is popular with the ladies," Kyoya said. 'What's wrong with the girls at this school?' Haruhi and Delilah thought.</p><p>"I won't allow it, it's just not fair. I won't let those doctor's touch you Kaoru." Hikaru said starting up their brotherly love act. "What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can never get you stop tickling me and toying with my body." Kaoru said. </p><p>"There's no way that actually sells," Delilah muttered to herself. "I didn't think so myself but you can't argue with the results," Kyoya said referring to the girls going wild over their act. "Come on Hara-chan this way!" Honey said shoving Haruhi into a tent. "I guess the plan is starting," Delilah said. "I guess so," Kyoya said holding back a smile knowing what was about to happen.</p><p>"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to get measured?" The nurse asked. The girls waited in anticipation. From behind the curtain emerged Tamaki in a brown wig. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka," he said. "That's Tamaki-senpia." One girl said. "Is he trying to be funny?" Another asked. At these comments Delilah but her hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh.</p><p>"I know you want to laugh. So, go ahead," Kyoya whispered in her ear causing her face to tint pink as she still suppressed her laugh. "His pride's already bruised enough from those two," she giggled pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru who where dying from laughter. Kyoya smiled down at the girl who was trying to control herself from going into a fit of giggles; all just to save her friend from anymore embarrassment. </p><p>"I'm assuming you knew about this?" She smiled back at him. "Guilty."</p><p>"Come on let's go get Haruhi," Kyoya said. "Huh?" Delilah looked confused. "I set up a special clinic for the two of you," he explained as they entered the tent. Kyoya reexplained everything to Haruhi. </p><p>"It turns out all the doctors here are on staff for one of Kyoya's family hospitals," Hikaru said. "That would've been nice to know sooner," Kaoru said. "So, you did have a back up plan, why didn't you just tell me when I asked you?" Delilah asked. </p><p>"That wouldn't have been as fun, besides I had to get my revenge to. I just don't believe I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice said. "Hello Ms. Fujioka and Ms. Williams I've been made aware of the situation." The doctor said when they entered. You both can disrobe over there." She said pointing to the curtain. They both nodded walking into the changing room.</p><p>"So, what's the deal with you Kyoya-senpia?" Haruhi asked as she began taking off her coat "What do you mean?" Delilah asked taking off her navy blue sweater. "It seems like if your not with me, your with him." Haruhi said. "I guess you gotta point, but there's nothing going on." Delilah said unbuttoning her shirt. "If you say so," Haruhi shrugged.</p><p>Meanwhile, the hosts where walking around the physical exams when they heard a girl cry. "A doctor grabbed me on the shoulder! He tried to make a pass at me, I've never been so scared!" She said. The girls around her started asking questions. "I had a feeling this might happen," Kyoya said, something didn't sit right with him; something other the man, fear. He wasn't sure why be he was scared for something.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Honey asked. "Earlier today I saw a strange man wearing a lab coat but clearly not from one of my family's hospitals," Kyoya stated. "And you didn't say something sooner?" The twins asked. "Well it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him," Kyoya stated. "Did you happen to see where the pervert doctor was heading?" Someone asked. "Yes, he was running to the special boys clinic."</p><p>"Delilah and Haruhi!" They yelled running to their rescue. "Delilah," Kyoya muttered under his breath. Suddenly it was a big deal.</p><p>Back in the special boys clinic, the two girls just finished unbuttoning their shirts when they heard the curtain open. They're eyes widened and the clutched their shirts to their chest. Haruhi had a tank top, but Delilah didn't because she forgot to do laundry thinking she had enough clothes. Delilah felt extremely vulnerable. "Um excuse me," Haruhi said trying to get him to leave. Delilah had recognized the man.</p><p>"Hey you're the-" He covered both of their mouths. "It's not what you think please just keep quiet," the man whispered. "Haruhi! Delilah!" Tamaki yelled crashing through the curtain kicking the man in the head. Delilah held her shirt tighter. Both girls stood wide eyed as the man crashed into the wall. "One, good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said behind the two. </p><p>"Two more wealth than you can imagine," Kyoya said a hint of anger in his voice. "Three chivalry they'll never be able to overlook," Mori said. "In the hideous wickedness of this world," Honey added. Tamaki put his shirt over Haruhi, and Delilah felt something being wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to see Kyoya had put his jacket on her. </p><p>"That's what makes the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki said. "We're here watch out!" They said. </p><p>"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" The man begged and began telling his life story for some reason. It turns out he was a poor doctor looking for his daughter. Delilah felt sympathy for the man; she knew what it was like being abandoned by family. "When I ask for my daughter, the girl started screaming. Then people started chasing me!" The man named Yabba cried, along with Tamaki.</p><p>"If I may," Kyoya stepped up putting his hand Delilah's shoulder. "I think you may have the wrong school, does your daughter go to Ouran Public high school?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah that's right," Yabba said. "That's what I thought, this is Ouran Academy- a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here," Kyoya explained leaving the man shocked. </p><p>"You don't even know where your daughter goes to school? Wow that's sad," Hikaru said. "I think your relationship with your daughter is so bad because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some debt." Kaoru added. "Wow, Kyoy-chan I'm surprised you figured out he had the wrong school," Honey said.</p><p>"It was easy to figure out, there's no way a daughter of such a small time doctor could ever get into a school like Ouran Academy." Kyoya stated. "Haruhi and I are standing right here." Delilah mutter shifting to get Kyoya's hand off her shoulder. Kyoya heard this and noticed her behavior and took his hand off. "No offense Haruhi and Delilah," he added.</p><p>"Kyoya, could you get me a map of all the public school's in this area, I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said surprising everyone. "Whatever you say," Kyoya said and got his laptop to pull up the map. Delilah unknowingly pulled his jacket closer to her; Kyoya saw this and gave a small smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After finding the map and sending the man on his way, the Host Club looked out of the window and waved at him. "Do you think this was a good idea?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, even if he does find his daughter there's no grantee that she'll ever talk to him." Kaoru said.</p><p>"Well then that's something he'll have to find for himself," Tamaki said. Delilah thought about her own dad, would he have done something like this for her? Her mind wonder for a second before deciding the answer was no; a wave of sadness hit her at this conclusion. Kyoya glanced at her, confused about her sudden change of demeanor. </p><p>"Hey not too be mean but can you guys leave?" Haruhi asked. "Why? Are you still mad at me? Do you want to quit the Host Club?" Tamaki asked worried. "No silly, we still have to finish our physical exams," Haruhi said. "Haruhi as a male student of course," Delilah added. "Let me make one thing clear, I'm doing this to repay my debt not for free food," Haruhi said.</p><p>"You're so cute!" Tamaki exclaim hugging her. Delilah pulled Kyoya's jacket tighter around her body as she thought about her father, ignoring the scene in front of her. "Please don't rip my jacket it's part of my uniform," Kyoya said standing beside her as everyone was more focused on Haruhi to see what was happening between the two. "Oh sorry," Delilah said. "What's got you upset anyways?" Kyoya asked her. "Just thinking about my father," she shrugged. </p><p>"What about him?" Kyoya asked. "Nothing really," she lied. "We both know that's not true," Kyoya stated. "No offense but it's really none of your business," Delilah fired at him annoyed. "It appears our sweetheart has an attitude," Kyoya replied. "Only when I have to, like now." Delilah said walking away leaving Kyoya confused for a second. "She said get out and meant it, leave!" Delilah said forcefully scaring the Hosts who immediately left.</p><p>"So, what's going on between you and Tamaki?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, it's settled then. Delilah you're the sweetheart type host!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. "So, when hosting just act like your natural self okay?" He smiled. "Okay?" Delilah response came out as more as a question. This all was happening really fast for her, all she could do is adapt and overcome. "Hey! I have an idea we should get to know Delilah-chan better since she's joining our club!" Honey suggested. "Yeah, that could be a lot of fun," said Kaoru. "I think I know what would be more fun," said Hikaru starting their brotherly love act.</p><p>Delilah didn't get the appeal of this act but didn't question it; mainly because she was scared of whatever answer she'd get. "I guess it couldn't hurt," Kyoya said. After everyone agree they sat in a circle on the seats. "Okay, so how does this work do we just take turns saying a fact about ourselves?" Haruhi asked. "I guess we could do that," shrugged Tamaki. "Oh god, I hate doing the fact stuff it's always so awkward," laughed Delilah.</p><p>"Me too," Delilah turned to see it was Mori who spoke. 'Huh, he does talk,' she thought to herself. "So, tell us something about yourself Delilah-chan," Honey smiled. "Okay, um, my mother named me after her favorite flower," Delilah told them. "Huh, so that's why you don't have a traditional Japanese name," Kyoya said. "Yeah," Delilah said. "That still doesn't explain your last name," said Kaoru. "Oh, my father's American," said Delilah awkwardly. "Your father?" Haruhi questioned, "You don't normally don't talk about him."</p><p>Delilah just gave her the best smile she could muster and shrugged. "Not much to talk about," she said simply. </p><p>~time skip~</p><p>"Haruhi your turn," Honey said. "Oh, um, well I love to cook," Haruhi laughed unsure of what to say. Delilah checked the time, school had let out five minutes ago. 'Crap' Delilah mentally cursed herself she was going to be late. "I have to go," she stood up. "Oh, yeah guess we should go, school did let out five minutes ago" laughed Tamaki. "It was fun meeting you all," Delilah bid them goodbye gathering her things quickly. "What's your- Oh, never mind I almost forgot," Haruhi cut herself off remembering Delilah's job.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll see you later?" </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>~time skip to outside~</p><p>Delilah was basically running as fast as she could with all her stuff trying to get to the Teacup Café in time for her shift. All of a sudden a car honked at her, she slowed down and the back window rolled down. </p><p>"I noticed you're in a bit of a rush, need a ride?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naoki?" Delilah looked in fear of the boy standing in front of her. "Relax, I'm Naoki's twin brother. My names Makato," he smiled. "Oh um I'm-" he cut her off. "Delilah I know. Can we talk?" Makato asked. "Sure."</p><p>They two sat down at a table. "First off, I'd like to apologize for my brother's behavior, he isn't used to being told no." Makato said. "I'd prefer to hear that from him." Delilah said. "I know, I'm trying to get him to understand why he's wrong but he's not budging," Makato explained. "Secondly, I'd like to preform a small musical and I want you to be in it," he said. </p><p>"And why would I do that?" </p><p>"I figured that we could put the show on here, and that would draw in more business. I'd let you take the credit for that and you get a raise." Makato said. "I don't know," Delilah said. A raise would be great but it wasn't for sure she'd get one; she also wasn't sure if she trusted Makato. "I understand but please it benefits both of us."</p><p>"Look, I'll give you a week to think it over." Makato stood up, "It was nice meeting you Delilah."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hikaru scored a basket, running down the court a smile on his face. He looked back to see Kaoru on the floor. His eyes widened in fear for his twin. "Quick get a stretcher!" Someone said. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled running to him. "Come on Hikaru we need you," the couch said. "Shut up!" Hikaru yelled.</p><p>"Hikaru," Kaoru said getting his attention. "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain." Kaoru said touching Hikaru's face. "You're not the one who got hurt, now go on."</p><p>"I can't!" Hikaru cried. "It hurts, it hurts Kaoru!" </p><p>"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one understands." Renge said. The scene changed to outside with a heavy rain. "As long as we have each other we can go on living," she said. "I must admit I'm envious." Tamaki said standing in front of the twins. "The way you two support each other like that."</p><p>"But Suoh-senpia-" Hikaru started. "How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol." Kaoru finished. "An idol right." Tamaki brushed his hair from his face. "I hate that people all worship me for some as superficial as my appearance. I think it be much better for me to be alone." </p><p>"You know that's not true Tamaki." Delilah said. Tamaki turned to Delilah and the twins disappeared. "You're the only person who listens." Tamaki told her lifting her chin. "Tamaki I have something to tell you," Delilah said. "I know. When you sang that love song, it was about me. Wasn't it?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Delilah stuttered out. "Delilah, I care for you but you need face the fact no one wants a girl who doesn't even want herself." Tamaki began walking away and Delilah faked sobbed.</p><p>"One lonely heart meets another," Renge said. "The pass each other wounding one and another."</p><p>Haruhi was now running away. "What are the hearts of these young men and woman made of?" Renge said. Haruhi leaned against the tree gasping for breath. "You can't run away forever," Honey said causing Haruhi to turn around. Haruhi fell to the ground in fear.</p><p>"I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." Honey said. "Don't do it Mitsukuni. You should've realized by now that you're only hurting yourself when you hurt others." Mori said. "I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Honey asked.</p><p>"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys or will it be something else?"</p><p>"You know it really ticks me off when people don't their place." Honey said. Then he started crying and jumped into Haruhi's arms. "I'm so sorry Hara-chan! I can't do this anymore!" Renge got furious at this.</p><p>"Cut!"</p><p>"When did we get from changing our character to making a movie?" Hikaru asked as Renge yelled at the crew. Kyoya handed Delilah a towel before Tamaki could, he didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. "I'd like to know that too," Delilah said drying her hair then whispering a small 'thank you' to Kyoya. </p><p>"Why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?" Haruhi asked. "Apparently she flew them out from Hollywood." Kyoya said writing in his notebook. "Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie 'Millennial Snow.' It was a number one grossing hit." Kyoya said. "People actual watch vampire movies?" Delilah muttered. "I find them pretty pointless myself, but yes." Kyoya said looking at her. 'Even with her hair a wet mess, she still looks pretty.' Kyoya thought. </p><p>"And another thing! This dumb script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher!" Hikaru said. "Yeah," Kaoru said. "What does that mean?" Haruhi and Delilah asked. "If you don't know nevermind," the twins said.</p><p>"Do you want to know?" Kyoya asked Delilah. "Something tells me I don't," Delilah said. "Good choice," Kyoya said going back to writing.</p><p>"Haruhi! So, how was I? Were you impressed by my performance?" Tamaki asked. "Yeah, it was actually pretty good." Haruhi said. "I'm surprised that you could get into your character so easily. You were really believable."</p><p>"I've discovered a new darker side of myself. I think it might be worth exploring." Tamaki said. "Are you sure? I like you just the way you are senpia," Haruhi said. "You do? Well if you say so Haruhi." Tamaki blushed. "Do you think he'll ever realize he likes her?" Delilah aske Kyoya. "Who knows," he sighed. </p><p>"Haruhi, Delilah you're on!" </p><p>"Coming!" Haruhi and Delilah ran over to Renge. "These gentlemen have just agreed to be in to be in our film," she said referring to the two scary looking boys behind her. "In your film?" One asked. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"After all we need some tough guys for the big climax. That's where all the club members get together to fight the real villains at our school! According to the script these two come from rich families who got their wealth from being apart if the Japanese Mafia!" Renge said. "Great casting choice right?"</p><p>"What's with this girl?"</p><p>"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"</p><p>The guys began getting upset. "Wait a minute Renge!" Haruhi protested as Renge ignored everyone grabbing one of the guys. "You think you can push me around don't even know me!" He pushed Renge. "Watch out!" Haruhi said. Renge fell backwards trying to catch herself she pushed Delilah making her fall. Haruhi caught Renge hitting her back on the wall causing some wooden boards to fall on Delilah. </p><p>Haruhi fell to the floor, and Delilah groaned in pain. "Haruhi! Delilah! Are you two okay?" Renge asked. "That guy was right Renge. You can't do that; if you judge someone based off their looks, you're stereotyping them  and you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi said. "I don't understand what you're trying to say," Renge said. Delilah had moved two out of the four wooden boards off her; her head hurt a lot. </p><p>Tamaki came around the corner. "What happened Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw tears in Harhui's eyes. He pushed one of the guys against the wall. "So, which one of you jerks started this?" He asked angry. "Wait Suoh! It's not what you think! It was that girl, she was giving us a hard time!" The other guy said. </p><p>"It's true, they where provoked." Delilah staggered up finally moving all the boards. Haruhi stood up beside Delilah, "She's right senpia."</p><p>Tamaki dropped the guy and walked up to check on Haruhi. "Haruhi? Are you in pain?" Tamaki asked holding her face. 'I'm in a lot pain too but thanks.' Delilah thought bitterly holding her head. "Yeah, it's my contact." Haruhi said. "Your contact?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out," Haruhi said holding it. Tamaki laughed. "I see, you're able to cry with out eye drops which makes you a full fledged host now!" Tamaki said.</p><p>"Please tell me you got that camera man!" Renge said. "Yes boss," he gave a thumbs up. "Without Haruhi's contact falling out that was an ideal scene! Now all it needs is a moving narration from my Kyoya and-" Renge was cut off with a sound of glass shattering.</p><p>Everyone turned to see Kyoya had smashed the camera's lens with a rock. "What did you do to my camera!" The camera man panicked. "Kyoya is something wrong?" Renge asked.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." Kyoya said. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge, please stop being such a pest." He was angry. He was angry Delilah had to act in love him Tamaki, and he was angry Delilah had gotten hurt and now he knew why.</p><p>"A pest," Renge cried. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why." Renge cried. "Because that's not the real Kyoya," Delilah said. "Anyone who knows him will tell you the same," Tamaki said. "Does it really matter? I mean who cares if Kyoya-senpia is a little different then you excepted him to be? Take a good look at the person on the inside and get to know him little by little, it's a lot more fun that way." Haruhi smiled.</p><p>After the Host Club cleared out Delilah got her things, wincing her head still hurt. "What's wrong with your head?" She turned to see Kyoya at the door, walking towards her. "What do you mean?" She asked slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm not an idiot, you've been holding it and wincing ever since those boards fell on you."</p><p>"Okay fine. I don't know what's wrong but it hurts," Delilah said. "Follow my finger," Kyoya instructed slowly moving it from side to side watching her eyes. "You don't seem to have a concussion, and you don't have a bump on your head."</p><p>"You probably just have a headache. You should go home and get some rest," Kyoya said. "I have to work," Delilah said. "I'll just take some headache medicine."</p><p>"No, you should go home."</p><p>"You're not the boss of me."</p><p>"No, but I'm the son of the owner of a line of hospitals. So, I know what's best." </p><p>"I'll be fine." Delilah said. When it came to stuff like this she was used to pushing through the pain and sickness. "If you want to go in and make your health worse whatever fine." Kyoya replied to her stubbornness. "Okay. I will," Delilah said walking away. "Wait," Kyoya said. "I'm giving you a ride."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's a long walk and I'm going to at least give you a fighting chance at work." Kyoya said. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Why do you even care so much anyways?" Delilah asked him. "I wouldn't want to be down a hostess," he told her. "I don't think that's it," Delilah told him. "Why's that?"</p><p>"Well in order to explain that I have to explain what I think of you," Delilah let out a small laugh. "Oh, and what's that?" Kyoya asked curious. "You're confusing."</p><p>"Confusing?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I normally judge someone by they're actions but every one of you actions cancel each other out. Like these past few chapters, you were only nice to Renge for business, but at the dance you saved me with no selfness. I know you said because it be bad for business but that's not true because no one was paying attention to me, otherwise someone would've called for help or helped me." Delilah explained to him. "I just can't figure you out. Therefore I say you're confusing and can't believe that's the only reason you're taking care of me right now."</p><p>"Listen I don't know if you want something from me or like playing the nice guy even when there's no one to fool, but whatever is just tell me; please my head hurts and I'm over it." Delilah said shocking Kyoya. "I didn't know you felt so strongly towards me," Kyoya said.</p><p>"To be honest I don't why. It's just an interesting game." Kyoya said. "So, I'm just a game?" Delilah asked clutching the hem of her sweater. "At first yes. Now I'm not so sure. The only other person whose kept my interest this long is Tamaki and he had a prize to win; yet I'm stilling playing and losing with no reward at the end."</p><p>"Then quit the game. Besides how are you losing a game only you are playing?" Delilah asked. "Because this game has taken by attention away from more important things," Kyoya said. "Well, that's your fault for playing."</p><p>"If you hate this so much then just don't talk to me," Kyoya said. "That's kinda hard since we go to the same school and are in the same club," Delilah said. "Only talk to me if you have too."</p><p>"Fine," Delilah said looking out the window. 'I always thought no one could see though my facade, but I could see through theirs. Yet she's only know me a little over three weeks and she's almost got me figured out.' Kyoya thought to himself.</p><p>"I'll see you later," Delilah said about to get out of the car. Kyoya looked over and saw Makato; Kyoya's eyes widened mistaking him for Naoki. "Delilah wait!" He grabbed her wrist. "What?" She sighed not in the mood. "Naoki's waiting for you right outside the door of the café." Kyoya told her. "Huh?" Delilah looked and saw Makato. "You've got to be kidding me," Delilah mumbled and got out of the car. "Stay here," Kyoya told the driver rushing out of the car.</p><p>"You said you'd give a week," Delilah said. "Doesn't mean I can't try to convince you," Makato said. "Oh, you must be Kyoya it's nice to put a face to a name. I'm Makato, Naoki's twin."</p><p>"You too," Kyoya said coolly. "I apologize to you for my brother behavior," Makato said to Kyoya. "It's no big deal as long as he doesn't act on his threat," Kyoya said. "Of course."</p><p>"Well, I'm here to talk to you about the musical," Makato said turning to Delilah. "You said you'd give me a week," Delilah said. "I know but I figured you'd want to know it's about before you decide."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"I'm curious too about this musical," Kyoya said not trusting Makato. "Well, it doesn't really involve you," Delilah said. "Actually it does because you're apart of the Host Club," Kyoya said. "Fine," Delilah sighed walking in the café. "Yo, Delilah I need your opinion on this guy. He looks too good to be true and I don't want to kidnapped on this date," Rei said looking down at his phone. "Let me see," Delilah said walking over to the counter with the two boys following her.</p><p>"Sure- Holy cow who are these two people?" Rei asked her. "Kyoya and Makato meet Rei," Delilah introduced them. "Nice to meet you," Rei smiled. "Now do you think he's legit?" Rei asked shoving the phone in her face.</p><p>The picture of was a seventeen year old boy and he a couple different photos on his Instagram. He looked like a model. "I'd ask to skype before a date," Delilah said looking through his photos. "Smart," Rei said taking his phone back. "You guys can sit at whatever table I have to work so give me a second."</p><p>"You got two cute boys following you, score." Rei said as they went in different directions. "No, they're both annoying," Delilah said putting her apron on. "Whatever."</p><p>Someone walked in and Delilah got their order and went back to back. "I'm going to cut to the chase, I don't trust you," Kyoya said glaring at Makato. "Why?" Makato asked innocently. "For one we've met before and you hid that from Delilah, secondly you'd do anything for your brother. So, I'm going to warn you now, if you plan on hurting Delilah in anyway you will regret it." </p><p>"You weren't truthful with your precious Delilah either, so stay out of my way and everything will be okay." Makato said darkly. "Are you threating me?" Kyoya asked. "Because that would be a mistake."</p><p>"No I-" Makato cut himself off as Delilah was coming towards them. "I think tea is better than coffee." Makato covered up. "Hey so I got until someone else walks in so hurry up." Delilah said sitting down by Kyoya. "Okay so, I want to do '21 chump street'" Makato said and explained the plot.</p><p>(A/N pretend that Lin didn't write it or Makato got the licensing or something idk)</p><p>"If you do agree, I'm giving you the part of Naomi since she's the only girl," Makato said. "Why?" Delilah asked. "Because you made it all possible," Makato said. "Well I think I should have to audition like everyone else."</p><p>"Nonsense, besides I've found people to play everyone else already."</p><p>"Hmm I still need time to think about it," Delilah said. "Let me help you, no." Kyoya smiled. "You don't get to make that call for me," Delilah told him. "I'm worried it'll get in the way of your host duties," Kyoya stated. "It shouldn't since it's afterschool," Delilah said thinking about it. "You can't be seriously considering this?" Kyoya asked. "So, what if I am?"</p><p>"It's a horrible decision," Kyoya said. "You know what, I don't think it is. Makato I'm in." Delilah said to spite Kyoya. Kyoya took a deep breath to stay calm. "You aren't thinking clearly with your headache," Kyoya said. "I'm thinking clearly."</p><p>"Then it's settled. I'm happy to working with you."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I bought that film you guys released!"</p><p>"I did too!"</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>"I loved the part in the rain!"</p><p>"I loved Delilah's struggle!"</p><p>"I loved the lonely prince!"</p><p>"I loved the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru!" </p><p>The girls and boys fawned over the film. "Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage we filmed was perfectly fine. Naturally I cut out the violent part. That Hollywood crew did a great job, but of course that's to be excepted. Sales have been great so far," Kyoya said.</p><p>"So, that's what you meant by interesting?" The twins asked. "Well, it's best to have as much money as possible in the club's budget." Kyoya said. "Hey everyone," Renge greeted. "Huh? Renge?" Delilah asked. "I thought you went back to France?" Tamaki added. </p><p>"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, it was chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people," Renge said taking Haruhi's hand. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!" Renge said causing Tamaki to freak out.</p><p>"Uh yeah," Haruhi replied. "Come on Haruhi let's go play some games! It's time you get to know me better!" Renge pulled Haruhi away. "Hey Kyoya-senpia?" Kaoru asked. "You okay with that?" Hikaru asked. "Sure, why wouldn't I be? Everything she said was true."</p><p>"No it isn't!" Tamaki yelled. "But I thought you wanted her to have another girl friend because a I wasn't enough," Delilah raised her brow. "Yeah another female companion not a girlfriend!"</p><p>"Someone's throwing a fit," Delilah laughed standing next to Kyoya. "What? Nothing?" She looked at him. "Are you still mad at me for yesterday?"</p><p>"I'm not mad, I was never mad." Kyoya said passive aggressively. "I just don't understand why you're so upset over nothing," Delilah said crossing her arms. </p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You sure act like it."</p><p>"Whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's play the which one of us is Hikaru game!" The twins said and the girls clapped. </p><p>"So, can you tell which one of us is Kaoru and which one is Hikaru?" The twins asked. "Well, it's hard to say. You're Identical!" A girl said. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeed!" They said. "That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi said walking past with Delilah. "Yeah."</p><p>"Have you two got a problem with it?" </p><p>"Not really," Delilah said. "We just don't understand why you two are so popular." Haruhi said. "That's not very nice," they said. "I'm disappointed," Hikaru said. "You don't understand the merits of having twins in the host club as." Kaoru said. "Having two boys with homosexual tendencies earns the club some points, it also helps if the two struggle with their attraction and friend ship." Hikaru explains</p><p>"And in our case because we're twins our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru added. "Besides who hasn't fanaticized about having twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru asked. "Literally everyone who doesn't ship twincest," Delilah commented. "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru said ignoring her.</p><p>"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled running at them. "When I gave you permission to control the club's website I did so on one condition! That you take it seriously!"</p><p>"We take our job every seriously boss."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll have you know we stayed up until dawn working on it."</p><p>"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki yelled showing a picture of a shirtless male Haruhi clearly photoshopped. Haruhi looked shocked and the girls fangirled. Delilah patted her friend on the back. "Wow you look great Hara-chan!" Honey said.</p><p>"Tell me when!" Tamaki shouted. "Huh?" The twins asked confused. "When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?"</p><p>"You bribed her didn't you?" Tamaki cried. "You're imagining things." The twins said. "It's obvious that the photos have been altered." Kaoru said. "It was photoshopped?" Tamaki asked.</p><p>"Yeah we're pretty good right?"</p><p>"You idiots that's a waste of your skill!"</p><p>"Can you photoshop her into this?" Tamaki asked holding up a magazine. "Why don't you ask her if she'd wear something like that?" The twins asked him. Tamaki went over to where Haruhi and Delilah where holding up a dress. </p><p>"He looks so handsome."</p><p>"He does but I agree with Tamaki I'd like to what Haruhi looks like dressed as a girl."</p><p>"What's with these people?" Delilah muttered under her breath. Haruhi snapped out of it and glared at Tamaki and he slowly backed away crying. "Now cut that out and no more making weird pictures of me. Just what do you guys take me for anyway?" Haruhi asked. "Isn't that obvious you're our toy," the twins said.</p><p>"Haruhi isn't your toy!" Delilah said firmly upset with how they treated her friend. "Don't act surprised Delilah you're our toy to!" They said. "I hate you guys," Delilah muttered walking off.</p><p>"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this boring life he must stimulate toy," Hikaru said. "I'm not your toy! And neither is Delilah!" Haruhi huffed. "You want a toy?" A voice said from a crack in a door that seemed like it was never there before. "Huh?"</p><p>"Toys, toys. If you like toys you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a market place that boast black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding masts around the clock. If you visit right now I'll even throw in a free curse doll."</p><p>"Why is talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked at this point Delilah came back over to see what was going on and had heard the creepy person's offer. "Nope, this is a start of horror movie and I don't feel like dying today." Delilah said putting her hands in the air. "Has that door also been there?" The twins asked. </p><p>"Nekozawa-senpia likes to hide; he doesn't care for brightly lit places." Kyoya said not sparing anyone glance. "So, like my cousin in her goth phase," Delilah asked. "Oh yeah I remember that," Haruhi said. "Did she ever leave it?" She asked. "No, she keeps trying to give me a makeover."</p><p>"Don't get involved with him you two," Tamaki said creeping from behind scaring Haruhi and Delilah. "If you do you'll end up being cursed," Tamaki said frightened. "Do you have any proof?" Delilah asked, she wasn't on to believe in curses.</p><p>"Yes, happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. It's terrifying just to talk about it. I accidently step on Nekozawa's weird curse doll. After that when I took my exam it was written in some strange lettering! I looked around to ask the other's for but realized I knew none of them! I was alone in some other dimension!"</p><p>"That's scary!" Honey shook. "Did that really happen?" Haruhi asked scared and Delilah just rolled her eyes thinking for a logical explanation.  "That only happened because you where so scared you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya said not looking up from his notebook.</p><p>"It was a curse! I know it was because three days later when I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead how do you explain that!" Tamaki yelled. "You're legs where heavy because you ran a marathon the day before," Kyoya said. "Tamaki you know curses aren't really right?" Delilah asked him. "You should never underestimate the powers of Beelzenef, all you have to do is write the name of someone on his back and that person sure to encounter misfortunate."  Nekozawa said popping up beside Delilah.</p><p>Tamaki looked fearful and whimpers. "Tamaki do you want me to protect you from the scary curse doll?" Delilah sighed feeling like she was looking after a child. Tamaki violently shook his head 'yes.' "Wait no!" Tamaki said. "Because then you'll get cursed and if you're cursed you'll never end up with Mommy !"</p><p>"No, I won't because curses aren't real. Not only that but I'm pretty sure if I was cursed I'd end up with Kyoya." Delilah told him. "That's pretty off brand for the sweetheart type," Kyoya back fired. "Well it seems throwing petty insults is the only way to get you to talk to me anymore," Delilah huffed crossing her arms. It had been a whole week and Kyoya refused to talk to her unless necessary. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked confused.</p><p>"Kyoya and I have been in a fight for a whole week," Delilah said. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. We usually are seen talking to each other but this past week we've barely talked at all." Kyoya said writing in his notebook. "Wait you two talk to each other?" Tamaki asked. "Wow, I knew you didn't pay attention but this is a whole new level." Delilah said. "Yeah," Kyoya agreed.   </p><p>"Wow this guy is dark in more ways than one," Hikaru said. "Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this," Kaoru said turning on a flashlight. They pointed at Nekozawa who knocked Delilah on the floor running away screaming. "Ouch," Delilah said standing up. "A little help wouldn't been nice," she muttered under her breath. "Well, I would've helped you if you hadn't made that comment earlier," Kyoya shrugged. </p><p>"Whatever," Delilah walked off. Delilah rarely fought with anyone, they had to have really hurt her feelings in order for that to happen. She was hurt that Kyoya just saw her as a game, it hurt because she wanted to be more than a game for some reason. She didn't know why but she liked Kyoya as confusing as he was. She cared about no matter how she told herself not to she did.</p><p>"Wow you've only know her for a little under a month and got her angry enough to be in a fight with you, I'm impressed." Haruhi said. "Huh?" Kyoya turned to her. "She doesn't get upset with others easily. In fact I can only think of a few times she's fought with anyone. Delilah isn't one for conflict, but when she's angry she holds back until eventually she explodes. Of course if she really cares about you instead of exploding she'll just end the fight but that's only happened twice." Haruhi explained her friends anger. "Once to me and the other was her dad. She usually just burns bridges."</p><p>"I don't what you did but it looks like she about to explode any minute." Haruhi said. "Whatever," the twins rolled their eyes. "Hey Haruhi, next time we get a day off can we come to your house?"</p><p>"Why would you want to do that?"</p><p>"We're curious, we want to see where you live."</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Awe, please." The two begged. "No way, you guys are just going to make fun of me." Haruhi said. "No matter how we beg you?" They asked. "No way."</p><p>"I too have been thinking it's about time to pay respects to our beloved Haruhi's family," Tamaki said. "Not in a million years senpia." Haruhi deadpanned. "Let's make a deal if you can't figure out which one of us is Kaoru and which one is Hikaru then the penalty will be us coming to your house!"</p><p>The twins ran back and forth spinning and Delilah stood by her friend. "So, can you guess which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked. "This one Kaoru," Haruhi pointed to Kaoru. "And this one is Hikaru," Haruhi pointed. "Nope," they lied. "No she isn't," Delilah said she too could tell the twins apart. "Yeah. I know I'm right. You guys may look alike but you're very different." Haruhi explained. Hikaru and Kaoru stood in shock. </p><p>"How'd you do that? It's almost impossible to tell them apart when they cover their part like that," a girl asked. "Well, how do I put it?" Haruhi thought for moment. "It's hard to explain but Hikaru's voice and actions make him come across more mischievous than Kaoru," Haruhi said. "Plus Kaoru's more softly spoken," Delilah added. Kaoru laughed, "sorry Hikaru I don't mean to laugh."</p><p>"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I speak my mind and I don't hold back. It's sneaking people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers!"</p><p>Kaoru laughter stopped. "Don't turn this on me Hikaru. Afterall I'm the one who's always going along with your selfish games," he said in a serious tone. "I may be the one who makes them but you're the one who really gets into them. If you hate them so much why don't you just stop?" Hikaru fired. "I hate to see you make a jerk of yourself in front of everyone, it was your idea to call Haruhi and Delilah 'our toys' but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at Haruhi. Admit it Hikaru your actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"</p><p>"You got it all wrong Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot! Why would I fall for her? Besides you failed to mention the fact you're in love with Delilah!" Kyoya gripped his pen harshly at this statement but ignored it. "Please don't drag us into whatever this is," Delilah sighed. "Yeah," Haruhi nodded.</p><p>"There are some things in this world that shouldn't be said!" Tamaki said freaking out. "You're gonna pay for this!" </p><p>"Awesome! This is just perfect !" Renge said as she rose from the ground on a platform. "Our beloved Delilah and Haruhi are apart of a beautiful five sided relationship! Even more exciting one of their lovers our twins torn apart by love! The thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"</p><p>"Oh, butt out of this Renge."</p><p>"You guys are mean! You shouldn't say stuff like that to your manger!" Renge cried. "How is it that their in a five sided relationship?" Tamaki asked her. "Well, the twin love both of them, that's four. Then you have Kyoya who's in love Delilah so, really it's more like four in a half." Renge explained how the author's mind worked for this scene. "I don't think that statement is true," Delilah commented. "What about you? Weren't you in love with Haruhi?" Tamaki ignored her. </p><p>"Oh, I am but I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on side." Renge shrugged not realizing she was the homosexual relationship on the side. "I'm confused. I thought you decide to go back to France Renge," Haruhi chuckled nervously. "I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready of that just yet."</p><p>"Cut it out already! You're the one who always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!" Hikaru yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "I only do that because you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed! You idiot!" Kaoru fired back as their fangirls went wild. </p><p>"Who are you calling idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru yelled angry. "Well, you're failing your foreign langue class you big dumby!" Kaoru responded. "Guys, calm down," Delilah tried to help the situation. </p><p>"They way you grind your teeth is deafening!"</p><p>"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!"</p><p>"Sex pixie!" </p><p>"Sicko!"</p><p>"Your mama wears too much makeup! That's it we're over!"</p><p>The twins stomped off in opposite directions. "Wow even when fighting they still mange to be in perfect sync," Delilah said amazed. "I know it's weird," Haruhi said. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah walked into the cafeteria with Haruhi. Normally the two would eat together in an empty classroom but based off of what Haruhi told her about twins, the two decided to eat in lunch in the cafeteria. </p><p>"I'll have the A lunch. No, I'll have the B pasta with a D salad! I'll have the F lunch! Hold on! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone!"</p><p>"How do they do that?" Delilah asked. "I don't know," Haruhi said. "I was wonder what all the fuss was about," Tamaki said walking into the cafeteria with the rest of the host club behind him. "I can't believe you two are still fighting, you're a disgrace to the host club."</p><p>"Look who it is!"</p><p>"Oh, I love them!"</p><p>"I've never seen them all together like this!"</p><p>"We've had enough! You're both to blame for this fight," Honey said. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan I want you two make up and spilt this cake!" Honey said pulling a cake from thin air. "Um, Honey I don't think that'll-" Delilah was cut off. "But I want a piece too, so I guess we'll have to go thridisy." Honey said as the twins got more irritated by the second.</p><p>"We can't spilt the strawberry on top though, so I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just take it. Afterall strawberries are my favorite." Honey went on and on. The twins looked like they where about to kill. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan do you like strawberries?"</p><p>Mori picked up Honey and dragged him away. "You're just making it worse, leave them alone." </p><p>"Oh, Haruhi! Delilah!" Tamaki said excitedly. "I didn't  think I'd see you two here."</p><p>"We're worried about the twins and decided to eat here today." Haruhi explained. "We always bring boxed lunches and were just going to eat it in a classroom," Delilah added. "A boxed lunch?" Tamaki stuttered out. "Yeah that's what I said," Delilah tilted her head confused.</p><p>~Tamaki's mind theatre presents : Haruhi makes him a boxed lunch, and Delilah makes one for Kyoya~</p><p>"Kyoya, this fight we've been having is pointless! I'm so sorry! Here I made you lunch as an apology!" Delilah said handing Kyoya a box. "Darling you didn't have to make me something. I'm sorry too. I love you!"</p><p>"I love you too!"</p><p>"Here darling, here's your lunch! I hope you're not too embarrassed but I made it in a heart shape!" Haruhi said appearing from no where, giving Tamaki a boxed lunch. "I love you!" </p><p>~Roll credits~</p><p>"I don't care if it's in an embarrassing heart shape I will eat it!"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're going on about but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyoya sighed getting his lunch. "Hey Haruhi and Delilah you want to sit with me?" Hikaru asked. "Sure," the girls shrugged. Haruhi sat next to Hikaru and Delilah sat beside her.</p><p>"So, what did you guys bring for lunch?" He asked in a bored tone. "Yesterday leftovers Delilah's grandma gave me, and a rolled omelet," Haruhi said. "Yeah, that what got too except the omelet," Delilah said. "Cool, one of you wanna trade with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I got stuff I don't like." Hikaru said stealing Haruhi's lunch from her and replacing it with his own.</p><p>"That's fine with me," Haruhi remarked sarcastically looking down at her new food. Haruhi took a bit of her food and her eyes widened in joy. "Is it good?" Delilah asked. "Yeah, you want to try some?" Haruhi asked her friend. Tamaki ran over and tried to trade his lunch for Haruhi's old one. </p><p>Kaoru came over and sat down by Delilah, who was about to try one of the fancy foods. "Here Delilah have some of mine," Kaoru turned her head so he could feed her. Kyoya saw this is rolled his eyes. 'She can do whatever she wants, I don't care,' Kyoya told himself still angry with Delilah over the whole musical thing. Hikaru ate the food before Delilah could. "Quit butting in, get lost Kaoru." Hikaru said the spoon in his mouth.</p><p>Kaoru threw soup at Hikaru, and Hikaru pulled Tamaki tie causing Tamaki to get a face full of soup. The two began throwing things at each other. The two girls grabbed their original lunches. "Classroom?" Delilah asked. "Yeah," Haruhi nodded and they left.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The host all but Hikaru and Kaoru sat at a table in silence. The only sounds made was the beeping of Kyoya's calculator. Delilah fidgeted with the hem of her forest green sweater; Haruhi saw this and offered her friend a small smile. "Well, looking at the numbers I'm afraid if this conflict isn't resolved we'll have to stop offering our brotherly love package." Kyoya explained with a sigh. "We are down a pair of loving brothers."</p><p>"Oh, Haruhi and Delilah I just want you two to know that you shouldn't feel responsible. Even though it was your comments that started their feud in the first place," Kyoya smiled flakily. "You know I can tell you clearly blame us for this, so why not just say it," Delilah muttered. She knew she had to apologize to Kyoya for the musical incident soon, but she was still upset. </p><p>"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before," Honey said playing with Usa-chan. Mori made a sound of agreement. "They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked surprised. "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since Pre-school, we weren't in the same year so I never got to talk to them, but I remember that the two of them always played together."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true. I mean I've only known the twins since they where in middle school but they definitely stood out. It seemed they kept everyone at a distance except each other, believe or not they where even more twisted back then." Tamaki said in a far off voice as if we was reliving the day he met them. "When you stop in think about it, maybe this fight is good for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."</p><p>Delilah looked down, 'what if they don't make up?' She thought about it silently, in most fights she never made up with the other. Delilah wonder if one the twins was like her, doomed to burn bridges forever unless she got a handle on her feelings. It was what she did with her father; not a day went by she didn't feel guilty, her mother forcing perfection on her in hope he may come back didn't help either.</p><p>Delilah glanced at Kyoya. 'What if we don't make up?' </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day the twins once again where throwing things at each other. "Don't you guys think it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane," Tamaki said.</p><p>"It's driving you insane? How do you think I feel right now! Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I am sick and tired of being constantly mistaken for you Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled at his twin. "The fact is I hate your guts!"</p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth," Kaoru said reaching into his jacket. "In fact I hate you so much, I bought this Beelzenef curse doll," he pulled it out. Tamaki screamed in terror at the sight of it. "I'm going to you Hikaru! I'm going to write your name on it's back!"</p><p>Hikaru clenched his fist angry. "From this day forward you are going to experience nothing but misfortunate and sorrow!" Kaoru said writing on the back of the doll. "Will you guys knock it off!" Haruhi said smacking the two in the head taking everyone but Delilah in surprise. Delilah had been where the twins where and new it would happen sooner or later. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" She yelled holding up Beelzenef. "You're both at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other right now! If you don't make this instant I will never let you two come to my house! Have I made myself clear?"</p><p>The twins stared at her, and a smile slowly crept on their faces. "Hmmm," they said. "Hmm?" Haruhi asked realizing she made a mistake. "So, what you're saying Haruhi is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" They asked slinging their arms around each other leaning over Haruhi. Haruhi flipped over Beelzenef to see 'blank' written on it.</p><p>Haruhi paled and dropped the doll. The twins high fived and hugged on and another. "I'm so sorry Kaoru even though I was just following our script I said so many mean things. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru cried. "Don't say that Hikaru! I couldn't live myself if I had ever hurt you!" Kaoru said. The two continued with their act as Delilah facepalmed.</p><p>"You gotta be kidding! You mean you where faking it this whole time?" Honey asked upset.  Tamaki and Haruhi laid on the ground defeated. "Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil," he said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Everyone but Delilah and Kyoya had cleared the room completely. Delilah gathered her things and sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't take it anymore and turned to Kyoya. "Can we talk?"</p><p>"That's what we're doing now," he said through a forced smiled. "No, we're not. We haven't been, and it sucks. Seeing the twins fight, even if it wasn't real got me thinking and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Delilah said taking him by surprise. 'Now I know she really cares,' Kyoya thought.</p><p> "I don't know why the whole musical thing meant so much to you but you where right. I wasn't in the right state of mind, because when I said yes I did it because you said no. I was upset that you saw me as a game, and when you didn't want me to do the musical I decided to do it to spite you. I understand if all you see me as is a game but I just thought we were sorta friends." </p><p>"We were never sorta friends."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"We were just friends." Kyoya said. "I shouldn't have said you were a game," Kyoya admitted. "We where both in the wrong." Delilah gave a small smile at his statement. "So, are we all good?" </p><p>"Are you quitting the musical?" He asked her. "I can't," her expression darken. "I want to make things right with you, I really do. I can't quit the musical though. I'm getting a raise for doing it, and my family needs the money right now." Delilah explained; her mom's car broke down so they had to take it to the shop and it was very expensive plus the rent went up. Normally Delilah would've fixed it seeing how she loved cars but it almost broken beyond repair. "I see."</p><p>"Well, then I get to come to see it." Kyoya said understanding. "Deal," Delilah smiled and hugged him. "Delilah?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked not returning the hug. "When two friends makeup usually they hug it out," Delilah said going to pull away but she felt his arms wrap around her. "I'm not a hugger so this is the only one you'll ever get."</p><p>"I'll take it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Delilah you have to come out," Haruhi sighed. "No, I'll die before I have to come out of here." Delilah said. "Stop being so dramatic! Everyone's waiting for you," Haruhi said. "Fine," Delilah stepped out from behind the curtain to show what she was wearing. The Host Club was doing 'Arabian Nights' so, that meant Delilah was dressed as a girl genie. She wore a short dark purple crop top with a gold pattern, golden body chains where wrapped around her torso attached to her dark purple pants. Her light brown hair was in a high ponytail, and the look was topped off with golden cuffs on her wrists. </p><p>"Please leave me here to die." Delilah was extremely uncomfortable with the outfit seeing as the top was reveling. "Or convince them to let me wear a sweater, I miss my sweater."</p><p>"You'll be fine, you're very pretty by the way." Haruhi smiled. "You think so? I don't know," Delilah bit her lip look in the mirror. "Come on it's not that bad," Haruhi said. "Easy for you to say, they gave you like three layers to wear, I don't think this top counts as one."</p><p>"Well, we're opening soon so we have to go out there." Haruhi said dragging her friend out. "No, just leave me in here," Delilah begged half way out of the dressing room. "See, it's not that bad!" Haruhi said as the Host Club stared at Delilah. She shifted uncomfortably. "You look pretty Delilah-chan!" Honey complimented her. "Thanks," she said crossing her arms to hide her body. </p><p>Delilah went and sat away from everyone, she didn't like how they stared at her. Kyoya and Haruhi went on their way to talk to Delilah unknowingly. Haruhi sat down beside her. "You should've just left me in there," Delilah said. "I look like I'm going to the Halloween party in Mean Girls."</p><p>"You do but a watered down version," Haruhi said. Before Delilah could say anything Kyoya spoke up. "While I don't know what Mean Girls is, I see you're uncomfortable with your costume. I'll make note of that to ensure it doesn't happen again." Kyoya said writing in his notebook. </p><p>"Thanks," Delilah said awkwardly but mainly grateful. "You know, I never took for a self conscious type." Kyoya said simply. "I'm not, I just prefer clothes that hide my body." Delilah said bouncing her leg. "Whatever you say," Kyoya walked off. </p><p>"I'm guessing you two made up," Haruhi said. "Yeah, I apologized." Delilah said unaware it was a big deal and what it meant. "Oh, you apologized." Haruhi smiled knowing what this meant. "Yeah, I mean we were both at fault but-" Delilah cut herself off seeing the look Haruhi was giving her. "What's that look about?"</p><p>"You like him don't you?" Haruhi smiled. "As a friend," Delilah shrugged. "Delilah we both know that's not true. For some reason whenever you really care about someone when you fight when some you don't just burn your bridges with them, you did with me and your dad. Something happened and for some ungodly reason you refuse to say what but it happened and now you're like this. So, be honest do you like Kyoya-senpia? You obviously care for him, but you can't even admit it to yourself," Haruhi ranted. </p><p>"Haruhi! Delilah! Get over here!"</p><p>"We'll talk about this later," Haruhi said; her words swarmed Delilah's mind.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah sighed in relief walking out of the dressing room, she was glad to be back in her sweater. She began grabbing her things, she didn't have work because today was her West Side Story audition. Delilah did a quick check to make sure she had everything. </p><p>"Do you want me to drive you today?" She turned to Kyoya straitening his jacket. "I have school auditions today so there's no need," she told him. "Thank you though."</p><p>"So, you're doing two musicals?" Kyoya asked walking with her out the doors. "Yeah," Delilah shrugged it wasn't a big deal. When she was little her mother had signed her up for five different musicals at the same time with the idea that Delilah would be so perfect her father would come back; of course she still holds the idea dear but still. Luckily she hadn't been around much due to work to enforce this idea.</p><p>"That's a lot," Kyoya said. "I have to, it's apart of my scholarship and I'm getting a raise." Delilah still couldn't see what the big deal was. "So, who are you auditioning for?" Kyoya asked walking her to the auditions. "Maria," Delilah said. </p><p>"What song are you singing for your audition?" Kyoya asked Delilah. "I could've danced all night from My Fair Lady. I figured it be best due to the vocal range of the song and how it relates to how Maria and Tony fall in love." Delilah explained. "I'm just worried I'm not the only one who thought so, I have my back up which is: How could I ever know from The Secret Garden."</p><p>"You seem to know a lot about theatre," Kyoya noted. "Yeah," Delilah smiled she loved it. "How'd you get into theatre anyways?" Kyoya asked curious. "Well, when I was little I did lots of odd jobs to help out like lemonade stands, cleaning, and so forth. Whenever I went to this one lady's house she always played showtunes, and she'd always talk about theatre when I took a break. She always made it sound so beautiful. I convinced my parents to let me try out for the school play and fell in love; after that I started community theatre and the rest is history."</p><p>"Interesting, tell me more."</p><p>"I will one day but this is where I leave you," Delilah said. They had reached the auditorium. "I'll see you tomorrow," Kyoya bid her goodbye. "See ya."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Next!"</p><p>Delilah took a deep breath and stepped on stage. The past few people had sang songs from The Music Man, and Crazy for you; She was confident in herself not because those were poor choices but because they were preformed poorly. </p><p>"Hi my names Delilah Williams, I'm auditioning for the Part of Maria and will be singing I could have danced all night from My Fair Lady." The judges smiled at her. "Tell us a little about yourself," one said. "Well I'm actually here on a musical scholarship," Delilah said. "Interesting, go ahead and sing."<br/>The music began and Delilah smiled.</p><p>"Bed, bed I couldn't go to bed. My head's too light to try to set it down," Delilah sung a dopy in love smile made it's way to her face. "Sleep, sleep I couldn't sleep tonight. Not for all the jewels in the crown," she sang perfectly.</p><p>"I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night. And still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things. I've never done before," she swayed and her expression was written with love. Her mind wandered as she sung to the night of the dance; her expression become real. Delilah was no longer acting.</p><p>"I'll never know what made it so exciting. Why all at once my heart took flight," Delilah sang imagining dancing with Kyoya again. "I only know when he began to dance with me. I could have danced, danced, danced all night," Delilah sung, as she began understand what Haruhi meant. </p><p>"I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night. And still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things. I've never done before. I only know when he began to dance with me. I could have danced, danced, danced all night," Delilah sang and twirled while doing so. </p><p>"I'll never know what made it so exciting. Why-"</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>Delilah stopped suddenly, confused why she was being told to do so. "I understand why you got the musical scholarship. The performance you just gave us was remarkable. It felt so real," the judge said. "Then why'd you stop me?" Delilah asked. "Because something like this is rare in this age group. To see someone preform with such raw emotion, I can safely say this, I think we've found our Maria."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Delilah asked shocked. She had only seen this happen in TV shows like Glee. "Yes I am, I'm the director so I get a finally say and I say your Maria."</p><p>"This is incredible! Thank you," Delilah smiled wide. "Don't say anything until the cast list goes up though, I'm Julia by the way." Julia said. "Nice to meet you and don't worry I won't," Delilah promised. </p><p>(A/N: So, there won't be a chapter with the plot of episode six because I wrote one and then Wattpad broke and after I fixed and it deleted itself. Long story short I couldn't get it back since it wasn't saved and I had a✨ small mental break down✨ but it is what it is. So, instead of rewriting it I had to do this chapter anyways because it's her scholarship so I decided put it where episode six goes. Anyway we're just gonna skip episode six for my✨ sanity✨ Anyways until next time Guys, Gals, and Non-binary pals adios!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what are you going to do when you get home?" Haruhi asked her friend. "Probably going to rewatch West Side Story again and some laundry," Delilah shrugged. "You should probably also study for math," Haruhi told her, Delilah had gotten a 'c' on her test and the teacher was letting her retake it. "I will," Delilah said as they walked out the gate. Suddenly the two felt arms wrapped around them. "Gah!" The two shrieked. Kaoru had Delilah, and Haruhi was held by Hikaru. "Targets captured!" They said and a limousine pulled up. "Good work take them with you," Tamaki said rolling down his window.</p><p>Next thing Haruhi and Delilah new they where being forced into different swimsuits by some girls they didn't know. Haruhi got a pink bikini and Delilah got a yellow on piece.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"No offense but can we go home?" Haruhi asked. "I have to study and have tons of laundry to do today." Haruhi said and Delilah nodded. "I have to study my character and laundry too." Delilah said. "You also need to make sure you don't fail math," Haruhi pointed out. "I was gonna study for the test to, it just not as fun." Delilah defended weakly.</p><p>"Where are we anyways?" Delilah asked changing the subject. "This place is a brand new theme park that my family, The Ootori group runs," Kyoya explained. "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden."</p><p>"I'm confused doesn't the Ootori Group run hospitals?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah I thought they where more focused on the medical business," Delilah added also confused. "Well, yes but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing faculty, it's therapeutic. Think of all the overworked people who would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However they may not be able to get the time off or afford it. Those people can now take refuge here and reduce their stress levels, the Ootori's concern has always been for the well being of the general public."</p><p>"The park doesn't open for another month but the Host Club was given special access," Kyoya concluded. "So, what's the catch?" Delilah asked him. "Who's says there a catch?" Kyoya asked innocently. </p><p>"Yeah sure. Can I go home now?" Delilah asked she didn't want to be rude but she'd rather be home. "You mean you don't want a relaxing day?" Kyoya asked her. "I mean it be nice, but I'd rather be working. Besides the author hadn't written a Café scene for the side characters in awhile." Delilah shrugged, like Haruhi she too didn't care for places like this. </p><p>"Delilah-chan! Hara-chan! Do you want to share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try some mango cake?" Honey asked appearing in front of the two girls. Delilah smiled she could never say no to Honey. "Yeah sure sounds fun!" Delilah smiled widely. "Yeah," Haruhi nodded.</p><p>Before they could go with him he ran away. "Hey Haruhi and Delilah you wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked the two. "Hold on why is Haruhi wearing a swimsuit cover?" Hikaru asked. "Tamaki," Delilah said. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"When we left the dressing room and gave it to me," Haruhi shrugged. "Why didn't he give Delilah one?" Kaoru asked. "Because one pieces are appropriate but two pieces show too much skin!" Delilah immediate Tamaki. "I do not sound like that!" Tamaki pouted. "Besides it's all true."</p><p>"It's really not, girls should be allowed to wear whatever they want. Men don't get to decide for us," Delilah responded. "Well, I-" Tamaki was cut off. "The only reason Haruhi wearing the cover because she's more confrontable in it anyways. If I had my way I'd be wearing what I normal would wear since I have no intention on swimming," Delilah said and Tamaki sighed knowing she was right.</p><p>"So you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked throwing a banana peel. "I can swim as good as the next person but this isn't my idea fun." Delilah shrugged. "Agreed, I'd rather be at the beach or watching Mean Girls," Haruhi said. "And I hate that movie."</p><p>"I will brain wash you into loving it eventfully," Delilah said. "No you won't," Haruhi said annoyed. "I know but I'll still try," Delilah shrugged. "You just want an excuse to watch it again," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Guilty."</p><p>"Look I just don't like waterparks. I mean all you need to play in the water is a plastic pool," Haruhi said. "Yeah, those are great in the summer!" Delilah agreed. "Plastic pool? What's that?" The twins asked clueless. </p><p>"Well there about this big and round," Haruhi said spreading her arms to show the width of the pool. "In order to use it you have to pump it full of air," Delilah said.</p><p>"You dunces."</p><p>"That's an inflatable boat."</p><p>"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool."</p><p>Delilah face palmed. "It's a small pool. Haven't you guys ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asked them. "Forget little kids I play in them all the time," Delilah said. "To be fair you act like one," Haruhi laughed. "Rude," Delilah huffed with a small smile. Tamaki dragged the two away. </p><p>"You idiots! If they say it's a pool it's a pool! Got it? They can't help they're ignorant commoners!" Tamaki whispered to the twins. "So we're supposed to lie to them? Is that what you want?" They asked in a bored tone.</p><p>"I think we should be offend by that comment." Delilah said glaring at Tamaki. "Take it easy on them they're ignorant rich kids who've never seen a plastic pool," Haruhi told her causing her to laugh. </p><p>"We've got a question for ya," Hikaru told Tamaki. "Why'd you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked him. "I thought for sure you'd be all: I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!" Hikaru did an impression of Tamaki. "Wow that was really good but it needs to be a tad more whiny," Delilah told Hikaru giving him a high-five. </p><p>"Making her cover up like that was surprising," Kaoru said. "I know what he's up to," the twins said. "He wanted to be the only one to see Haruhi in a bathing suit. He must be one of those jealous pervert types, man that's twisted."</p><p>Delilah rolled her eyes and walked away as Tamaki began his speech about being a father. She sat down in a chair beside Kyoya's. He was writing away in his black notebook as always. "What do you write in there anyways?" Delilah asked leaning back. Kyoya looked at her, noted how pretty she looked in the sun. "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>"Just curious, you always seem to be writing in it." Delilah told him. "Does it matter?" He asked not wanting to revel his writings. "I guess not, it's just human nature to be curious." Delilah said not thinking of much of it. Kyoya went back to writing. He didn't want to share it because it was every little thought that crossed his mind and some of those thoughts where her.</p><p>"Delilah-chan! Do you wanna go swimming with me in the current pool?" Honey skipped over. "Sure!" Delilah smiled. "I thought you didn't want to swim," Kyoya said. "I don't but I can't say no to him. Whenever I do he starts to cry or give me puppy eyes and both of those are my weakness," Delilah said. </p><p>~One week earlier~</p><p>"Delilah-chan do you want some cake?" Honey asked her. "No thanks I'm pretty full," Delilah said politely. "B-but cake," Honey cried. "Actually you know what I'm starving I'll have some cake!" Delilah panicked.</p><p>~present~</p><p>"Wow I thought your weakness would be something, I don't more climatic." Kyoya said surprised. "Hush, let's go swim Honey!" Delilah smiled. "Hey don't you know how to swim?" Delilah asked him. "Yeah," Honey nodded skipping. "Then why do you need a floaty?" Delilah asked him. "I just think it's cuter this way. Don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah I guess it is."</p><p>"I'll race you to the pool!" Honey giggled and Delilah chased after him. The rest of the Host Club had watched this. "He's right the bunnies are pretty cute," Haruhi said watching the two run. "He so innocent," the twins said. "No way! You got it all wrong!" A voice boomed. Renge rose on her platform once more. "How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us," Haruhi said asking the important questions. </p><p>Renge was in a black bikini with a tattoo on her stomach and she held an umbrella. "That's an impressive outfit," Hikaru said. "What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked. </p><p>"You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying," Renge said. "As who?" Hikaru asked her. "La La," Renge said. "Like the manga magazine?" Kaoru asked. "Her petite and slender frame, her blue eyes that light up men's faces, her voice! La!" Renge fangirled.</p><p>"I wouldn't have guessed," Haruhi said. "Hey boss are you sure its okay for Renge to be dressed-" Hikaru started. "Like that?" Kaoru finished. "Yeah that's okay," Tamaki said. "And why is that?" They asked. "Well, it's cosplay."</p><p>"Listen up boys! You clearly need help understanding Honey's hidden motives." Renge said and pointed to Honey. He grabbed Delilah's hand, "cannonball!" Honey yelled as the jumped into the water. </p><p>"What are talking about?" Tamaki scoffed not seeing anything wrong with Honey. "Think about what he said."</p><p>"It just looks cuter this way. You know?" </p><p>"He's not as sweet and innocent as you think," Renge said. "I agree, try putting the word 'I' at the beginning at that sentence," Kyoya added on; jealous that Honey had Delilah's attention. "Hmmm," the Host Club thought.</p><p>"It just looks cuter this way. I look cute."</p><p>"He planned that?" The Hosts gasped in shock. "That's Honey for you. The author didn't include episode six for her sanity so here's a recap; Honey was threaten by a another loli boy type so he's taken steps to keep his rank." Renge stepped back on her platform and it began sinking down. "I should given him more credit he's smarter than I thought."</p><p>"Hey check this out everybody!" Honey was on Mori's back as he swam in the current and Delilah sat with her feet in the water as she watched. "Even though we're swimming really fast we never go any further than we are now!"</p><p>Awhile later Tamaki and the twins where having a water gun fight, Kyoya hadn't moved, Haruhi was sipping her drink, and Mori was taking a break. Delilah and Honey where swimming and splashing around having fun. </p><p>Tamaki during the water gun battle slipped on a banana peel and ran into a poll. Honey and Delilah where splashing and giggling they didn't realize what was happening. A big wave towered over them and panic ensued. The two where washed away. "Delilah!" Haruhi yelled. "Mitsukuni!" Mori yelled and the two ran to help there friends.</p><p>Mori slipped on a banana peel. "Gentlemen we're going after Honey-senpia and Delilah-chan! That pool seems to be the quickest way! Charge!" Tamaki ordered and ran, everyone but Kyoya followed suit. "Wait! I wouldn't go-" Kyoya was cut off by everyone running back to him. </p><p>"Gah! There are alligators in there!"</p><p>"New plan! we go this way!" Tamaki announce to turn and see alligators. </p><p>"There here to!"</p><p>"And here!"</p><p>"Those alligators belong to the parks tropical animals exhibit," Kyoya said writing in his notebook. "It does seem dangerous to have them around. Although our situation is caused because of the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have a chat with our designers. Thanks a lot you guys I got a lot of great data today!" Kyoya stated, sure he was worried about Delilah but he wasn't going to show it.</p><p>"You what?" The twins asked. "Guess Delilah was right afterall," Haruhi grumbled. "She was, you know when it comes to making assumptions about me you should listen to her. I don't how but she's usually right," Kyoya said. </p><p>"How can you be so calm?" Tamaki shook Kyoya. "You're future wife's life could be in danger!" Tamaki cried and carried on. "While yes us losing her to a giant wave is concerning, I'm concerned for different reasons since she will never be my wife as a commoner. Delilah's been bring in lots of profits in this past month, it be shame to lose that money."</p><p>"How could you say something like that?" Tamaki sobbed, and Haruhi glared at Kyoya. "Come on, let's just find them." Haruhi said. "Very well," Kyoya led them to a map.</p><p>"We're here and we need to get to there," Kyoya pointed to different spots on the map. "I have a feeling that's where Delilah and Honey ended up. It might be stuff since we'll have to go through this jungle in the southern block," Kyoya said. "Distance wise, we're talking about 800 meters, oh for the American readers who don't run track/don't know the metric system: that's half a mile." Kyoya explained, </p><p>"Looks like there a lot of undeveloped areas, any idea what's lurking in those parts?" Haruhi asked worried for her friends. "Since there still being developed I'm afraid I don't know," Kyoya said hiding how worried he was. "Whatever's out there could be," Hikaru began. "More dangerous than alligators," Kaoru finished. </p><p>"Okay now this is a mission of survival! We have to save Delilah and Honey-senpia!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah slowly sat up, "where am I?" She winced at the light. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad you're okay." Delilah turned to see Honey sitting on a rock. Delilah moved to stand up and hissed in pain. "Oh yeah, you're arm looks pretty nasty." Honey said looking at it. Delilah's arm was bruised and cut in different places. "I'm not sure what happened but I think whenever we land here you must've taken a pretty hard fall. Do you need help up Delilah-chan?" Honey asked her and she nodded. </p><p>Honey hopped from the rock and helped her. "We should try and find our way back," Delilah said. "You're right let's go," Honey gave her a smile smile lightly tugging her good arm along making sure not to hurt her. "Where'd that wave come from anyways? How did it carry us all the way here?" Delilah wondered aloud. "I don't know but maybe you shouldn't think so much it'll give you headache. You might already have a head injury, please don't give Kyoy-chan another reason to kill me."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Delilah asked confused. "Aren't you two dating?" Honey asked her making her face go red. "No we're just friends," Delilah stuttered out. "Really? He seems really protective of you though," Honey said. "Isn't he like that with everyone though?" Delilah asked the short seventeen year old. "Nope," he responded popping the 'p'. </p><p>"Didn't you see how jealous he was when I got you to swim with me?" Honey asked her. "He wasn't jealous," Delilah told Honey. "Whatever you want to believe Delilah-chan," Honey shrugged. "It looks like we're gonna be walking for awhile. Wanna play a game?" Honey asked her. "Sure!"</p><p>"What do you want to play?" Honey asked Delilah. "How about twenty questions?" Delilah suggested. "Okay!" Honey smiled.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Wow this place really is like a jungle," Tamaki said as they walked through it. "Yeah and I keep hearing all this animal noises," Haruhi said. "You don't think it-" Hikaru said. "The real thing," Kaoru gulped ending his twins thought. "I'm not sure, but I know my family strives for authenticity no matter the cost." Kyoya said his mind not fully in the conversation. </p><p>Meanwhile, Honey and Delilah where playing their game. "So, do you have any hidden talents?" Delilah asked Honey curious. "Well, I'm not sure if karate counts as a talent but I'm really good at it," Honey smiled. "Cool! I've always wanted to learn but never had time," Delilah said. "What about you?" Honey asked her. "Well, I'm really good with cars. My uncle taught me everything about them before he passed last year. In fact I fixed up the car my mom drives now, but she wreaked it beyond repair."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, maybe I can teach you karate and you can teach me about cars!" Honey offered. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Delilah smiled down at him.</p><p>There was a rumble over head. "Looks like it's going to rain."</p><p>Back to the rest of the Hosts. Mori had just slipped on another banana peel. "It's about time for the squall," Kyoya said looking at his watch. "Huh?" The twins asked and it began to rain. Everyone went under a shelter as the rain pounded down.</p><p>Meanwhile Honey and Delilah where looking to find shelter. "Well it's a good thing we're all ready in our swimsuits," Delilah said as they ran looking for shelter. "Yeah I guess you're right," Honey said. Delilah slipped and fell in the mud. "Ouch," she winced as she hit her bad arm on a rock. "Are you alright Delilah-chan?" Honey asked as he helped her up. "I'm fine," she winced at the pain. </p><p>"Look over there!" Honey pointed to a shelter. The two ran carefully to it. The rain had washed the mud off of Delilah by the time they got under the shelter. The two shivered from how cold the rain was. "How close do you think we are?" Delilah asked him shaking. "I don't but I hope the rain stops," Honey said shaking too. </p><p>"Do you want to continue the game?" Honey asked. "Sure." Delilah shrugged. During the game she learned Honey and Mori where cousins and the history, and about Honey's brother. Honey learned about her parents and her grandmother. "That's so sad Delilah-chan!" Honey cried out. "It's not that sad. A lot of kids go through it," Delilah shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of her past.</p><p>"Besides having to fight your brother every single time you see him seems more rough," Delilah said. "It's normal for my family," Honey shrugged it off. "If that's normal I'd hate to see what's crazy for you," Delilah said.</p><p>Meanwhile, Haruhi had just found out about Honey and Mori and the twins where teasing Tamaki. "Hey Kyoya-senpia, did you actually mean what you said back there?" Haruhi asked him. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Did you mean what you said about Delilah? Is the only reason you're worried about her strictly business?" Haruhi asked him. "I don't see why it matters," he brushed her off. "It's just the way you look at her when you think no ones paying attention, or how you're always with her makes it seem like it's not only business." Haruhi said thinking back and the rain began to ease. Before Kyoya could say anything else his phone rang. </p><p>"Hello yeah it's me," Kyoya turned his back on Haruhi and didn't see her wander off or the rain coming to a stop. </p><p>"So, my family's private police force is going to find Honey-senpia and Delilah. We should just head back to the front gate. Huh? Where's Haruhi and Mori?" Kyoya asked getting the twins and Tamaki attention.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi was being carried by Mori in search for their friends. Suddenly they where surrounded by a bunch of scary looking people, who were Kyoya's private police force. While the police had thought they had found their target, they moved into attack Mori. </p><p>"You there! Give us the boy and tell us where the girl is! If you refuse we'll remove him forcefully!"</p><p>One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi and Mori knocked him into a bush. "Takashi!" Honey yelled. "Haruhi!" Delilah yelled. "Move out of the way!"</p><p>Delilah had swung on the vine with her good arm, and made a loop for her foot. Honey swung down on the vine normally. Delilah's was lower to the ground since she didn't like heights. Both of them knocked out one of the guys in all black. Delilah got down and ran to Haruhi since she couldn't help much after that. Honey on the other hand took one guy out after another. </p><p>"Woah," Haruhi said impressed. "When he said he was good at karate he wasn't joking around," Delilah said also impressed. </p><p>"You guys should be careful who you mess with!" Honey said after taking them all down. "Picking on my friends is bad!"</p><p>"Haruhi! Haruhi! Are you okay?" Tamaki yelled running to them. "Hey look it's Tama-chan," Honey turned. "I was so worried!" Tamaki hugged her. Kyoya walked up to Delilah and grabbed her bad arm. "What happened? This wasn't anyone on the police force was it? If so point out which one and I'll have them fired."</p><p>"No, this happened after when we landed where ever we did from the wave," Delilah winced as he touched it. "What about your head? Did you hit it?" Kyoya asked her. "I don't think so," Delilah said unsure and Kyoya sighed. He checked to make sure she didn't have a head injury. "You don't seem to have a head injury so I think you're all good. When we get back to the gate I can clean your arm up there."</p><p>"I'm not sure exactly what happened here but at least they're not dead," Hikaru said poking the guy laying on the ground. "It's pretty impressive this is Honey-senpia's work. He must've been holding back," Kaoru said. "Huh? What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi asked pinching Tamaki to get out of his arms.</p><p>"Huh? You don't know?" Hikaru asked surprised. He then went on to explain Honey's family's martial arts history. "So how'd you two find us?" The twins asked. "It wasn't hard, we found our way back to the current pool and then decided to look for you guys." Honey explained. </p><p>"We humbly apologize!" The whole police forced bowed down before Honey. They began telling him which dojos they came from and telling him how sorry they where. "We are in your debt!" They cried.</p><p>"Why is something wrong?" Honey asked in his childish voice. The man explained how they committed a great offense and Haruhi almost passed out from deep he really was. </p><p>"Takashi! You did an amazing job at protecting Hara-chan! I bet you where pretty lonely without me around huh?" Honey smiled at Mori. Mori threw a glance at Haruhi, "I don't know if I'd say that." Honey giggled at his statement.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah sat in a chair as Kyoya kneeled in front her. "You're lucky it's not infected. Seriously you should've wrapped it or something," Kyoya scolded her as he cleaned her cuts. Delilah hissed in pain at the contact. "That really didn't cross my mind when I woke up in a random place in a jungle."</p><p>"Whatever," he gently wrapped her arm with some bandages. "Thank you," Delilah said watching him. "Can't have our first hostess get an infection," Kyoya shrugged. Delilah rolled her eyes and looked at Honey, who mouthed an 'I told you so' at her.</p><p>"You know maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru suggested. "Yeah the beach would be nice," Kaoru agreed. "You idiots Haruhi and Delilah have no interest in that," Tamaki laughed.</p><p>"Actually we love the beach," Delilah said. "Yeah, remember that one summer we went and we got sun burnt so bad we looked like lobsters." Haruhi laughed at the memory; which at the time was not fun but looking back they shouldn't had been so stubborn and worn sunscreen. "Yeah, last time I ever refuse sunscreen," Delilah laughed.</p><p>"Then it's settled that's where we go for the next chapter!" Tamaki said. "Where all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan? That'll be fun don't you think Takashi?" Honey asked. "Actually a lot of drama will happen," Mori said. </p><p>"Stop spoiling what little the author has planned ahead on!" The twins shouted at poor Mori who has very few lines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter ninteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Credit for the whole "You can pay me back with your body" scene goes to my amazing friend, Mason. He gave me the idea for it to play out the way it did. That's it enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah was stressing out over her math and Haruhi was doing some homework when the twins came over talking about the beach. "The beach?" The two asked. "Yes, remember you said you want to go to one," the twins said. "I don't think that ever happened. Besides we have homework," Delilah said. "Come on we already said this was happening last chapter!"</p><p>"Yeah but Mori-senpia said there'd be drama and we really rather do homework," Haruhi said. "Yeah," Delilah agreed. "Nope this happening and the best part is we can pick your swimsuit!" The twins cheered shoving a pink bikini with a ruffled top in Haruhi's face. </p><p>"But what about this one?" Honey asked holding up a blue one piece. "I don't think you get it," the twins said. "Just look this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is flat as a cutting board." Hikaru said and Delilah face palmed. "A one piece like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physic." Kaoru added on.</p><p>"That's why we picked this one! The ruffles hide the fact she so flat chested!" The twins said showing off the swimsuit. "We picked this one for Delilah, because of her noticeable bigger bust," the twins said, Kaoru pointing at her chest and Hikaru showing off a forest green bikini, the top was a little small, and the bottoms where white with palm leaves.</p><p>"Please never point to my chest ever again," Delilah deadpanned. "You punks better stop sexual harassing by daughters! I've had enough of you!" Tamaki yelled at them. "So, we're not going to the beach?" The twins frowned hiding under the table. "Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki asked them. "So, we are going afterall!"</p><p>"Can Usa-chan come to?" Honey asked cutely. "I have no problem with that," Kyoya said writing in his notebook. "Huh? We're really gonna go?" Haruhi asked surprised. "Yep, let's go to the beach!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"So why didn't we go to Fuji again?" The twins asked. "Do you think a commoners like Haruhi and Delilah have passports?" Kyoya asked. "We're right here!" The two girl said unimpressed. </p><p>The Host Club had gone to Kyoya's family's private beach. It was beautiful but unfortunately they where there to host people. </p><p>"This sucks. I thought going to the beach meant a day off," Haruhi sighed. "Me too," Delilah said reading her math book. The two girls sat under an umbrella, Delilah currently didn't have any guests and was cramping for her math test that was coming up. "Are you seriously doing math on your break?" Haruhi asked her. "I have to get an 'A' or my mother will kill me."</p><p>"Haruhi? Delilah? Do you want to go swimming with us?" Some girls asked walking up to them. "Sounds fun," Delilah smiled putting down the book. "What happened to the whole I have to get an 'A' thing?"</p><p>"At this point dying doesn't seem so bad."</p><p>"What about you Haruhi?" The girls asked. "No thanks I like looking at the sea from a safe distance," Haruhi said. "Oh well we could just sit here instead," one girl offered. "But why?  You got cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?" Haruhi said. "Okay! Come on let's go Delilah!" They pulled the other girl along.</p><p>"I can't believe he fooled us," Hikaru said. "Yeah, who would've thought he'd bring the ladies along?" Kaoru shrugged. "You where invited on this all expensive payed vacation for a reason. That is to keep our clients entertain," Kyoya told them.</p><p>"Yeah but with the ladies here-" Hikaru said. "Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit," Kaoru continued. "I've got it all uncontrol. My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swim suit, at least in front of two perverts like you." Tamaki smirked laying back in his chair.</p><p>~Tamaki's mind theatre~</p><p>Haruhi and Tamaki walked together along the beach. The sunset was picture perfect. "Oh, senpia I just love being with you," Haruhi blushed. "I could be with you here forever."</p><p>~Snap back to reality~</p><p>"It'll happen just like that! The greatest day of my life I don't know if can handle it!" Tamaki squirmed in excitement. </p><p>"Is he okay?" One girl asked. "What's happening?" Another asked. "Is he having a seizure?"</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it," Hikaru shrugged off. "He gets like this occasionally," Kaoru shrugged. The girls had left Delilah and she saw a truck unloading tons of shellfish. "Part of me wants to asked but I'm kinda scared what answer I'll get," she stared in bewilderment.</p><p>Kyoya rolled his eyes. Mori senpia popped his head from behind a rock. "Mori-senpia, my family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to makeup it up to him for attacking him at the waterpark with shellfish," Kyoya explained. </p><p>"That's a lot shellfish. Haruhi will probably be excited," Delilah said. "What do you mean?" Kyoya asked her. "Haruhi loves seafood if you haven't noticed. I don't think I've ever seen someone eat as much crab legs as I did when we went to that buffet," Delilah smiled at the memory. "Really and what's your thoughts on seafood?" Kyoya asked curious. "It's alright, I'm not the biggest fan," Delilah shrugged. </p><p>"It's a major haul! Dinner's gonna be awesome!" The two heard Haruhi yell. Delilah laughed at her friend. "I told you," she smiled and walked off to go find Haruhi and Kyoya followed suit. </p><p>"Tell me Haruhi do you find the crab, carbtavating?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi turned to him. "Huh? Oh yeah," she laughed. Just then a centipede crawled on the carb. "Centipede!" The girls shrieked and the two girls in the Host Club rolled their eyes. Everyone ran away.</p><p>Haruhi picked up the bug and threw it. "Hey Haruhi," the twins said. "Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type and I certainly didn't think that you where but-" Hikaru said. "Couldn't you have gonna easier on that little guy?" Kaoru asked. "Come on, it's not dead. It takes a lot more to kill a bug than that," Haruhi shrugged.</p><p>"She's right you know?" Delilah agreed. "Gah! Can you stop doing that!" The twins said jumping. "I guess now that I'm in the Host Club I have the power to appear at will like the rest of you," Delilah giggled. The girls ran over and began gushing over Haruhi so the twins and Delilah made their escape.</p><p>"Well isn't that just great?" Hikaru asked. "Haruhi's not normal I thought girls were afraid of bugs," Kaoru said. "Haruhi's perfectly normal, not all girls are scared of something as silly as a bug you know?" Delilah rolled her eyes. "You mean you're not scared of bugs either?" They asked. "Nope." Delilah said popping the 'p'.</p><p>"Well I'm sure she's afraid of something," Tamaki said giving the twins an idea. "Hey boss," Kaoru said. "We just thought up a new game to play! It's called who can figure out Haruhi's weakness game! Bonus points if you find out Delilah while you're at it! So, you in?"</p><p>"Hey leave me out of this!"</p><p>"That game sounds terrible," Tamaki said. "Yeah I guess you're right. I mean she'd only share her weakness with someone she was really close too," Hikaru said walking off. "So, none of you." Delilah muttered.</p><p>"Wait! What are the rules?" Tamaki asked stopping them. "The deadline is sunset tomorrow whoever finds out her weakness first wins, bonus points if you find Delilah's to!"</p><p>"Again leave me out of this please," Delilah begged. "And I Have the prize for the games lucky winner," Kyoya said holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school. "We wanna play to!" Honey cheered. "I guess that means we're all competing," Kyoya said as Tamaki was freaking out.</p><p>"Where'd you even get those?" Delilah asked him. "I have my sources. Let's just leave it at that for the moment," Kyoya said. "Please tell me you only have pictures of Haruhi," Delilah said a little creeped out. "I have a few few of you for the person who founds out your weakness too of course. Although Haruhi seems to be more popular," Kyoya stated. </p><p>"Of course you do," Delilah sighed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The twins had taken Haruhi and Delilah what was said to be a haunted cave. After telling the story fake ghosts jumped out at them. "Are you trying to scare us?" Delilah asked. "What's wrong with you two?" Hikaru sighed. "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts," Kaoru said</p><p>"No, although I do believe in them. They're really fascinating!" Delilah shrugged. "I never seen a real ghosts so they don't scare me," Haruhi shrugged and the twins groaned.</p><p>Next Honey convinced the two to get into the truck that had all the shellfish in it. The door closed on them. "It's dark and scary in here I feel like I can't breath!" Honey promptly yelled after two seconds. "Honey clam down it's okay!" Delilah and Haruhi attempted to comfort him.</p><p>Mori tried to scare them with sharp objects. "Uhh Mori what are doing?" Delilah asked unfazed. "Yeah, be carful you don't hurt yourself; that looks pretty sharp," Haruhi added. Mori just stood in shock.</p><p>"Wow this game is harder than I thought," Hikaru said sitting with Kaoru on a wall. "Yeah I'm getting bored with it already," Kaoru shrugged. "What kind of heroines are they anyway? They gotta be afraid of something right?"</p><p>"Ah ha!"</p><p>The twins turned to see Tamaki crouched down trying to get something. "What's up boss?" Hikaru asked. "What's that?" Kaoru asked seeing something in his hands. "A bunch of rat snakes! Haruhi's sure to freak out when she sees these!"</p><p>"Anyone would think those are creepy so it really isn't a weakness," Hikaru said. "Hold on I thought there weren't any rat snakes here," Kaoru said.</p><p>"Hey Delilah you wanna come look at the sunset from the rock?" One girl asked her already pulling her to the top. "Oh well actuall-" Delilah was cut off by realizing she had been pulled to the top. Delilah was scared of heights. "Hey Haruhi!" Another girl yelled to get her attention. "What's up?"</p><p>"The breeze up here feels great!" </p><p>Haruhi eyes widen seeing Delilah up there. Delilah was shaking a little, she hated it so much. "Hey be careful!" Haruhi shouted back up to them about to get Delilah. </p><p>"Hey there are chicks up here man!" Three men came into view. "Hey you girls wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" One asked. Delilah stepped in front of the girls. "Get lost," she said. "Yeah just please leave us alone," a girl said.</p><p>"Oh come on," he grabbed Delilah's wrist and the other grabbed the other girl. "We just want to show you girls how to have a good time," he said. "This a private beach you guys aren't allowed to be here!" Another girl said. "Private? So, that means we're alone?" One of the dude hugged her. </p><p>Haruhi threw a bunch of shellfish on the guy holding Delilah's wrist. He let go and Delilah took the opportunity to get away. "Why don't you quit bothering them! Weren't you jerks listening? Why don't you just leave them alone?" Haruhi yelled. </p><p>Delilah turned to the other girl. "Lower your head," the girl did as told and Delilah punched him in the nose. "Ouch!" He hissed in pain and let the girl go. "Go get help," Delilah told her and she ran off. </p><p>The girl ran and found the twins and Tamaki. "Help! It's Delilah and Haruhi!"</p><p>"What are two losers gonna do now?" They had Delilah and Haruhi on the edge. Delilah was shaking, fear of both the men and heights filling her. "This," Delilah stuttered out kicking him as hard as she could in the groin. This caused the man to let go of her and she fell into the water. "Delilah!" Haruhi called out.</p><p>"Haruhi! Delilah!" Tamaki and the other shouted showing up. "You can join her!" Haruhi was pushed off the rock. Tamaki jumped in to get Haruhi and Kyoya jumped in to get Delilah.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Shortly after Tamaki, Kyoya came out holding Delilah. "Is she okay?" Haruhi asked worried. "She will be," Kyoya looked at Delilah who's eyes where closed. The twins filled them on everything that happened afterwards. "Did you call a doctor?" Kyoya asked. Delilah slowly slid out of his arms. "We're fine. We don't need a doctor," Delilah said. </p><p>"What where you two thinking? You're not like Honey-senpia. What made you think you could confront them?" Tamaki asked the two girls. "What made you think you could overpower them, three boys against two girls?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter," Delilah said. "Exactly, it doesn't matter that we're girls and they're boys. What matters is the girls up there where in danger we helped them," Haruhi said. "We where there and we couldn't sit around and do nothing," Haruhi said.</p><p>"That's no excuse! Don't forget you're girls and that-"</p><p>Delilah slapped Tamaki. "Sex doesn't matter. You're an idiot for thinking that it does. Do you really think we want to hear you groan and grip about us breaking gender roles? I was up on the rock with the girls when those guys came up there. I had every right to defend myself; Haruhi saw what was happening and was in the right to come help. Sorry we didn't sit and wait for prince Tamaki to come to the rescue!"</p><p>"We did nothing wrong, so why are you so mad at us?" Haruhi yelled. "You both really think that huh?" Tamaki asked. "Fine whatever you say, but I'm not speaking to you two until you can admit you where wrong!" Tamaki walked off.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah had changed into a baby pink sweater and baggy jeans. "Come on Haruhi we have to go to dinner," Delilah was still upset from earlier. "Okay I'm ready," Haruhi walked out in a pink dress. "My dad repacked my suitcase," Haruhi sighed. Delilah smiled knowing how Ranka was.</p><p>"Come on let's go eat."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tension was high at the table. Haruhi was stuffing herself full of crab and Tamaki was trying not to talk to her. Kyoya wanted to make conversation with Delilah but from the way she was glaring at Tamaki that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>"That's it," Tamaki slapped his fist on the table. "Since you refused to admit you where wrong I'm going to bed," Tamaki said. "Kyoya can you please show me to my room?"</p><p>"No problem. Well excuse me everyone," Kyoya said leaving the table. Haruhi continued munching on her crabs and then suddenly stopped. "Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself," Haruhi thought aloud. "You're wrong, not on learning to protect yourself that's important but on the fact that Tamaki's right." Delilah said poking at her food.</p><p>"So that's it he got to Haruhi," the twins said. "Delilah's right learning martial arts wouldn't hurt," Hikaru said. "But that's not the real issue here," Kaoru said.</p><p>"To be honest we where all a little worried about how recklessly you two acted."</p><p>"What do you mean we didn't cause you guys any trouble did we?" Haruhi asked and the twins shrugged. "That's true, I think you two should apologize," Honey said. Delilah stood up and everyone looked at her. "Believe what you guys right but I'm not saying sorry. Especially for the fact I'm girl who stood up for herself. Sorry if I made you worry I guess but I never asked you too," Delilah left with that.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah walked out of her bathroom in her pajamas which was just shorts and a tank top. She hummed "Rain on my parade" from funny girl. Delilah was lost in thought she didn't notice the boy in her room and she grabbed her hairbrush. Delilah looked over to the table and saw Kyoya there.</p><p>"What are doing in my room?" Delilah asked brushing her hair. "You want an apology? Because I'm not giving you one," Delilah said. "Wasn't looking for one," Kyoya said cleaning his glasses which had a crack in them. "What happened to your glasses?"</p><p>"I threw them to go after you and they cracked," Kyoya said. "I will apologize for that since I'm guessing your glasses are expensive. So, sorry." Delilah said awkwardly. "Not as expensive as the roses I had to buy the girls as an apology," Kyoya said getting up and walking to the lights.</p><p>"I'm guessing you want me to work off the roses?" Delilah asked. "It came to the grand total of 600,000 yen Delilah," he turned off the lights. "What are doing?" Delilah asked him. "If you want you can pay me back with your body," Kyoya grabbed her wrist. </p><p>Before he could do anything else Delilah kicked him in the shin. Kyoya let go grabbing his leg in pain and Delilah ran out of the room. She ran down the hall at full speed. Delilah ran into the first room with open door and slam it and locked it. Kyoya quickly recovered from the kick and ran after her. He wasn't planning on doing anything, he was just going to prove Tamaki's point. Even though it was completely wrong.</p><p>She panted heavily against the door trying to silence her breathing as she cried.</p><p>"Delilah?"</p><p>She looked up to see Tamaki. "Delilah are you okay?" Tamaki looked at her worried and shook her head no. "What happened?" He asked her. "Kyoya he, um, he-" Delilah couldn't get a sentence out. She shook and sobbed violently. "Hey, hey it's okay," Tamaki wrapped his arms around her. "What about Kyoya?"</p><p>"He almost, almost." Delilah cried harder. "What did he almost do Delilah?"</p><p>Delilah just couldn't form a single word. She was scared, hurt, and confused. "Hey, it's okay you don't have to tell me what. I'll just sit here with you until it's better," Tamaki hugged her tighter. "Thank you," Delilah hugged him. "I'm sorry I slapped you."</p><p>"I deserved it," Tamaki told her. "I was being out of line. I was just worried," Tamaki told her. Delilah didn't say anything. Thunder rumbled overhead. "Haruhi," Delilah's eye widened. "What about her?" Tamaki asked.</p><p>"She's scared of thunder. I have to go find her," Delilah began pulling away wiping her tears. "Thank you Tamaki," she said. "You're welcome. I'll go look for her to," Tamaki said and they walked out.</p><p>Delilah and Tamaki had split up, and Delilah was terrified. She glanced around every corner to make sure she was safe. She went into another random room to see if Haruhi was in there. </p><p>"Delilah." She turned around to see Kyoya standing there.</p><p>"Don't come any closer," Delilah commanded him. She was glancing looking for anything to defend herself with. "Delilah calm down," Kyoya tried to step towards her and she backed away. "Do seriously think I would hurt you or touch you in a way you're uncomfortable with?" Kyoya asked as his heart broke, he hated the thought of her being scared of him.</p><p>"I didn't think so, but now I'm not so sure."</p><p>"I just wanted to show you Tamaki's point, I wasn't going to-" Delilah cut him off. "I don't care why you did it! The problem is you did it! Kyoya stop and think about the society we live in for a second! The moment you said that for all I knew is that you where going to, to hurt me." Delilah stuttered out and tears made their way down her face.</p><p>"I never wanted to, I just wanted you to be more careful." Kyoya said slowly approaching her. "I just wanted you to see how reckless you were, that you could've gotten hurt." He hated that he made her cry. "I'm okay though, it's not like I actively go looking for trouble. You shouldn't have done that," Delilah told him.</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry," Kyoya was right in front of her. "That doesn't make it all better," Delilah said crossing her arms. "I know, I want to make it better." Kyoya reached out to hug her. Delilah hesitated and hugged him. </p><p>"I promise you, I would and will never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." Kyoya said holding her slightly tighter. "How do I know you're not lying, that when my guard is down you won't try something?" Delilah asked, part of her wanted to pull away but something inside her told her not to.</p><p>"You'll just have to trust me," Kyoya said looking down at her with her head buried in his chest. "I want to but," Delilah cut herself off she didn't know what to say, tears still falling from her eyes. "I, it's hard." She stuttered out.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry I made it hard." Kyoya whispered feeling guilty. "This was the last thing I wanted," Kyoya said. "Just please hea-" Kyoya was cut off by the sound of thunder. "Haruhi!" Delilah pulled away. "I have to go. She's scared of thunder, we'll finish this later!"</p><p> As Delilah ran to her friend's aid, Kyoya stood there and watched her guilt consuming him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya retired back to his room and buried his head in his hand. 'I really messed up' he mentally cursed himself. He thought about everything that had happened, Delilah had proved him wrong. She was strong against him, and he felt disgusted that he had doubted her. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he sighed not looking up.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Kyoya saw Delilah at the door, her face was puffy. "I'm fine," Kyoya looked away. "What about Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her. "Tamaki was with her," Delilah smiled at the thought of the two. "I guess they made up."</p><p>Kyoya didn't say anything. "I figured you might want to continue our conversation," Delilah said awkwardly. "I know you weren't going to hurt me. A lot happened today and I was scared," Delilah said. "I understand, I shouldn't have tried to prove a point that way."</p><p>Delilah smiled and sat next to him. "Do you mind if I hang out in here? Haruhi apparently was looking for me when the storm started so they're in my room," Delilah explained. "I don't mind at all."</p><p>The two spent hours just talking. Kyoya told her how he joined the Host Club, family pressures, and so on. Delilah told him her family, and some childhoods stories.</p><p>"Anyways that's how I got this scar on my calf," Delilah laughed. "I can't believe you got on the motorcycle, hurt yourself, and then didn't tell anyone." Kyoya said in shock. "It wasn't that bad," Delilah said. "What about you? Did you ever get hurt but didn't tell anyone to avoid getting in trouble?"</p><p>"Not that I remember. I certainly didn't get on any motorcycles," Kyoya laughed. "I was nine and I had never seen one up close so I wanted to get on it," Delilah defended herself. "I didn't know where not to put my leg and it got burnt," Delilah huffed.</p><p>"You weren't very smart as a kid," Kyoya shook his head. Suddenly the door opened. "Oh good you're both in here. Haruhi and Tamaki have been in Delilah's room for awhile now do you think they're okay?" The twins asked.</p><p>"She with our prince what could go wrong?" Kyoya asked.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hey boss we're coming in!" The twins said and opened the door to see Tamaki just finishing putting a blindfold on Haruhi. "With the blindfold on you can't see a thing! Then the ear plugs help muffle any sound!" Tamaki said. "Wow! Yeah you're right!"</p><p>"You nasty pervert!" The twins said. </p><p>"It's not what you think!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>On the car ride back home everyone but Haruhi and Delilah had been dropped off. Kyoya off course wasn't being dropped off since it was his limo. Delilah had fallen asleep on Kyoya's shoulder and he was trying not to move too much in fear of waking her. Kyoya didn't know how but the sleeping girl had begun to melt the ice on his heart.</p><p>"I'm guessing you like her," Haruhi said casually. "Huh?"</p><p>"Don't get me wrong your a great guy senpia but you don't seem like the type of person to let people fall asleep on their shoulder," Haruhi shrugged. "What's it matter to you?" Kyoya asked. "Delilah's my best friend so it matters to me," Haruhi told him. She only wanted the best for her friend. "I see, well you have nothing to worry about because I don't like Delilah."</p><p>"Kyoya-senpai."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Just take care of her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So there's really shutting down afternoon classes?" Haruhi asked Delilah. "Yep, and I'm so excited!" Delilah was very excited to meet some of the other school's drama clubs. </p><p>"Go buy us some more commoners coffee you two!" The twins said from behind them. "Why do we have to go get it?" Delilah asked. "Yeah," Haruhi said. "Because you two are the only commoners and no one else knows where to buy it!" Hikaru said. "Yeah we've been serving a lot of it to our guests lately," Kaoru said. "And it's part of your job," Hikaru added.</p><p>"But the club exposition is starting soon!" Delilah whined. "But it's not mandatory! So, if you're not interested you don't have too go!" They told the two girls carrying them out the door. "But-"</p><p>"Be careful!"</p><p>"I can get it myself if want to go to the exposition," Haruhi said. "That's fine, it's annual thing right? I'll just go next year," Delilah gave a weak smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Thanks for coming with me. I know how much you wanted to go to the club exposition," Haruhi said as the walked to the Host Club. "I already told you it's not a big," Delilah smiled at her. Suddenly Delilah slipped on a banana peel from the random monkey that likes to pop up. "Gah!" Delilah shouted. Before she hit the ground she was saved by some girl.</p><p>"It be a shame for any harm to come to that face of yours young lady," flirted the girl that caught Delilah. </p><p>"Hey where's Delilah-chan and Hara-chan?" Honey asked as they began getting ready to welcome guests. "I wanted to see Delilah-chan in her princess costume!"</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be here soon enough," Hikaru said. "Yeah they just went to go get commoners coffee," Kaoru said getting into place. The door flung open. "Welcome ladies!"</p><p>"Well it seems you girls are from a different school. I'm glad you decided to come, we love first time guests," Tamaki said. "My darlings even if our world where to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant! I will always protect you."</p><p>"Oh my, you think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you. Do you think what a woman wants to hear from you? Well, you're wrong." The girl said shocking Tamaki. "Come on give him a break sister Suzuran, men are lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating there testosterone image by saying he'll protect us he's actually hiding the fact he's weak and unable to even protect himself."</p><p>"You're such a clever girl Hinagiku," Suzuran said.</p><p>"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?"</p><p>"Maybe something like I would never leave my lover alone," the girl from earlier appeared holding Delilah and Haruhi. The Host Club looked in shock. "If we fight it'll be together!" She spun Haruhi into Suzuran arms and kneeled in front of Delilah. "If we fail, we fail together!" She said holding Delilah's hand making her blush.</p><p>"Even if I where to die, I promise you I will never leave your side my love." The girl kissed Delilah's hand making her face go completely red. The Host Club was completely shocked. Kyoya more jealous than shocked. </p><p>"Benibara I thought you where never going to show. What are we going to do with you? Now tell us, where did you find these two beautiful maidens?" Suzuran asked with a smirk. "Found them outside of the school, that one may be dressed as a man but I could clearly see the truth! She such maidenly pretty eyes." Benibara said not letting Delilah go.</p><p>"Oh she has such soft skin!" Hinagiku said feeling up and down Haruhi's arm. "I know! I think this one is a diamond in the rough!" Suzuran said feeling up and down Haruhi's leg. "Don't you go touching my Haruhi!" Tamaki said going to defend Haruhi. "Leave her alone!" Benibara punched Tamaki.</p><p>"She punched me! She so violent!" Tamaki cried out. "Get ahold of yourself!" Honey said. "Honey-senpia's gotta point you just got slapped last chapter," Kyoya said. </p><p>"Guess the rumors we heard we're true. You guys are just a bunch of punks with no sanity between you," Benibara said as the girls approached the Host Club. "Those uniforms, I assume you girls are from St. Lobelia Girls' Academy," Kyoya said. "That's correct."</p><p>Their uniforms flew in the air reveling their costumes underneath. "I love them," Delilah said to Haruhi. "Didn't they just kidnap us?" Haruhi asked concerned. "Yes but I'm a sucker for the arts and they're some of the best," Delilah explained. </p><p>"Lobelia," Benibara sang in a low tone. </p><p>"Lobelia," Suzuran sang in a middle rang key.</p><p>"Lobelia," Hinagiku sang in the highest pitch.</p><p>"Lobelia student second year, Benio Amakusa," she tipped her hat with a rose in her mouth.</p><p>"Lobelia," they sang in perfect harmony.</p><p>"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara," Suzuran said.</p><p>"Lobelia," they sang in perfect harmony.</p><p>"First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki," Hinagiku said.</p><p>"Lobelia," they sang in perfect harmony, again.</p><p>"We are the members of the St. Lobelia Girls' Academy White Lilly League. Also known as-" Benibara began. "The Zuka Club!" They announced together. </p><p>The Host Club stood there unsure of what to do. Tamaki paled and fainted at the sight of them and the twins laughed. "What a dumb name!" They laughed. </p><p>"You shouldn't underestimate The Zuka Club!" Renge said rising again on her platform this time with a table. "I may not be interested in instant coffee but I'm fascinated with girl schools." Renge said sipping her coffee. " St. Lobelia Academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka Club is full of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way," Renge gushed. </p><p>"The club prides itself on it's thirty year history, it's a society for maidens by maidens! Zuka Club activities include, maiden tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly musical reviews preformed by the society's top members!"</p><p>"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," Kyoya said taking off the last piece of amour and adjusting his tie. "Well I've always admired  St. Lobelia's but I couldn't go to school there. I don't know what I'd do without any boys," she said as the platform lowered.</p><p>"A maiden's beauty means possessing a spirt pure enough not to give into power or into lust," Suzuran said. "'As a girl you' 'for a girl you.' We've had enough of your oppression towards women!" Hinagiku said. "And our pride comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality because we're the same sex. Yes, that includes relationships of love." Benibara said.</p><p>"Yeah you tell em Benibara," Suzuran said. "You're awesome Benibara," Hinagiku gushed.</p><p>The Host Club wasn't even paying attention. Hikaru was playing a game while Honey watched, Kyoya was reading, Mori was playing with a sword, and Kaoru was looking in a box for some reason. "Whatever, we're over it." Kaoru sighed. "Yeah," Hikaru agreed. </p><p>"I find it hard to believe you silly boys have nothing to say," Hinagiku said. "Why would we? Afterall our hostess tends to people of the same sex," Kyoya said. "We should feel sorry for them. They're host skills don't work on us and now they're all flustered," Suzuran said. "I don't think that's the case but okay," Delilah commented and went to go brother Kyoya.</p><p>"I must say I'm glad we decided to preform here." Benibara said stopping Delilah. "It was fun to sneak a peak of the famous Host Club."</p><p>"I'm sorry did you say you where preforming here?" Delilah asked causing Kyoya to look at her. "Yes why?" Benibara asked. "I'm sorry I'm really big fan of what you guys do. I can't wait to see it," Delilah smiled politely and Benibara smirked. "How would you like to see us practice?" She asked and Kyoya put his hand on Delilah's shoulder. "Unfortunately we can't have that, Delilah needs to work on her hosting abilities," Kyoya lied.  </p><p>"I thought you said I was good host," Delilah said offended. "You could always be better," Kyoya told her. "That's a shame. I can't believe you're bring down these two beautiful maidens with you," she said tilting Delilah's chin. "This club's president may be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to fool a young maiden into loving him! It's demeaning! You're so called club activities are no more than debasing macho fantasies! I promise you we will bring you down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished! "</p><p>"I see. I understand your concern but do you think maybe we could finish this later?" Kyoya asked still by Delilah's side. "Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" Benibara asked dangerously. "Not at all," Kyoya said leaving Delilah. </p><p>"It's just that our president is still bed ridden from the initial culture shock," Kyoya said showing Tamaki in bed pitiful looking. Haruhi motioned for Delilah to help her, which she did. "Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now," Honey said. "Well wake him up!" Benibara yelled. </p><p>"Excuse us, we made some coffee would you like some?" Haruhi asked holding up the tray. "Why yes. Aren't you the sweetest things," Benibara said taking a cup. "You know coffee made by maidens has a more fragrant aroma."</p><p>"This stuff just instant though," Delilah told them. "How about the five of us have a little tea party?" Suggested Suzuran and Tamaki woke up.</p><p>"You girls have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a relationship between two women! If that is then why did God create Adam and Eve!"</p><p>"Tamaki I've slapped you once, and I will do it again." Delilah said, like the author she hates this line in the show. Luckily Tamaki slipped on the banana peel the monkey threw down and his finger got burnt in the coffee.</p><p>Tamaki began freaking out about how hot it is. Delilah handed Haruhi some bandages from bag. Haruhi went over to wrap his finger. "You gotta be more careful senpia," Haruhi told him. "Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages on you?"</p><p>"No, this is from Delilah." Haruhi said. "Wait Delilah do you always carry bandages on you?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh those where a freebie from the supermarket. I do try and carry them at all time though because I'm kinda clumsy." Delilah scratched the back of her neck embarrassed. "You're so cute!" The Lobelia girls gushed except for Benibara. "Girls! Now that we know what is happening we cannot allow these maidens to stay here! We'll prepare their paper work and transfer them to Lobelia at once and welcome them to the Zuka Club!" Benibara said. </p><p>"Just wait a second," Haruhi said. "There seem to be some misunderstandings here, I mean first off you called senpia a halfer."</p><p>"Cause he is a halfer! He's half French and half Japanese," Honey said. </p><p>"Well it's not fair to pick on the Host Club just because they don't have the same history as you," Haruhi sweated nervously. </p><p>"We barely have any history. We just started it two years ago," Hikaru said. "Yeah the boss started it when he got into high school," Kaoru added. </p><p>"Be that may, saying that their club activities are only held to satisfy there appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the Host Club is charging it's guests or anything," Haruhi said.</p><p>"Well I wouldn't call it a charge, it's more of a points system and auditions held on our website." Kyoya said and Delilah sighed. "None of you are helping."</p><p>"Oh check this Haruhi, your used mechanical pencil just went for 30,000 yen," Kyoya said. "Oh and Delilah's hair tie was just sold for 29,000 yen."</p><p>"What! I thought I lost that pencil!" Haruhi yelled. "Me too!" Delilah stared at the computer. "What else have you stolen and sold from us exactly?" Delilah asked Kyoya. "Why didn't you tell us about this before Kyoya-senpia? I didn't know you where collecting money!" Haruhi yelled at him. "So, you thought we where all working here as volunteers?"</p><p>"Yes because this school club and you usually don't get paid for being a part of one." Delilah said. "Well we don't get paid much because of the expense of organizing events, we do make a small profit from the online auctions." Kyoya explained calmly. "You can't sell other peoples things without asking permission! That's stealing!" Haruhi yelled angry at him.</p><p>"It wasn't stealing, you dropped that pencil on the floor," the twins said. "You guys are the worst," Delilah mumbled. "I'm sorry Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.</p><p>"It's not like we where hiding it from you! Here you can have mine! It has a cute teddy bear on it!" Tamaki sobbed and tried to appease Haruhi with his pencil. "Senpia I don't want your pencil."</p><p>"Then to make it up to you how about I do this? I'll tell you the secrets to my success and my fondest memories!"</p><p>"Not to be rude senpia but I'm not really interested in that information," Haruhi said. Tamaki stood horrified. "Why are you people like this, just why?" Delilah face palmed. "Is that directed to me too or just Tamaki?" Kyoya asked her. "Well normally just Tamaki but since you sold my pencil and haven't been paying me, it applies to you to," Delilah told him. "Wow, I'm hurt." Kyoya said with no emotion.</p><p>Suddenly Delilah was pulled away. "Oh you poor dears, we're so sorry they've been deceiving you," Suzuran said. "Why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku asked. "Now hold on Hinagiku. These young maidens have had quite a day. We'll give you sometime to think about, we'll come back tomorrow for your answers." Benibara said and told them goodbye and the Lobelia girls left.</p><p>"Well we better go," Delilah said. "Afterall we have some thinking to do," Haruhi said and the two left. </p><p>"Why'd you have to tell them the truth? You just added fuel to the fire!" Tamaki cried to Kyoya. "The facts are the facts," Kyoya shrugged as Tamaki continued freaking out. "Maybe we should've asked before selling their things on the internet," Honey said. "Yeah, for all we know it was a keepsake from her mother," Kaoru agreed. "Nah, it was just a freebie they where giving out at an electronics store," Hikaru said.</p><p>"Gentlemen just think about it. Delilah may favor girly clothes but she really headstrong. On the other hand, Haruhi may be basically indifferent but if she had too chose we know that she'd favor men's clothing, but when she first joined the Host Club she told us being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad. If you really think about Lobelia might be a better match for them. Maybe they'd be better off with the Zuka Club."</p><p>"Yeah, they're perfect for a girl's school," Hikaru said. "Hara-chan and Delilah-chan are going to transfer away!" Honey cried at the thought. "What are we going to do? Haruhi's so smart passing their scholarship test would be a piece of cake! Delilah's so talented that she'd also easily get in!" Kaoru panicked.</p><p>"And Lobelia Academy has the money to pay off Haruhi's debt," Kyoya mentioned. "And if Haruhi's goes so will Delilah most likely follow her."</p><p>"Now gentlemen it'll be alright! Listen up! I have a plan!"</p><p>Meanwhile Haruhi and Delilah where walking to the Teacup Café. "We're not actually leaving right? We just want to scare them," Delilah asked. "Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "Okay good I wanted to make sure we where on the same page. Especially since I'm Maria in the school musical," Delilah laughed. "Yeah this'll teach them not to sell our stuff," Haruhi laughed.</p><p>They walked in the café. "Hey Rei and Akashi!" Haruhi and Delilah greeted. "Hey you two!" The boys smiled. The four began catching up as they worked and Haruhi chilled in the back. Haruhi had met them in the summer. "So, that's what happened at the beach." Delilah said summing up last chapter.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Haruhi asked her. "I wanted to but I didn't really want all the other hosts to know," Delilah said. "I don't blame you."</p><p>"Sound like he likes you, but what you just told us is a major red flag." Akashi said brewing some coffee. "I agree," Rei nodded. "I know,  I just don't know what to do." Delilah said. "On one hand I trust him, but on the other I don't know if I should."</p><p>"Kyoya-senpia is a good guy. He just likes playing the villain," Haruhi told her. "I guess you're right," Delilah said. "We'll see how it plays out."</p><p>"What about that Benibara a girl do you think she's cute?" Rei asked Delilah. "I mean yes but I wouldn't date her she's not my type," Delilah shrugged. Delilah was pansexual. She never really bothered to come out to people because she just didn't really see the point. If they wanted to know they could figure it out themselves for all she cared. </p><p>"Benibara not you type but this Kyoya is?" Akashi asked confused. "Well Benibara is to flirty for me, Kyoya on the other doesn't flirt much." Delilah explained. "Yeah. Come to think of it I don't even think he flirts with the guests," Haruhi said. "That's weird."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi and Delilah walked down the hall when suddenly they where stopped.</p><p>"Hi young maidens."</p><p>"We've come for your decision. Are you prepared to leave?"</p><p>"We're prepared to face those Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all!"</p><p>"Leave?" Delilah asked. "Set what straight?" Haruhi asked confused. "That you should come with us," Benibara lifted Delilah chin making her blush. "And go to school with your own kind," Benibara dragged Haruhi and Delilah along to music room 3.</p><p>Upon opening the doors it was dark and quiet. Then five different voices at a time sang out the word Ouran. The lights came to life and there was Host Club all but Mori dressed as girls. Tamaki sang out Ouran. </p><p>"Host club," they all held the collective note. "Welcome's you!"</p><p>The girls stood there unsure of what to say. Tamaki approached them. "Oh Haruhi! Delilah! Welcome back," he greeted. "Look Delilah-chan I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" Honey said smiling. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" Benibara asked offended.</p><p>"What? No that's not it at all! Everything is going to plan. Our strategy is granted to make a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign!" Tamaki said.</p><p>"My dears. You ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia so, you may not know that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Delilah, Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka Club but choose us and you'll get a Host Club not just full of brothers, but sisters to! This way you can experience this way you can experience feminine bonding while stay in the host club!"</p><p>"Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki twirled.</p><p>"We're the Hitachiin sisters! Which one of us is prettier? We're just teasing you," the twins said in a high pitched voice.</p><p>"Listen Hara-chan and Delilah-chan! You can call me big sis from now on," Honey said.</p><p>Kyoya and Mori spun in front of the two but didn't say anything. </p><p>"You idiots think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Benibara shouted. Haruhi and Delilah took one look at each other and bursted into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"This is too much!" Haruhi laughed falling to her knees and Delilah did to. Everyone stared at the two girls. "I don't even get what you're trying to do," Haruhi laughed. "We knew you where a bunch of goofballs but geeze," Delilah rolled in laughter. </p><p>"Are we really that funny?" The twins and Honey asked making them laugh more. "Call me big sister!" They carried on and neither Haruhi nor Delilah could catch their breath from laughing so much. They counted carrying on making them laugh even harder.</p><p>"Cut it out!" Haruhi laughed. "What where you thinking?" Delilah smiled. "Yeah, what's gotten into you guys?" Haruhi asked a smile on her face.</p><p>"We did this because we didn't want you guys to leave the Host Club," Hikaru told them. Haruhi and Delilah looked at each other and smiled. </p><p>"Well maidens have you made a choice?"</p><p>"We have," they said together. "You're club's not for us," Haruhi said. "While we think the idea of a girl's school is great and I admire the Zuka Club, we came to this school with a plans for our future." Delilah explained politely. "We do appreciate your offer though," Haruhi added, "but we knew we were never leaving Ouran Academy."</p><p>"Haruhi," Tamaki cried happily and Kyoya hid his smile with the fan he was holding. </p><p>"Hold on! If you knew you weren't going to leave why'd you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked her. "How would you feel if I stole something of yours? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was really easy to write with!"</p><p>"But I was nice and offered you my teddy bear pencil in return but you said you didn't want it!"</p><p>"That's right and I still don't want it."</p><p>"Um Benio?" Suzuran asked. "Yes, I know." Benibara sighed disappointed. </p><p>"We're not giving up you maidens. I swear this to you, someday we'll come recuse you from this place and when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!" With that the Lobelia girls left.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was helping Kyoya take off his makeup. "Wow the twins really piled it on," she giggled. "I'm going to kill them," Kyoya grumbled. "I'm not studying law or anything like that but I'm pretty sure murder is generally frowned upon."</p><p>"Whatever," Kyoya mumbled and Delilah laughed taking out another makeup wipe. "Hey Delilah I have a question," Kyoya said. "What is it?" Delilah asked moving the wipe from his face. "I noticed when ever Benibara flirted with you, you blushed. Was it because you where in embarrassed or you know?" Kyoya asked.</p><p>"Are you trying to ask me if I'm gay?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Well, I'm pansexual." Delilah told him. "Oh, why didn't you tell the Host Club?" Kyoya asked her as she continued to try and get off the layers of makeup he had on. "I don't see a point in coming out," Delilah shrugged, "it's not really their business who I fall in love with."</p><p>"Makes sense. So, do you have feelings for our guests?" Kyoya asked her. "No, I'm pretty sure their one personality trait is just screaming." Delilah laughed. "Besides I like someone else," Delilah blushed a bit. "Oh who?" </p><p>'You,' Delilah thought but didn't say it. "I'd rather not say," she said. "Oh, and that's it for your makeup!" Delilah said throwing the wipe away. "Thank you," Kyoya said. "No problem mommy," she teased him. "Nevermind I take that back, you're the worst."</p><p>"I know," Delilah smiled. "Can you help me with these hair extensions?" Kyoya asked her. "Yeah," she said and went to help him. "How's your math been coming along?" Kyoya asked her as she took out his fake ponytail. "Horrible," Delilah told him. "You know, if you need help in math I can tutor you." Kyoya said. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Delilah hugged him. "No problem."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah told her grandmother about getting help in math and what days Kyoya be over to help her. "Okay sounds fine to me," Grandmother Chi-Chi said. "I can't wait to meet him in person!"</p><p>"What do you mean in person?" Delilah asked. "You said Kyoya Ootori right?" Her grandmother asked. "Yes," Delilah confirmed. "Well he gives me weekly updates so I can check in on you," her grandmother shrugged. "That actually doesn't surprise me," Delilah said. "So, are you inviting the Host Club over for your birthday?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Why not?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked. "They're your friends. Right?"</p><p>"Yes but they make a big deal out of everything. You know I like my birthdays to be small; just me, and Haruhi watching Glee or Smash. This year with Rei and Akashi." Delilah told her grandmother. "I think you should invite them," her grandmother said. </p><p>"I'll think about but I know if they do come they'll make a big deal out of nothing."</p><p>"It's your birthday!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah was reading the script of West Side Story when the door bell rung. "I'll get it!"</p><p>It was Saturday, which meant Kyoya was coming over to tutor her for the first time. Delilah opened the door to see Kyoya there and smiled. "Come on in," she let him in. "Thanks. Your house is nice," Kyoya told her. "Thank you," Delilah said. </p><p>"So, you're Kyoya. I must say it's nice to see you in person," Grandmother Chi-Chi greeted. "Likewise ma'am," Kyoya smiled. "I've already told you that's too formal for me. Just call me Grandmother Chi-Chi like all of Delilah's friends," her grandmother said. "Very well Grandmother Chi-Chi."</p><p>"I've made lunch do you kids want some?" </p><p>"No thank you," Kyoya said. "I'll have some later," Delilah smiled. "Okay more for me then," her grandmother shrugged. "Kyoya we can stay down here or go to my room whatever you prefer," Delilah told him. "We can go to your room," Kyoya shrugged. </p><p>She led him up the stairs to her room which was the second floor. "Wow I didn't think that your room would be the entire second floor," Kyoya said surprised. "Oh well that's because it was originally the attic. When my grandmother moved in she couldn't go and down stairs well so I let her have my bedroom." Delilah explained. "My mom still has the biggest one though."</p><p>The bedroom was smaller than it seemed and it had low ceiling. "Alright let's get started," Kyoya said.</p><p>An hour later Kyoya and Delilah sat up in her room as Kyoya tutored her. "So that's how x=5," he told her. Delilah stared at the paper confused. "Did you get any of that?" Kyoya asked her seeing the look on her face.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. He began reexplaining it in a simpler fashion, "does that make more sense?" Delilah thought for a moment. "A little but I just can't fully understand it," she sighed frustrated. "Why can't math be easier?"</p><p>"It's not easy for you because you're overthinking it. Math is black and white; it's concrete. Unlike all the subjects you like, such as English, it only has one answer. If you'd stop overthinking it so much you might understand it better."</p><p>"Well, look at you Mr. Smarty-Pants." Delilah rolled her eyes. "Do you want help or not?" Kyoya raised his brow. "Yes, sorry. I'm just upset. Continue on," Delilah said. "As I was saying."</p><p>An hour later Kyoya and Delilah tutoring session wrapped up. "Thank you, I think I understand it better now." Delilah told him. "No problem. Consider this your payment for being the Host Club," Kyoya said. "I should've known it wasn't free," Delilah said as she walked down stairs. </p><p>"Oh! Kyoya before you go I just made some cookies. Do you want one?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked him. "Oh can I have one?" Kyoya watched as Delilah's eye filled with child like wonder and smiled at her. "Sure," her grandmother smiled. Delilah went over and ate one. </p><p>"These are really good! You out did yourself this time," Delilah smiled at her grandmother. "I'm not one for sweets," Kyoya said earing a glare from Grandmother Chi-Chi. "But they look delicious so I'll try one," Kyoya covered up his mistake quickly. "Hmm that's what I thought."</p><p>Kyoya took one bite and was amazed at how good they were. "These are really good," he said shocked. "Of course they are I made them," Grandmother Chi-Chi said. "Do you want some for the road?"</p><p>"Just a few. I'm sure my sister will love them; she's fascinated with things made by commoners." Kyoya said. "Commoners?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked. "The rich kids call people who aren't rich that," Delilah explained. "I didn't there was bullying at Ouran."</p><p>"It's not bullying more of a slang term I guess," Delilah said taking another cookie. "There's no real offense made by it," Kyoya said as Grandmother Chi-Chi gave him a tin of cookies. "Um that's a lot," Kyoya said. "I know but you could gain a few pounds. You're like a stick," Delilah's grandmother said handing him the tin. "Thanks?"</p><p>"Well I'll see you both later."</p><p>"What you mean both of us?"</p><p>"Delilah did you forget you have rehearsal for West Side Story today?" Her grandmother scolded her. "Oh my gosh I forgot! I have to get changed!" Delilah dashed up stairs to get into something more flexible than a sweater and skirt. </p><p>"I swear that girl would forget her head if it weren't attached to her neck," Grandmother Chi-Chi shook her head with a smile. "Good thing she has you and Haruhi."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Delilah has always been self reliant and taking care of everyone, she often forgets to take care of herself. Then she'll overwork herself to impress her mother, Haruhi has always been there to make sure she doesn't do that and remembers to take care of herself. Now she has you too."</p><p>"Has she always been like that?"</p><p>"No, it wasn't until after her father left," her grandmother frowned. Kyoya looked up the stairs and wondered about Delilah. 'Impress her mother? Maybe we aren't living under such different circumstances afterall.' Kyoya thought to himself; just then Delilah ran down the stairs tripping.</p><p>"Delilah how many times have I told you not to run on the stairs?"</p><p>"A lot," she groaned as Kyoya went and helped her to her feet. "Thank you."</p><p>Delilah was wearing a gray top and yoga pants, her hair was in high ponytail. "No problem," Kyoya said simply staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked confused. "No, I've just never seen you dressed so casual," he told her. "Oh, yeah well dancing days everyone gets really messy so no point in dressing up." Delilah laughed a bit.</p><p>"Well I have to get going," Delilah said giving her grandmother a hug bye and grabbing her bag. "I can give you a ride," Kyoya told her. "Are you sure? You've already done so much," Delilah told him. "It's no big deal."</p><p>"Okay if you're so sure." The two walked out the door and Grandmother Chi-Chi smiled at them. She looked to a picture of her late husband. "They remind me so much of us when we young in love," she smiled. "I'm sorry you weren't here to see it."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The dance was in full swing. The boys spun the girls. As the two groups swapped sides of the stage left in right. They formed dance circles of their own. The Latino girls ruffled their imaginary gowns that would've fell at their knees; while the American girls kicked out their legs flaunting their imaginary short ones.</p><p>In the middle of it all the music slowed for the soon two be stars crossed lovers. Their mouth came close to each other as they turned away. They began to dance.</p><p>"You're not thinking I'm someone else?" James who was playing Tony asked. "I know you are not." Delilah shook her head as Maria. "Or that we have met before?" He asked her. "I know we have not." She looked deep into his eyes. </p><p>"I felt I knew something-never-before was going to happen, had to happen. But this is..."</p><p>"My hands are so cold," Delilah told him. James gently took her hands into his. "Yours too," she said. He lifted them to his face. "So warm," she smiled taking his hand to her cheek. "Yours too," he said. "But of course. They are the same." Delilah shot him a grin lowering his hand from her face.</p><p>"It's so much to believe. You're not joking me?" James asked as Tony and Delilah shook her head. "I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never will," Delilah said as Maria.</p><p>"For here you are," they sang together. "And what was just a world, is a start tonight." James put two thumbs over lips for the stage kiss. To the audience it looked real but Delilah was thankful it wasn't. </p><p>"And cut!" Julia shouted. "Good work everyone you got one of the big dance numbers down to today! I'm impressed! Keep this up and it might be the best musical preformed at this school ever! You're free to go! Tomorrow we'll add the next scene!"</p><p>"Good work today," James said. "Thanks, you too." Delilah smiled taking a sip of her water. James was an exchange student at Ouran Academy, and he was fun to be around but was so insufficient to the story that the author didn't bother to introduce him. In fact so was the first practice and the cast list going up. The author promises she wasn't being lazy she just didn't want to add in unimportant stuff.</p><p>Afterwards Delilah went to her rehearsal for the other musical. Luckily it was an easy sing day. She plopped down on her bed exhausted with a sigh. Delilah closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Delilah you look adorable in your kimono," one of her guest said. "Thank you," she smiled. Delilah's kimono was was a light green with little pink flowers scattered about, and a one pink flower in her hair. "Delilah will you be trying out for the school musical, this year they're doing West Side Story," another guest asked. "Of course, I'm auditioning for Maria."</p><p>"You'd be an amazing Maria! You're sweet just like her!" Someone else said. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. "Will any of you be auditioning?" She asked and they shook their heads 'no.' "But we're excited to support you!" They smiled at her. "Oh ok, thank you." Delilah said trying to be polite. </p><p>"Oh, it looks like we're out of tea, I'll get you guys some more," Delilah smiled. "Thank you Delilah you're sweet!" They said. Delilah got up taking breath a relief when she was far enough away, glad to be away from them. </p><p>Delilah overheard Kyoya talking about the club's money, and she smiled. 'Without Kyoya this club would've gone bankrupt a long time ago.' She thought to herself. She saw Honey and Mori crying over something. 'Huh I guess crying is popular today,' she thought. She saw Haruhi bump into Hikaru, and from his sleeve he dropped a bottle. 'Guess that explains how they can all cry easily.'</p><p>"For your information it's common for a host to used high drops," Hikaru said. "No women can  resist a man on the verge of tears," Kaoru said. "Isn't that cheating?" Haruhi and Delilah asked. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper," Hikaru said. "Here Haruhi this is for you," Kaoru said giving her a sweet. </p><p>"It's for me?" Haruhi asked. "Aren't you the cutest?" The twins said. "I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi," some girl said. Delilah had officially left the conversation. She grabbed some tea, and started back on her way to the guests. Tamaki had began his antics. "Being able to cry without teardrops is a sign of a true host. Tell me do I impress you?" Tamaki asked. </p><p>"Does he realize Haruhi isn't impressed by this stuff?" Delilah muttered to herself standing beside Kyoya. "I don't think he does," Kyoya replied quietly. "Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki asked. "You wish," Haruhi said causing Delilah to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"Tamaki's my best friend but he's an idiot," Kyoya told her quietly. "No really?" Delilah said sarcastically. "Are we sure we made you right type of hostess?" Kyoya said. "I- huh?" Delilah turned seeing a girl at the door. "Looks like the Host Club has a new guest," the twins said.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for?" Kaoru said. "Watching from afar is no fun," Hikaru added. "Come on in, please." They said. "Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests," Tamaki said. "Please you don't have to be afraid my princess," Tamaki said lifting her chin. </p><p>"Allow me to welcome you to the Ouran Host Club," Tamaki said. "No! Don't touch me you're phony!" The girl said pushing Tamaki away. Everyone stood in shock except Kyoya who was writing in his notebook. "What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki asked covering his face.</p><p>"Just what I said you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" The girl pointed. "I can't believe you go throwing your love around like that! You must be stupid dim witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're commoner! You're disgusting!"</p><p>Everyone stood in shock as the girl insulted Tamaki. "He's created a new technic!" Hikaru gasped. "One man slow-motion!" Kaoru said. Tamaki fell to the ground dramatically. "I don't suppose you're-" Kyoya was cut off by the girl. </p><p>"It's you! Kyoya!" The girl yelled running over Tamaki. Delilah furrowed her brow confused. "Oh, have I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming," she said embracing him in a hug. Delilah felt a flame of jealous flicker in her, but she quickly extinguished it. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The host club closed early so they could deal with the girl. They sat her on the couch while they stood around and listened to her talk.</p><p>"Your fiancée?" Kaoru asked. "Of course. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring to Ouran Academy!" She replied. "Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked pointing out Tamaki was in his emo corner. "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru said. "To be fair Mommy kept a secret from all of us," Delilah commented causing Kyoya to send her a glare; to which she just smiled at him making him roll his eyes.</p><p>"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us as if we're husband and wife?" Kyoya asked. "Fanfiction," Delilah said. "Oh it was a story of love at first sight!" Renge gushed causing everyone to look at her. "I couldn't resist the way you were admiring those flowers in the back yard when you thought no one was looking! Or how sweet it was when you reached out to help that poor innocent kitten!" Renge gushed on.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked. "Could you have the wrong person?" Delilah asked. "Or the wrong species," the twins snickered. "No way! I'd recognize my love any where!" Renge said. "He's a gentlemen who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely! He looks exactly like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial!" Renge rambled causing the host club to freak out while Kyoya and Delilah stayed calm. </p><p>Delilah was confused until the end and she put the pieces together. "Oh, I get it now." Delilah said in realization causing everyone to look at her. "You're not actually talking about Kyoya, your talking about the character on the dating sim," Delilah explained. "You!" Renge pointed at Delilah. "Me?" </p><p>"Stay away from my Kyoya! You're too pretty!"</p><p>"I'm not sure if I should say thank you or not."</p><p>"Go!" Renge yelled at her in a scary voice. "Yes ma'am," she said nervously moving to the other couch away from Kyoya. "That's better." Renge said and started running around fangirling.</p><p>"So, she's not really your fiancée?" Tamaki asked. "Well, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage so, no." Kyoya said. "Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."</p><p>"According to my research you're in charge of managing the club! Is that right Kyoya?" Renge said snuggling up to Kyoya. Delilah felt jealous flare in her again but she shrugged it off. "That's right! Kyoy-chan is the director!" Honey said. "You're the club's director! That's perfect! Oh, wow I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business," Renge said.</p><p>"We don't advertise we're just a host club." The twins deadpanned. "I've made up my mind from now on I'm going to be the manger of this host club!" Renge said making the twins grumble. 'Oh dear god no,' Delilah thought to herself. "Listen Kyoya," Tamaki said not excited about this either. </p><p>"Ms. Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important family client, so please be polite and try not to offend her alright?" Kyoya said. 'So, that's why he's being so nice to her,' Delilah thought. "Well boys I can't wait to work with you," Renge said.  "You mean boys and girl right?" Kaoru asked. "There's two girls," Haruhi mumbled under her breath. "Nope because I'm kicking Delilah out!" She responded cheerfully. </p><p>"Hey you can't do that!" Delilah protested. "Yeah!" Everyone said in agreement except Kyoya and Mori. "I just did," Renge said. "With all due respect, Ms. Williams brings in lots of costumers and it wouldn't be a smart business move to kick her out, especially when she's done nothing wrong." Kyoya stated.</p><p>"Fine she can stay," Renge huffed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I thought about it, and having a female manger would be a good thing," Tamaki said. "Why would you say that?" The twins asked. "Well, Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If Haruhi has another girl around it could bring out the girl with in her. Delilah just isn't working!" Tamaki explained. </p><p>"If Haruhi wants to act more boy-ish that's up to her, I don't see a problem with that," Delilah said smoothing out her navy blue skirt. "Now is our chance to get Haruhi in touch with her feminine side, this is important project men!" Tamaki announced ignoring Delilah.</p><p>"She has no other friends in class right now except these two shady twins!"</p><p>"Like you have room to talk."</p><p>"Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manger has baked you some cookies!" Renge said entering. "Oh, isn't she so lady like! I'm moved by your generosity!" Tamaki said. "I didn't bake these for you, you phony prince." Renge narrowed her eyes. Tamaki went into his emo corner, again. </p><p>"Sorry I brunt them a bit." Renge said going up to Kyoya. "And I already know what's you're going to say, that anything I make will taste delicious!" Renge said think about her game. "You're always so sweet to me Kyoya!" She gushed. "Geez this cookies really are brunt," Honey said. "Don't eat that Mitsukuni that's bad for you!" Mori panicked. Renge ran after Mori and Honey. </p><p>Haruhi and Delilah watched the scene unfold. Haruhi took one. "Hmm, there not that bad at all they got a good flavor to them." She said. "Really?" Delilah asked going to try one. "May I try?" Hikaru asked going to bite the cookie in Haruhi's mouth. "Uh oh Delilah, you got crumbs on your face," Kaoru said licking them off. </p><p>"Can you not sexually harass us?" Delilah asked taking another bite of her cookie. "Did you not see what they just did?" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya pointing. "And suddenly the freshmen are closer than they've ever been before." Kyoya said a little jealous himself but hid it. "You know Delilah could've wiped it off herself and if you wanted to try on there's a whole thing of cookies right here." Haruhi said.</p><p>"That's not the way you're supposed to react! You're supposed to reject them and causally brush them off to the side!" Tamaki yelled grabbing Haruhi's face. "This is sexual harassment senpia," Haruhi said making Delilah laugh. "Sexual harassment? Then they're twice as guilty call the police!" Tamaki shouted making Delilah topple over with laughter. </p><p>"Calm down, you don't want to choke on air do you?" Kyoya scolded her. "Wouldn't be the first time," she shrugged. </p><p>"Renge-chan? Renge-chan? Do you want some it's milk?" Honey asked Renge. "Luke warm," was all she said. "Huh?" Honey asked. "Luke warm! All of you except Kyoya!" Renge said. "All of you need some sort of dark back story. Girls are vulnerable too handsome men with a dark side!" Renge explained. "If you keep going on like this, it's only a matter of time until the girls get bored of you and quit coming! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?" She yelled.</p><p>"As your manger it's my job to change your character backgrounds! Starting with you!" Renge pointing at Honey. "If you're as cute as you are on inside as you are on the outside you're just a baby! From now you're the baby faced thug!"</p><p>"And Mori-senpia! You're his childhood best friend the flunkie!"</p><p>"The twins will be basket ball players enslaved in their own world!"</p><p>"Haruhi you're an honors student who's constantly being bullied!"</p><p>"Delilah you're Tamaki's best friend and you're secretly in love with him but you can't tell him because you only know how to say how you feel through song!"</p><p>"And as for you!" She pointed at Tamaki. "You're idolized by the school for you're good looks, but you have a secret inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! Your only friend is Delilah but you don't love her because who could! The lonely Prince!" Renge finished. </p><p>"Can we dial back on the no one could love me part?" Delilah meekly asked. "Yeah don't you think that's a little much?" Haruhi asked. "No! It needs to be dramatic! It also explains why she so sickeningly sweet to everyone, she's trying to fill her need to be loved!" Renge said.</p><p>"And Kyoya, you're perfect like you are! So, I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever ok?" Renge smiled at him. "Thank you, I'm honored," Kyoya smiled. 'Seriously?' Delilah thought to herself jealously building inside of her. "The lonely prince! That tittle is perfect for me!" Tamaki said. "Yeah right, she couldn't be further from the truth." Haruhi muttered.</p><p>"Come on Kyoya-senpia," Kaoru said. "You have to do something!" Hikaru said. "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it," Kyoya said pointing a Tamaki already taking on his role. </p><p>"Why not wait to see how things will turn out? I bet it'll be interesting it always is," Kyoya said. "Usually I'd say the same but not this time," Delilah said. "Why not," Kyoya asked her and Delilah just rolled her eyes in response. This confused Kyoya since it wasn't her normal response. 'Did Renge upset her that much?' Kyoya asked himself.</p><p>"I've got to get to work," Delilah said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said getting her stuff, not that anyone was paying attention. "Do you want a ride?" Kyoya asked her. "I don't think your fiancée would be happy about that," she said looking at Renge. "She isn't-" Kyoya was cut off. </p><p>"I told you stay away from my Kyoya!" Renge yelled. "I was just leaving, school's over." Delilah stated. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Delilah smiled walking away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Sounds like someone had a rough day," Akashi said giving Delilah an order. "You have no idea," Delilah grumbled taking it to table two, which was the only person in the café. "Here you go," Delilah smiled putting down their drink.</p><p>"That girl was completely out of line when she said that." Rei said feeling bad for his friend. "Thanks, she's insane." Delilah said. "She tells me to stay away from Kyoya even though we're just friends, and she acts like their engaged!" Delilah vented. "We know you've said that like five times already," Akashi said. "Sorry, it's been a long day."</p><p>"We know it'll be okay," Rei said pulling her into a hug. "I hate everything," Delilah muttered returning his embrace. "No you don't," Rei said. "I know," Delilah replied. The bell rung signaling someone walked in, "I'll be back."</p><p>"Hey, welcome to the Teacup Café! Sit anywhere you'd like," Delilah said not seeing who it was grabbing her notebook. "Thanks," a voice she'd recognize anywhere said.</p><p>"Naoki?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter twenty-three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Delilah's here's your gift!" Tamaki said giving her a present. "We got you something too!" The twins said giving her a gift bag. "I got you something too!" Honey said piling on the gifts. "Here," Mori said giving her another one. "You guys didn't have too," Delilah said setting them down. "Open them!"</p><p>It was Delilah's birthday and the Host Club had come. Tamaki got her an old record player, the twins got her a bunch of new clothes, Honey got her a stuff animal, and Mori got her some musical CDs. "You guys these is too much. Thank you," Delilah smiled. "Where's your mother?" Kyoya asked noticing she wasn't there. "Yeah where is she?" Haruhi asked.</p><p>"Oh she has work and can't make it," Delilah shrugged. "That's terrible!" Tamaki said. "Don't worry about it," Delilah said and Haruhi gave her a present. "I got you something to by the way."</p><p>"Same here!" Rei and Akashi gave her envelopes. When the two where kids Ranka filmed everything the two did together, and Haruhi had found the camera with their silliest moments. "What are all these CDs?" Delilah asked confused.  </p><p>"Well my dad filmed everything we did together and I found the camera awhile back and figured you'd want to all of our funniest moments," Haruhi told her. "Aww that's really sweet!"</p><p>Rei and Akashi gave her gift cards. "We know it isn't much but-" Delilah cut them off. "Thank you! Books are so expensive so I'll need these thank you!" </p><p>"Let's start the watch party!" With that everyone ran to places in the living room. Grandmother Chi-Chi was baking Delilah's cake at the time.</p><p>"Are actually watching all of Glee?" Kyoya asked Delilah put on the shows. "Because according to my calculations that would take five days and one hour," Kyoya said. "Shut up no one likes a nerd!" Akashi rolled his eyes, he didn't like Kyoya. "Akashi be nice!" Rei scolded him.</p><p>"No we aren't watching all of it, just the first two seasons then if it's not dark out then season three. The episodes are pretty long so I knew there was no way we could actually watch all of it," Delilah explained. "I'm so excited!" Tamaki said, "I've never watched a commoner's show before!"</p><p>"I'm not that excited after the fifth year of watching it and now being able to quote some of it, the excitement wears off," Haruhi said. "It is a good show though," she added. "Well I love Glee! Blanie's my favorite character!" Rei said. "Bro same!" Akashi said. "Mines a tie between Sue and Kurt," Delilah said sitting beside Kyoya.</p><p>"I like Tina," Haruhi said. "Blanie's still better," the two boys said. "Guys we argue about this all day but we can all agree Will Schuester and Rachel Berry are the worst," Delilah said. "Yes!" The three agreed and the show started. </p><p>By the seventeenth episode Delilah had cuddled up to Kyoya; her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, in fact his arm was around her. Everyone was too caught up in the show to care. </p><p>"Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me..." Rachel sang on the screen and Delilah softly hummed along. "Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married..." Kyoya stared at Delilah, her eye fixated on the screen and smiled. She didn't even realize what she was doing. </p><p>"Wow I see what you mean, Rachel is the worst." </p><p>Season two came along and it was the "Rock Horror Show" episode in the middle of Emma singing "Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me." Delilah softly sung along because she loved The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Kyoya hearing her singing it made his face go red. Delilah hadn't meant anything by it, she just simply enjoyed the song.</p><p>Whenever a song came on Delilah loved, Kyoya got to hear her heavenly voice sing it quietly. He was happy that only he got to hear, he was happy that he was holding her, he was just really happy. Kyoya had a gift for her in his pocket, but he wanted to give it to her after everyone left.</p><p>Delilah slowly left his arms as she got up. Season had two had ended and the sun had just set. "Alright kids! I have cake!" Grandmother Chi-Chi finished it awhile go but didn't want to interrupt Glee; mainly because she saw how Kyoya and Delilah where and didn't want to risk it them not cuddling again. "Yay!" Honey cheered. </p><p>Everyone got a slice and said it was amazing. Delilah got her guitar and went outside as everyone conversed. She got the wood and began starting the fire. "Need any help?" Kyoya had noticed her missing and went looking for her. "No I got it," she said and the fire lit up. "I just have to get everyone now."</p><p>'She's so pretty in the moonlight,' Kyoya blushed staring at her. "Kyoya are you okay?" Delilah waved a hand in front of his face. "Yeah I'm fine," he shook out of it. "Glad I got you back down to Earth," Delilah giggled. </p><p>Everyone came outside and exchanged stories. "Delilah! We have to sing it!" Rei suddenly said. "Sing what?" Delilah panicked. "Think back to the summer," Rei told her causing her to gasp. "You're right!" Delilah grabbed her guitar. </p><p>"Wait, don't tell-" Haruhi was cut off promptly by the guitar. "Oh my God you guys are doing it!" Akashi laughed leaving the hosts confused. Delilah strummed the intro to "Hermione can't draw," from A Very Potter Musical. Mainly because the author wanted an excuse to put Starkid in the book.</p><p>"Haruhi can't draw, Haruhi can't draw! She only reads books and she cannot draw! Even if she was reading a book on how to draw! She only reads book and she cannot draw! Even if she's reading a how to draw book!" Delilah and Rei sung while Haruhi and Akashi laughed. </p><p>"Hey now stop that! This song isn't even that good!" Akashi laughed saying his line. "Oh yeah? Let's hear you sing something better! Right here! Right now!" Rei said grinning. </p><p>"Akashi can't sing, Akashi can't sing, Akashi cannot sing! He only reads books and he cannot sing! Even if he's reading a how-to-sing book!" Delilah and Rei sung since Haruhi couldn't sing. "Hey! Hey! Remember how Haruhi can't draw!" Akashi laughed. </p><p>"Haruhi can't draw, Haruhi can't draw! She only reads books and she cannot draw! Even if she was reading a book on how to draw! She only reads book and she cannot draw! Even if she's reading a how to draw book!" Delilah, Rei, and Akashi sung. The four fell into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"I'm confused. Why are we singing a song making fun of Haruhi's lack of artistic talent?" Kyoya asked. "Over the summer when we all first had a bonfire like this we wanted to sing a campfire song but only knew the one from SpongeBob. Since we all know the song Hermione can't draw we decided to use it and just replaced the names," Haruhi explained.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>The rest of the night everyone sang different songs. It was almost midnight and Akashi, Honey, Mori, and the twins had gone home. "It's getting late I think it might best to call it night," Delilah said. "Aw come on one more song!" Rei said. "I think Delilah's got a point," Haruhi said yawning. </p><p>"I agree with one more song," Tamaki said. "Okay sure," Delilah said. </p><p> </p><p>Delilah began softly strumming. "Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you.' Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me," Delilah softly sang. "Say 'night-ie night' and kiss me." Kyoya watched her, she had no idea how much he wanted to do that. "Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be. Dream a little dream of me."</p><p>"Stars fading, but I linger on, dear. Still craving your kiss I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear. Just saying this," Delilah strummed. "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be dream a little dream of me." Kyoya loved her voice it was calming.</p><p>"Stars fading, but I linger on, dear. Still craving your kiss I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear. Just saying this: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be dream a little dream of me. Dream a little dream of me. Dream a little dream of me," Delilah finished. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The porch light lit up the backyard as Delilah cleaned up. She thought everyone went home so when she shivered in the cold she was surprised to hear a voice. "Cold?" Delilah turned to see Kyoya. "I thought you left?"</p><p>"Couldn't leave with giving you a present," Kyoya smiled. "Here," he wrapped his jacket around her. "Thanks," she blushed. Kyoya took the gift from his pocket. "I got you this," he handed a small box to her. </p><p>Delilah opened it to see a golden necklace with a small flower charm, with a small gem in the middle. Delilah gasped, "It's beautiful!" Kyoya smiled at her reaction. "It's a delilah, I had it custom made. That gem in the middle is a real diamond."</p><p>Her eyes widened. "This was probably too expensive you shouldn't have spent that money on me," she said panicking. "It's no big deal I'm rich, remember?" Kyoya laughed. "Here let me put it on you."</p><p>Delilah turned around so he could out it on. After he had it on her, he spun her around towards him. "It looks pretty on you," he said. "Thank you," Delilah blushed and hugged him. Kyoya hugged her back. "You two would back a lovely couple," Grandmother Chi-Chi gushed.</p><p>The two pulled away. "We don't like each other like that," Delilah laughed. "Yeah," Kyoya agreed. "That's what me and my husband said. Then he gave me this necklace and two years later we got married," Grandmother Chi-Chi said gesturing to the necklace she always wore.</p><p>"You two kids should get inside before you both catch colds," she told them and walked back in. "She's right, can't have our hostess getting sick. That be bad for business," Kyoya said walking her to the door. Delilah playfully rolled her eyes. "I have to get up early tomorrow anyways," she yawned. "Why?"</p><p>"Did you already forget silly? Tomorrow's the café musical," Delilah told him as they walked in. "Sorry I'm tired I forgot," Kyoya said. "It's okay, go home and gets some sleep," she told him. "I will," Kyoya told her. </p><p>Delilah walked him to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Delilah said. "Oh, here's your jacket," she went to take it off. "Keep it. You get cold easily," he laughed. "Thank you. Goodnight," She said. "Goodnight."</p><p>Delilah watched him drive away and frowned. She'd be lying if she didn't wanted a kiss goodnight. Delilah bit her lip and started for the door. She looked back and he was gone. She was mildly confused seeing everything seemed to have a perfect setup for it. With that she went to bed wondering what went wrong.</p><p>Kyoya sat wondering himself why he didn't kiss her. The chapter seemed to have had the perfect setup, maybe the author just wanted to build more suspense. Whatever the reason he sat there angry with himself. He too went to bed wondering what had gone wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter twenty-four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah looking in the crowd for her grandmother and Kyoya as she fidgeted with the necklace he gave her. She was nervous but she always was before a show. She was wearing her costume which was just a big shirt, pink sweatpants, and baseball cap. "You nervous?" Makato asked her. "A little," she smiled at him. </p><p>"Well you don't look it," he complimented. "Thanks," Delilah smiled as she saw them in the crowd. "Come on curtains about to rise."</p><p>After the first song was Delilah's main song. She sat in front of the narrator. "I didn't say yes. I didn't say I'll think about it. I can't tell you my real name, but yes, I can confirm that I did get asked to the prom," Delilah recited her lines as Naomi. "The undercover officer who played Naomi is 25 years old, a new recruit at the Palm Beach Police Force."</p><p>"My assignment: to pose as a senior and find out who's buying, who's selling. Mostly pills and weed, you would not believe how easy it is to get pills and weed."</p><p>"What's the hardest part?"</p><p>"Pssh—the cafeteria. Imagine hundreds of teenagers yelling and running full speed, and the lack of deodorant. Let's just say I would drink at the end of the day." Delilah sang earning a laugh from the audience. "Seriously, these kids need to learn there are consequences in life. If I'm doing my job and I'm doing it right, I am making life safer one school at a time."</p><p>"So, he asked to the prom?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"I gave every excuse. I said it's too expensive, which is totally true, by the way. I told him, look, I'm just a transfer, I wouldn't feel comfortable with all your friends. And it's true you make friends on the job, then it ends. You meet kids who are sensitive, smart, and defenseless. Those are the ones you remember, the ones that you think about after you're gone..." Delilah sang out.</p><p>"Seriously, these kids need to learn there are consequences in life. If I'm doing my job and I'm doing it right, I am making life safer one school at a time." </p><p>The song continued and ended. It then it went into "Cousin" which is a fun song. After that was "The Money" started.</p><p>"The next day, Justin brought a rolled-up baggie of marijuana to school for Naomi," the narrorator said. "And I was like, oh my god, I'm actually gonna do this. So we was in class, and I sat down right next to her. And she was like..." Makato said. "Justin, do you have it?" Delilah asked. "Yeah, I do. And I was like, you know what? We're going to wait for a few. Because I didn't want to be like, oh hey, and just slide it in her hand or whatever. So we waited..."</p><p>Tick tok, tik tok...</p><p>"And she was like..."</p><p>"Okay, put it in my purse."</p><p>"So I slid it right in there. And then she was like..."</p><p>"Okay, here. Take the money. Justin, take the money." Delilah acted as if she was going to give him money. "I don't want your money. I got this just for you. Keep your money. There's nothing I won't do for you. I'll come through for you every time - just in time," Makato sang. </p><p>"Justin, listen. Please, just take the money." Delilah shook her head. </p><p>"Naomi, I know there's a reason you were transferred here to me. Naomi, I know there's a reason. This isn't luck, it's destiny." The two sang over top of each other "You really did come through for me."</p><p>"I will be there , every time. Anytime."</p><p>"Take the money. Take the money. Take the money."</p><p>"I don't want your money."</p><p>"The teacher's coming."</p><p>"Keep your money."</p><p>"Take this money, Justin."</p><p>Right there a stage kiss should've happened but instead Makato's lips crashed into Delilah. Her eyes widened she immediately pushed him off. Delilah threw the fake money at him with tears in her eyes. "And that's the end," the narrator said. </p><p>Delilah ran off stage into the back covering her mouth. She ran into someone she looked up. "Naoki?"</p><p>"Wrong."</p><p>She realized what had just happened. Makato had been back here the whole time and Naoki got her first kiss. "I'm sorry but I told you'd pay," Naoki said walking in. "Stay away from me!"</p><p>"What are you gonna do? Prince charming's not here to save you," they laughed. Delilah gritted her teeth. "He doesn't have to be," and she kicked Naoki in the groin and crumbed to the ground in pain.</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Kyoya. "While I'm sure that hurts I'm here to tell you I've just ruined your whole life. You see I did some digging turns out my family is the only reason you're still afloat due to a business deal. I've discovered that deal is nothing but dead weight for my family and just convinced my father to end the deal."</p><p>"You can't do that! My family will loose everything!" Makato said. "Should've thought of that before you hurt Delilah. I did warn you afterall," Kyoya said. "Delilah if you want go you can kick Makato too although it might be a little harsh since his family is losing everything."</p><p>Kyoya didn't have to tell her twice and kick Makato in the groin. Both brothers laid on the ground in pain and Kyoya took Delilah's hand and led her to another room. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Kyoya asked worried. "I'm fine," Delilah lied holding back tears. </p><p>"No, you're not," Kyoya said seeing through her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I should've found a way to stop them," Kyoya whispered to her. "It's not your fault you didn't know," Delilah said as tears began to spill out. </p><p>Grandmother Chi-Chi walked in to see them embrace. "Delilah what's wrong?" She asked her granddaughter. Delilah left Kyoya's arms for her grandmother's and told her everything. "Kyoya take care of Delilah while I chop off these two boys legs."</p><p>Delilah was pushed into Kyoya arms and Grandmother Chi-Chi went into the back room. In the room you could hear a series of screams and wails of agony. Kyoya's eyes widened upon hearing this as he held Delilah tighter. "Remind me never to get on your grandmother's bad side."</p><p>Grandmother Chi-Chi then walked out as if nothing happened. "Come on now dear, let's go home. Kyoya you're more than welcome to join us," she said. Kyoya looked down at Delilah who was holding on to him for dear life and agreed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was laying on Kyoya chest in her room. Mainly because she wanted a nap but didn't want to be alone. "I should've listened to you," she cried. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"When you said no to doing the musical, I should've agreed with you." Delilah said sniffling. "You where mad at me," Kyoya reminded her. "After that I should've quit and not took the raise," Delilah said. "You didn't know they where going to this," Kyoya told her. </p><p>Delilah didn't say anything. "Did you kiss back?" He asked her and she shook her no. "Then you don't have to count it as a kiss," he told her. Delilah gave him a weak smile. "I guess you're right."</p><p>Kyoya smiled at her softly and Delilah closed her eyes and drifted off too sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya's phone buzzed an hour later. He saw it was his father and picked up. "Hello?" Kyoya said quiet enough to not wake Delilah. "We have dinner with an important client and I need you here to entertain their daughter. Where are you?"</p><p>Kyoya had nearly forgotten all about the dinner. "I'm on my way," he lied. "Good." His father hung up. Kyoya got out of Delilah's grip, careful not to wake her. He went down stairs and explained everything to Grandmother Chi-Chi. </p><p>Delilah woke awhile alone. She went downstairs. "Where's Kyoya?" Delilah rubbed her tired eyes. "He had a family matter to attend to," her grandmother explained. "Oh okay," Delilah said sitting down. "I'm sorry about what happened today."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, I'm better now." Delilah said. "If you're sure," her grandmother kissed the top of her head.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya smiled as he waved the clients family goodbye. "Kyoya, your performance today was less than normal. You're still top of class but only by one parentage. You're slacking, tell me why." His father said in a cold tone. Kyoya wasn't sure what to say. "Just a small distraction. It won't happen again," Kyoya said as he began walking away.</p><p>"I've been doing some digging on your small distraction," Kyoya's father said making him freeze. "Delilah Williams is her name, correct?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Hmm if this continues I'll have to do something about it." Kyoya's father walked away and left him wondering what that meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter twenty-five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, why are we cosplaying as a police force?" Delilah asked Kyoya, adjusting her skirt. "It's what the boss wants," he shrugged. "It's so random," Delilah said. "Tamaki usually makes random, odd decisions," Kyoya pointed out. "I guess your right."</p><p>"How are you holding up by the way?" Kyoya asked her still concerned about last chapter. "Better," Delilah told him. "That's good."</p><p>"Delilah-chan! You look cute in that skirt!" Honey ran up to her smiling. "Thank you but I always wear stuff like this," Delilah said confused. "I know!" Honey ran off giggling. </p><p>"Places everyone!" Tamaki sang out. </p><p>When the door opened they said their usually greeting only to be met with a little girl. "What a young guest. No matter we're glad you're here, my little lost kitty-cat." Tamaki said to her.</p><p>"Little Kitty-cat why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki asked her. "It's a reverse harem!" The little girl pointed shocking everyone. "This is a reverse harem!"</p><p>"That can't be right. I must've heard wrong, there still must be some water in my ear from where I went swimming." Tamaki said trying to get the imaginary water out of his ears. "Water in the ear that's gotta be it," Hikaru laughed doing the same as Tamaki. "I'm sure we just heard wrong. There's no way this cute little girl said the words reverse harem!" Kaoru said copying his twins actions.</p><p>"There's debauchery here. Yay! There's debauchery here! Isn't there?"  The little girl celebrated. "You're the glasses character!" She pointed at Kyoya. "The innocent school girl type!" She pointed at Delilah. "Boy Lolita and the stoic type!" She pointed at Honey and Mori. "Twincest!" She pointed at the twins. "And the bookworm!" She pointed at Haruhi. </p><p>She looked at Tamaki and tears began to swell in her eyes. "Big brother?" She jumped in his arms. "My brother's blonde you must be him!" She shouted. </p><p>"You never told us about this!"</p><p>"Since when do you have a little sister?"</p><p>"I don't!" Tamaki panicked. "I'm an only child at least as far as I know," he said. "The more I look at you the two of you do look a lot alike," Honey said. "You're both blonde afterall."</p><p>"I don't think that's how it works," Delilah said. "I want to know if glasses character is superior to big brother," Kyoya said. "Does it matter? I can't believe she called me a bookworm," Haruhi said. "You are a bookworm though," Delilah said. "Yeah but she didn't have to say it innocent school girl," Haruhi fired back.</p><p>"I'm not sure what that means."</p><p>"Do you want to tell me your name little one?" Tamaki asked holding her. "Kirimi," she said making Haruhi think of food. "Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake. I'm really sorry but I don't have a younger sister," Tamaki explained gently. Kirimi eyes filled with tears, "are you sure you're blonde just like me."</p><p>Kirimi began to cry, breaking Tamaki. "That's true," he said. "I give in! As of this moment I'm your new big brother!" Tamaki spun around with her. </p><p>"I know you get carried away by emotion, but don't you think irresponsible to make such empty promises?" Haruhi pointed out and Delilah nodded in agreement. Tamaki went on a rant about he wasn't irresponsible. "What do you think Kyoya?" Delilah asked him.</p><p>"We should probably try and figure out if she has a brother at this school," Kyoya said causing Kirimi and Tamaki to stop playing. "Yeah you're right," Delilah said and the lights went out.</p><p>"Kirimi, Kirimi," a familiar voice spoke. The Host Club looked to see a blonde boy peak his head out of the black magic club's door. </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, Kirimi." The boy drew closer making the little girl whimper. "Master," a deep voice said. "You forgot your cloak," a female said. Suddenly the blonde boy spun into his cloak revealing Nekozawa shocking Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi.</p><p>"Master Nekozawa is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light," the maid said. "If he doesn't cover up in all black then he will undoubtedly fall victim to the light. To be comfortable he has to cover up his blonde hair with a dark wig!"</p><p>"On the other hand his sister, Mistress Kirimi is terrified of darkly lit places." The butler explained. "So, this little girl is Nekozawa-senpia's younger sister?" Haruhi asked. "You're quite insightful, yes that would be correct sir." He cried. </p><p>Tamaki set down Kirimi. "Kirimi so this is where you've been hiding!" Nekozawa came closer to her. "Brother save me from the monster!" Kirimi cried jumping into Tamaki's arms. "Don't be scared! I want to introduce you to someone. This is Beelzenef, the Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations."</p><p>"You know, I don't think she's scared of the puppet. Call me crazy but I think it's you," Delilah said while Kyoya and Haruhi nodded beside her in agreement. "It's probably your clothes we'll help you change okay?" The twins began pulling at Nekozawa's cloak.</p><p>"You can't do that! It's too bright! I may die!" He protested. "I know! Why don't we just darken the room!" Honey suggested closing the curtains making Kirimi cry. </p><p>"Either way, someone unhappy." Kyoya pointed out. "It's such a tragedy these to siblings are polar opposites. As a result, the two have become known as the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet," the maid explained. "But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister; they where cousins in love. I don't think it's a good idea to for them to be called that. People may get the wrong idea," Delilah pointed out.</p><p>"Oh I'm aware. It's something I just came up with on the fly. Pretty cool huh? I thought it might make the story more dramatic." The maid smiled not getting the point. "Oh I see."</p><p>"We've been sent by the Master's family to get our lovely Mistress Kirimi back home safely," the butler said. "Is the family as out of touch as the three of you are?" The twins asked. The maid went off on the twins saying a big speech how the Nekozawa's where honorable and came from the Tokarev family. It was really long and the author didn't feel like writing out the crazy rant.</p><p>"Tokarev huh?" Kyoya said knowing the family got it's wealth from firearms. "Wait you mean Romanoff right?" Tamaki asked. "There's a legend that says every few hundred years a Nekozawa child is born who is destined to be possessed by the darkness like our master," the maid said.</p><p>"That legend may or may not be true."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the older brother she had seen in portraits, because of his condition the master cannot be around his sister without being clothed in black. Once she learned her older brother was enrolled at a high school here, she went looking for him. That's what brought her to your Host Club. We've tried keeping her comforted by reading her stories with princely characters like her brother but we ran out. So, now we read her Shōjo manga. I'm afraid she's become addicted!"</p><p>"I see so that's what all that stuff in the beginning was."</p><p>"Is there really debauchery in Shōjo manga? Kirimi-chan is so young." Haruhi said and turned to Nekozawa. "So Kirimi-chan doesn't know that your her real brother Nekozawa-senpia?" Haruhi asked making him cry. Delilah kneeled down beside him. "Hey, it's okay buddy," she patted him on the back. "We've tried to explain it but she doesn't believe us."</p><p>"That's so sad!"</p><p>"It is that's why I pray that one day that Kirimi will embrace the darkness," he said. "I think you've got it backwards buddy," the twins said. </p><p>"Try to get accustomed to the light!"</p><p>"What are you trying to do to your sister?"</p><p>When the maid and butler told her to come home Kirimi flipped out saying she want to stay with her "brother."</p><p>"Nekozawa-"</p><p>"Don't worry about me Suoh. All I want is for my sister to be happy. Make sure she gets the love she deserves!" He cried running away. "Wait!" Tamaki and Delilah yelled but it was too late.</p><p>"Sibling relations are source of problems in any family," Kyoya said and Delilah frowned knowing about his sibling relations. She offered him a comforting smile and put her hand on his shoulder understanding. Kyoya looked down at her and gave her a weak smile.</p><p>"Even so I'm kinda jealous." Everyone turned to Haruhi. "I grew up an only child so I can't really relate, Delilah's the closest thing I have to a sister. I just can't imagine what it's like having a sibling you're so different from you can't even spend time together." Tamaki put down Kirimi.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Kirimi-chan but I'm not the big brother you've been looking for. Don't worry he's still out there and he's more handsome than me. He's a real prince." He stood up. "Once she step into this room Kirimi-chan became a guest of the Host Club and it's is our sworn duty to make out guests happy! It's a tragedy to see them at odds this way! We have to help them! Starting now operation change Nekozawa into the prince of Kirimi-chan's dreams' is underway!"</p><p>"That's kinda a long tittle," Delilah said. The maid said it was impossible. "Senpia! Stop getting carried away by your emotions. Stop making promises you can't keep!" Haruhi scolded. "Oh ye of little faith. Have you forgotten we have an expert on our side? Someone who knows the importance of changing characters," Tamaki said.</p><p>"Wait you don't mean," the twins said. "Oh God please no," Delilah muttered.</p><p>Renge laughed as the platform rose.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Renge was yelling at Nekozawa as she couched him. "Looks like Renge is really on top of things," Kyoya said leaning on the table that Honey and Delilah sat on. "Yeah!" Honey agreed. "I'm not sure the lines she's telling him are appropriate for his sister." The twins said.</p><p>"What's your thoughts Delilah?" Kyoya asked her. "I think she's being too mean," Delilah shrugged.</p><p>Renge shinned a flashlight at Nekozawa scaring him. "Don't let a simple flashlight get the best of you!" Renge yelled. "Renge! Don't be so mean!" Delilah scolded her. "Look he's frightened, you can just throw him to the wolves and except everything to fine!"</p><p>"Fine Miss Kindness is everything! you try something then!" Renge yelled at her. "Fine I will!" </p><p>"Nekozawa, you need to believe you can do it in order for this work." Delilah told him. "How do I do that? I'm too scared," he told her. Delilah smiled.</p><p>  (A/N: The song is all that jazz from the prom)</p><p> "Let me tell you a story, the original company of Chicago is in previews; the worst flu in history hits the cast. They're down to the third cover of the role of Roxy Hart, and she's scared just like you are." Delilah told him and music began playing. "Where's that music coming from?" The twins asked.</p><p>"And Fosse who is a real ball-buster is putting her through paces. She's petrified and worse she doing the routine like she's a robot. So, the Foss he said 'hey kid snap out of it.'" Delilah kicked her leg and shrugged her shoulders like in the video. </p><p>"You got the steps, you got the notes, but where's your zazz baby?" Delilah said as a dim spotlight fell on her. "Where'd that spotlight come from?"</p><p>"And even though she had never heard that word before," Delilah said rotating her arm over her head. "She knew immediately what it meant and she went out there and found that spotlight," her arms popped in front of her. "And then she crushed that performance so hard that she had the whole audience standing on their feet!" Her fingers walked down her leg. Kyoya stood and watched enjoying whatever was happening.</p><p>"Screaming bloody murder," Delilah said putting her arm over her head. "Was that girl you?" Nekozawa asked. "What? No that happened in 1975," Delilah laughed dropping her arm. "The point is every Fossie girl knows that story," she said. "It's all about finding your light."</p><p>"When a challenge lies ahead and you are filled with dread and worry... Give it some zazz," Delilah sang. "If your courage disappears what'll get your fears to scurry... Give it some zazz!"</p><p>"Zazz is style plus confidence. It may seem corny or kitsch," Delilah danced. "But when scared or on the fence you'll find that soon zazz will make fear become your- well you know," Delilah smiled.</p><p>"And if folks say you can't win what'll stop them in a hurry? Give it some zazz!" Delilah sang showing off her high kick. "There's no contest for someone with some razzmatazz!"</p><p>"So call their bluff! And strut your stuff! Like no one in this whole school has! Instead of giving up..." Delilah danced around Nekozawa making Kyoya feel slightly jealous.</p><p>"Oh give it some zazz!"</p><p>"I just don't think I can do it. The thought of going out in the light? Look at my hands their shaking!" Nekozawa said and Delilah smiled. "If your hands are shaken," Delilah said taking Nekozawa's hands. "Just turn em into jazz hands!" She threw them up making her own jazz hands.</p><p>"Doesn't that feel better?"</p><p>"No," Nekozawa shook his head. "Try this!" Delilah spun him around trying to show how to walk with more confidence. Kyoya was even more jealous than before but it seemed to be working so he didn't say anything.</p><p>"This is awkward," he blushed. "You don't understand the concept of zazz. The zazz isn't the moves, the zazz comes from you. Do the moves, and give it some zazz!" Delilah twirled with her zazz. "Close your eyes."</p><p>"Think about Kirimi," she told him and his hand popped in front of his face. "Think about how much you love her," she said and his other hand popped up. "Now think about finally doing something about it!" Nekozawa began dancing with zazz.</p><p>"I'm seeing it! I'm seeing your zazz!" Delilah smiled. "Now follow me!"</p><p>"Do what the brave and bossy do, and if they tear you apart!" The two sang together as Delilah led in the dancing. "Ask: what would Bob Fosse do? He make the people have step-ball change of heart!" Delilah sang. </p><p>"Ball change!"</p><p>"And if folks say you can't win what'll stop them in a hurry? " They sang together criss crossing their hands. "Give it zazz!" Nekozawa sang. "There's no contest for someone with some razzmatazz!" They sang as Delilah high kicked into Nekzawa's arms since he couldn't kick that high. </p><p>"So call their bluff! Bam!" Delilah popped up. " And strut my stuff! Bam!"</p><p>"Like no one in this whole school has! Instead of giving up..." They twirled their hands around in a cool fashion. "Give it some zazz!"</p><p>"Now that you found your zazz it's time to show it to the world! Think you can do it?" Delilah asked holding his shoulder with a smile. "Yeah," he nodded.</p><p>"That was awesome!" Honey said and Mori nodded. "Yeah, I don't where the music and stuff came from but Nekozawa-senpia sure does seem more confident," the twins nodded. "That's the power of showtunes," Delilah shrugged. "Hey Nekozawa when we get you over your fear of the light, you should try out for a school musical sometime. It be an honor to preform beside you," Delilah said. "Sure!"</p><p>Kyoya shinned a flashlight at Nekozawa making him scream and hide. "Pathetic!" Renge yelled at a whimpering Nekozawa.</p><p>"Guys! Yelling at him isn't going to help. He needs to be encouraged not talked down to!" Delilah scolded them and took the flashlight away from Kyoya. "The mean people scare me," he cried. "I won't let those mean jerks yell at you anymore," Delilah smiled. "Your words wound me." Kyoya said with no emotion.</p><p>"Nekozawa, we're gonna see how long you can last in the light ok? Just say when you can't take anymore, in fact you can hold my hand if that helps!" Delilah smiled at him making him blush. Kyoya was extremely jealous and wanting nothing more to get Delilah away from him but there wasn't much he could do; she wasn't his.</p><p>Nekozawa held her hand as she timed how long he could stay in the light. Almost a minute passed and he said he couldn't take anymore. "Wow, almost a whole minute! Good job!" Delilah smiled at him making him blush. </p><p>"Someone jealous," Renge laughed at Kyoya. "I'm not jealous," Kyoya said. "Then stop glaring at Nekozawa-senpia," Renge snickered. </p><p>"Okay now let's talk to Kirimi with the light," Delilah said. "But that looks nothing like her!" He said pointing at the stuff bear. "Use you imagination!" Tamaki said giving the twins an idea. "Hey boss you should teach by example! Here! Confess your love to this Haruhi doll!" The twins said pulling out a manqué. "Oh okay," Tamaki stuttered out. </p><p>While Tamaki was proclaiming his undying love Haruhi walked in disgusted. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Gah! Haruhi!"</p><p>"Kirimi came into the club room today looking for you and you have time to do disgusting things like this surely you can spare some time to hang out with her for awhile!" Haruhi said angry. Tamaki went into his emo corner as the twins laughed. "Why don't you keep her company Haruhi? Do you not like children?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"It's not that I don't like them or anything. She made me read fifty different volumes of Shōjo manga to her over the past three days. Those things are really full of reverse harems and debauchery!"</p><p>"Big brother?" Kirimi asked walking in. "It's dark and scary," she cried and Haruhi rushed to her. "Kirimi-chan I told you to wait for me in the other room," Haruhi said. Tamaki went out and calmed her down and Nekozawa sighed in defeat. </p><p>He grabbed the flashlight from Delilah. "Huh?"</p><p>"I'm a handsome princely big brother!" He repeated to himself. He turned on the flashlight shocking everyone. "He did it!" Honey cheered. "Nekozawa come on along way!" Renege smiled. "You did it Nekozawa!" Delilah cheered him on. "Bravo senpia bravo," the twins said in a bored tone popping confetti cannons. </p><p>"Good job!" Haruhi and Tamaki clapped. "Look Kirimi-chan! That gentleman is your real big brother!" Tamaki pointed. "Kirimi," Nekozawa turned around with the light in his face making look scary. Kirimi screamed and terror and ran away.</p><p>"I'll never be the big brother she wants," Nekozawa cried and Delilah gave him a hug letting him cry into her sweater. "Yes you will," Delilah comforted him. Kyoya clenched his pen as he wrote in his notebook he was beyond jealous. </p><p>"I give up. Even if I continue your special training there's no grantee that Kirimi will ever except me," he said pulling away from Delilah. "I think she'd be better off if you acted in my place as her brother instead Suoh."</p><p>"But that's ridiculous, you're the big brother she's looking for. If you care about her, you'll do whatever it takes to win her over!"</p><p>"Hey look, Kirimi-chan hasn't made it out of the courtyard," Hikaru said looking out the window. "But there's something down there with her. Oh, it's just a cat," Kaoru said. Nekozawa gasped. "You're family sure does love cats," Hikaru said. "Even strays warm up to you guys," Kaoru said.</p><p>Nekozawa pushed them out of the way. "They're loved by family it's true but Kirimi wouldn't participate in something like that, not something as occult as befriending a stray cat. She's afraid of animals and cats are the creatures she fears the most!"</p><p>"Kirimi!" Nekozawa screamed jumping out the window. "Nekozawa!" Delilah shouted. "He's not wearing his black cloak!" Haruhi shouted. </p><p>"Kirimi!" He ran to her aid. "Big brother!" She shouted and ran into his arms. </p><p>"Would you look at that!" Honey smiled. "And he did it thanks to my special training!" Renge said and Delilah coughed. "Okay thanks to our special training," Renge corrected herself. </p><p>"It's alright Kirimi it won't get anywhere near you. With this puppets power I can curse-" Nekozawa fell to ground passing out. The cat meowed and walked away. </p><p>"Well that was anti-climatic," Delilah said and the twins nodded.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You have the report I assume?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Kyoya's father looked at it, and it showed no improvement. With a sigh he knew what he had to do. </p><p>Delilah leaned against the counter since there where no costumers she just chatted with Rei and Akashi. "So, who gave you that necklace?" Rei asked looking at it. "Kyoya," Delilah blushed. "She's in love!" Akashi said dramatically. "Am not!"</p><p>"Are too!"</p><p>The bell rung and Delilah stood up straight. "Welcome to the Teacup Café! Feel free to sit wherever you like sir," she smiled at the man who walked in. "Thanks but I'm not interested in tea," he said simply. "Oh well we have coffee, pastries, and more." Delilah explained.</p><p>"Not interested. I've just bought the place," he said. "Oh really? Do you want a tour or something?" Delilah asked confused. "No, I've come to tell you cut off all connections with my son or I will fire you."</p><p>"Your son?"</p><p>"Kyoya Ootori." Delilah's heart dropped. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "You're a distraction and I can't have that. Stop talking to him or get fired. I'll give you three days, for the reader it'll be one chapter."</p><p>"Sir-" Delilah began but he left. "What just happened?" Akashi asked. "I don't know," Delilah said. "Well you can stop talking to your crush and keep your job or keep talking to him and get fired," Rei said. "Can't I sue him for unfair termination if he fires me?" Delilah asked.</p><p>"Yeah but you gotta have evidence and most likely since he was able to buy out a small time café just to get rid of you then he have the best lawyers," Akashi pointed out. "So, what do I do?" Delilah asked. "Well you can get a new job or ditch him," Rei said, "I say get a new job." </p><p>"Jobs are hard to get, ditch the boy." Akashi said. Delilah sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'll figure it out though."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter twenty-six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah walked out of the classroom, she had retook her math test. As she walked out she saw Kyoya waiting for her. Delilah still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but none the less she smiled at him. "How'd you do?"</p><p>Delilah showed him the paper marked with an 'A'. "Thank you for all your help!" She hugged him. Kyoya didn't return the hug and just chuckled. "You're welcome."</p><p>Delilah pulled away hiding her blush. "Do you want me to continue helping you with math? It seems you did well with my help," Kyoya asked her. Delilah thought for a moment, she wasn't sure what to do. Delilah bit her lip and decided on cutting things off. Jobs were hard to get when you're a teen and she needed one. 'I got this. I can tell him that we should not continue this.'</p><p>"Sure! Sounds great!" Delilah said mentally cursing herself for not saying no. "Alright we'll keep the same schedule then. I'll see you later."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Now you've done it!" Delilah heard Tamaki say and she looked over to see someone had spilled tea on Usa-chan. "It's done alright," Hikaru said. "But it wasn't our fault," Kaoru said.</p><p>"You idiots your the ones who bumped into it right?" Tamaki asked. "Only because Haruhi was running away!" Hikaru said. "We where trying to have some fun and dress her up in cosplay," Kaoru eaxplained.</p><p>"So what? We cosplay all the time!"</p><p>"We weren't going with the usual Host Club cosplay costume."</p><p>"Yeah we wanted to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl!"</p><p>"I am a girl," Haruhi deadpanned. "You'd like to see it too, wouldn't you?" The twins smiled at Tamaki as his face went red. Tamaki began screaming at them and Delilah turned to Kyoya.</p><p>"Do you think it's a good idea for them to be so loud?" Delilah asked not looking up from her script and Kyoya stopped typing. "We don't have any costumers right now so I-" She cut him off by pointing at Honey who was sleeping. Kyoya understood what she meant. "Excuse me, we don't have any guests right now so I don't care if you make a racket but please be careful you don't wanna wake Honey-senpia."</p><p>Tamaki and the twins froze. "He's a 3rd year who still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi asked surprised. "Well we're gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point. Let's jut wake him up and apologize."</p><p>"No wait!"</p><p>Haruhi stopped and turned to the twins and Tamaki hiding behind the couch. "Honey-senpia wakes up in a very bad mood after his naps," Tamaki said in fear. "Now this just may be a rumor but his family once visited a U.S. military base to give combat training; Honey-senpia slept through most of it because of his jet lag. Then a soldier tried to wake him up because he had been sleeping for so long. On that day he wiped out two platoons of soldiers and not just any soldiers, Green braes. We've had diplomatic issues with America ever since that day."</p><p>Delilah heard this and rolled her eyes and looked to Mori. "I'm guessing that's not what happened?" Delilah asked. "Correct," Mori said. </p><p>"We have another problem. Usa-chan was hand made by his deceased grandmother. You've seen the way he carries it around, that little bunny is his most prized possession. Imagine what he'll do when he wakes up and sees his precious Usa-chan is ruined!" </p><p>"He's gonna do us what he did to those Green braes!" The twins and Tamaki panicked. "You're being over dramatic," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's impossible for that story to be true. I mean come on," Haruhi said getting their attention.</p><p>"It is! And there's more evidence that Honey has an evil side to him. Listen to this his blood type is AB," Tamaki told her. "So what?"</p><p>"Haruhi, that means he's the same blood type as Kyoya!" Tamaki said and Haruhi gasped convinced. "What's the matter? Do you guys have a problem with my blood type?" Kyoya asked not looking away from his computer. "Guys your blood type doesn't determine if your evil or not," Delilah said not looking up.</p><p>Haruhi turned to the forth wall. "For anyone reading with type AB please don't take any offense to this."</p><p>Tamaki turned to the twins and gave them absurd orders. Delilah sighed and sighed at her script, she was trying to read it but her problems kept distracting her. "Something on your mind?" Kyoya asked her. "Nothing," Delilah lied. "Whatever you say," he hummed.</p><p>Haruhi began yelling at Tamaki for something and Delilah looked to see Honey waking up. "He's awake!" Tamaki said loudly. Honey sat up and saw Tamaki's bear in front of him. He took it and slammed it to the ground.</p><p>"Gah! Not my teddy bear!" Tamaki cried in a panic. "He's gonna come after us next!" Hikaru shirked in terror. "He just spotted his bunny rabbit!"</p><p>Honey walked over and picked up Usa-chan out of the tea. "Who's responsible for this? Who got Usa-chan dirty?"</p><p>"Someone help! Mori-senpia don't let him hurt us!"</p><p>"He wanted tea so Usa-chan decided to have a drink," Mori said in a stoic tone. "I see! So that's why his face is all dirty isn't?" Honey smiled. "Do you think he wants some cake too?" Honey giggled.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi walked over with tea and Delilah had more cake for Honey. "You know Honey if you keep eating sweets like that your gonna get a cavity," Haruhi told them setting down a cup. "Haruhi's right you know," Delilah said giving cake to one of the girls. "Don't worry I always brush my teeth!" Honey said taking another bite and froze in pain. "Ow!"</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Honey. "Honey-senpia is it?" Haruhi trailed off. "Nah, it's nothing okay?" Honey said holding his cheek in pain. The twins, Delilah, and Haruhi we're trying coax Honey into letting them check out his mouth but his screams of protest drowned out their reason.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with me! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!"</p><p>Mori came over and grabbed Honey and looked to see what was hurting him. "So is it a cavity?" Tamaki asked looking over Mori's shoulder. "Yeah," Mori stated. "It's alright, I'll be okay." Honey said with tear filled eyes.</p><p>"Tamaki?"</p><p>"Yes, you're right I'll take care of this," Tamaki turned away from Mori. "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets. Therefore we will be supportive and kindly ask you refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over."</p><p>"No, no Takashi please don't take my snacks away. Don't do it. What'll I do with out them?" Honey sobbed. Mori got up and took the half eaten cake to throw it away. "No! Please don't take away my cake," Honey cried.</p><p>"No more cake."</p><p>Thus began Honey's three bitter days.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya and Delilah watched as Honey walked by. Kyoya was extremely happy because of all the money the Host Club was saving. "Poor Honey, he looks miserable." Delilah frowned seeing her friend look so sad. "He'll be fine. Beside all those sweets were bad for him," Kyoya told her and she nodded. "Come on we don't want to be late," Kyoya told her as they walked to the Host Club.</p><p>Mori came up behind Honey. "Mitsukuni bag." He said knowingly. "I can carry it," Honey said. "Yes you can hand it over," Mori said knowing Honey's secret. He took it and dumped out tons of candy. "I was just looking. I wasn't going to eat them."</p><p>"Really? If you're just looking then try this." Mori handed Honey a paper with different pictures of sweets on it. "I'll keep the real stuff."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tamaki walked away from his guests after explaining why he couldn't have candy. "Missing sweets are you?" The twins asked him tauntingly. "Buzz off. The club's number one priority is it's guests. All that matters is there happiness," Tamaki told them. "You'd better watch yourselves out there, don't give Honey-senpia sweets no matter what tricks he resorts too." Kyoya said writing in his notebook with a small grin.</p><p>"Oh, and those instructions come from Mori-senpia. This isn't my doing," Kyoya said looking up. "Make sure to relay that to Delilah since she has a hard time saying no to Honey-senpia," Kaoru said. "I will," Kyoya said with a grin walking off. "Is it just me or does he seem to be enjoying this?" Hikaru asked. </p><p>"That sounds really fun!" Delilah smiled at her guest. "It was! Oh, it was so beautiful. Next time you have to come with us!" Her guest gushed on. "Delilah? Can you come here for a moment?" Kyoya asked her. "Huh? Sure! I'll be right back," Delilah excused herself.</p><p>"I just wanted you to know that under no circumstances can you give Honey sweets. Understood?" Kyoya asked her a small grin. "Understood," she fake saluted and Kyoya chuckled. "Now you can go back to your guests."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Attempt one to get some sweets: use the cute. </p><p>Delilah and Mori where sitting at a table reading, well Mori was Delilah was just staring at her script attempting to work out her dilemma. At this point she decided to just start looking for a new job. </p><p>"Takashi! Delilah! Look my cavity's all gone!" Honey skipped around cutely. "You sure?" Mori asked not looking up. "The swelling has even gone down!" Honey smiled. "Has it?" Mori asked stoically. "Do you think I can have a piece of cake? Just one?" </p><p>"Honey I don't think cavity's go away that quickly," Delilah said thinking of what type of job she should go for. "Yeah they do this is anime fanfiction! So can I please-" Honey was cut off by Mori sticking a popsicle in his mouth. The swelling appeared as Honey grabbed his cheek in pain.</p><p>"You're not fully recovered yet," Mori said walking away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Attempt two to get some sweets: Be indirect.</p><p>Honey approached two girls innocently. "What are you ladies drinking?" He asked with a smile and they gulped. "Just some tea, it's really good!" One said nervously. "What are you going to have to eat?" Honey asked them cutely.</p><p>"I was going to have a sandwich," the other one said. "You know what you need? Some sweets! That tea would go well with something sweet," Honey told them with a smile. "Maybe some cake? Come on what do ya say?"</p><p>"It would be good with cake," one admitted. "It sure would," the other said shamefully. The two quickly got up and ran away. "We're so sorry Honey but it's for your own good!"</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Attempt three to get some sweets: pulling at the heartstrings.</p><p>"Honey-senpia?"</p><p>"Hara-chan am I a bad person?" Honey whimpered with tear filled eyes. "I just don't understand why God hates me," he said in a pitiful voice. "What have I done?"</p><p>"Okay fine." Haruhi reached into her pocket. "But only this once. Got it?" Haruhi asked and Honey perked up. "Is it a snack?" Honey asked excited. "Yeah! Here," Haruhi gave him Kyoto Kelp. "It's the same color as chocolate, try it."</p><p>Honey realized that he had asked the wrong person.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The Host Club watched as an irritated Honey paced back and forth. "He's gonna crack," Tamaki said. "Will someone please talk to him? He's scaring me," Kaoru said. Honey began walking into the where the candy was stored. "He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru said in a panic.</p><p>"No need to worry we emptied out all the sweets," Kyoya said. "By 'we' he means me," Delilah told them. "Kyoya-senpia you seem really chipper today," Haruhi noted as Honey opened the candy cabinet to find Tamaki's bear; he took it and slammed it to the ground.</p><p>"He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!"</p><p>Honey fell on the floor. "Well there he goes. Three days and he gives up," Hikaru said. Tamaki and Delilah went to check on Honey. "Uhh Honey-senpia?" Tamaki shook him causing Honey to bite him. "Nope not my problem," Delilah retreated to her seat next to Kyoya.</p><p>"Somebody help me! He's biting my arm off!"</p><p>Mori got up and went to help Tamaki. "Mitsukuni. Don't take this out on other people," Mori stoically scolded him. "Phew you saved me, I thought I was a goner." Tamaki cried in relief rubbing his hand. "It's disgraceful," Mori said to Honey.</p><p>"Takashi," Honey turned around dangerously. "You idiot!" He screamed throwing him to the ground. Everyone stood in shock. </p><p>"A little bit isn't going to hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it I hate you!" Honey yelled at Mori on the ground as his eyes filled with tears. "I hate you Takashi!"</p><p>Mori sat up as Honey ran away. "Honey-senpia!" Tamaki running after him. "Hey Mori-senpia," Hikaru began watching him get up. "That was harsh will you be alright?" Kaoru asked him worried. </p><p>Mori promptly fell to the ground again as Honey's words echoed in his mind. "Wow, senpia it seems like he really got to you. I don't know what's going on but it seems like you're self destructing," Hikaru said and Delilah went over and hugged Mori.</p><p>"Maybe Honey-senpia wouldn't hate you if you hadn't been so hard on him in the first place," Kaoru said carelessly. "You guys shut up!" Delilah told them. "Hey Mori, it'll be okay. Honey's just upset I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. Honey adores you and I don't think anything could change that," Delilah said with a sad smile as Mori began hugging her back.</p><p>Kyoya felt jealous rise in him but kept quiet. "It was on purpose," Haruhi said in realization. "Huh?"</p><p>"Mori-senpia by any chance have you been acting like this because you're trying to get Honey-senpia to hate you?" Haruhi asked him. Mori didn't leave Delilah arms nor did he say anything. "Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked confused. "It makes no sense. That would be like the end of the world for Mori-senpia," Kaoru added.</p><p>"Why would he do it on purpose?"</p><p>"Maybe because he was trying to punish himself. I'm right aren't I?"</p><p>"Yeah you are," Mori said looking up at everyone still holding on to Delilah. "It's because it's my fault Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless. Twice before his naptime I forgot make him brush his teeth," Mori said and Delilah pulled away pleasing Kyoya. "That's not really your responsibility, he should know to brush his teeth," the twins said and Delilah move to sit by Mori.</p><p>"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth it'll be my fault," Mori explained. "Don't worry that's not gonna happen," Delilah put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile. "What a pessimist," Haruhi commented. </p><p>"I'd never be able to live with myself right now if he hadn't throw me down," Mori said. "Because he felt at fault Mori-senpia wanted some sort of punishment from Honey-senpia to make up for his failure," Kyoya recapped for some reason.</p><p>"While that makes for a nice story and everything-"</p><p>"-it was just a little cavity."</p><p>The doors opened to revel Honey with tears in his eyes. Tamaki put his hand on Honey's shoulder. "Well there you have it Honey-senpia," Tamaki said looking down at the small boy. "What will you do now?"</p><p>Honey ran to Mori crying and Delilah got up so the two could have their moment. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Takashi! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again!" The Host Club smiled at the two. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"What's with Kyoya-senpia? He looks depressed about something," Haruhi asked looking over Kyoya who was knee deep in numbers as Delilah tried to cheer him up. "That's cause Honey-senpia back to eating sweets again," Hikaru explained. "All those sweets get expensive," Kaoru added.</p><p>"I can help you if you want," Delilah offered. She knew she was losing her job at this point so why not make it worth it by spending a lot of time with Kyoya. "You need my help in math you'd be no use," Kyoya sighed. "That's with graphs and stuff I can do subtraction and addition like this," she huffed cutely without realizing it. Kyoya smiled at her despite himself. "Don't forget I'm coming over today to help you because I can't this weekend."</p><p>"I won't. By the way my grandmother won't be there, she having a Bingo night with some friends," Delilah told him. "That's fine."</p><p>"Well whatever's got him in a bad mood it seems Delilah knows how to make him happy," Tamaki smiled at the thought of his two friends. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"So, what's going down today?" Akashi asked Delilah. "I'm getting fired," she told her friends. "I couldn't do it. I wanted to but," Delilah stopped herself she didn't know why she couldn't. "But what?" Rei asked. Delilah realized that the way she was feeling might be love. "I think I love him," Delilah stuttered out.</p><p>Normally you wouldn't love someone after knowing them for about three months, of course in fanfic time but because this is a fanfiction and the author makes the rules; I rule it only takes three months to fall in love with someone and if anyone's got a problem with that, deal with it.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Akashi asked he still wasn't a fan of Kyoya because of what he did to Delilah in chapter nineteen. Delilah just nodded. "Wow, that's a big deal." Rei said. "Well are you gonna go tell him?" </p><p>"I don't know," Delilah's voice wavered. "He probably doesn't even like me like that," she fidgeted with the necklace he gave her. "Hey you should come to The Hut with us and you can dance your stress away," Akashi said. "Oh, and for the readers who don't remember The Hut, it's a place in the bad part of the neighborhood where people go to have fun in a club like setting. It was mentioned all the back in chapter one," Rei said reminding the reader in case they forgot.</p><p>"Sure. Why not I'm getting fired might as well have some fun!" Delilah laughed forgetting Kyoya was coming over to tutor her today. "Yes! I knew you couldn't possibly be that boring!" Akashi cheered. "Rude."</p><p>The bell rung opened and the man of the hour walked in. "I see you didn't follow my orders," he said coldly. "No I didn't because with all due respect sir they where absurd," Delilah said calmly. "Then you know why I'm here," he said. "I do."</p><p>"I'm firing you and your friends."</p><p>"What? That wasn't what you said!" Delilah shouted at him. "Doesn't matter. I own this business and I'm kicking the three of you out." The man with danger lacing his voice. "So, get out." </p><p>The three friends collected their things before they walked Kyoya's father stopped them. "Ms. Williams I have no clue what your intentions with my son are but I hope you know you'll never be good enough for him nor this family." Delilah didn't even have to turn around to know he was smirking. She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He was right.</p><p>They left and walked down the street. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't know." Delilah said tear brimming her eyes. The two boys embraced her. "It's okay. There's no way you could've, we'll find new jobs." Rei reassured her. "It's all my fault though," Delilah cried. "No it's not," Akashi told her. </p><p>"Come on let's go down to The Hut and you can dance all those worries in your pretty little head away."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter twenty-seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: This chapter is heavily inspired by 'the club' from in the heights. One more thing I don't approve or condone underaged drinking but in order for things to make sense it has happen. Don't underage drink it's bad for you and don't do drugs. I can't stop you but just saying you shouldn't do them.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah sat on of the lounging couches different people had asked to dance but she turned them all down. The music blared in her ears. Akashi and Rei had left her for the dance floor awhile ago, she could still see them but she was alone. Delilah went over to the makeshift bar to get her fifth glass of water.</p><p>"Let me guess water?" The guy asked. "Yeah thanks," she sighed. "Hit me up with some of that Pura Still!" A girl giggled leaning over the bar. "Hey you're cute," she flirted with Delilah clearly drunk. "Thanks," Delilah smiled awkwardly in a gay panic. </p><p>(A/N: Yes that's a real drink that looks like water and smells like it. I had to google that and more for this chapter; RIP my clean search history😢)</p><p>Delilah was so lost in her gay panic she didn't notice the guy had put down to red solo cups. The girl grabbed one and walked off. Delilah took hers and sat back down, when she took a sip she thought it tasted funny but shrugged it off. </p><p>"Hey Delilah!" Rei greeted cheerfully as he and Akashi walked over. "Hey!" She smiled. "So, guess what I just did!" Rei squealed as Akashi laughed. "What?"</p><p>"I confessed! We're going on a date tomorrow!" Rei smiled proud of himself. "Yeah we are," Akashi laughed at Rei silliness. "Congrats you two!" Delilah said happy for her friends. "Let's make a toast to you two finally getting together!" </p><p>"Yes!" Rei cheered. "And while at to new beginnings, so cheers to being fired!" Delilah said. "Salud!" Akashi said. "What's that mean?" Rei asked confused. "It means to your health in Spanish," Delilah explained. "My response to that is L'chaim!"</p><p>"What's that mean?" Rei asked not knowing Spanish or Yiddish unlike Akashi and Delilah. "It means to life," Akashi said. "How do you guys know all this?" Rei asked. "We're bi-lingual," Delilah shrugged. "And you're just telling me now?" Rei asked surprised. "You never asked," Akashi shrugged.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kyoya had been knocking on Delilah's door for the past ten minutes. "Where is she?" Kyoya mumbled to himself. He sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Come on pick up," he grumbled. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Where are you?" He asked her frustrated. "The Hut why?" Delilah asked him. "Did you seriously forget I was coming over today?" Kyoya asked her. "Oh my- I did I'm sorry we can just skip this week," Delilah said. "Why is so loud?" Kyoya asked struggling to hear over the loud music. "I know I'm sorry. People are dancing." Delilah said. "What people?" Kyoya asked. "It's like a party I don't know."</p><p>"Give me the address, I'm coming to get you." Delilah gave him the address and hung up. "I swear I'm going to kill her."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was a mess. She didn't know what was in the water but something was. Rei was watching her to make sure she didn't do anything or that no one did anything to her in this state. Akashi was trying to find the non-existent person that spiked her drink. The cups had gotten switched but no one knew that.</p><p>Kyoya walked in looking for her, the strong smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol hitting him. "Delilah?" He shouted over the loud music trying to find her. He saw her with Rei on a couch.</p><p>"Delilah I'm taking yo-"</p><p>"Oh look this the guy who costed us jobs today!" Delilah laughed angry clearly drunk by the way she stumbled getting up. "What are you talking about? Are you drunk?" Kyoya asked her concerned. "Someone spiked her drink Akashi's looking for them," Rei explained. "As for us losing our jobs that's your dad's fault."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh don't play dumb. You're so smart and know everything so you would've had to know that your dad bought out the place that I worked. Just so he could fire me if I didn't stop talking to you!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry I didn't know," Kyoya went out to touch her but she slapped his hand. "I let you win," Delilah shook her head. "I'm going to make it right but-" Kyoya was cut off. "I toast to the end of all I know," Delilah bitterly laughed.</p><p>"You've had enough."</p><p>"Says the boy who has it all!"</p><p>"That's not fair," Kyoya said. "Oh really? Well, why don't you run home to daddy? He loves to remind me that I'll never be good enough for your family, for you." </p><p>"We both know that isn't true. If you think it is you clearly don't know me."</p><p>"Oh, poor you!" Delilah rolled her eyes. "I thought you where different," Kyoya told her. "Salud," Delilah said sarcastically. "Find me when she's sober," Kyoya told Rei. "Where are you going?" Rei asked him. "To find out who spiked her drink."</p><p>Rei had given her lots and lots of water, soon she was finally sober enough to think clearly, but not enough to get rid of the dizzy feeling. Suddenly the music stopped and the place went dark. Over the nervous chatter you could hear one thing, "Blackout."</p><p>"Kyoya! Akashi!" Delilah and Rei panicked and went to find their friends. Delilah and Rei lost each other in the sea of people. "Kyoya!" She yelled over top of everyone but her voice blended in with the noise. Delilah was worried because Kyoya had never been to a place like this before making him an easy target for muggers.</p><p>"Delilah!" Kyoya yelled making his way to the couches. He couldn't find her, all he knew was that he needed to. </p><p>"I swear if some body doesn't open that door I will kill all of you idiots!" Akashi shouted, it may have been selfish but he wanted his friends out before anyone else. </p><p>"Everyone stay calm!" Rei yelled trying to ease the panic. </p><p>"Kyoya!" Delilah yelled asking anyone who'd listen if they'd seen him. </p><p>"Delilah!" Kyoya shouted pushing his way through the crowd ending up in a corner of the room. </p><p>"Open that door! Someone!" Akashi yelled trying to get through to open it. </p><p>"Calm down!" Rei yelled failing to ease the panic as he looked for his friends. Light flooded in someone had finally opened the door. </p><p>Delilah saw Kyoya in the corner of room with some dude she fought through people going in the opposite direction. "Kyoya!"</p><p>"A prep school uniform. You must be a rich kid," the man in front of Kyoya smirked. "Why's it matter?" Kyoya was more focused on locating Delilah in the crowd. "Seeing as I have you in a corner I can rob you right now."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I where you," Kyoya growled at the man. "Why's that?" He cackled and felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to see Delilah. "Because his friend has one heck of a right hook," she said punching him in the face.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow." Delilah shook her hand in pain. "Delilah?" Kyoya's eyes widened. "Let's get you out of here idiot," she dragged him by his hand.</p><p>"I had that handled." Kyoya said and Delilah snorted. "Yeah because being backed into a corner is handled," she said bitterly. "One push and he'd be on the ground," he stated. "Whatever say," Delilah said as they left the building. </p><p>"Come on I'll take you home," Kyoya said going to take her to his car. She yanked her hand away. "No, I don't need anything from you tonight, I will find my way home without you!" She yelled at him. "Without you," she repeated in a whisper as if she was trying to convince herself.</p><p>"Delilah you just got sobered up less than fifteen minutes ago, I don't even know if you're fully sober. You need my help," Kyoya told her. "No! It's all you fault that we're in this situation in the first place!"</p><p>"My fault?" Kyoya said baffled. "You where the one who went to this place. How is that my fault?"</p><p>"If you hadn't made me fall for you then I might still have my job and wouldn't have came!" Delilah shouted shocking herself. "If I didn't make you fall for me?" Kyoya asked her shocked. "I shouldn't have-"</p><p>Kyoya cut her off by crashing his lips into hers. Their kiss was full of love and passion but yet full of anger. It was like flames dancing atop of calm waters. Nothing mattered in that moment but the feelings they shared that words couldn't. Delilah fingers flung into his hair as his arms made their way around her waist. In a single moment they said everything they'd been holding back.</p><p>They slowly pulled away but only a couple inches. "I'm just going to assume the feeling mutual," Delilah giggled lightly. "You'd be correct," he said. "Delilah, do you want to go on a date with me?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"I'd love too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter twenty-eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: I got the date idea from my friend Mason, credit to him!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Kyoya's and Delilah's date but he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. She was extremely nervous as she went to pick out her outfit, she had been told to keep it casual. Grandmother Chi-Chi was helping her pick out different clothes.</p><p>"What about this one?"</p><p>"Too short."</p><p>"This?"</p><p>"Too formal."</p><p>"Well dear you have to make a choice at some point!" Her grandmother laughed. "I know it's very stressful though," Delilah sighed frustrated. "How's this I'll pick out everything so you don't have worry? Do you trust my judgement?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked and Delilah nodded. "Then sit down and let me handle this."</p><p>Thirty minutes later Delilah was in her dress, with her hair and makeup done. She has a pink dress on.<br/>To top it off she had the necklace Kyoya gave her. "Oh you look so beautiful!" Her grandmother gushed. "Thank you," Delilah smiled as she looked in the mirror. A knock was heard at the door. "That must be Kyoya," Delilah smiled. "Come on then," her grandmother said dragging her downstairs. Grandmother Chi-Chi opened the door to see Kyoya standing there. The author was going to describe Kyoya's clothes but she honestly couldn't tell what type of shirt he had on and gave up, so just picture the outfit from the day at the mall.</p><p> </p><p>Like seriously what was the shirt? It's like a button up but there's no buttons and what's with the two pockets? What are gonna put in there- drugs? Then it splits apart at the bottom, seriously what kind of shirt is this? The author's existential crisis about an anime shirt aside, Kyoya was greeted with a smile by Grandmother Chi-Chi.</p><p>"Hello pleasure to see you again Kyoya!" She was really excited since she shipped them together since she saw them interact. "You too," he smiled politely. "Hi Kyoya," Delilah greeted smiling as she stood beside her grandmother. Blush spread across Kyoya's face upon seeing Delilah.</p><p>"You look, wow."</p><p>"Is that a good wow?"</p><p>"Yeah it's a good wow," he chuckled as she blushed. "Well you two kids have fun! Make good choices!" Grandmother Chi-Chi ushered them outside making the two laugh. </p><p>The two got into Kyoya's car. "So, where are you taking me?" Delilah asked him. "It's a surprise," Kyoya shrugged not taking his eyes off the road. "Come on give me a hint please," Delilah begged. "Nope," Kyoya said making Delilah playfully pout. "You can turn on the radio if you want," Kyoya told her. </p><p>Delilah smiled and turned it on and "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue was already playing. Immediately she began to sing along, "And I said what about breakfast at Tiffany's? She said I think I remember the film and as I recall I think we both kind of liked it. And I said well that's the one thing we've got."</p><p>Delilah sang along with the song with a smile. Kyoya smiled at hearing her sing, he loved her voice. "And I said, well that's, the one thing we got." She danced in her seat as she sang out the last line. "You're such a dork," Kyoya chuckled. "Jokes on you, you're taking this dork out on a date!" </p><p>"Oh God don't remind me," he said sarcastically, Delilah stuck her tonged out at him. "Rude," she said crinkling her nose. "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield had already began. Delilah began singing along. "You know I wish I had Jessie's girl!" </p><p>Kyoya smiled at the childish girl, as he continued driving. Delilah giddily sung along the rest of the way there. "We're here," Kyoya said parking the car. "The theater?" Delilah asked pleasantly surprised. "I got us tickets to see Beauty and the Beast," Kyoya told her.</p><p>"You're the best!" Delilah giddily said. The two got out of the car and she slipped her hand into his. "I'm guessing you like Beauty and the Beast," Kyoya smiled at her antics. "Yep," Delilah smiled brightly as they walked in. Kyoya handed the ticket collector the two tickets and the two went into the theater.</p><p>Delilah had grabbed two playbills for them and handed one to Kyoya as they sat down. Delilah bounced her leg up and down in excitement and nervousness. "Someone's excited," Kyoya commented. "Well of course it's my first date," Delilah let out a laugh. "Really? I find that hard to believe," Kyoya said.</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Well according to my calculations someone would've confessed their undying love for you at least twice a month in middle school," Kyoya said. "Your calculations were wrong," Delilah told him. "I can't recall anyone confessing their undying love for me," Delilah said racking her brain.</p><p>"Well to be fair you are oblivious," Kyoya told her. "I'm not that oblivious," Delilah rolled her eyes making Kyoya chuckle. "Whatever you say," he said as the lights began to flicker. "It's about to start," Delilah quietly squealed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The two walked out of the theater hand in hand after the show ended. "That was amazing!" Delilah said and began to gush about how talented everyone was. She went on about small details normal people would've missed. "Oh! And the costumes where so well made! I wonder who made them," Delilah went on.</p><p>Kyoya smiled as they drove, he liked hearing her talk about this stuff. "What'd you think?" Delilah asked him. "I thought it was great," Kyoya said and Delilah smiled. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"Sure," Delilah smiled. "There's a McDonalds up the road here," she said thinking of the places they could eat at. "McDonalds?" Kyoya asked her. "Yeah, there's other places if you don't want to go there. It's just the closest one," Delilah explained. "Sure let's go there."</p><p>They pulled into and went inside. "You'll have to order for me I don't know how," Kyoya told her. "That's fine, what do you want?" Delilah asked him. "I'll just get whatever you do," he shrugged. It was there turn to order, and the boy up front saw Delilah. 'Huh, she pretty cute.'</p><p>"Hi welcome to McDonalds what can I get you today?" He asked politely. Delilah ordered in her usual polite tone. 'She seems really sweet too!'</p><p>"Would you like to go ahead and order ice cream with that?" He asked her. "Oh no thank-" Delilah was cut off my the boy. "What about a shake?" </p><p>"We don't need any shakes," Kyoya said. "I see, well what about-"</p><p>"No that's all we'd like," Kyoya gave his famous glare. The boy quickly rung up the meal, and Kyoya paid before Delilah could protest. They sat down after they got there food.</p><p>"You didn't have to be so he was just doing his job," Delilah said not realizing he was flirting with her. "His job is too give what we order, not try and sell us things we don't want." Kyoya decided to leave out the part where he was also shamelessly flirting with her.</p><p>"I guess," she shrugged still not seeing why he was so mean. The two chatted as they ate their food about random things. "I've always wanted the library that Belle got as a gift from the Beast," Delilah told Kyoya. "I could get you one if you want too," Kyoya told her. </p><p>"Oh yeah sure," Delilah laughed and stopped when she saw Kyoya was serious. "Oh you're serious. That's really not necessary, I do appreciate the gesture though." Delilah told him and he shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy," he said finishing his meal. </p><p>The two left the restaurant hand in hand. "What are we doing now?" Delilah asked as they got in the car. "I was thinking we could go for a stroll in the park to end the day if you'd like," Kyoya said. "Sounds lovely," Delilah smiled as they pulled out.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I have a theory," Delilah said out of the blue as the two walked hand and hand. "What's that?" Kyoya asked her. "That notebook you always write in, is it the death note?" Delilah asked him. "You can't be serious," Kyoya sighed. "Okay well if not the death note, what do you write in there?"</p><p>"Nothing to your concern," Kyoya shrugged. "Come on! Tell me please," Delilah begged. "One day, but not now." Kyoya chuckled. "You're no fun," Delilah pouted. Kyoya rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek making her blush.</p><p>"Delilah?" </p><p>The two turned to see a boy with ebony colored skin and buzzed mohawk. "Nobu?" Delilah asked. "Yeah I haven't seen you since middle school!" Nobu ran and hugged her. "Yeah, how have been?" Delilah asked returning the hug.</p><p>"Great, my dad's letting me teach dance at the studio!" Nobu said excited. "Really? That's great!" Delilah smiled and then realized she should probably introduce Kyoya. "Oh Nobu this Kyoya," Delilah said.</p><p>"I'm Nobu, nice to meet you." He smiled extending his hand out for Kyoya to shake. "Kyoya," he said shaking his hand. "How do you know Delilah?" Kyoya asked confused. "Well my mother decided to expand my talent throughout the arts, so she signed me up for Nobu's dad's dance class. They where friends in collage so he gave her a discount," Delilah explained.</p><p>"We where always competing for the top spot. Delilah here kept me on my toes," Nobu chuckled. "You never told me any of this," Kyoya said surprised. "Well since you you did a lot of research to figure out my whole life I figured you knew," Delilah shrugged. </p><p>Nobu looked in between the two and smirked. "Looks you finally got a boyfriend Delilah." Delilah's face went red. "Well, we are on a date but we haven't talked about that yet," she looked down embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your date," Nobu said.</p><p>"You're fine," Delilah said awkwardly. "Hey if you ever get a chance come down to the studio. I'd love it if you helped me taught my dance class. It's sorta like zumba," Nobu smiled. "Sure," she smiled. "Well I'll leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you Kyoya!" Nobu waved goodbye and left.</p><p>"I knew you took dance but I never knew you where one of the best ones," Kyoya said. "So what else do I not know about you?" Delilah just shrugged. The sun had began set on the park.</p><p>"Let's get you home," Kyoya smiled taking her hand.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya was walking her to her front door. "I had fun today," Delilah smiled at him. "Me too," Kyoya said as they reached the door. "Do you want to make it official?" Kyoya asked her. "Make what official?"</p><p>"That we're together?" Kyoya clarified and Delilah blushed. "Yeah, I'd like that." She grinned. "But can we keep it on the down low? If we tell the Hosts they'll never give us a moment alone," Delilah laughed. "You're right. Tamaki would try to plan our dates for us," Kyoya agreed. "It's funny when you think about he was right all along," Delilah said. "Another reason we can't tell them, I refuse to hear Tamaki tell me 'I told you so.'"</p><p>Delilah laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You missed," Kyoya stated. "Huh?" Kyoya planted a kiss on her mouth and Delilah returned it. Kyoya pulled away smirking proud of himself. "You're such a dork, don't you think was kinda cliché?" Delilah giggled. "Jokes on you you're dating this dork," he chuckled repeating what Delilah said earlier.</p><p>"Oh God, don't remind me," she teased. Kyoya smiled and kiss the top of her head. "I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Kyoya said. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye Kyoya." Delilah smiled. "Bye."</p><p>Delilah opened the door to see Grandmother Chi-Chi waiting for her. "How'd it go? Tell me everything!" She said excited and Delilah just chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah sighed as she walked home tired. Between work and rehearsals she just wanted a nap. Then she saw a limousine park put front of her house. She straightened her jean jacket that she wore with a black shirt and yellow top; she changed into after rehearsal. 'Huh?' Delilah wondered confused. People where surrounding it and exchanging ideas of what it was. </p><p>"Delilah are you in trouble with the Japanese mafia?" Her neighbor asked her. Then Delilah saw the Host Club. "No, it's much worse." Delilah glared their way. She marched over. "What are guys doing here?" Delilah asked, looks like she wasn't getting a nap afterall.</p><p>"Delilah! We're here to pay you a visit!" Tamaki smiled. "No offense but I'm tired so can you go away?" Delilah asked. "But Delilah-chan I brought cake!" Honey said holding up a box. "Yeah we even brought Haruhi so you'd say yes," the twins said. "Help me," Haruhi mouthed. "Fine you can come in and I'll make some tea," Delilah sighed and the hosts cheered.</p><p>Delilah opened the door to see her grandmother. "Hey grandmother," she greeted. "Kyoya! Haruhi! Lovely to see you both again, sorry I haven't met the rest of you. I'm Delilah's grandmother, you can call me Grandmother Chi-Chi, it's what all Delilah's friends call me."</p><p>"You've met Kyoya before?" The twins asked. "Of course he came over yesterday to help Delilah with math," her grandmother shrugged. "Mommy why didn't you tell us that?" Tamaki whined. "Didn't seem important."</p><p>"Anyways we're the Hitachiin twins!" The twins said moving on. "I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru said. "And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru smiled. "I'm Mitsukuni but everyone just calls me Honey!" Honey introduced himself. "And that's Takashi!" He pointed at Mori. </p><p>"I'm Tamaki," Tamaki smiled. "Nice to meet all of you, I'll go make some tea."</p><p>They all sat around in the living room. Delilah sat between Haruhi and Kyoya. Tamaki and the twins sat in the floor; while Mori sat in a chair with Honey on the armrest. "So, why are you guys here?"</p><p>"We wanted to come visit you! We already payed Hara-chan a visit," Honey explained. "Well I'm glad you did," her grandmother came out with some tea. "I've been waiting to meet Delilah's friends and to see Haruhi again. It's really been to long dear," her grandmother told Haruhi.</p><p>"I would've seen you tomorrow," Haruhi smiled. "What do you mean?" The twins asked butting in. "Tomorrow's Delilah's birthday," Haruhi said. "Haruhi!" Delilah said she didn't want the hosts to know it was her birthday. "It's Delilah's birthday? Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki asked. </p><p>"I don't like making a deal out of my birthday and well, you guys make everything a big deal." Delilah shrugged. "Besides you'd be bored."</p><p>"Why's that?" Kyoya asked her. "We do the same thing every year we binge watch a show this year it's Glee and then we build a bonfire and sing songs," Delilah explained. "It's fun but not something you guys would enjoy," Haruhi explained. "Wait didn't we rewatch Glee last year?" Haruhi asked. "No we watched Smash, the one with Jeremy Jordan."</p><p>"Oh yeah. I remember now, every time he said anything you gushed over how awesome he is."</p><p>"That's because he is!" Delilah laughed. "That aside, it's pretty chill and you guys are the opposite of that, except Mori, he's really chill." Delilah pointed. "Thanks, I'm honored." Mori said with no emotion. "So, that's why you guys didn't get invited."</p><p>"You mean you invited other people besides Haruhi?" Tamaki cried hurt. "Yeah, just Rei and Akashi from the work." Delilah shrugged. "You invited the side characters but not us or your love interest?" Tamaki asked her appalled. "Is there a problem with that?"</p><p>"Yes!" Everyone shouted. "If matters that much I guess you can come but I think you guys will hate it," Delilah shrugged. </p><p>"Hey do you boys want something to eat?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah sure!" They said. "You guys just ate at my house," Haruhi said. "Yeah but that was a few hours ago." Hikaru whined. "Yeah we're hungry again," Kaoru said. "Oh dear, looks like I'll have to go to the store."</p><p>"I'll go grandmother," Delilah said getting up. "Yeah I'll go to!" Haruhi smiled. "If it isn't to much trouble," her grandmother said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"What could we make for this many people?" Delilah asked Haruhi. "I don't but we can't make a stew we just had that," Haruhi said. "That's fine. What about Pasta Puttanesca?" Delilah asked. "Yes! That was delicious when Grandmother Chi-Chi made it and very easy to make," Haruhi said. "Okay I'll go get the sauce some stuff for side dishes and you can get the pasta?" Delilah asked. "Sure!"</p><p>Delilah made it to where the sauce is. unfortunately she couldn't reach it. Delilah jumped and failed so she stood on her on the tips of her toes. "Almost," Delilah said as she tried to get it. Suddenly a hand took it. "Huh?" She dropped her hand and turned to see Kyoya.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" Kyoya asked handing her the jar. "Yeah thanks," she smiled. "So, let me guess either Tamaki decided for you guys to follow us or my grandmother did?" Delilah said placing the jar in her basket. "Grandmother Chi-Chi."</p><p>"Of course she did," Delilah laughed. The two walked in the candy aisle. Delilah went and grabbed some pocky. "Delilah we're about to eat, don't you want to save you appetite?" Kyoya asked her. "Huh? Oh, this isn't for today. Rei loves pocky so I figured I'd get him some to snack on for tomorrow," Delilah chuckled. "Oh, Akashi loves these!" She took some gummies.</p><p>"What about Haruhi?"</p><p>"She already has a bunch of snacks at my house," Delilah explained and grabbed some Apollo candy. "Then what's that for?" Kyoya asked her. "This is for me," Delilah said getting up. "Do you want anything?"</p><p>"No, I don't care for sweets."</p><p>"I know, there's wasabi KitKats, you might like those. They aren't really sweet." Delilah explained. "Sure I'll try it," he grabbed one and put in her basket. </p><p>The cashier rung up all the items. Before she could pay Kyoya stopped her. "I'll pay for you," he said taking out his wallet. "You don't have to, I have money." Delilah protested. "I insist," Kyoya said. "Well I insist that I pay."</p><p>"You guys are such a cute couple!" The cashier squealed. "Oh we're not a couple," Delilah laughed. "Really? I'm sorry I didn't know," the cashier apologized. "That's alright, you distracted her enough so I could pay," Kyoya said putting away his wallet; he had used his credit card. "You shouldn't have," Delilah told him. </p><p>Even if he was rich Delilah still felt bad about him paying for her. "No problem I used the money from your hair tie," Kyoya lied. "I guess I really did pay for it then," Delilah said feeling slightly better. </p><p>The two walked out seeing the Host Club in a panic. "What's wrong?" Delilah asked them. "Delilah-chan's here she can fix it," Honey cheered. "Fix what?" She asked.</p><p>"We have a flat tire, and the engine is not working," the twins said. "Can you hold these?" She asked Kyoya handing him the bags. "Sure."</p><p>Delilah put her hair up and took off her jean jacket. "Do you have any tools in the trunk?" She asked the driver. "Yeah and there should be a spare tire too but-" the diver stopped talking and watched as Delilah began working. The Host Club watched her along with her grandmother who loved seeing her in action. </p><p>Delilah had everything she needed and quickly changed the tire while humming 'Don't rain on my parade' from Funny Girl. "Here's your old tire," she said smiling. "I don't know if any one wants it for a diy project or whatnot," she shrugged and went to the engine. The Host Club was shocked except for Honey and Haruhi.</p><p>Delilah continued humming as she worked on figuring out the engines problem. "Delilah how do you know how to do all this?" Kyoya asked her. "My uncle," Delilah said not really paying attention to him. "Oh! You have a tube loose," Delilah said. "Can someone hand me a wrench?"</p><p>"Here you go," the driver said impressed. "Thanks," Delilah said tightening it. "Okay try and start it now," she told him. The driver tried it and the car jumped to life. "Does anyone have a towel?" She asked wanting to wipe her hands. "No I don't think so," Kyoya said. "That's fine. I'll just have to avoid touching anything then," Delilah laughed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>On the car ride back to the house Delilah sat by Kyoya. She began getting sleepy since she had a long day. Delilah unknowing leaned her head onto Kyoya shoulder and began to sleep. Kyoya looked at the new weight on his shoulder and then went back to writing in his notebook.</p><p>"So, when are you going to take her out?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked him. "We don't like each other like that," Kyoya said blush dusting his face slightly. "That's what me and my husband said too and we got married," Grandmother Chi-Chi. "See Kyoya even Delilah's grandmother agrees you're perfect together!" Tamaki shouted loudly. "Shh! You'll wake her," Kyoya glared at him. </p><p>"You just proved his point," the twins said. "Shut up."</p><p>When they got back to Delilah's house Kyoya gently woke her. "Hmm?" Delilah took her head off his shoulder. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Kyoya smirked and her face went red realizing what happened. "Uh yeah, sorry I fell asleep on you," Delilah said awkwardly. They got out of the car and her grandmother started dinner.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After ever one ate they left except for Haruhi, she stayed and helped clean up. "So, do you like Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked drying a dish. "Why do you keep asking me?" </p><p>"Because Grandmother Chi-Chi already begun wedding planning," Haruhi pointed over to her grandmother who was standing in front of a vision board. "Of course she is," Delilah sighed. "Well, do you like him?" Haruhi asked. Delilah thought about it and smiled. "Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: I just realized Kyoy-chan is spelled Kyo-chan so forgive me for being an idiot these past thirty chapters. I'm lazy so I'm not going back to fix it, I'll just do it the right way from here on out.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later Delilah was walking to class when she saw papers fly. She ran over to see what happened, a boy with red hair had fallen and dropped his things. "Here let me help you with that," Delilah said and helped him gather his things. </p><p>The boy looked at her in shock as she helped him. "Here you go," Delilah smiled at him handing him his books. A confused look painted her face as he stared at her. "Is everything okay? Do I have something on my face?"</p><p>"No, usually people are scared of me because of my appearance," the boy stuttered out nervously in a deep voice. "You don't seem so scary too me," Delilah shrugged. "Thank you," he said.</p><p>"Oh I'm Delilah by the way," she stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Kasanoda," he tried his best to smile shaking her hand. "I'll see you around I have to get to class," Delilah smiled and bid him goodbye. "Bye!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi and Delilah sat together on their break as the others where hosting. "It's really peaceful," Delilah said admiring the flowers. "Yeah, I think I've finally gotten used to this." Haruhi smiled at her. "Yeah it's been crazy ever since school started up," Delilah agreed.</p><p>"Haruhi! Delilah! Watch out!" Tamaki screamed and tackled Haruhi to the ground as a ball came flying towards them. Tamaki had only managed to tackle Haruhi so it hit Delilah in the face. "Ouch," Delilah winced. "You could've killed by daughter!" Tamaki began screaming at the twins.</p><p>Kyoya went over to check on Delilah. "Are you okay?" Kyoya was seething with anger that she got hurt. "I'll be fine," Delilah said wincing he did everything in his will power not to hold her. Kyoya checked to make sure she didn't have a head injury or anything before turning the the twins and Tamaki who where bickering.</p><p>"I don't care whose fault it is, all of you are going to pay." Kyoya said as dark aura surrounded him. "You made mommy angry!" Tamaki cried in fear. "It was all you fault!" The twins cowered. "Kyoya don't kill your friends it was an accident," Delilah told him resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Kyoya looked at her softly and began to calm down. "You're off the hook for now," Kyoya grumbled walking away and the three went back to bickering. </p><p>"Delilah how'd you calm him down so easily?" Haruhi asked her. "It was like you cast a spell or something," Haruhi said and Delilah shrugged. "I have a calming effect."</p><p>"Oh yeah watch this!" Tamaki shouted getting their attention. He kicked the ball as hard as he could and it flying through a window.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"We're really sorry," Tamaki apologized to the president of the newspaper club- Akira Komatsuzawa. Delilah was helping Haruhi clean up the glass as Kyoya kept sneaking glances at her to make sure she was okay. "It's okay, could've happened to anyone. I ball flying through a window knocking me in the head," the president brushed off.</p><p>"Please accept our apology."</p><p>"Well this works out perfectly. I was just thinking about approaching the Host club about doing a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested," Akira said. "I didn't know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi said. "It's more gossip rather than news," Hikaru pointed out. "Yeah like a trashy tabloid. It's full of stories like scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that." Kaoru added on.</p><p>"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal," Hikaru shrugged. "And everyone knows it's all lies so no body reads it anymore," the twins said taking Akira by surprise.</p><p>"You know I guess we have kinda lost sight of the truth it because we've been so worried about trying to draw in more readers," he sighed. Delilah stood up dusting off her kimono. "Well if the problem is the lies why not start writing the truth?" Delilah asked him standing beside Kyoya. "We're just now realizing our error. It's a shame since the paper is now at risk. We finally realize what we should've been reporting to the students at Ouran. Help us please."</p><p>"For the last paper of this semester, we'd like to an up close at the Host Club and it's members," Akira said. "I'm begging you without your help our club will close," he continued fooling Tamaki. </p><p>"You can count on us! On be half of-" Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya pushing him out of the way. "We have to decline," Kyoya said politely. "But Kyoya he got hurt because-" Tamaki was yet again cut off by Delilah putting her hand over his mouth. "Sorry, but we have a policy that prohibits us from sharing any personal information with anyone but our guests." Kyoya explained as Tamaki threw Delilah's hand off his mouth to continue ranting.</p><p>"However we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury," Kyoya continued. "Another thing what makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip? We got a reputation to uphold and you'd just ruin it," Kaoru said.</p><p>"Besides you guys cause a lot of trouble for others, and who'd wanna get mixed up with that?" Hikaru added. "I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past then can you?" Akira sat down in defeat. "People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself," he cried.</p><p>"My head is killing me," he whined. 'Is it just me or is his acting really bad?' Delilah thought to herself. Unlike the twins his act was pretty easy to see through. "I'm okay don't worry you two. Oh no, I'm getting dizzier!" Akira cried out. Delilah glanced at the twins and Haruhi, they weren't buying this either. </p><p>Tamaki on the other hand was a different story. "No! You can always make a fresh start. We'll help, we'll rally the power of our Host Club and we can reestablish the newspaper club together!" Delilah was suddenly dragged away from her spot beside Kyoya.</p><p>"Count us out!" The twins said carrying Delilah and Haruhi away. "You're way to trusting boss. We can't just go along with everything you do forever," Hikaru said. "Yeah we've had enough," Kaoru said. Kyoya sighed as he watched his girlfriend get carried away from him and walked away following them.</p><p>"We're leaving too Tamaki to have an evaluation meeting, mostly about you." Kyoya told him walking away with Mori and Honey close behind. </p><p>"Hold it!" Everyone froze. "These men are about to loose there club. How could you be so heartless? Don't you feel sorry for them?" Tamaki asked disappointed. "Their family's breaking up!" Tamaki turned around crying. "As your president I demand you help them! That's an direct order!"</p><p>Kyoya and the twins turned around. "We're not going to do it!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>In music room 3 the twins, Kyoya, Delilah, and Haruhi watched as Tamaki sat sadly in corner rolling a ball back and forth. "Well, he's obviously upset with us." Hikaru sighed unimpressed. "He hasn't even changed clothes," Kaoru pointed out. "I hate when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child," Kyoya said.</p><p>"Nah, Tama-chan's just a lonely guy you know?" Honey said. "A club is like a family. Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them," Tamaki pouted in a pitiful voice. </p><p>Haruhi and Delilah looked at each other and sighed. They turned to Kyoya. "We hate to give in but would it really be a bad idea to help them with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked and Delilah nodded. "What? Since when are you two taking his side?" Kaoru asked surprised. "Yeah, I thought you always sided with Kyoya-senpia Delilah," Hikaru added.</p><p>"Just listen, we know that at any moment he's gonna look over here with those puppy dogs and none of us will be able to say no," Delilah said. "Exactly," Haruhi said. "Let me guess you're speaking from experience aren't you?" The twins asked.</p><p>"Yes that's how my favorite book got damaged because despite my better judgement I let him borrow it," Delilah huffed. "What book was it? I'll buy you a signed copy," Kyoya told her. "You don't have to get me a signed copy," Delilah told him. "Whatever you say."</p><p>"We may be wrong but isn't this something you two usually go for?" Haruhi asked the twins. "Well, no. This seems like more trouble than it's worth." The twins shrugged. "What about you Honey-senpia?" Haruhi asked. "Count me out. I have this cake to eat and Takashi sticks with me right?"</p><p>Suddenly Tamaki began doing his puppy dog eyes. "Those are the eyes," Delilah said as they watched Tamaki. "Puppy dog eyes," the twins sighed in defeat. Tamaki stared to win over Kyoya. </p><p>"There will be some conditions," Kyoya said in defeat as Tamaki barked happily. "The outline of their article will be submitted by us, interviews are strictly prohibited, and it's vital that our clients identities be kept confidential." Kyoya stated aloud as Tamaki continued to bark out of happiness.</p><p>"Do we agree?"</p><p>"Well, if you think it's cool Kyoya-senpia." Hikaru agreed. "Then we do," Kaoru said. "I'll do it since Kyo-chan says it's okay," Honey said stuffing himself full of cake. 'That's the shadow king for you,' Delilah thought to herself.</p><p>"Excellent I'll tell them now," Kyoya said walking away and Delilah got an idea. She followed Kyoya out the door. "We both know that the news paper club probably has a hidden agenda," Delilah began. "Yes and your point would be?" Kyoya asked. "If things go south I have an idea that may help us stay on step ahead."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Of course! If you allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions." Akira promised Kyoya. "Well then you may start to tomorrow," Kyoya told him. "Excellent," Akira smiled. </p><p>"So, how is that bump on your forehead feeling?" Kyoya asked him. "Oh that? It's no big deal I hardly feel it anymore. I owe a lot to this bump because without it we'd never had come together for this article," Akira said.</p><p>"That's true but we're still very sorry it happened," Kyoya said sliding a first aid kit onto his desk. "I brought you a little something as an apology of sorts," Kyoya said opening it. "This is a first aid kit made by my family's company."</p><p>"Thank you. I appreciate it," Akira smiled. "No problem please excuse me," Kyoya turning to go back outside to Delilah who was waiting. "Hold on, it just dawned on me your family runs the Ootori Group, right?" Akira said making Kyoya stop. </p><p>"They manufacture medical equipment. Don't they?" Akira asked him. "We mostly deal with hospital management," Kyoya said turning to face him. "I'm so glad we're working together. My father is a president as well, of the Komatsuzawa's publishing firm."</p><p>"Yes, I am well aware of that." Kyoya told him. "So, being president of the newspaper club is your way of preparing to take over the family company?"</p><p>"Well yes to an extent but I have a younger brother. He's a bright young man and my father's very proud of him, you see? So, now my father's decided to turn the management of the company over to my younger brother, and there by passing over me; the eldest son, first born." Akira clenched his jaw. "However, if I am able to finish out my 3rd year at Ouran Academy as president of a successful newspaper club I think he may reconsider."</p><p>Kyoya turned away. "Do you understand? I cannot allow this club to fall apart no matter what." Akira's eyes darken. "Excuse me," Kyoya said leaving feeling angry however once the door shut he saw Delilah that feeling seemingly washed away.</p><p>"Hey, how'd it go?" Delilah asked him. "Well I planted in there and he didn't seem to notice so, I'd say good enough." Kyoya told her. "How's your face by the way? Does it still sting?" He asked her gently holding her face.</p><p>"I already told you fine," Delilah smiled at him. Kyoya kissed her forehead. "I know but I worry about you," Kyoya said dropping his hands. "I know but you don't have too," Delilah smiled. "Do you need me to give you a ride today?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"Nah, I'm heading down to Nobu's dad's dance studio to help him. He said he'd come pick me up," Delilah told Kyoya and he frowned. "If that's what you want," Kyoya said. "What's wrong?" Delilah asked him concerned. "I was just looking forward to our usual conversations in the car," Kyoya lied not wanting to admit he was jealous.</p><p>"That's not it," Delilah said. "How is that you can always see through me?" Kyoya asked her. "Magic," Delilah shrugged. "Now tell me."</p><p>"I may or may not be a little jealous," Kyoya admitted shamefully. "Of Nobu? Don't be his only love is dance," Delilah chuckled taking Kyoya's hand. Kyoya gave her a peck on the lips. "I know I shouldn't be I just can't help it. I get jealous easily," Kyoya admitted. Delilah gave a soft smile. "That's okay, just tell me when something's bothering you," Delilah kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Come on let's go before the others get worried."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah stood outside waiting for Nobu when he pulled up on his motorcycle. "You're officially the coolest person I know," Delilah said impressed. Nobu chuckled handing her a helmet. "Hop on."</p><p>Delilah put on the helmet and got on holding on too his waist. They rode down to his father dance studio as they made small talk along the way. </p><p>After they made it to the studio Delilah got changed and the two got ready to teach the hip-hop class. Two hours later they where extremely sweaty and really tired but that didn't stop them. They worked on one section of the song.</p><p> </p><p>(A/N: It's the same part of the song pretty much so just imagine whatever dance you like best lol)</p><p>After everyone got the moves they went home except for Nobu and Delilah. "You know I've never seen them catch on so quick to the moves like that," Nobu said wiping his sweat with a towel. "Oh yeah?" Delilah said doing the same. "I think you have really potential in dance, even if your dream is acting this'll help; especially since you mainly stick with musicals. So, what do you say maybe making this a full time gig?"</p><p>"You mean like a job?" Delilah asked. "Yeah, I can talk to my dad about making you my co dance teacher. What'd ya say?" Nobu asked her. "I say yes," Delilah grinned. "I'll talk to my dad tonight. If you want you can go ahead and come again tomorrow, I can pick you up."</p><p>"Sounds great," Delilah smiled excited. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"The Daruma Doll fell over!" Tamaki said making the hosts freeze. They where playing a game for children. Delilah had tried to get Kyoya to play along but he had refused and stay put behind them. "The Daruma Doll fell over!"</p><p>"I saw you move Hikaru and Kaoru! You're out!" Tamaki yelled overly excited as the newspaper club watched confused. "Is this some kind of new religion?" One of them asked. "How should I know?" Akira asked just as confused. </p><p>"You know I don't blame you for being shocked," Tamaki said. "I was unfamiliar with it myself, it's a commoners game! They have a variety, and none of them require you spending money all you need is a few friends to play with!" Tamaki explained with enthusiasm.</p><p>"And what does this have to do with our coverage of the Host Club?" Akira asked annoyed. "You need to learn friendliness!" Tamaki yelled at them. "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the newspaper club and want to capture the hearts of your readers you must be more down to Earth! I can imagine the headlines now, 'The handsome boys of the Host Club enjoy commoners games.' With pictures of us frolicking in the sun of the early summer. It'd be the perfect face lift for your front page and gives you a change that two certain commoners are happier now reliving their childhoods here with us!"</p><p>"He's looking at us," Delilah whispered to Haruhi. "We should probably start looking like we're happy to be here," Haruhi whispered back. </p><p>"They all may be acting like a bunch of idiots but that Delilah's cute. Don't you think boss?" One of the goons asked. "Yes and just like everyone else she should be under my control," Akira grumbled unhappily. </p><p>Delilah giggled as Haruhi groaned. "You good there Fujioka?" Delilah asked with a smile. "Why can't this just be over?" Haruhi sighed. "Hey Delilah Williams right?" Akira asked. "That be me," Delilah said. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Akira asked her. "Sure. You go ahead Haruhi and I'll catch up later," Delilah told her, Haruhi nodded and left. </p><p>"So you're here on a musical scholarship, correct?" Akira asked her. "Yep," Delilah nodded. "So, why'd you join the Host Club?" Akira asked. "To be honest I was forced too," Delilah shrugged. "So, this is just another way of Suoh flaunting his power?"</p><p>"Huh?" Delilah asked. "If you can tell me about his dark side I might be able to help you out here," Akira told her. "Hate to break it to you but he doesn't have a dark side," Delilah shrugged. "That can't possibly be true," Akira said. "He's a really nice guy. He may be a little loud and over enthusiastic but he's really sweet," Delilah told him. "Just tell the truth and I can save you."</p><p>"I am telling the truth and for your information I could quit anytime I wanted to."</p><p>"Then why stay?"</p><p>"It's actually a lot of fun."</p><p>"Fine then just one more question," Akira sighed. "What's that?" Delilah asked. "Would you like to hang out some time?" Akira asked her. Delilah didn't like Akira at all, in fact she found him extremely unpleasant. "I'm pretty busy so no thanks," Delilah politely turned him down.</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Delilah we about to play kick the can come on," Delilah looked to see Kyoya glaring at Akira. "Okay," she smiled at him grateful and walked away with him. "Thank you," Delilah told him. "No problem. You seemed uncomfortable," Kyoya said.</p><p>"Kyoya you'll be it!" Tamaki said. "If I must fine," Kyoya sighed as the two reached the group. "If you want Delilah can be it with you," Tamaki offered. "Do you want to team up?" Kyoya asked her. "Sure," Delilah smiled.</p><p>"Starlight kick!" Tamaki yelled as everyone ran. The can bounced off some random trees and hit Akira in the head. Kyoya and Delilah sat together counting. "I refused to put up with these shenanigans any longer!" Akira growled. "You'll pay for this Suoh."</p><p>As they walked away Kyoya and Delilah shared a smile. "Showtime."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!" Akira through open the doors to be met with the twins waiting for him as they sat on his desk.</p><p>"Hmm," Hikaru smirked. "So, we were right all along," Kaoru said. "Well I guess it was pretty obvious," Hikaru said. "The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be pretty dense when it pertains to anything about himself," Kaoru said.</p><p>"I should warn you, if you threaten him there will be consequences."</p><p>"Are you ready to have the Hitachiin's and every other hosts' family as your enemy?"</p><p>"I knew it! You're nothing but his lackeys. Tamaki's holding his family's power over you!" Akira gasped. "That's not true," Honey said from behind him. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. He's fun to be around and that's why we choose to be here."</p><p>"It's like I told you," Delilah said sitting on some newspapers beside Kyoya. "He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so." Kyoya said smiling at the thought of his friend. </p><p>"Well?" Hikaru asked. "What will you do?" Kaoru asked. "Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?" Honey said. </p><p>"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore, I'll make an article that'll ruin all of you!" Akira seethed. "Go ahead be my guest," Kyoya said grabbing the first aid kit. "Although what do you think we should do about this little disk?" Kyoya asked taking out the hidden recording device.</p><p>"You see it's been here since yesterday and it recorded everything," Kyoya smirked. "Thank Delilah for the for that one," Kyoya said and the Hosts looked surprised at her. "What? I like spy movies," she shrugged. "President just give up already!" The newspaper club begged. Akira fell to the ground in defeat.</p><p>"Let me explain it too you in terms you can understand," Kyoya said stalking towards Akira. "The Ootori group and the Hitachiin Family alone own enough stock to knock your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa's publishing firm. However we would never do something like that we are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different," Kyoya explained. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Found you!" Delilah and Kyoya said to Tamaki and Haruhi with the other's behind them. "Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked. "They had to cancel something came up," the twins lied. "They said they where going to work on writing respectable articles," Hikaru said. "So, maybe they'll get by without having to shout down," Kaoru added.</p><p>"Really? That's good news," Tamaki cheered. </p><p>Delilah, Haruhi, and Kyoya walked behind everyone. "Kyoya-senpia I was wondering, is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?" Haruhi asked him. "You mean you really don't know?" Delilah asked her friend surprised. "What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked her.</p><p>"Their family mainly deals corporate finance but they do have some extensive real estate as well," Kyoya explained listing off some places. "They also have a hand in other things like school management," Delilah added.</p><p>"I didn't know all that which school?" Haruhi asked as Delilah and Kyoya stopped walking. "Why Ouran Academy," Delilah said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi asked Delilah. "I thought you knew," Delilah said.</p><p>"You've been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board's name is," Kyoya said walking past Haruhi with Delilah. "Haruhi! Hurry up or we're gonna leave you! I'd hate for you'd to end up lost again," Tamaki called to her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was wiping her sweat once again from the dance class. "You did good today Williams," Nobu complimented. "Thanks," she smiled taking a sip of her water. "He's right you did wonderful," Delilah turned to see Nobu's dad. </p><p>"Thank you Mr. Ito. It's been awhile," Delilah smiled. "It really has been. Nobu told me you're where quite the teacher and I must say I'm impressed." Mr. Ito nodded. "He talked to me about making a co-teacher with him and if you want it the job is yours."</p><p>"Really?" Delilah asked surprised. "That's amazing thank you so much!" Mr. Ito then explained that since their class is teens we wouldn't be having class over the break.</p><p>After Delilah got home she told her grandmother the news. "That's wonderful!" Grandmother Chi-Chi smiled. Delilah began telling her all about when her phone rang. Delilah saw that it was Haruhi and picked up. </p><p>"Hey what's up?" Delilah asked her. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come work at Karuizawa for Misuzu my dad's friend over the break. You won't get payed but it gives us a chance to catch up," Haruhi explained. "Let me ask my grandmother really quick."</p><p>Delilah fill her grandmother in and she said yes. "She said yes. I'm really excited It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever," Delilah said.</p><p>"That's because you're always hanging out with Kyoya-senpia," Haruhi teased. "That's not true," Delilah rolled her eyes. "I can feel you rolling your eyes through the phone," Haruhi laughed. "Guilty."</p><p>"Anyways that's it. I'll talk to later bye!"</p><p>"Bye!" Delilah went to talk to her grandmother when her phone rang again. "Wow you're quite popular today," Grandmother Chi-Chi laughed and Delilah answered.</p><p>"Hello?" Delilah said. "Hey," she smiled at Kyoya's voice. "Do you have plans for the break?" Kyoya asked her. "Yeah I'm spending it in Karuizawa with Haruhi. Why do you ask?" Delilah asked him. "I was thinking we could spend it together at one of my family's resorts."</p><p>"That's sweet," Delilah grinned. "You know my family owns a cottage down there maybe in the last week I could stay there with you," Kyoya suggested. "I don't see a problem with that. I'll have to warn Haruhi of your presents though and just so you know we'll be working." Delilah told him. </p><p>"That's fine I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"Bye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have a nice day!" Delilah called to the people leaving. "Who would've thought that working at a bed and breakfast would be the best way to spend our summer," Haruhi smiled. "I know it's very relaxing," Delilah smiled. "Not to mention the nice dance room Misuzu provided me with to work on choreography."</p><p>"That new dance is coming a long great," Haruhi complimented. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. She had caught Haruhi up with all the craziness in her life and her relationship with Kyoya since she had to explain why he wanted to spend the break with her.</p><p>Delilah felt her phone buzz. "Huh?" She looked at it confused. "What?" Haruhi asked her. "Kyoya said he's on his way now," Delilah said surprised. "Really? I thought he said he was coming next week." Haruhi furrowed her brow confused. "Oh well, let go hang those sheets."</p><p>As the finished hanging the last sheet they saw a helicopter in the air containing Tamaki. "Haruhi! Delilah! Daddy's come to save you!"</p><p>"Oh brother," the girls face palmed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Why didn't you warn me that they where coming with you?" Delilah whispered to Kyoya. "I thought that text was my warning," he whispered back. "It only implied you," Delilah said.</p><p>"Oh my what dashing young men you are! You hunks must belong to Haruhi and Delilah!" Misuzu gushed. "I'm Misuzu!" He introduced himself. "He's an old friend of Ranka's they used to work at the same shop years ago," Kyoya explained. "Naturally you would now," Tamaki said.</p><p>"If there is a sharp shooter up there please do the deed now," Delilah begged. "Is that aimed at us or do you have a death wish?" Kyoya asked her. "Death wish," Delilah said and Haruhi nodded agreeing.</p><p>"I went into business with myself two years ago and believe me, running adorable little pension is like a fairy tale!" Misuzu spun around excited. "So are Hara-chan and Delilah-chan your indentured servants?" Honey asked.</p><p>"They're more like unpaid employees. This is Ranka's way of keeping track of his daughter while he's busy working. Meanwhile Grandmother Chi-Chi uses this to do more adventurous things without Delilah's knowing," Kyoya explained. "How do you know all of this stuff?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. "And what do you mean adventurous things?" Delilah asked worried. "I wouldn't worry about it."</p><p>"Kyoya-" Delilah was cut off my Misuzu talking about how Ranka want her to take Haruhi under his wing. "They're model employees it such a shame I can't pay them!" Misuzu shook them out of love. "Tell me what you boys think of these cute little aprons their wearing! I made them myself!" Misuzu asked them. "You are quite the exquisite seamstress!" Tamaki and the rest gave a thumbs up.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"A job huh?" Hikaru said. "I don't get it you turned down our invitation to Bali for this?" The twins asked Haruhi and Delilah. "And we asked them to go with us to Switzerland with us didn't we?" Honey asked Mori. "Yep."</p><p>"We don't have passports yet," Delilah said. "Which is precisely why I suggested one of our domestic resorts and at a discount no less," Kyoya said. "Traitors. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I break my back upholding it. This, this is the thanks I get," Tamaki cried.</p><p>"Why did you guys have your cell phones turned off?" The twins asked Delilah and Haruhi. "I don't really use mine," Haruhi shrugged. "I had mine on but I don't check it unless it's important," Delilah shrugged and Kyoya hid a smile knowing she only really answered him or Haruhi.</p><p>"Cell phone?"</p><p>"We convinced them to borrow two of ours," Hikaru said. "It's part of a special friends and family plan," Kaoru explained. "We're in each others top five."</p><p>"Top five!" Tamaki cried. "Friends and family? I'm your daddy and buddy so I'm apart of the plan too right?" Tamaki asked broken. "I had a dad and he left so no," Delilah shrugged. "That was depressing," Mori said. "Senpia whatever planet your on, come home," Haruhi said.</p><p>"Why are you even here? We're gonna see you guys everyday when the new term starts," Delilah pointed out. "Yeah shouldn't we be able to spend our break the way we want?" Haruhi asked. "According to the rule book jobs are prohibited unless approved by the chairman," Kyoya said.</p><p>"I had no idea," Haruhi said knowing she'd broke the rules. "I knew I just didn't care," Delilah said. "Hey did ya hear? Haruhi and Delilah went and got jobs without the school's permission," Hikaru taunted. "No way. That's grounds for expulsion," Kaoru said.</p><p>"Karuizawa better than Switzerland anyway," Honey said looking at a brochure. "And over seas travel is so exhausting," Kyoya pointed out. </p><p>"You do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but then like it or not so do we," Tamaki said. "And I for one find pension Misuzu quite charming."</p><p>"No!" Haruhi wailed. "Oh well nothing we can do it about," Delilah shrugged. "You're giving in that easily?" Kyoya asked surprised. "Honestly stuff like this doesn't surprise me anymore," Delilah sighed. </p><p>~Enter Tamaki's mind theatre Karuizawa edition~</p><p>Tamaki had just woken up and Haruhi had come to serve him breakfast. "Wakey wakey my sleepy senpia," Haruhi said. "I brought you breakfast."</p><p>"Stay here with me," Tamaki said as she sat it down. "I can't I'm an employee and your an honored guest. It's against the rules," Haruhi blushed and Tamaki pulled her down to where she sat in his arms. "Stay with me and silly rules won't matter."</p><p>Cut to the next scene where Delilah had just entered Kyoya's room. "Kyoya? I made you breakfast," Delilah blushed upon entering. "Thank you. Say why don't you stay in here we can go back to sleep," Kyoya offered pulling her to the bed. "I'm working so we can't," Delilah said. "It'll be alright no one as to know."</p><p>~End scene or whatever~</p><p>"And then we'll have a double wedding!" Tamaki squealed. "What's he going on about?" Delilah asked Kyoya concerned. "I don't know but it seems his left the atmosphere again," Kyoya pushed up his glasses.</p><p>"I'm so sorry boys I'd love to have you all stay here but we only have one room left," Misuzu apologized. "Then I guess I'll have to stay here to represent the Host Club." Tamaki announced. "Actually-" Delilah was cut off, she was going to explain that Misuzu planned to give her that room since her and Haruhi where sharing one right now and there was only one bed; meaning Delilah slept on the floor. "That isn't fair," Honey cried. </p><p>"Have you no sense of loyalty?"</p><p>"Togetherness is our guiding principle."</p><p>"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face," Tamaki said feeling betrayed at the twins taunts. "We have an idea. We think you'll like, why not hold a little competition?" Hikaru asked him. "Call it the odd jobs contest at pension Misuzu," Kaoru said. </p><p>"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around for the afternoon," Hikaru said. "Who ever makes the best impression on Misuzu gets to sleep in the guest bedroom," Kaoru concluded. "That's brilliant! I think that's an absolutely delightful idea!"</p><p>"But-" Delilah was cut off. "I know what I said about you getting the next vacant room so you wouldn't have to sleep on the floor but you can hold out right? It's not everyday you get an opportunity like this!" Misuzu exclaimed. "Yeah," Delilah sighed and sat beside Kyoya as Misuzu began explaining the rules.</p><p>"You can stay with me if want," Kyoya said taking a sip of his coffee. "Thanks," Delilah smiled at him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah had just brought Kyoya another tea when Haruhi came up. "Kyoya-senpia you're keeping your distance from all this. I figured you want to win it to spend time with Delilah," Haruhi said surprised. Delilah told Kyoya that Haruhi knew about there relationship and wasn't surprised by her statement. </p><p>"Of course, winning means I'd end up staying here alone which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage," Kyoya explained. "What you mean alone and you mean you're family's?" Haruhi asked confused. "Delilah's staying with me there that way she doesn't have to sleep on the floor."</p><p>"I like sharing a room with you Haruhi, but I don't enjoy sleeping on the floor." Delilah told her. "That's fine."</p><p>"We all own cottage in the area," Kyoya said taking a sip of his tea. "So, who's your favorite to win?" Kyoya asked the two girls. "Anyone you have in mind? Do you care to bet?"</p><p>"I don't have a clue," Haruhi said. "I do, how much are we betting?" Delilah said. "How much do you have?" Kyoya asked. "Next to nothing," Delilah told him. "Oh! If I win you show me what you write in that notebook of yours," Delilah said. "And if I win you never ask again," Kyoya smirked. "Deal."</p><p>"The twins will win." Delilah said confidently and Kyoya shook his head no. "How can you guys even tell?" Haruhi asked. "It's simple to see with just a glance, Honey's brand of cute doesn't fit Misuzu's brand of refreshing." Delilah said. "That means he's out," Kyoya said.</p><p>"Tamaki is closer to the idea but he can't keep his mouth shut," Delilah explained. "Normally you'd figure Hikaru and Kaoru but it seems we have a dark horse," Kyoya said referring to Mori who for some reason was chopping wood.</p><p>"So, you think he's the one?" Haruhi asked. "Except if Honey-senpia goes out, Mori-senpia will go with him. Making his victory in the game conditional to that," Kyoya explained. "Which means we win," the twins said. "Then why bet against Delilah if you know she's right?" Haruhi asked. </p><p>"Also the room is a single bed. So if you do win then you couldn't both stay," Haruhi said. "We share a bed all the time," the twins shrugged. "The bed was too small for Haruhi and I to share." Delilah reminded them but they brushed her off explaining how they'll stay together.</p><p>"The contest isn't over yet. There's still a number of ways to make this more interesting," Kyoya said. "Let me guess your vote goes to Tamaki?" Delilah asked him. "You know with a bet like that you're going to lose. Thought you where smart Ootori," Delilah teased. Kyoya lightly flicked her forehead. "Rude," she scrunched her nose.</p><p>"I am playing smart, all he needs is a push."</p><p>"All in a days work!" Tamaki smiled wiping his sweat. The fence he was supposed to mend definitively needed fixed. "You're work is remarkably unrefreshing! Three point deduction," Misuzu said and Tamaki went into his emo corner.</p><p>"He spent so much of his energy trying to be refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he alright in the head?" Haruhi asked. "He's never had an actual job before you know?" Kyoya pointed out.</p><p>Meanwhile the twins where crushing the competition. "I'm going to lose to those two idiots if this keeps up," Tamaki fell to the ground in defeat. "Failure is not an option. Haruhi's respect for me is on the line. She has to understand that I'm worthy of being apart of her top five!"</p><p>"Big ambitious aside, I think your approach to winning is a bit skewed," Kyoya told him. "Kyoya can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki asked. "Might I offer some advice? There is something that only you could pull off, that is if you choose the right music." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was bring in some dry sheets as Tamaki's piano music echoed through out. 'Guess I'm losing afterall,' Delilah shook her head. "Huh? Kaoru your here all alone?" Delilah said surprised. "Where's Hikaru?"</p><p>"He went to go get some trash bags for us," Kaoru said. "Oh," Delilah said setting down the basket. "Seems like winning might be off the table," Delilah said. "Yeah," Kaoru said. "Kyoya-senpia's created a monster, the boss didn't know there was a piano until he pointed it out to him."</p><p>"That's Kyoya for you," Delilah sighed. "Look out!" Kaoru suddenly cried. "Huh?" Delilah looked to see a flower vase about to fall on her and she froze. Kaoru ran in and tackled her to safety. In doing so she hit the back of her head against the wall.</p><p>"We're so sorry! Are you two alright?" The girls called from above. "Don't worry! We're okay. Right?" Kaoru asked her. "My head hurts a little but overall I'm okay. Thank you," she rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>"Kaoru!"</p><p>"You're hurt let me see," Hikaru said in concern for his brother. "I'm fine it's only a little cut," Kaoru told him. Delilah watched as their brotherly love act began and she realized she had been played.</p><p>"Bravo! Bravo! A hundred points for brotherly love! A perfect score! The victory goes to the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu sang out crushing Tamaki's dreams.</p><p>"Delilah," Kyoya ran up to her, he immediately checked to make sure she didn't have a concussion. Once he was sure he was okay, he turned to the twins. Kyoya glared his famous shadow king glare as a dark aura surrounded him. </p><p>"We forgot one thing in our plan, that Kyoya-senpia can kill us!" They gulped in fear. "How can you two be so careless? She shouldn't have to wear a helmet around you two. You're gonna pay. I won't tell when or how but you will and until that day comes if I where I'd watch out." Kyoya glared at them.</p><p>"Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes," the twins stuttered out. "We're going now," Kyoya told Delilah. "Get your things."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You know you didn't have too be that harsh with them," Delilah said swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on his bed. "This is the second time you've gotten hurt because of them," Kyoya said sitting beside her handing her water and some medication. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay?" Kyoya asked her as she took them. "Like I said just a small headache nothing more." Delilah said setting the water on the nightstand.</p><p>Kyoya sighed and pulled her into his chest. "You know I won a bet today," Delilah told him. "Really you want to do this right now?" Kyoya asked her unamused. "Yes. Maybe it'll make me feel better," she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "No medical argument supports that. What you need is rest," Kyoya told her.</p><p>"If we don't do it now you'll never show me," Delilah pouted. "Fine," Kyoya got up and got his notebook and handed it to her. "Wait really?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm a man of word." Kyoya sighed sitting back down beside her. she flipped through the pages most of it was random notes or math. Until she stopped at one page, 'It's come to my attention I may have feelings for Delilah.'</p><p>"You wrote about me?" Delilah asked surprised. "Of course I write about whatever comes to my mind," Kyoya said. The next few pages had more random notes, some where about Delilah, others where about the Host Club.</p><p>She turned to another page, 'I've completely fallen for a girl I've only known for a few months.' Delilah blushed and smiled. Kyoya saw her reaction and smiled giving her a kiss on the top of her head. 'That idiot Tamaki was right afterall.'</p><p>Delilah laughed at that. The next few page Delilah's name popped up more and then she got into the blank pages. Delilah shut the notebook and turned to Kyoya with a smile. "So, that's why you didn't want me to read it," she giggled. "If you tell anyone I swea-" Kyoya was cut off my Delilah pressing a quick kiss against his lips.</p><p>"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Delilah said. "Go change, and get some rest."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah woke up to the alarm clock and groaned. She reached over and turned it off; she turned her head to see a sleeping Kyoya. Delilah slowly slid out of his arms only to be pulled back into his embrace. "Stay" and "sleep" where the only words that Delilah could make out from his mumbles. </p><p>"I have to go to work," Delilah said. "You're not getting payed so it doesn't matter," Kyoya grumbled. Delilah sighed and successfully left the bed and got ready in the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom wearing a pink top and floral skirt. </p><p>"Kyoya get up," Delilah told him slightly shaking him earning her a glare. "No."</p><p>Delilah sighed normally this would scare anyone but Delilah often has to deal with Grandmother Chi-Chi who also isn't a morning person. "Yes," Delilah kissed him on the forehead. Kyoya turned away. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Delilah said before ripping the covers off of him.</p><p>He sat up and shot her an icy glare. "I said sorry," Delilah said. "Now go get ready."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was taking orders and such for the guests when a familiar face walked in. "Haruhi! Delilah! Can you get these for me?" Misuzu called for them. "Haruhi Fujioka and Delilah Williams?"</p><p>"Arai?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah was taking orders and such for the guests when a familiar face walked in. "Haruhi! Delilah! Can you get these for me?" Misuzu called for them. "Haruhi Fujioka and Delilah Williams?"</p><p>"Arai?" Delilah and Haruhi asked pleasantly surprised as Tamaki and the twins looked back and forth between them. "So are these your friends?" Arai asked the two girls. "Oh yeah this is Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi introduced them. "And this is my se-" Haruhi caught herself remembering what Tamaki had explained to her earlier; the author didn't the include the whole while your my apprentice thing because she simply didn't care.</p><p>"An acquaintance of ours," Haruhi said as Misuzu played a sound effect on the piano to Tamaki's despair. "Misuzu please don't add sound effects to my heartache."</p><p>Haruhi and Delilah sat down at a table talking with Arai. "We've haven't seen you since graduation," Delilah said. "Yeah and Haruhi cut all her hair off. That's such a shame," Arai said. "I don't think so. Since I've cut it, it's been easier to manage," Haruhi shrugged. "I've honestly thought about cutting my hair like Haruhi's to. Maybe not as short but still," Delilah said wishing she had manageable hair.</p><p>"You should. I bet you'd look great!" Haruhi smiled. "So, how's Ouran treating you guys? Do you keep in touch with anyone from middle school anymore?" Arai asked them. "I've just recently reconnected with Nobu," Delilah stated. "Just a little, what about you?" Haruhi asked.</p><p>Across the room the Hosts where camped out listening to their conversation. "So he's a friend of there's from middle school huh?" Kyoya said feeling a little jealous. "From the sound of it they've had zero contact since graduation so in my opinion they're not friends just former classmates."</p><p>"So, these guys are all in a club with you two?" Arai asked them. "Host Club," Haruhi and Delilah said unenthusiastically. "Oh? Is that so?"</p><p>"Hey Haruhi, Delilah! Don't you think you should be working you shouldn't be slacking off!" Hikaru called to them. "Misuzu said we could take a break!" Haruhi yelled back. "Besides I'm only working the morning shift today!" Delilah added. "Why's that?" Haruhi asked confused. "Dance."</p><p>The sound of tearing paper made the girls turn to see Tamaki ripping paper and throwing it on the floor. "Hey! Quit making more garbage for us to clean up!"</p><p>"It's not garbage. I'm making a hamster home."</p><p>"But senpia you don't have a hamster," Haruhi said. "I'm not your senpia, I'm just an acquaintance," Tamaki pouted making Arai chuckle. "Wow, who knew you Ouran guys were so funny."</p><p>"That's one way of putting it," Delilah muttered. "It's such a prestigious school, I always imagined it was a different world." Arai said thoughtfully. "It's a different world all right," Haruhi said making Delilah snicker. "Too be honest with you two I was worried you'd have a hard time going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see your doing well," Arai said.</p><p>Delilah smiled remembering the crush Arai had on Haruhi. "Um I mean it's not like I was the only one who was worried about you," Arai blushed. "Lots of people where."</p><p>"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocents approach. Someone should tell him that we already had a refreshing contest," Hikaru scoffed. "You're being unusually critical," Kyoya commented surprised Hikaru was seemingly more jealous than he was.</p><p>"I'm just sayin' it's obvious this guy as a thing for Haruhi, maybe Delilah too!" Hikaru said loudly for everyone to hear. "It's sicken to try and watch him flirt."</p><p>"Hikaru! What's wrong with you? Quit acting like such a jerk!" Haruhi yelled at him. "Hey calm down it's no big deal. He's right I did have a thing for you once," Arai admitted awkwardly. "Oh yeah I remember that," Delilah said.</p><p>"Yeah and who cares you already turned me down, right?" Arai said shocking Hosts including Haruhi herself. "Why do you look so surprised?" Kyoya asked her. "Well I didn't know!" Haruhi said still in shock. "I told you Arai she didn't even know she turned us down," Delilah laughed. "What?" Kyoya and Haruhi yelled.</p><p>"What do you mean us?" The twins asked. "You have to fill us in on this story!" Tamaki demanded. </p><p>"Well it was about a year ago," Arai told the story about how he asked Haruhi out, and thought she turned in down when in reality she's just very oblivious. "Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her. </p><p>"You broke this innocent man's heart just to get a laugh from sick joke?" Kyoya began taking notes as they interrogated her. "Um no," Haruhi tried to explain herself. </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Haruhi bowed and apologized. "So, you're turning me down again a whole year later?"  Arai laughed it off. "Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it already. You didn't realize what I meant so that mean you weren't interested."</p><p>"So Delilah what did you mean by 'us'?" The twins asked her. "Back in sixth grade I realized I was pansexual and that I liked Haruhi. I asked her out but she didn't seem to get the hint," Delilah shrugged. "What do you mean you asked me out? I don't remember that," Haruhi said racking her brain. "Really? Think back to when I made you that necklace."</p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>"Haruhi I made you this necklace," Delilah blushed giving it to her. "Really? Thank you!" Haruhi smiled putting it on. "No problem. So I was wondering if you liked anyone?" Delilah said awkwardly. "Yeah, I like you." Haruhi said.</p><p>"Really?" Delilah asked surprised. "Yeah of course your my best friend! We're like sisters," Haruhi smiled at her crushing her hopes and dreams. "Yeah, like sisters." Delilah laughed off the rejection.</p><p>~Present day~</p><p>"Wow sister-zoned that's gotta hurt," the twins said. "Haruhi? Did you break Delilah's heart?" Kyoya asked with a glare. "No! I didn't mean too! I didn't know that's what she meant!" Haruhi cried. "I'm sorry Delilah!"</p><p>"It's fine, that was two whole years ago. Besides I got over it pretty quickly," Delilah shrugged. "Like Arai said you didn't get what I meant so you obviously weren't interested."</p><p>"That's what we liked about you though, that far off look, they way you looked someone in the eyes when talking to them." Arai trailed off with a smile. "You think that much about my little girl?" Tamaki asked Arai excited. </p><p>Everyone sat around as they swapped stories about Delilah and Haruhi in middle school. The twins sat away from everyone. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here! This may be our only chance to figure out what Haruhi and Delilah where like in middle school!" Tamaki called happily.</p><p>"Sorry but I'm not interested," Hikaru said turning around. "And how idiotic can you guys be? Where's the fun sitting around talking about somebody's past? I don't see the appeal," Hikaru said bitterly. "Doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't like him? She's got plenty of friends so she doesn't need you aro-" Hikaru was cut off by Haruhi slapping him.</p><p>"That's not something for you to decide Hikaru! I'm not gonna tolerate you insulting my friends anymore. You got that?" Haruhi said over him. "But why should anyone else even matter to you?" Hikaru asked not getting it. "I thought we where your friends! Are we or aren't we?" Hikaru yelled at her running away as Kaoru chased after him.</p><p>"Their world is still so small. It's such a shame," Tamaki said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I'm really sorry Arai," Haruhi said. "It's okay. I'm not sure what I did but whatever it is, I sure ticked him off, huh?" Arai said with his usual smile. The door opened and Delilah saw Kaoru come out but in Hikaru's clothes. "Hika-chan?" Honey asked.</p><p>"I was out of line. I'm sorry," Kaoru said pretending to be Hikaru. "Thanks don't worry about it," Arai smiled before bidding them goodbye and riding off on his bicycle. </p><p>"So Kaoru," Delilah said when Arai was out of earshot. "Wanna tell us why your pretending to be Hikaru?" She asked him surprising everyone but Haruhi. "Yeah. Hey what happened to that scratch on your cheek?" Haruhi asked him.</p><p>"Makeup," Kaoru said. "Hikaru's temper isn't going to let up anytime soon it would seem, he's no fun when he's like this. I do have a small favor to ask though," Kaoru said to Haruhi. "How would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a date?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out. "Be quiet boss they'll see us!" Kaoru yelled. The Hosts where spying on Haruhi's date with Hikaru. Delilah didn't like this idea and was going to leave soon. Tamaki began screaming a Kaoru and it only got worse when Honey pointed out it might be Haruhi's first date. "It is," Delilah told them.</p><p>Tamaki was freaking out. "I know it's hard for you too understand boss but it would be good for Hikaru to find other that he can be close to," Kaoru sighed getting everyone's attention. "The only people we've ever been able to depend on our ourselves. We didn't care what anyone else thought about us, that's probably why we're so self-centered."</p><p>"So, you're admitting it?"</p><p>"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature, he lets his emotions take over. See, I'm not sure he's even aware of it," Kaoru explained. "I know that he cares about Haruhi, he just doesn't know how to react so his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of her attention. He wants to be seen by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want friends you can't treat them like toys, that's the only way to have a meaningful relationship."</p><p>The rest of the Hosts where surprised at how deep Kaoru was. "I think it's about time Hikaru learned that lesson," Kaoru concluded. "Kaoru that was amazing," Tamaki said. "So, basically this date is a test to see if Hikaru can be thoughtful towards others right?" Kyoya clarified. </p><p>"Just promise me you won't interfere with them okay?"</p><p>"Then why are we following them?" Delilah asked him. "Because there's no reason we should miss out on something this interesting," Kaoru said watching them. "There are many reasons, for one boundaries," Delilah muttered. "You guys can do whatever you want but I'm just going to shop around since this is wrong."</p><p>Delilah walked away. "I'm going with her. I have no business here," Kyoya said and left. After they where out of earshot Delilah looked at him. "You know you should stop disappearing with me. People might think we're a couple or something Ootori," Delilah teased. "Oh we wouldn't want now would we?" Kyoya smiled slipping his hand into hers.</p><p>About an hour later the Hosts collected Kyoya and Delilah so they could go back to the pension. After they got back Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey we're playing cards as Delilah and Kyoya sat at another table and watched from afar.</p><p>Delilah was reading her script, as Kyoya typed away at his computer when he got a call. He got up and took it, after he hung up and sat back down. Delilah could tell something was wrong right away. "What's wrong?" Delilah asked with concern. "My family's business is danger," Kyoya told her in a hushed voice. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. I might have a way to save it but it'll take me awhile to do it," Kyoya told her. "You know I'm here to help with whatever you need," Delilah told him. "I know but you can't help me. This deals with a lot of family dealings that if I told you about them I'd have to kill you and that my dear would be a shame."</p><p>Delilah gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Okay, well just know I'm here if you need me." Delilah said and Kyoya gave a small smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The rain was pouring down as Delilah and Tamaki paced back in forth. They both where extremely worried about their friends. The phone rang and they both jumped to answer it. Tamaki got there first and after a minute yelled into the phone.</p><p> "You idiot! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now! What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunder storm like this by herself? Listen up! Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your jealous and worry about someone else for once!"</p><p>Delilah snatched the phone. "Hikaru if you don't bring back Haruhi safely you won't live to the light of day! How could you do something like this? I swear if she's not back in the next hour I will kill you!" with that she hung up. "Kaoru you might be down a brother."</p><p>"Don't you think you're overreacting?"</p><p>"Overreacting?" Tamaki scoffed. "Kaoru you've clearly never lost someone important to you so let me break it down. After you lose someone you love there always be a fear that'll happen again. We may know that Haruhi will be okay but we still fear for her well being because we care about her! That's something you'll never truly understand until you lose someone you care about!"</p><p>The Hosts went silent and began thinking about their own families. Kaoru didn't say anything, he just nodded.</p><p>Thirty minutes of pacing later Haruhi and Hikaru walked through the door. Haruhi was immediately tackled by Delilah. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do I need to kill Hikaru?"</p><p>"No, yes, that would be a felony." Haruhi answered. "Is necessary for me to commit a felony then?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was 1 am and Kyoya was still working away. Delilah put down her book with a sigh and got up. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his back. "Kyoya it's one in the morning you should get some sleep," Delilah said.</p><p>"Can't. It'll take me until four to finish this but if you keep bothering me it'll take longer," Kyoya told her. Delilah sighed knowing there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise; so, instead she kissed his cheek and said, "I'll go make some coffee."</p><p>As Kyoya worked, she read through her script not that she needed to. She unknowingly began softly humming 'I feel pretty.' "What are you humming?" Kyoya asked her. "I feel pretty. Sorry I didn't realize I was humming I'll stop." Delilah said. "No, it's calming." Kyoya softly smiled.</p><p>By the time four rolled around Delilah had fallen asleep. Kyoya shut down his computer and sighed. He picked her up careful not to wake her and tucked her into bed. He crawled in with her, pulling her close.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day Delilah went to work on the song for her and Nobu's class.</p><p>After the song finished she felt hands on her waist. Delilah freaked out and threw whoever it was to the ground without hesitation just like Honey and Mori taught her. She looked to see her victim was Kyoya. "Kyoya? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Delilah kneeled on the ground to his aid. "It's fine," Kyoya groaned in pain sitting up.</p><p>"Where you'd you even learn how to do that?" He asked her. "Honey and Mori. I thought I should learn self defense after the Naoki thing and they offered," Delilah explained. "That explains why it hurt so much."</p><p>"I'm really sorry. Are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head? You didn't hurt your back did you? This all my fault I should've looked to see who it was before I-" Delilah's rant was cut short by Kyoya pressing a kiss against her lips in order to quiet her.</p><p>"Does that mean you're okay?" Delilah asked flustered. "Yes," Kyoya chuckled. </p><p>"Oh my God! It's happening!" The couple looked to see Tamaki squealing like a little girl. "Look how cute they are!" Tamaki shook Haruhi. "Senpia! You ruined there moment!" Haruhi said annoyed. "I knew Kyo-chan liked Delilah-chan!" Honey smiled. "Way to go Kyoya-senpia!" The twins cheered.</p><p>"It appears we have an audience," Delilah giggled. "It would seem so," Kyoya grumbled. "I told you so Kyoya! I told you, you two were meant to be!" Tamaki said hugging them. "I just can't believe it took you two this long to get together!"</p><p>"About that," Delilah trailed awkwardly. "We've been together for almost a month now," Kyoya continued seeing as this was going off of fanfic and anime time so naturally the timeline was wack.</p><p>"What! Mommy why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki cried dramatically. "I could've planned your first date!" </p><p>"That's precisely why we didn't tell you," Kyoya said. "No matter now I can plan your next date!" Tamaki cheered. "No offense Tamaki but we don't really want you doing that," Delilah said and Tamaki went into his emo corner. </p><p>"He's hopeless."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya and Delilah we're at his house since no one was home. Delilah suggested they play Mario Kart and to Kyoya dismay he was horrible at it. "How do you keep getting first place?" Kyoya asked her and Delilah just shrugged as the race started.</p><p>As where racing Delilah concentration was broke by Kyoya. "Toad threw a red shell at me!" Kyoya screeched. "Wow seems like the cool type can't keep his cool," Delilah commented trying not to laugh as she continued racing. "It was a freaking red shell! I was in 6th place and now I'm in 10th!"</p><p>Delilah snickered not breaking her eyes from the screen as she passed the finish line winning her first place. "How?" Kyoya asked finishing in 8th. "Magic," Delilah snorted. "You think this funny? No, this now do or die. I am going to beat you in Mario Kart," Kyoya announced making Delilah tumble over in laughter. "You sound just like Tamaki!"</p><p>"You take that back," Kyoya said offended. "Never," Delilah tried to smirk but she laughing too much. Suddenly Kyoya began tickling her making her laugh even more. "Kyoya! Stop!" She gasped for air. "Take it back then."</p><p>"Never!" Delilah squealed. Kyoya continued, "Gah! Okay I'll take it back mercy!" Delilah laughed. "Good," Kyoya said as he kissed her forehead and Delilah sat up. "I can help you get better at Mario Kart if you want," she smiled. "Nah, I don't have to be better I just have to beat you." Kyoya chuckled. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure that means you have to get better."</p><p>"No I just need to pelt you with shells and stuff." Kyoya told her. "Or distract you."</p><p>"That would be cheating," Delilah told him. "I wouldn't call it cheating. Just evening the playing field," Kyoya said. "So, that's what we're calling cheating now?" Delilah teased and Kyoya just chuckled wrapping his arms around her. "You know you could always let me win."</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?" Delilah smiled and Kyoya kissed her.</p><p>"Ahem?"</p><p>The two separated to see two girls standing there. "Mother? Fuyumi? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until dinner," Kyoya said awkwardly as the two stood up. "We decided to stop here for lunch. So who's this?" His mother asked with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm Delilah Williams ma'am," Delilah introduced herself nervously. "Nice too meet you," his mother smiled. "You're so cute! I never imagined my little brother could be so playful until we saw you two! Oh, I'm so glad you're making him have fun!" Fuyumi began hugging her tightly gushing.</p><p>"Fuyumi! Don't crush her," Kyoya said annoyed. "Sorry," Fuyumi let go. "He's kinda grumpy," Fuyumi whispered to Delilah making her giggle. "I'm Fuyumi his older sister by the way."</p><p>"I figured," Delilah said remembering what Kyoya had told her about his family. "How so?" Fuyumi asked. "You're just as energetic and cheerful as Kyoya said you where," Delilah said thoughtfully making Fuyumi gasp. "Kyoya I didn't know you talked about me," Fuyumi began teasing him.</p><p>"Delilah dear, would you like to join us for lunch?" Mrs. Ootori asked her. "Oh no that's okay. I wouldn't want to be bother," Delilah said awkwardly. "Nonsense, I'd love to get to know you better," Kyoya's mother smile.</p><p>"Really I should be taking Delilah home," Kyoya said. "I insist," Mrs. Ootori said. "If you say so," Delilah not wanting offend his mother. They sat down at the table and began eating. </p><p>"Delilah I'm curious what business does your family run?" Mrs. Ootori asked. Delilah felt Kyoya's hand grasp hers under the table. "My family doesn't own a business," Delilah bit her lip. "I see, then I assume they work under a big corporation in a management position?"</p><p>"No ma'am, I'm not from a wealthy family." Delilah explained nervously. "Then what does my son want from you?" Mrs. Ootori asked confused knowing how her son only entered relationships if he saw something to gain. "Kyoya you better not be playing with her feelings," Fuyumi said.</p><p>"I'm not. I enjoy Delilah's company and like her a lot," Kyoya said not letting go of Delilah's hand. "You know what your father will have to say correct?" His mother didn't care if Delilah was a commoner, but she knew his father would unless Delilah could prove herself.</p><p>"I know," Kyoya said. "I personally don't care either way as long as she treats you well," Kyoya's mother explained. "That's a relief," Delilah said. After that the tension eased. "So, Delilah how'd you meet Kyoya?"</p><p>"We're in the same club at school," Delilah explained. "Ah I see. What scholarship are you attending Ouran on?" Mrs. Ootori asked her. "A musical scholarship."</p><p>"Delilah is quite gifted in the arts," Kyoya added. "That splendid! You know I signed Kyoya up for the school musical, the poor boy sounded like a robot," Mrs. Ootori told her. "Really? He never told me that," Delilah looked to Kyoya who was embarrassed. </p><p>"I remember that," Fuyumi giggled. "I have the video if you want to watch it Delilah. Kyoya was so cute as a little kid," Fuyumi offered. "Actually I don't think Delilah's interested in that," Kyoya said trying to avoid any more embarrassment. "If Kyoya is that embarrassed about then I won't watch it. Although if you ever want to come over without him knowing and show me I won't object."</p><p>"You're supposed to be on my side!"</p><p>"I like her," Fuyumi laughed and the girls high-fived. </p><p>After awhile Kyoya took her home. "I can't believe my sister stole you from me in under an hour," Kyoya said walking her to her front door. "She didn't steal me," Delilah rolled her eyes. "You made plans for a date."</p><p>"A platonic one."</p><p>"My sister has stolen my girlfriend," Kyoya said amazed. "I never thought I'd say that but yet here we are."</p><p>"Stop being so dramatic," Delilah lightly flicked his forehead. "You've also won over my mother," Kyoya told her. "One less member of your family I'll have to charm," Delilah told him. "I know I'm sorry my family sucks," Kyoya told her. </p><p>"Your family doesn't suck, at least not all of them. I like your sister and mother," Delilah said. Kyoya gave her a quick peck. "I'll see you tomorrow bye," Kyoya said. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>By the time dinner rolled around Mr. Ootori had returned and Fuyumi had went home to her husband. The family ate dinner in silence that of course was to be excepted, that's how they always ate.</p><p>"Kyoya," Yoshio spoke up getting his son's attention. "Yes father?" Kyoya asked. "I wanted to inform you we are hosting a charity masquerade ball in three day. It is of upmost importance that it goes well. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes father."</p><p>"You should bring your girlfriend," his mother said absentmindedly. "Girlfriend?" Yoshio asked in his usual cold tone. "I'm not sure she'd be interested in such a thing," Kyoya stated simply not wanting to have to deal with his father's temper. "You should convince her to come then. It be lovely to meet her," Kyoya hid his nerves at this statement.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day Delilah was trying to get to class but was struggling through the crowded hall. "Hey Delilah," she turned to see Kasanoda. "Hey Kasanoda," Delilah greeted cheerfully. "Do you want me to walk with you? It seems your having a hard time," Kasanoda offered. "Thank you," Delilah nodded grateful.</p><p>When people saw Kasanoda they ran away letting the two walk through with ease. "This is so cool," Delilah said impressed. "What do you mean?" Kasanoda asked confused. "It's like you have a superpower!" Delilah said. "You know I never thought of it like that."</p><p>"Well you should, it just makes you even cooler," Delilah smiled. "You think I'm cool?" Kasanoda asked as pride swelled in him. "Yeah," Delilah nodded. Kasanoda smiled at this. "Well this is my class. I'll see you later," Delilah smiled bidding him goodbye. "You too."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya was tutoring Delilah at her house. "So that's how you get the answer," Kyoya finished his explanation. "I see so," Delilah paraphrased the explanation into simpler terms. "Precisely," Kyoya nodded. "That makes so much more sense," Delilah smiled at her finally understanding.</p><p>Kyoya watched as Delilah worked the problem. "Okay I got it," she showed him the paper. "How in the world did you get that," Kyoya stared at the paper. "You did the work correctly but you got the wrong answer."</p><p>"Why is math so difficult?"</p><p>"Oh I see you forgot to add the negative sign here," Kyoya explained. "This is why math sucks. You do one thing wrong and everything falls apart. Oh hey kinda my life," Delilah said completely done. "Are you done throwing a pity party?" Kyoya asked her. "For now."</p><p>Kyoya sighed pushing up his glass. "Just redo the problem." After a hour or so the session wrapped up. "Hey Delilah?" Kyoya asked her. "Yes Kyoya?"</p><p>"My family is hosting a masquerade ball. Would you like to be my date?" Kyoya asked her. "Are you sure? I don't think your father would like that," Delilah said not wanting trouble. "You'll be wearing a mask the whole time so he won't know it's you, besides my mother wants you to come and there's no one I'd rather go with."</p><p>"Sure I'll go with you," Delilah kissed his cheek. "You always miss," Kyoya chuckled turning her head to kiss her. "And you always use the same cheesy line," Delilah said pulling away flustered. "You always get flustered when I do it though and it's cute," Kyoya chuckled.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You already know I'm making your dress," Grandmother Chi-Chi said after Delilah told her about the ball. "I'm fully aware," Delilah smiled. "Alright let's go fabric shopping!"</p><p>The two had been browsing the shop for almost an hour when they bumped into a familiar face. "Rei?" Delilah asked. "Delilah!" Rei hugged her which she immediately returned. "You work here now?" </p><p>"Yep, and Akashi works across the street at the record shop."</p><p>"That's awesome, I'm happy for you guys." Delilah smiled. "How'd that date go?" Delilah asked wanting to get caught up. "Great, we're dating now," Rei smiled. "That's great!"</p><p>"Yeah so what are you guys looking for?" Rei asked since he was still on the clock. "Fabric for the dress I'm making Delilah. She's going to ball!" Grandmother Chi-Chi explained excited. "Ooo fancy," Rei smiled.</p><p>"So what color do you want? I feel like she'd look great in a pink," Rei said making Delilah laugh. "See I do too but I think she'd also look great in a light purple," Grandmother Chi-Chi said and the two began discussing her skin tone.</p><p>Delilah stood listening to debate over what color would be best for her. "What about dark green?" Rei suggested looking at the fabric. "She would look lovely in dark green but what about red?" Grandmother Chi-Chi pointed out. "That does match her skin tone."</p><p>"So does dark green," Grandmother Chi-Chi pointed out. "What about this?" Rei asked her. "Yes! Perfect! This would pair nicely with it," Grandmother Chi-Chi pointing at another fabric that Delilah couldn't see. "What is it?"</p><p>Grandmother Chi-Chi show her two dark blue fabrics one plain and the other with a pattern. "I love it," Delilah smiled. "Come on let's go check out so I can start making your dress."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ouch," Delilah hissed in pain getting poked by a needle. "I have to add a few more details stay still," Grandmother Chi-Chi instructed. "Okay sorry," Delilah said trying to stand still. Her grandmother had started working on the dress a few days ago and was finally finishing.</p><p>"And done," Grandmother Chi-Chi smiled after a few minutes. "It's beautiful," Delilah said looking at the dress in the mirror. "You look beautiful," Grandmother Chi-Chi smiled. "I bought you a mask by the way," Grandmother Chi-Chi said turning to get it.</p><p> "I bought you a mask by the way," Grandmother Chi-Chi said turning to get it. It was blue with different like gem stones.    <br/>"It's beautiful. How much did this cost?" Delilah asked worried. "Well my friend makes and sells them mainly for kids so I put in a special order and she gave a discount because I agreed to babysit for her."</p><p>"Who's kids?"</p><p>"The Suzuki's kid," Grandmother Chi-Chi said. "Oh they're nice kids," Delilah said. "Just don't give them too much sugar and you're good." Delilah used to babysit them every now and then. "Good idea." Suddenly Delilah's phone buzzed.</p><p>"Hey Haruhi," Delilah said answering. "Hey do you wanna come to the exposition at the mall with me?" Haruhi asked her. "I hear they have a bunch of great deals."</p><p>"Sure sounds fun," Delilah said. "Alright I'll meet you there?" Haruhi asked her. "Same meeting point?" Delilah asked, the two often went to the mall together and met up at the fountain. "Yep," Haruhi confirmed. "Alright I'll see you soon," Delilah smiled.</p><p>"I'm going to the exposition with Haruhi, do you wanna come too?"</p><p>"No I'm going to the park with a few friends." Grandmother Chi-Chi said. "Okay I'll see you later," Delilah gave her grandmother a kiss on a cheek and went to go change into a pink sweater and white skirt.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I'll never understand how you're always able to wear skirts no matter the weather," Haruhi said. "Life's too short to not wear what you want. Why should I let the weather stop me?" Delilah asked her. "Good point," Haruhi said.</p><p>"You know you look cute in your outfit," Delilah complimented. "You sound just like my dad," Haruhi laughed. "I take that as a compliment, you're dad is fabulous." Delilah told her friend. "Huh? Kyoya?" Delilah asked surprised seeing her boyfriend.</p><p>Kyoya turned to see Haruhi and Delilah. "We weren't excepting to see you here today," Haruhi said. Kyoya stood staring at them, Delilah could tell he was tied. "How much money do you two have?" Kyoya asked. "What?" Haruhi asked.</p><p>"I can't find my phone or wallet and I'm starving," Kyoya said. "I have enough to get us all something. Come on let's find somewhere to eat," Delilah said. After some debate the went to McDonald's.</p><p>"Kyoya-senpia, are you sure this is where you want to eat? There are much nicer places upstairs," Haruhi said. "Well you two don't have much on you so our choices are limited," Kyoya pointed out. "Just make sure to get a receipt Tamaki will reimburse you," Kyoya stated coldly scaring Haruhi.</p><p>"How did this happen?" Haruhi asked Delilah in hushed voice. "And why's he in bad mood?" Delilah shrugged not knowing the answer herself. "He probably stayed up late again."</p><p>"Hey Delilah I think it's our turn. How do I order?" Kyoya called to her. Delilah sighed and went to order. "I'll order for all of us. Do you know what you want?" Delilah asked Kyoya and Haruhi. "Same thing I always get," Haruhi said knowing Delilah would know what to get her. "Okay, what about you Kyoya?"</p><p>"You can pick just get us a lot of it," Kyoya said grumpy. "Okay," Delilah pointed at what to get. "With fries too please," Delilah asked politely. </p><p>The cashier's eyes where on Kyoya. 'So cute and just my type too,' she thought. "Coming right up would you be interested in ordering one of our delicious desserts?" This confused Delilah since the only dessert they had was ice cream and the machine is usually always broken. "Thank you but no I don't care for sweets," Kyoya said not in the mood.</p><p>'Gorgeous and cool! I think I'm in love,' the cashier thought. "Before you decide we have a shake that's absolutely-" She was cut off by Kyoya's icy glare. "I've given my answer." </p><p>"Sorry about him. Please make sure to include our receipt," Delilah said politely unfazed by Kyoya's bad mood unlike Haruhi and the cashier. </p><p>"Kyoya we've talked about this, you have to be nicer to people who are just doing their job." Delilah scolded sitting down the food for everyone to eat. Kyoya shot her a half hearted glare knowing it would have no affect on her anyway. "She's right, you can't just go around being mean to everyone because you're in a bad mood. That girl was just doing her job."</p><p>"Her job is to give us food, not irritate me with some weak sales pitch. Besides I'm sure Delilah wasn't happy with how she was flirting with me," Kyoya said taking a bite of his food. "She was flirting?" Delilah asked confused. "You're so oblivious," Kyoya sighed.</p><p>"Now what?" He turned to Haruhi who was watching him eat. "Nothing. I just don't think I've actually seen you eat before, somehow I thought the experience would be more refined. I'm surprised food like this even appeals to you," Haruhi said.</p><p>"It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. No doubt you'll say calloused for admitting it since Delilah bought this," Kyoya said taking a sip of his drink. "Of course I won't but I'll think it," Haruhi muttered under breath and only Delilah caught it making her hold back a laugh. </p><p>"There's an understanding with the makers of the food and those who consume it: quality takes the backseat to convince, refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eaten quickly besides no one of consequence is here to wittiness my momentary lapse of manners."</p><p>"What about your girlfriend?" Haruhi asked pointing at Delilah. "Delilah has already seen me like this before and does not phase her, if it did I'm sure she wouldn't be sitting here beside me," Kyoya explained. "For the record I'm saying it does nothing for to keep up appearances at a place like this and that includes any special treatment I may give you here."</p><p>Delilah rolled her eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night?" Delilah asked him. "Enough," Kyoya said. "Again I ask how much sleep did you get?" Delilah asked him. "Well with the time I slept here I say a solid three hours," Kyoya said. "We've talked about this, that's not enough sleep. I will come over to your house, hide your laptop, aggressively cuddle you, and force you to sleep," Delilah said.</p><p>"Did you just threaten me with aggressive cuddles?"</p><p>"Hey sorry to bother sir but I was wondering if you're not using this chair could me and my friends borrow it?" A random girl asked despite there being plenty of open tables. "Why not?" Kyoya sighed and lazily draped his arm on Delilah's chair so they looked like a bored couple not wanting anyone else to come up and bother him.</p><p>The girls realized they had flirted with a taken man and took the chair they didn't need and awkwardly walked away. Haruhi was so confused about how Kyoya and Tamaki compliment each other so well when they act so different.</p><p>"You're probably wondering how Tamaki and I compliment each other so well," Kyoya said reading Haruhi's mind. "The answer is simple I have something to gain. There is no better motivator than self interest. I have to look put for number one, you know?" Delilah frowned she hated when he talked like that, she knew that wasn't him; no matter how much he tried to make it seem like it was.</p><p>"Tamaki-senpia would be heartbroken if he heard you say that." </p><p>"He's known about our agreement since the beginning. They all do the twins, Honey-senpia, Mori-senpia the glue that holds us together is out ego-centricity. It's the principle that drives the alliance between our families and ensures each of our futures. Though, well that's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that. Although Tamaki is a fool and self sacrifice comes easy to him. The point is we are every different creatures."</p><p>"Ignore him, he gets like this when he's tired." Delilah said looking at Kyoya seeing through him. "I'm simply stating the truth," Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Delilah sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you're both done I'll throw your trash away."</p><p>After they ate Kyoya stayed with them to walk around. "Kyoya-senpia I thought you where gonna take a taxi home," Haruhi said. "I am but I might as well have a look around first," Kyoya said slipping his hand into Delilah out of habit. "Black pearls from Mishawaka Island, odd finding them here considering how much they go for."</p><p>"Your kidding. That's incredible, how can you tell senpia?" Haruhi asked him. "I am the product of excellent breeding," Kyoya said he felt Delilah's hand give his a loving squeeze. He looked down at her met with her knowing eye, and he gave her a weak smile. Delilah hated when he talked down about himself like that. Kyoya could easily read what she wanted to say to him, that he was so much more.</p><p>Haruhi saw their exchange. 'Breeding huh? That explains the wall of ice but there's something more. From the look Delilah's giving him and the weak smile he gave her Delilah's found away around that wall. I never imagined the warmest, most caring person I know could fall for the coldest and scariest.'</p><p>"So Kyoya-senpia why is it that afterall this time I still know next to nothing about your family?" Haruhi asked him as they walked away. "Because there's really nothing for you too know about my family. At least nothing that should be of interest to you," Kyoya said. "Well that seems to be unfair don't you think?" Haruhi asked making Kyoya stop.</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean unfair?" Kyoya asked turning to her. "When it comes to my personal life you even keep tabs on who my father's friends from work are yet I haven't a clue about yours so I call that unfair," Haruhi explained. "That's a very intriguing notion in its own way," Kyoya said.</p><p>"You have two older brothers right? Well for starters you could tell me about them, what kind of people are they?" Haruhi asked earning a glare from Delilah. She knew Haruhi meant no harm from the question but even so.</p><p>"They are rather exceptional. Enough so my father puts a lot of stock in them, though as the third son things work out a little differently for me," Kyoya said and bit her lip she hated how Kyoya's life was. He's been forced to push a boulder up hill since day one.</p><p>"I didn't know there was so much pressure on you," Haruhi said. "Pressure? Oh no, I couldn't think of anything more fun than this," Kyoya said and Delilah looked at him with a sad smile. Delilah's phone rang and it was Nobu. "I have to take this," Delilah said sadly and walked away.</p><p>Kyoya sighed as he watched his girlfriend walk away. "So, if there's so much pressure on you already and father doesn't like Delilah, why are you with her?" Haruhi asked him and Kyoya smiled.</p><p> "My whole life I thought I could see through peoples facades but they could never see through mine yet Delilah figured me out in less than a month. Delilah can see right through me. She never has to ask if I had a bad day because she just knows, and she somehow can always tell what I need. Delilah is the only thing that can calm me down in a rage, the only one who can keep me rational when I lose sight of logic. She sees every good and bad thing about me. Love is a funny thing, you never get choose when or who it happens with but when you find you hold on to it." </p><p>Haruhi stare in awe at his words. Kyoya never showed his vulnerable side, for all Haruhi knew Delilah was the only one who could see it.</p><p>"Hey I'm back. Sorry Nobu called me freaking about forgetting the song list," Delilah took Kyoya's hand. "It's okay," he looked down and smiled at her, deeply in love. The two hadn't used the 'L' word yet but Haruhi could see from the way they looked at each other it would happen soon.</p><p>"Dear me, pieces from the Komatsu collection? I never thought I'd find them here," the three overheard an old lady say. "You have an astonishing eye," the vender said. If looks could kill that man would've dropped dead then from Kyoya's glare. "Uh senpia?" Haruhi asked confused. </p><p>Kyoya dropped Delilah's hand and she smiled knowing what he was going to do. "What's he doing?" Haruhi asked Delilah. "Just watch, I love it when he does things like this." Delilah smiled. </p><p>"With all due respect these are fake," Kyoya said. "Huh?" The lady asked shocked. "Hey get out of here kid! What do you think you're doing?" The vender asked upset he was being called out and Kyoya picked up the bowl.</p><p>"The blue is strongly reminiscent of Shoin's work but look closely around the base you'll notice the color graduation isn't quite dark enough to be authentic. That and the lacker is too clear," Kyoya explained. "That's enough of you mister expert! I'll report you for obstructing my business," the vender threatened. Kyoya ignored him and turned the bowl over.</p><p>"Just as I thought, the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically broad as well," Kyoya said. "For your sake I hope you have a certificate. That is if you still insist it's real," Kyoya looked at him knowing he won. "Of course it's real. I have the certificate at home," the man trembled.</p><p>"Then surely you won't mind if call the Komatsu family right now to verify your claim. My family has had dealings with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes," Kyoya said. The man was taken away.</p><p>Delilah beamed at her boyfriend with pride. "After everything you've told me senpia this seems a little out of character for you," Haruhi commented. "Oh that? Well now she's hardly a stranger," Kyoya said met with a confused look from Haruhi. "You mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company," Kyoya said shocking Haruhi.</p><p>"This is by first time meeting her personally but that ring on her left hand is unmistakable. My family has dealings with her husbands company," Kyoya added. Haruhi stood bewildered as she saw Delilah to continue to look at him proudly.</p><p>The lady came up to him and began talking to Kyoya. After a moment she walked away and Delilah threw her arms around him and hugged him. Kyoya's arms found their way around her waist. "You're amazing," Delilah whispered to him and gave him a peck on the lips then pulled away. She walked beside Haruhi as Kyoya in front of them.</p><p>"How can you be proud of him after he just did that for personal gain?" Haruhi asked Delilah in hushed voice. "Because he didn't do it for personal the gain," Delilah told her. "What do you mean he-" Delilah cut her off. "The flag."</p><p>"The flag?" Haruhi asked confused and then her eyes widened in realization. "Holy-" Haruhi was cut off again. "Langue," Delilah scolded.  </p><p>"Hey Delilah, Haruhi did you know this?" Kyoya asked getting their attention. "Did we know what?" Haruhi asked as they walked over. "Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers? It doesn't make sense," Kyoya said inspecting the box. </p><p>"If the primary ingredient is corn why go through the trouble of making it taste like fruit? Seems counter intuitive," Kyoya asked them making them laugh. Delilah ruffled his hair. "You're adorable," Delilah laughed. "I resent that statement," Kyoya said fixing his hair.</p><p>"That's an intriguing notion in its own way," Haruhi snickered as she quoted him from earlier. "Was I being funny?" Kyoya asked confused. "Early you where going on and on about how you and Tamaki-senpia are nothing alike but what you said about the candy, it sounds exactly like him." Haruhi laughed and Delilah smiled since had known the two were much alike all along.</p><p>"You think so? This does seem like something he and the twins would fawn over," Kyoya said. "Very well I'll buy them. Haruhi your wallet," Kyoya said gesturing for her to hand it over. "Oh yeah I forgot," Haruhi went to fish it out of her purse. "Don't worry I'll get it," Delilah said handing him some money.</p><p>"Just save me a receipt."</p><p>After they shopped around some they sat on a bench. Kyoya was in the middle and as always was holding Delilah's hand. "Hey Kyoya-senpia, why do you think Tamaki-senpia is always so eager to help people in need?" Haruhi asked him.</p><p>"You mean when there's nothing to be gained form it? Who knows," Kyoya shrugged. "So when you help someone how exactly do you benefit from it? Money or reputation or is it more abstract? Because the way I see it Tamaki-senpia gets something form helping others that doesn't really involve them paying him back so, maybe when you get down too it the two of you really aren't all that different." Haruhi said thoughtfully.</p><p>Delilah saw Kyoya getting lost in thought, after a moment he let go of her hand and stood up. Before he could say anything a voice came over the intercom. </p><p>"Attention shoppers this is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers this is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named: Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store, repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His gradian Suoh is waiting at the second floor information counter. Kyoya is 5'11 with black hair and is wearing prescription glasses."</p><p>Haruhi sat frozen in fear has Delilah was holding back a laugh. People around them began to question if Kyoya was the boy and that if something was wrong with him.</p><p>"That idiot. I'll kill him!" Kyoya was extremely angry. Delilah sighed and took his hand. "Come on let's get you to your gradian," Delilah smiled. "Do you think this is funny?" Kyoya demanded. "A little. Come on we both know Tamaki meant no harm, he can't help that he's an idiot," Delilah said calming Kyoya down. </p><p>Haruhi stood in awe at how easily Delilah could tame the shadow king. "I guess you're right but I'm mad at you for laughing at me," Kyoya said almost pouting. Delilah kissed his check. "I know I'm the worst."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Kyoya! There you are we were so worried! Why is Haruhi and Delilah with you?" Tamaki trailed off. "Oh boy Hara-chan and Delilah-chan have come to play with us!" Honey cheered. "Yay! Play! Play!" The twins chanted.</p><p>"Sorry guys but we're exhausted. We've had a very long day," Haruhi said not in the mood. "Stop that!" Tamaki cheerful voice caught their attention and Delilah's eyes went wide. "Doggo!" Delilah ran over and started petting the dog that had Tamaki pinned to the ground.</p><p>"What's with the dog?" Kyoya asked unamused. "Isn't she adorable? I got her at this amazing place they call a pet shop!" Tamaki smiled. "She's is adorable," Delilah gushed. "Aww Kyoya I want one!" </p><p>"No," Kyoya told her. "Gah!" Delilah fell as the dog tackled her. "Yeah she does that sometimes," Tamaki laughed as the dog turned to tackle him again. Kyoya grabbed Delilah before she could be tackled again. "Aw but I was playing with the dog."</p><p>"You're very fragile, you get hurt way too often and I'm not risking it." Kyoya said. "Whatever," Delilah mumbled. "You know I don't understand you Kyoya-senpia," Haruhi said getting his attention. "You go through all that work to play the bad when being nice comes so naturally to you."</p><p>"Well I gotta go before my dad freaks out about how long I've been gone. Delilah you should come we're making your favorite for dinner," Haruhi said. "Sounds fun. I'm in," Delilah smiled. She gave Kyoya a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya. Oh, and make sure to get some sleep."</p><p>"I will, bye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was the ball and Delilah was freaking out. As she paced back in forth in her dress she thought everything that could go wrong, like say her mask came off and Kyoya's father found out it was her. 'Maybe I should stay home. I don't want to put Kyoya's future at anymore risk than it already is.'</p><p>"Shouldn't you be doing your hair?" Grandmother Chi-Chi asked her. "Yes but I'm freaking out," Delilah said. "Sit down, you can continue to freak out but I'll do your hair so that's one less thing for you to worry about." </p><p>After awhile Grandmother Chi-Chi had finished. "Done," she smiled snapping Delilah back into reality.</p><p> "Done," she smiled snapping Delilah back into reality        <br/>"Thank you," Delilah smiled. "Alright I'll call you down when Kyoya gets here. Oh and remember when you get home I won't be here I'll be babysitting." With Grandmother Chi-Chi left Delilah to continue her sitting there thinking.</p><p>Thirty minutes later and Delilah was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard her grandmother calling for her. She was only broken from her trance when she felt arms wrap around her. "Kyoya?" Delilah asked. "You seem a little nervous," Kyoya chuckled. </p><p>"Very. What if something happens and your dad figures out it's me, what if the rest of your family doesn't like me, what-" Delilah caught off by Kyoya. "None of that will happen," Kyoya gave her a peck on the lips. "You don't know that," Delilah shook her head.</p><p>"Well I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure tonight goes well," Kyoya said pulling her closer. "And if you ever get nervous you look to me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Delilah agreed in quiet voice. "I'm sorry, you deserve a better night than this." Kyoya frowned. "What you mean?" </p><p>"I wanted you to have a fun time, and we could spend the whole night dancing. I never considered that you'd be more worried about what could wrong rather than be excited," Kyoya apologized. "Kyoya that's not your fault," Delilah gave a weak smile.</p><p>"I just wanted one night where you'd be treated like the queen you are," Delilah chuckled at that. "Kyoya I don't need a big production, streamers hanging in the air. I don't need to spend a night with confetti in my hair. I don't want a room who I don't even know, if I just got to spend time with you that be more than enough. If you wanted to dance with me all you had to do was ask and I'd put on some music."</p><p>"I know you don't need all that but you know I'd give you the world right?" Kyoya asked her. "I know but I don't need the world Kyoya. If all I have is your hand holding mine I'm happy, we can be happy in our own world," Delilah smiled. "Then I promise to always hold your hand," Kyoya kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"You look breathtaking by the way," Kyoya smiled. "Thank you. You look dashing yourself," Delilah smiled. "Come on we have a ball to attend."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They arrived right before the ball started, with the guests just walking in. "Kyoya there you are. The pianist had to cancelled and unfortunately we can't get another one on short notice. Do any of your friends play piano?" Mr. Ootori asked in his usual cold tone not noticing Delilah was there.</p><p>"Tamaki does but it'll take him awhile to get other here," Kyoya said texting Tamaki to come over. "I can play the piano sir," Delilah told him making Kyoya look at her. "And who might you be?" Mr. Ootori asked her, he couldn't tell who she was due to her mask. "Kyoya's girlfriend sir."</p><p>"I see, the piano is on the stage and I think he left his sheet music." Mr. Ootori said and Delilah nodded. She went to the stage to play. "So your girlfriend plays the piano," Mr. Ootori said in his normal tone. "Yes she gifted with many musical talents," Kyoya nodded. "Interesting," with that he walked away. </p><p>"Hey Kyoya mother told you where bring a date and wanted to meet the girl my little brother was so helplessly in love with," Yuichi smirked. "She's up there," Kyoya pointed to the stage. "She's the pianist?"</p><p>"Seeing as the original one quit and she's playing until Tamaki gets here yes," Kyoya said. Delilah began playing the music, piano like most musical things came naturally to her. "She's really good," Yuichi said admiring her beautiful music. Kyoya didn't say anything he just smiled proudly not noticing the tears swelling in his eyes. </p><p>Yuichi smiled seeing the look on Kyoya's face, he was glad his little brother had found love like the rest of his siblings. "Is that Delilah playing?" Fuyumi asked Kyoya in awe and he just nodded. "She's quite impressive," Shido, Fuyumi's husband smiled. Akito just stood in listening to the music.</p><p>Delilah's fingers graceful danced over the last few notes of the song; she only paused for moment before starting the next one. "I see why she's stolen your heart," Yuichi said. "Only a truly beautiful heart could play like that."</p><p>After a couple songs Kyoya's father came up too him. "As it turns a very important person here is love with the theatre do you think your girlfriend could sing a some showtune?" Mr. Ootori asked. "Yes, I'll see if she can."</p><p>Kyoya went up to the stage and waited for Delilah to finish her song. "Is there something I could do for you Ootori?" Delilah smiled as she played. "My father wants you too sing a song from a musical," Kyoya said. "That's an odd request," Delilah snorted. "It's not for him, it's for one of our guests."</p><p>"Very well as soon as this done I'll play it," Delilah said as fingers danced along the keys. "Sounds like a plan," Kyoya smiled walking off stage. After a few moments she finished the song and turned on the mic. She knew exactly what she wanted to sing.</p><p>Delilah began playing the song's intro. "Some people long for a life that is simple and planned tied with a ribbon. Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land to follow what's written," Delilah sang softly getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"But I'd follow you to the great unknown, off to a world we call our own. Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go. We're walking a tightrope. High in the sky," Delilah sang looking at Kyoya. </p><p>"We can see the whole world down below. We're walking a tightrope. Never sure, never know how far we could fall but it's all an adventure. That comes with a breathtaking view... Walking a tightrope..." Kyoya smiled knowing the song was meant for him.</p><p>"With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you..." Delilah sang gently.</p><p>"Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between desert and ocean. You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream, always in motion. So I risk it all just to be with you... and I risk it all for this life we choose," Delilah sang the verse.</p><p>"Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go. We're walking a tightrope. High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below. We're walking a tightrope. Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?"</p><p>"Well, it's all an adventure, that comes with a breathtaking view. Walking a tightrope," Delilah sang out as her fingers played the melody. "With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh... With you. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh...."</p><p>Delilah played the last keys as she sung the final words, "With you..." The audience clapped. Kyoya wanted nothing more to run up there and hug her but instead he smiled proudly up at her. "Kyoya!" He turned to see Tamaki. "I'm here too play!" </p><p>Delilah switched places with Tamaki. She reached Kyoya who pulled her into a hug. "You where incredible," Kyoya smiled. "Thank you," Delilah smiled pulling away. </p><p>"I must said you did preform quite well Ms. Williams," The two looked to see Mr. Ootori. "Thank you sir," Delilah said scared for what was about to go down. "However you've seemed to forget what I told you in our last meeting."</p><p>"I didn't forget."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm here because Kyoya asked me to come," Delilah told him. "I don't like you," Mr. Ootori said simply. "I know that sir," Delilah said. "How'd you even figure out who she is?" Kyoya asked. "While researching her many videos of her performance where there so I could tell by her voice."</p><p>"Delilah you where incredible!" Fuyumi said as she joined the conversation. "Fuyumi go back to your husband," Mr. Ootori said annoyed and a look of hurt flashed across Fuyumi's face before she left. "Ms. Williams I suggest you leave before I have escorted out."</p><p>"If she leaves I'm going with her," Kyoya said.  "You most certainly will not," Mr. Ootori said sternly. "Delilah darling, you were wonderful." Mrs. Ootori said making the three turn their heads.</p><p>"I assume you knew who Kyoya's girlfriend was," Mr. Ootori said. "Yes I did. Delilah is a remarkable girl, Kyoya you better treat her right." Mrs. Ootori said and Kyoya softly smiled. "Don't worry I plan to," he said making Delilah blush.</p><p>At this point Mr. Ootori was seething. "Well Ms. Williams was just leaving," he said. "Really? That's such a shame," Mrs. Ootori frowned. "It is not. She isn't good enough for this family. Nothing will change my mind on that," Mr. Ootori said. "Father Delilah is top of her class, extremely talented, kind, smart, and so much more. Please for the sake of our family name do not insult her." </p><p>Delilah stared in shock; she didn't expect Kyoya to snap. Mrs. Ootori saw how angry her husband was at this before he had a chance to respond she spoke for him. "Kyoya your father didn't get much sleep last night and doesn't understand half of what he's saying."</p><p>"Mari-"</p><p>"Why don't you and Delilah go dance?" Mrs. Ootori asked not wanting to deal with her husbands temper tonight. "No, she leaving," Mr. Ootori demanded. "Fine then I'm going too," Kyoya grabbed her hand and they walked out of the party.</p><p>"Thank you," Delilah said once they where outside. "For what?" Kyoya asked confused and Delilah hugged him. "You didn't have to say all that," Delilah said. "Yes I did. I can't stand the idea of him talking to you like that."</p><p>"I know how hard it is for you to say stuff like that to him though," Delilah looked up at him sadly. "It puts your future at risk."</p><p>"My futures already changing I might as well make the best of it," Kyoya smiled at her sadly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: 'Sunrise' and 'Enough' from in the heights inspired this chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya had drove her home, and they sat in comforting silence. He walked her to her front door. "Do you wanna stay?" Delilah asked unlocking the door. "Sure," Kyoya said kissing the top of her head. She opened the door and they went to her room to just hang out. </p><p>Kyoya sat on her bed. "I'm going to change. If you want to I have some sweatshirts that might fit you," Delilah offered. "How would any of your sweatshirts fit me?" Kyoya asked. "I buy extra large ones so I can annoy Haruhi by hitting her with the sleeves," Delilah shrugged. "You're such a child."</p><p>"I know." She handed him a sweatshirt and grabbed some sweatpants along with a tank top and went to go change. A few moments later she came back to Kyoya wearing her sweatshirt and she flopped on the bed beside him. </p><p>About an hour later Delilah saw it was 11 pm. "You should try and catch up on some sleep. Before you argue with me I already know you haven't been getting enough so you should try and get some now," Delilah told him. "I'd rather stay up with you," Kyoya said pulling her closer. </p><p>"You need sleep," Delilah said. "I can't fall asleep until five no matter how hard I try so it doesn't matter," Kyoya said and Delilah frowned. "Let's just stay up," Kyoya said. </p><p>They spent two hours cuddling and talk about random subjects. "What's something I don't know about you?" Kyoya asked Delilah; he wanted to know everything about her. "I'm bi-lingual," Delilah told him. "Really?" He asked surprised. "Yeah I know Spanish and a little Yiddish. What about you?"</p><p>"I speak French and other languages." Kyoya told her. "Cool! I've always wanted to learn French," Delilah told him. "Maybe you can teach me Spanish and I can teach you French," Kyoya smiled. "Deal." Delilah smiled. "Oh, you meant right now?" She laughed. "Yeah."</p><p>The hours dragged on and they still laid in each's others arms. Eventually the sun began to rise casting a golden glow on everything it touched. Delilah cuddled into Kyoya's embrace. "I've always wanted to watch the sun rise out on the roof." Delilah said. "What's stopping you?" Kyoya asked her. "I don't like heights," she whispered embarrassed.</p><p>"How's this we go out there and you can hold on to me," Kyoya said wanting to grant her wish. "Okay," Delilah and the two climbed out to the roof. Delilah held on to him with a death grip, after a few moments she eased a bit watching the sunrise. </p><p>"The sun rise is beautiful," she smiled at the picture perfect view. "Not as beautiful as you."</p><p>"You're such a softie," Delilah laughed lightly. "Only for you," He said as he leaned in to kiss her with just as much passion as the first. To Kyoya, Delilah was the sun; she infected people with her warmth and all it took was a glance, she could so easily give hope just like a sun rise. Like the sun she shone so brightly and when the moments she wasn't there where gray.</p><p>To Delilah, Kyoya was the moon; mysterious and something that could never be reached, but once you spent so long with it began a symbol of comfort. Always there in the background and under appreciated. Kyoya like the moon would always be there, maybe hidden but there.</p><p>Delilah pulled away with a soft smile on her lips. "Do you want to try again?" Delilah asked him referring to the Spanish lesson. "I think I'm ready," he smiled. "Okay, here we go. Esquina?"</p><p>"Corner."</p><p>"Tienda?"</p><p>"Store."</p><p>"Bombilla?"</p><p>"Lightbulb." Kyoya answered and Delilah smiled at him. "You sure?" She bit her lip. "I'm sure," Kyoya said. "Three out of three. Not bad Ootori," she teased. "Teach me a little more?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"Calor?" Delilah asked him. "Heat," he said. "A noche," Delilah was picking out words that described what happened last night. They hadn't talked about the ball or what they where going to about his father. "Last night."</p><p>"Dolor?"</p><p>"Pain."</p><p>"That's right," Delilah said in a sad tone. Kyoya caught on to what she was doing and held her closer. "Llamame."</p><p>"Call me."</p><p>"Azul."</p><p>"Blue."</p><p>"Amame," Delilah said. "Love me," Kyoya said and Delilah looked up at him. "Yeah I do," Delilah blushed. "Really?" Kyoya smiled as blush rose to his face. "Yeah. I love you," Delilah smiled. "I love you too."</p><p>"That was smooth, are you sure you're supposed to be the sweetheart type," he laughed. "According to Haruhi yes," she giggled.</p><p>Kyoya leaned in to kiss her again but his phone rang. He mumbled something Delilah couldn't make out. He looked at the caller ID to see it was his father. Kyoya almost hung up but Delilah stopped him. "You should probably answer it."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He's your dad. You stayed out all night he's probably worried." Delilah told him. "He doesn't even pay attention to me," Kyoya rolled his eyes. "He got me fired because he saw the slightest drop in you attention span. I'm pretty sure he pays attention to you."</p><p>Kyoya sighed and answered. "Hello?"</p><p>"Where have you been?" His father asked him in a cold tone. "At a friends house," Kyoya said and brought Delilah closer to him. "Which one?" His dad asked him. "Does it matter?" Kyoya's grip tightened. "It better not be that girl bec-" Kyoya hung up.</p><p>"Kyoya!"</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't want to hear him insult you," Kyoya said kissing her forehead. Delilah shook her head. "Kyoya, I don't know what he's gonna say or do when he sees me around you. Especially like this," Delilah said.</p><p>"Delilah-"</p><p>"Listen, I'm just being realistic. I don't what he'll do, he hates me. So I just want you to promise me one thing." Delilah said looking into his eyes. Kyoya stared deeply into her dark brown eyes with a tint of gold as if they where hiding some sort of hidden treasure in her soul. "What is it?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"Just promise you won't leave."</p><p>"Only if you promise the same."</p><p>"Okay, Promise?"</p><p>"Promise." </p><p>The two shared a smile and sealed the deal with a kiss. Delilah sighed as the parted, and let her head fall onto his chest. There was nothing said between the two, there didn't have to be. They sat in a loving silence at peace with the world. Whatever was going to happen they new they could face it together, that it didn't matter what happened beyond the sunrise as long as they had one and other.</p><p>"Delilah who's car is that outside? Delilah?" A female voice spoke from behind. The two turned to see Delilah's mother in her room. "Mom. I thought you where working the early shift," Delilah said climbing back into her room as Kyoya helped her. "I was but the girl ended up being able to work. Now who is this?" Her mother asked referring to Kyoya who was climbing in the room.</p><p>"Mom, this is Kyoya." Delilah introduced him awkwardly. "I see," her mom said shaking his hand. "And what where you two doing sitting out on the roof exactly?" Her mom asked. "Watching the sunrise," Delilah said.</p><p>"So he stayed the night?"</p><p>"Well um," Delilah stumbled over her own words. "That's my fault ma'am. I came over to tutor her and lost track of time," Kyoya covered up. "I'm surprised you even got her out there," Delilah's mom said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's how I learned she was scared of heights. She clung to me the whole time," Kyoya chuckled. "Well Kyoya do your parents know where you are?" </p><p>"Yeah they called me a while ago. They where okay with it as long as it didn't turn into a habit," Kyoya lied. "Makes sense. You should probably go home, that way you can get ready for school." Delilah's mom said. "I will. It was nice meeting you ma'am."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>After Kyoya left the room Delilah's mom looked at her. "You're grounded. This not how a lady behaves I raised you better." Delilah looked down at her feet. "We both know that isn't true. Grandmother Chi-Chi takes care of me," Delilah gritted out. A few years ago she had taken her life away from her mother's influence; she wanted a perfect daughter and Delilah no longer cared if she pleased her.</p><p>"What do you think I'm doing at work goofing off? No I'm making a living so we can live here," her mother said coldly. "Yeah I do to," Delilah said. "Well aren't you special? You know you're a real disappointment sometimes," with that her mother left the room.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyoya walked into his house to change clothes and wash up a bit. "Where were you?" His father asked in a cold tone not looking up from the paper his mother beside him. "I told you at a friends house," he said simply. "Then why'd you hang up on me?"</p><p>"Finger slipped."</p><p>"I think your lying."</p><p>"Why do you not like Delilah?" Kyoya asked him, he was so tired he didn't care what he said to his father at this point. "So where with her," his dad stood angry. "Kyoya, we don't care who you where with we were just worried," his mother said calmly. </p><p>"You we're worried. Him on the other hand," Kyoya pointed at his dad. "He hasn't worried about me a day in his life."</p><p>"See! She's a bad influence on him!" His father yelled. "Are you trying to make mockery of our family name?" Kyoya's jaw clenched at this, that's the exact opposite of what he's been doing his whole life. "Yes because that's why I work day and night too do!" Kyoya rolled his eyes, he was too sleep deprived to put up with this.</p><p>The two boys began shouting at each other and Kyoya's mother couldn't take it anymore; she slammed her fist on the table. "Enough!"</p><p>"Both of you! Listen to me now!"</p><p>"Mari-" Kyoya's father was cut off. "No what I say goes now!" She scolded him.</p><p>"I'm trying-"</p><p>"I don't want to hear it! You are going to apologize to Delilah for behavior last night! Do you hear me?" She asked him in an angry tone. "Yes," he looked down shamefully. "Throwing that poor girl out like that you sound just like your father! He said the same things about me and look now!" She held up her left hand to show her wedding band. </p><p>"Stop pushing your childhood trauma of having toxic parents onto your son because if you do you're gonna come home one day and you won't find me waiting anymore!"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kyoya's dad apologized as Kyoya stood bewildered. "Good you should be."</p><p>Kyoya's mother turned to him. "Now you stayed out all night."</p><p>"Moth-"</p><p>"I'm talking now!" She scolded. "You scared half to death, you know that right?" </p><p>"I'm sorry," Kyoya said and his hung in shame. "Don't apologize to me, save that for your father."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Look at him! He doesn't sleep when you're gone, and he doesn't know how to show that he cares! He can't admit when he's wrong, now who does that you remind you of? You two deserve each other," she laughed bitterly.</p><p>"Mari-" Mr. Ootori began. "No. Enough fighting, enough screaming I'm tired of it. I'm done and I'm leaving leaving it up to you fix this mess." Mari said firmly. </p><p>"Now go get ready school," she said pointedly. "Yes ma'am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry I caused so much drama with your family," Delilah frowned, Kyoya had filled her in with what happened this morning. "It's alright. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Kyoya kissed her cheek. "I still feel bad," Delilah said. "Don't be," Kyoya said. "What happened with your mom?"</p><p>"I'm grounded."</p><p>"I'm sorry you got grounded," Kyoya said to Delilah. "Nah don't worry about it," she gave him a peck on the check. "It's not like she can enforce it anyways she's never home."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Work," Delilah shrugged. Suddenly a crash was heard the rushed over to see it was just Chika and Honey. "Hey cut that out!" Haruhi panicked. The engine roared and Renge appeared to give a play by play.</p><p>"Honey-senpia dodged Chika's attack! This is gonna be good!" Renge said excited. "What's going on?" Haruhi asked. "Honey-senpia is able to fly through the air with such grace but Chika attacks again not giving him a chance to regain his balance!" Just then Honey swept his leg under Chika's knocking him to the ground.</p><p>"Incredible he dodged his attack and tripped him! Neither of them is gonna give. They keep lashing out with furious technics!" </p><p>"So, they're at again?" Tamaki asked as the rest of the hosts watched. "I wish they would've chosen a better location to do this," Kyoya sighed pushing up his glasses. "I just hope they don't break anything," Delilah commented. </p><p>"Wait why are you guys so calm?" Haruhi asked them. "Now things are getting serious! Chika's got a weapon!" Renge shouted and the hosts looked to see him holding a metal pipe. "Hey! The use of weapons should be against the rules!" Haruhi yelled. "Haruhi I don't believe there are any rules," Delilah said.</p><p>Just then Chika knocked Honey into the air. "Woah! He knocked him out of the park!" Hikaru yelled surprised. "This could be his first win!" Kaoru added. "I wouldn't bet on it," Delilah seeing the move Honey used in the air.</p><p>"I got you," Chika panted. "Sorry but I don't think so," Renge said with Delilah and Mori behind her. "The winner's actually Honey," Delilah pointed out. "Delilah's right about that," Mori said.</p><p>Chika looked down to see knives pinning his pants to the floor so he couldn't move. "See? He got you," Mori said stoically. "How did he do that?" Chika asked shocked. He looked up to see an unhurt Honey dusting off his hands. </p><p>"In the heat of battle Honey-senpia was able to attack with the shuriken before Chika noticed!" Renge explained as the curtains closed and the projector screen came down for a replay. "His attack as left Chika utterly defenseless! Great fight, can't wait till the next one!" Renge said as the platform shank down.</p><p>"Hey guys I'm completely lost here. What just happened? Who's that kid and why'd he attack Honey-senpia?" Haruhi asked confused as Delilah came back over. "You mean you can't tell just by looking at his face?" Tamaki asked. "That's Honey-senpia's younger brother."</p><p>Haruhi gasped shocked. "Why'd he attack him then?" Haruhi asked. "I don't fully understand why but it's a family tradition of sorts," Delilah explained. "How do you know all this?" Haruhi asked. "When me and Honey got lost at the waterpark I learned all sorts of things. Besides I train with him and Mori on the weekends," Delilah said as Haruhi sat down on the couch across form Chika.</p><p>"The Haninozuka's are a noble family. We excel at martial arts, we've combined styles over the years to create our very own method of fighting. When we are away we study karate and judo but when we are home we work hard to master the Haninozuka technic. So, in order to stay alert we are taught that whenever two family members meet they must engage each other in battle." Chika explained.</p><p>"Go on Chika we saved you some cake," Tamaki smiled. "Thank you but I don't care for sweets. Besides the basic principle of the Haninozuka technic is refraining from selfishness. So, to let my self indulge in sweets would be out of the question ," Chika said in a bored tone.</p><p>"But one little piece of cake isn't going to hurt you," Tamaki said. "Hold on I know of a sweets loving overly pampered lolita boy who happens to be-" Hikaru began. "-the next head of the Haninozuka," Kaoru finished. "And he's sitting right over there." The twins pointed at Honey who was eating cake.</p><p>"Let me just say there's no way I am ever going to recognize a dimwit like Mitsukuni as the next head of our family," Chika said. "Well that's not very nice," Delilah muttered under her breath. </p><p>"There's no doubt that my older brother is strong but  he loves a decadent life style and doesn't show any self restraint. He no longer has the right to be considered a Haninozuka. I can't allow someone who just freely quit the karate club only to become hooked on cake and stuffed animals to be the head of Haninozuka family, even if he is my older brother." </p><p>Chika stood up. "I've been meaning to make that clear for a while. One more thing Mitsukuni, I've said before and I'll say it again, stay away from me at school. Got it?" With that Chika left.</p><p>"Honey are you okay?" Delilah asked worried about her friend. "Honey-senpia what should we do with this cake?" Tamaki asked. "I'll eat it!" Honey exclaimed becoming happy again. </p><p>"So, you used to be part of the karate club Honey-senpia? What made you decide to quit and join the Host Club?" Haruhi asked. "Why did you say the Host Club like that? What are you getting at?" Tamaki asked in a pouty voice.</p><p>"Well no matter how you cut the karate club is a much more respectable club than ours is senpia," Haruhi said and Tamaki went into his emo corner. </p><p>"If you really want to know-" Hikaru started. "-We'll have to take a little trip down memory lane." Kaoru continued. "It happened long before the Host Club was formed." Hikaru said. "Listen up and we'll tell you the story of Honey-senpia the captain of the karate club." Kaoru said.</p><p>They went on to explain that how Honey wasn't respected for his height and went on to lock away his cute possessions. Honey then went on too banning sweets from his diet. The fangirls senses went into overdrive at this. "And that's how the Honey-senpia fan club was born." Tamaki concluded. </p><p>"What does that have too do with the karate club though?" Delilah asked confused. </p><p>The twins went on to explain that he was captain of the karate club and everyone thought he was great. "That story's such a tear jerker!" The twins cried. "You have got to be kidding me. How is that story a tear jerker? Nevermind just tell us what happens," Haruhi said unamused. </p><p>Tamaki explained how he convince Honey to join the Host Club with a speech about true strength which led to him fighting his father. Which then led to Japan's secretary of defense begging Honey to never fight in public at his full potential so no one would accuse Japan of having a super weapon.</p><p>"How tragic!" The twins cried. "So, Honey-senpia decided to quit the karate club and join the Host Club." They concluded.</p><p>"Because of how Honey-senpia acts his brother Chika had a stricter up bring," Kaoru said. "Sometimes I think Chika-chan hates me because I don't follow the family rules," Honey said sitting on Mori's shoulders. </p><p>"Alright men time for Haninozuka brother Reconciliation!" Tamaki declared. "Hooray!" The twins cheered.</p><p>"How did I know he was gonna say that?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The Host Club watched as Chika practiced as captain of the karate club. He flipped out whenever someone mentioned Honey.</p><p>"Get back to work!"</p><p>"What about our break?"</p><p>"You've not even broken a sweat!" Chika yelled forcing them back to work. "So far it looks like a simple inferiority complex," Hikaru said. "He's always being compared to Honey-senpia so that's why he feels so angry towards him," Kaoru said. </p><p>Delilah looked at Kyoya and slipped her hand into his knowing how he must feel about that observation. "His brother is more popular, attractive, and a better martial artist than he is. He's just letting his jealously get the best of him," Kaoru added. Kyoya didn't say anything he just squeezed Delilah's hand to let her know he was okay.</p><p>"Totally normal and totally boring. We're gonna go find something more entertaining," the twins went to skip off. "Hold on you two! Why are you suddenly being so uncooperative?" Tamaki asked them. "We thought there'd be an interesting secret reason they're fighting. This is just lame," they shrugged.</p><p>"So Honey-senpia and Chika's feelings aren't exciting enough?" Tamaki asked outraged. "It's okay Tama-chan. Really," Honey's voice came across as sad. "But Honey-senpia," Tamaki said.</p><p>"It's alright don't worry about me. So what if Chika-chan hates me? I would be happy just seeing him grow up to be strong and healthy he is my brother afterall," Honey said. "Um he's taller than you Honey-senpia," Kaoru pointed out. "Yeah he's plenty grown up and plenty healthy," Hikaru said.</p><p>"Oh hey Chika," Delilah greeted as everyone froze in fear. "I'm sorry but could you guys please keep it down?" Chika glared. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me at school!" Chika got into battle stance.</p><p>Chika went to attack but Honey dodged it. "You alien, will you leave me alone?" Chika asked. "Chika-chan?" Honey asked hurt. "What do you mean alien?" Delilah asked. "Just because your brother is stronger than you doesn't give you the right to call him an alien," Haruhi said. "Why are you so upset about cake and stuffed animals?" Tamaki asked.</p><p>"If it was just about the cake and stuffed animals I would have never said anything. Let's get this straight, I didn't call my brother alien because he's stronger than me. Have any of you seen him devour an entire cake? Don't tell me you think that's perfectly normal! He has three whole cakes every night for dessert! Seriously three cakes a night and he never gains weight!"</p><p>"So Honey-senpia eats that way at home too," Tamaki muttered. "And then something crazy occurred last week. I happened to wake up in the middle of the night, and noticed the light was on in the dinning room," Chika told them about Honey's special cake night. </p><p>"Come on be honest there is no way that a regular human being can eat that much cake! Aren't you terrified? I bet he gets signals from his home planet through that weird bunny of his! Why can't you see that he's an alien?" Chika completely lost it.</p><p>"When you think about," Haruhi said. "Everything that Chika just said," Tamaki trailed off. "Makes perfect sense," the twins added. "I think everyone's lost it," Delilah whispered to Kyoya who held back a smirk. "It would appear so," he whispered back.</p><p>"I don't know though. There was a time that Mitsukuni and I got along really well. While it's true that my brother has always had a fondness for cute things and more of a sweet tooth that I have I still respected his ability to avoid that stuff even though he loved it. Then this idiot came along and brainwashed him with some ridiculous nonsense something about being yourself is true strength."</p><p>Tamaki was mortified as everyone looked at him. "Not long after that he fell apart and became the alien he is today!" Chika fell to his knees. "Oh I see so his troubles," Hikaru said. "Could be traced right back to you isn't that true boss?" Kaoru asked as Delilah stifled a laugh.</p><p>Tamaki began freaking out saying he didn't mean to. "There is a way to solve this," Mori said from behind Honey. "You've got it figured out?" Tamaki asked hopeful. "Mitsukuni you know what to do," Mori said.</p><p>"Listen Chika-chan I never meant to upset you, I didn't know you hated sweets that much and I'm very sorry." Honey apologize for the wrong thing. "I think he may of missed the point," Delilah sighed. </p><p>"No body can make me change who I am. I'm really grateful to Tama-chan and all if the Host Club because they've shown me that. So, let's settle this like men in the Haninozuka style Yasuchika."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Suddenly the Hosts where out on a felid. "Since when does Ouran have a felid like this?" Haruhi asked. "And why is it so windy?" Delilah asked swatting her hair away from her eyes. "Here's a hair tie," Kyoya said. "Thanks, I'm not even gonna ask why you have one." Delilah said putting her hair up.</p><p>"Don't forget Chika-chan this is a one point match," Honey said. "What happens if I win?" Chika asked. "If you win I'll stop eating cake in the middle of the night," Honey said.</p><p>"That's it?" Delilah and Haruhi asked at the same time. "Alright," Chika agreed. "And he's okay with it?" Delilah and Haruhi asked. </p><p>"Are you ready for battle men?" Mori asked and the two nodded. "Then you may begin!" The two began lashing out.</p><p>"Is it just me or is this fight turning out exactly like the one they had earlier?" Tamaki asked as Honey pulled out a metal pipe. "Yes but this time their roles are reversed," Kyoya said. </p><p>"Mitsukuni has already planned how this entire fight will pan out. Chika will attack with the shuriken at any moment now," Mori said just before Chika attacked with the shuriken. "Woah he called it!" The twins exclaimed. "Mori-senpia where do they hide the shuriken?" Haruhi asked.</p><p>"I've been watching these brothers spar for many years and it didn't take long to realize that Yasuchika incorporates moves that Mitsukuni used in the previous match. Mitsukuni realized it as well and he always gives his brother the opportunity to practice those new techniques. He may call him an alien but as far as the martial arts are concerned Yasuchika has a deep respect for Mitsukuni and his abilities. What he really wants is too be like his older brother, they are connected just as two siblings ought to be. Personally I think a little sibling rivalry is perfectly normal."</p><p>Everyone was little shocked at how long Mori had talked. "There's no need to worry about this match. I can tell you that Mitsukuni plans to throw the match and let Yasuchika beat him. Trust me I know everything there is to know about him." Mori said just before Honey beat Chika.</p><p>"Yay! I'm the winner! Cake! Cake! Cake!" Honey cheered. "I think because I won I should start having a special cake night three times a week!" Honey cheered. Delilah went over to help Chika up and to make sure he wasn't dead. </p><p>"Chika are you okay? Do you want me to help you to the nurse's office?" Delilah asked him. "Yes please," he cried in pain. Delilah picked him up gently and carried him to the nurses office. "Man you're really light," Delilah muttered. </p><p>After the nurse gave him some ice Chika went home early. "I can't believe Honey's love of cake exceeds the love for his brother. He's a horrible person," Delilah said walking Kyoya to his car. "Yeah, at least Chika's okay." Kyoya said as Nobu pulled up.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," Delilah kissed his cheek. "Alright bye I love you," Kyoya said. "I love you too," Delilah smiled as she hopped onto Nobu's bike. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Alright everyone that was great!" Delilah clapped as the song finished. "Ight it's time to close so we'll see ya tomorrow," Nobu smiled as everyone filed out. Delilah wiped her sweat with a towel. "Doing this song was good idea," Nobu complimented Delilah's idea.</p><p>"Yeah it was really fun to do," Delilah smiled. "What we should do next week?" Nobu asked her wiping his sweat away. "Maybe we could do Worth It, or something theatrical like All That Jazz," Delilah said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Those could be fun. I think Worth It is a better idea though," Nobu said. "That's because you've never listened to All that Jazz," Delilah pointed out. "True," Nobu chuckled as someone got their attention by coughing. "Sorry sir but classes are over," Nobu said. </p><p>Delilah stood frozen as she saw Mr. Ootori. "I'm not here for classes. I'm here to talk to Ms. Williams," he said in a cold tone. "Mr. Ootori I believe whatever you had to say to me has been said," Delilah said not in the mood to insulted. </p><p>"I'm surprisingly not here to insult you today," Mr. Ootori chuckled coldly. "Whatever business you have I ask you make it quick. I'm in bit of a hurry to home," Delilah told him. "My wife has taken a liking to you for whatever reason, I however am still not convinced that you're good enough for this family. My wife has convinced me to give you a chance. Let me assure you that it'll take more than silly dances and songs to prove yourself."</p><p>Delilah stared as Mr. Ootori as Nobu shifted uncomfortably at the tension. "I understand. Tell Mrs. Ootori I said hi." Delilah said grabbing her things and Mr. Ootori left. "Nobu can you drive me home?" She asked him. "Sure thing," Nobu said grabbing his stuff.</p><p>They walked out of the studio. "Wanna explain what all that was about?" Nobu asked her. "Kyoya's dad doesn't like me much," Delilah said as Nobu handed her a helmet. "I can see that," Nobu said putting on his own helmet. "Why doesn't he like you?"</p><p>"From my understanding I'm a distraction," Delilah said hopping on the back of the bike. "He got me fired from my last job because of it," Delilah explained. "That's messed up," Nobu said driving. "Yeah and I wasn't even dating Kyoya yet," Delilah said. "Dang. I hope everything works out in the end."</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah walked out of her home wearing a cropped sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and her hair in two twin braids. She had her dance bag in hand, today was just her and Nobu. They're where going to work on the songs for this week over the weekend.</p><p>Just then she was grabbed. Delilah immediately flipped them over her slamming them to the ground. She saw it was Suzuran and Hinagiku from Lobelia that grabbed. "Beni we failed," they groaned as a car pulled up.</p><p>"I love how strong you are maiden," Benibara said rolling down her window. "Also you look cute today." Delilah blushed at this. "Sorry guys I don't have time to entertain whatever scheme you have cooked up. I have to go choregraph some dances. It was fun talking to you though," Delilah waved them off as Nobu pulled up. </p><p>"Friends of yours?" Nobu asked handing her a helmet. "Nope," Delilah said putting her helmet on. "Sorry if I hurt you guys bye," Delilah said right before her and Nobu drove off.</p><p>After they stretched Delilah got a text from Haruhi. 'Help I've been kidnapped by the Zuka Club and they want me sing.' </p><p>"Hey Nobu do you think we could do this tomorrow?" Delilah asked. "I mean it'll be a lot of work but yes. Why?" Nobu asked her confused. "Remember those girls when you picked me up?" Delilah asked him. "Yeah," Nobu said. "Well they just kidnapped Haruhi," Delilah told him. </p><p>"Alright let's go."</p><p>So, the two set off for Lobelia Academy. On the way Delilah caught him up on the Lobelia storyline and all that. When they arrived they saw the Host Club outside the gates.</p><p>"If my daughter is being is held captive in there I'm not going sit back and do nothing. We have to play it cool the Zuka Club is ruthless. Once you get tangled in their web of lies you could go bankrupt trying to get yourself out." Ranka said not noticing Delilah yet. "Guess that makes us the cavalry then," Delilah said hoping off the bike. </p><p>"Delilah!" Ranka smiled giving her a hug. "Hey Ranka," Delilah greeted returning the hug. "Haruhi texted me saying she had been kidnapped so we came to rescue her," Delilah explained pulling away. "Delilah-chan whose your friend?" Honey asked. "I'm Nobu," he introduced himself.</p><p>"Oh yeah. That's Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Ranka, and you already know Kyoya." Delilah said pointing to each on as she introduced them. "Nice too see you again," Nobu smiled. "You too," Kyoya said. </p><p>"So Ranka how do you know so much about the Zuka Club?" Delilah asked him. "Haruhi doesn't really seem like the type that would get involved with there kind," Kyoya said. "You're right, but neither did Kotoko. She always seemed like she was such a strong woman," Ranka sighed at the thought of his wife. </p><p>"Kotoko?" The twins asked confused. "Haruhi's mother," Delilah and Kyoya said at the same time. "Someone she always looked up too," Delilah said. "She always unconsciously tries to immediate her to. There may be some connection between her and infamous Zuka Club," Kyoya added.</p><p>"I was so blind then. We where newly weds and I was in love," Ranka said. A flashback began of the two having miso soup with Musashi and rice for dinner.</p><p>"What's Musashi?" The twins asked. "They're dried salted sardines," Delilah and Kyoya said at the same time. "How do we keep doing that?" Delilah asked. "We both know the answers to their  questions," Kyoya said. </p><p>"Don't interrupt my flashback! Except you Delilah, you're a delight and we're very happy to have you here." Ranka said before continuing. "One day while cleaning I discovered my wife's dirty little secret. Her collection of Zuka Club memorabilia!" Ranka said. </p><p>"What are we going to do?" Tamaki cried. "What if she wants to join the Zuka Club so she can be more like her mother?" Kaoru asked. "Wouldn't happen, Haruhi's grades in music are too low." Delilah said she had tried many times to improve Haruhi's music abilities and failed; none the less the Host Club was in so much of a panic they ignored her statement.</p><p>"Is Hara-chan really going to go bankrupt? She's practically broke already!" Honey cried. "That's not really true," Delilah sighed and Kyoya smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Delilah asked him. "Oh nothing," Kyoya slipped his hand into hers. "Don't worry are girl's worth a fortunate in cute." Tamaki said and then realized that was indeed worse.</p><p>"That's even worse!" The twins and Tamaki shouted. "Kyoya get us some Lobelia uniforms right now we're going undercover!" Tamaki announced. "Is this what you put up with  everyday?" Nobu asked her in a hushed voice. "Yes," Delilah sighed.</p><p>"Overruled!" Ranka kicked Tamaki to the ground and stepped on him. "Men who only dress in woman's clothing reputationally are an insult to us professionals. You wouldn't want to insult me, do you? Do you?" Ranka asked pushing Tamaki's face into the ground.</p><p>"How about instead we dress up Delilah? I bet she'd look really cute," Tamaki weakly offered this time Kyoya stomped on him. "Although Delilah would look great, I don't think you want to upset me by drooling all over my girlfriend and calling her cute." Kyoya was dragged off of Tamaki by Delilah.</p><p>"Now listen up! If you want to infiltrate Lobelia you'll have to exactly as I say! Exactly!" Ranka said still standing on Tamaki. "Can I get up now?" Tamaki asked weakly.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The Host Club was crouched down in front of a window watching Haruhi 'act.' Delilah went over to Kyoya who wasn't watching through the window. "So, what plan do you have to save Haruhi?" Delilah asked him. "Why do you assume I have a plan?" Kyoya asked innocently.</p><p>"Because you always do," Delilah smiled and Kyoya smirked. "Let's just see how things play out." Delilah rolled her eyes. "Well whatever it is you should probably tell me before I go in there tp retrieve Haruhi," Delilah said. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"If I go in there they should  be cool with it considering they attempted to kidnap me this morning," Delilah shrugged. "Let me guess they where met with the floor?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"You should be fine if that's what you want to do," Kyoya said thinking of his plan. "Actually you might be able to help me." Delilah smiled at this. "Alright then lay it on me."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Should we have told them what we're doing?" Delilah asked as they walked down the hallway with Kyoya writing in his notebook. "Nah, they'll be fine." Kyoya shrugged not looking up from his notebook. "I feel bad for leaving Nobu to defend for himself," Delilah said.</p><p>"He'll be fine," Kyoya sighed and put his notebook away. Kyoya took her hand into his and pulled her along. "Come on it's this way."</p><p>(A/N: If you get the reference I'm about to make, I love you.) </p><p>Meanwhile back at the ranch, the boys where hiding in the auditorium. "Hey where'd Kyoya go?" Ranka asked them. "Delilah's gone too," Nobu said worried. "Where are they? I haven't seen them in awhile," Tamaki said.</p><p>"Hey look up there!" Honey said pointing to the control room to where Kyoya was. "That jerk," Tamaki muttered. "He moves quickly," Hikaru said. "She had me worried for a second," Nobu said relieved </p><p>"Delilah's strong she would've been okay" Mori said stoically. "Oh my God he talks," Nobu said freaked out hearing Mori talk for the first time. "Takashi talks all the time," Honey said. "To be honest I thought he was a walking tree he was so quiet. No offense," Nobu said. "None taken," Mori said.</p><p>Up in the control room Kyoya was talking to the lady in charge of it. "Very nice setup. That's the orchestra pit I take it," Kyoya said. "That's right and just above that we have our fully digital equipped backdrop. Let me show you," the lady dropped the screen down. </p><p>"We can upload any high resolution photo and make it our backdrop without any unnecessary set changes," the lady explained. "Isn't technology just amazing?"</p><p> "That's incredible. Although I am a sucker of traditional set designs and such, while this does make it easier on the stagehands it doesn't have the same feel. I honestly think that the best sets have a balance of both of modern and traditional. The best example is Dear Evan Hansen's set, they use technology like this and a traditional set up," Delilah said thoughtfully. </p><p>Kyoya smiled, he loved it whenever she went on about stuff like this. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle, it was clear to see how passionate she was. "You must be really passionate about the theatre," the lady smiled. "I am, sorry I can't help myself sometimes when talking about things like this." Delilah looked down embarrassed. "Don't be. The world needs more passionate people like you."</p><p>Although Kyoya wanted to say more and wished Delilah was here with him, he just responded with 'yes.'</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>During the show Delilah and Kyoya stayed in the control room. Kyoya had sweet talked his way to controling the control panel.</p><p>"Oh my lord Fredrick," Delilah winced as Haruhi's robotic voice recited.  "You good?" Kyoya asked her. "I love Haruhi but her acting kills me," Delilah sighed. "I am slain by this fatal gunshot wound! Alas I am to draw breath no more," Benibara said dramatically. </p><p>"My lord Fredrick!"</p><p>"Maryanne with your arms drawing me close all this pain becomes not," Benibara continued her monologue. "My love for your sister and for revenge isn't something to be forgotten," Benibara said.</p><p>The lights where shone on the Host Club. "Senpia? And dad?" Haruhi asked standing up but then was grabbed by Suzuran as there platform rose.</p><p>Benibara grabbed Haruhi and pulled her close. "Right before their eyes I'll steal your first kiss!"</p><p>"You're crazy lady!"</p><p>"All for the sake of revenge," Benibara said as her fans protested. "Never in a million years will daddy allow his little girls to be used in such a depictable way!" Tamaki yelled running only to trip on a banana peel. </p><p>The platform holding the two began to rise. "My love," Benibara said closing in. Haruhi pushed her away in protest.</p><p>"Yes please forward that picture to me," Kyoya said on the phone with someone. </p><p>"Stop get off me!" Haruhi yelled suddenly a picture of Haruhi's first kiss flashed on the screen. Ranka began freaking out running towards his daughter and then slipped on a banana peel. "Maiden you don't mean to tell me-"</p><p>"So as you see Haruhi's already had her first kiss," the twins said as Benibara began to chase Haruhi.</p><p>She stopped short of the edge. "Jump Haruhi I'll catch you!" Tamaki called to her. Haruhi looked at Benibara and then jumped crushing Tamaki.</p><p>"Saw that one coming," Delilah said. "I don't care how many kisses she's had the next one will be mine!" Benibara declared and everyone began chasing Haruhi.</p><p>"Should we help them?" Delilah turned to Kyoya. "Nah they'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah was reading a book as Kyoya worked. The two where sitting in her room just hanging out. Delilah put her book down and looked to Kyoya who had been working for two hours. "I'm bored," Delilah said. "What do you want me to do about it?" Kyoya asked her. "We could watch a movie."</p><p>"We always do that," Kyoya pointed out. "Well then what do you want to do?" Delilah asked him. "Work," Kyoya said and Delilah sighed. "You're going to burn yourself out if keep working like that. You need a break," Delilah looked over to her record player Tamaki got her. "I know, we can dance," Delilah said.</p><p>"Dance?" Kyoya asked her. "Yeah, come on it'll be fun," Delilah smiled and put on 'How 'bout a dance.' </p><p> </p><p>The jazzy music began. Delilah walked over to the bed and dragged Kyoya up off the bed. "How 'bout a dance? What do you say I've got some moves that I'd love to show you. Let's find a spot and dance the night away," Delilah sang along as the song played.</p><p>Kyoya sighed giving in. "Fine one dance and then I'm going back to work," Kyoya told Delilah as he began to sway with her. Delilah smiled up at him, melting his heart.</p><p> "How 'bout a dance? It's always fun. Come over here. Let me get to know you. Can't beat a band to lift your spirits high. You look so handsome." Kyoya spun her around as the song played. "How 'bout a dance? Let's make a start. Music like this can really throw you. You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart."</p><p>"It's too late for that," Kyoya mumbled. "Huh?" Delilah asked not fully catching what he said. "Nothing," Kyoya kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Tonight is the night I've been waiting for. Even the moon looks just right. I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor. When they see you look like you do." Delilah leaned her head on his chest as they gently swayed.</p><p>"So how 'bout a dance? Let's make a start. Music like this can really throw you. You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart." Delilah slowly looked up. "You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart..."</p><p>As the song final notes rang out Kyoya pressed a kiss to her lips. "I think we should dance more often," Kyoya smirked as Delilah blushed. "Yeah I agree," Delilah shyly smiled. Kyoya's phone rang and he frowned. "It's my father," Kyoya groaned. "You should probably answer that."</p><p>Kyoya answered it with a sigh, after a few moments he hung up. "I have to go," Kyoya frowned. "That's okay I was going to have to go to rehearsal soon anyways," Delilah gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye I love you."</p><p>"Love you too, bye."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I love Bonnie and Clyde so here's a mini rant about why it should've stayed on Broadway. It was such a good musical! Jeremy Jordan was just *Chef's kiss*also can we talk about how amazing he looks in a suit and his little hat is adorable. Also this boys talent is incredible like seriously. While I don't like Laura Osnes, I will say  'How 'bout a dance' and 'Dying ain't so bad' where preformed very well. The kids in the show where so amazing! The show was hilarious and did an amazing job at telling the 'love at first sight' storyline; I normally don't like those but Bonnie and Clyde made it in away where I just had to love it. Just saying it deserved better. Also sorry for the short chapter.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do girls swoon at the sight at vampires? Personally I'm not interested in someone who is over a hundred years old and has the tendency kill people," Delilah sighed smoothing out her vampire costume. "Or if they sparkle, then it's especially weird." It was Halloween for some reason and the Hosts where doing a vampire cosplay.</p><p>Tamaki was hosting some girls as Kyoya, Delilah, Mori, and Honey watched. "I don't know," Kyoya shrugged. He looked up from his notebook and smiled at her. "I will say you look beautiful in that dress, but then again when do you not look beautiful," Kyoya said and went back to writing with a smirk leaving Delilah a flustered mess.</p><p>"Hello!" The twins walked in with Haruhi in tow. "Why are guys late? Hurry up and change," Tamaki told them annoyed. "We would but from now until Halloween," Hikaru began. "Count us out," Kaoru smiled. "Okay?"</p><p>"Count you out?" Honey asked confused. "We're on the perpetration committee for a special event! Class 1-A is sponsoring it," the twins explained. "Duty calls then," Kyoya sighed. "Good luck without us here for week," the twins waved goodbye. "Have fun!" Honey smiled.</p><p>"Hold on!" Tamaki halted them. "Why is Haruhi going?" </p><p>"Well boss she is in our class you know," Hikaru smirked. "By the way the special event is an after dark test of courage torment," Kaoru added with a smirk. "That sounds a lot more fun than a tea party," Delilah said wishing she was in Haruhi's class. </p><p>"Haruhi? You're not going to take part in this are you? Please for decency sake please tell me you won't!" Tamaki begged. "Calm down senpia it's just some harmless fun," Haruhi shrugged. "Harmless. She thinks it's harmless! Why me?" Tamaki cried.</p><p>"You won't go! You can't go! Daddy doesn't like it," Tamaki said holding Haruhi's shoulders. "Oh well time to go bye," the twins carried Haruhi away. "Wait take me with you!" Tamaki cried and an 'evil' laugh was heard.</p><p>A coffin opened reveling Nekozawa. "Hey Nekozawa!" Delilah greeted cheerfully. "Hey Delilah," Nekozawa smiled. "Wait no that ruined my creepy entrance."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to close the coffin and try again? I won't greet you cheerfully this time," Delilah offered. "No it's okay it's already done. This after dark test of courage sounds interesting though. What's that?" Nekozawa leaning his puppet closer to him.</p><p>"If it's fright they want it's fright they'll get," Nekozawa laughed darkly. "Delilah do you want in on the fun?" Nekozawa asked her. "Are we scaring people?" Delilah asked. "Yep," Nekozawa said. "Sounds fun I'm in. Just nothing to extreme I don't feel like Haruhi lecturing me for an hour again," Delilah agreed.</p><p>"Wait since when are you two all buddy-buddy?" Tamaki asked in a pouty voice. "After Delilah helped me out with my fear of the light, she comes over every now and then so we can watch horror movies." Nekozawa explained. "It's a lot of fun! I also babysit Kirimi every now and then," Delilah added.</p><p>"Is Kyoya okay with that," Tamaki pointed at his best friend. "I didn't know about until just now," Kyoya said not looking up from his notebook. "Delilah-chan you should only watch horror movies with Kyo-chan so that way you two can cuddle when you get scared!" Honey said and Delilah laughed.</p><p>"Delilah doesn't get scared during horror movies," Nekozawa laughed. "While we watch the movie we make fun of the characters and their idiotic decisions, neither of get scared." Delilah explained. "Besides a lot of things that happen to the characters you can see coming from a mile away. It's actually funny," Delilah added.</p><p>"Kyoya I think you may be dating a psychopath," Tamaki whispered to his friend. Kyoya swatted him away. "I can assure you Delilah is not a psychopath," Kyoya said. "Anyways should we start planning on how to scare people?" Delilah asked Nekozawa. "Sure," Nekozawa said. "Alright looks like I'll be gone a week too. Bye," Delilah was about to skip off when Tamaki grabbed her.</p><p>"Nope we're all doing this together now," Tamaki announced. "Fine."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah sat waiting in her corpse bride costume. Suddenly a class rep and Kaoru threw open the door. "Boo!" Was all she had to say and then they ran out. She left the room and stood next to Nekozawa. "Our fright strategy was perfection!" Nekozawa said. "We did good," Delilah smiled and the two high fived. </p><p>Nekozawa turned to Kyoya who was reading by the light given off by his flashlight. "Kyoya? You're not join in on the fun?" Nekozawa asked him. "He doesn't like this type of stuff," Delilah explained. "He's not one for fun or fright?" </p><p>"He's fine with horror, he just doesn't find this fun." Delilah shrugged knowing Kyoya. "Precisely," Kyoya hummed. "I'm glad you're having a good time though," he looked up at Delilah. "We can do something you find fun tomorrow," Delilah offered giving him a kiss on the cheek, Nekozawa had decided to leave the two alone. Kyoya softly smiled down at her.</p><p>"You know if your idea was to be scary you failed. I don't think you have the ability to be scary," Kyoya said. "I do too," Delilah pouted offended. "I think you just proved my point," Kyoya smirked. "How so?" Delilah asked confused. "You're cute when you pout like that."</p><p>Delilah blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about," Delilah stuttered out. Kyoya sighed and kissed her forehead. "You're so adorable." This made Delilah blush more, he would always tease her like this when they where alone. "Stop," Delilah whined flustered.</p><p>Kyoya chuckled. "You should probably go. You wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun," he gave her a peck on the cheek. Delilah smiled, "Alright I'll see you later."</p><p>After Haruhi's group made it too the courtyard Nekozawa and Delilah shared a look as they held back they're laughter. Delilah only pulled this sort of stuff when it was Halloween. Nekozawa did the shadow trick with Beelzenef and everyone screamed and ran away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I can't believe you teamed up with Nekozawa-senpia to scare us!" Haruhi yelled at her. "I'm sorry it was Halloween!" Delilah held back laughter. "We've talked about this," Haruhi lectured. "If I give you cookies will you forgive me?"</p><p>"...Yes"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(A/N: Warning I made Kyoya very soft in this chapter. There's a lot of fluff, I'm sorry. Another one warning is my unwanted commentary. Oh and I guess a real warning spoilers for West Side Story.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days into the dreaded tech week and it had taken a toll on Delilah's sleep. "Hey think of this way we only have to be sleep deprived for three more days," James smiled as the two gathered their things to leave. It was 10pm and they where just leaving. </p><p>"I don't know how you can be so happy about this," Delilah said taking a sip of her water she hated tech week. "Tech week is always the worst," Delilah rubbed her tired eyes. "That's true," James as the two exited the building. "I'll see you later," James waved her goodbye getting in his car.</p><p>Delilah felt a hand on her shoulder. "If you're trying to mug me, I have nothing on me so you can just put a bullet in my head," Delilah said not really caring at this point. "Wow that was dark. Please tell me that wouldn't be your actual response to someone trying to mug you," Kyoya said.</p><p>"If it meant I didn't have to walk home yes," Delilah said and Kyoya sighed. "Well I have good news for you," Kyoya said. "What?" Delilah asked. "I'm driving you home," Kyoya said grabbing her hand. "Thank you," Delilah said. "No problem. Why didn't you tell me you've been having to walk home after rehearsals? I had to find out from Grandmother Chi-Chi," Kyoya said as they got in his car.</p><p>"I didn't want to be a bother. Besides you have other things to worry about like the Host Club, your family, and whatnot," Delilah said putting on her seatbelt. "You know I'll always make time for you," Kyoya frowned. "I know," Delilah gave him a tired smile.</p><p>Kyoya as drove he noticed how tired she looked and made a mental note to ask her grandmother about how much sleep she's gotten. Delilah kept feeling her head droop as she tried her best to stay awake. "If you're tired you should sleep," Kyoya said. "I'll wake you up when we get there."</p><p>"No because if I sleep now, I'll just go to bed when I get home and I can't do that I have homework." Delilah sighed. "Okay," Kyoya sighed worried for her health. </p><p>After awhile they got back to Delilah's house he walked her to the front door and they where greeted by Grandmother Chi-Chi. Delilah was about to go in when Kyoya stopped her. "Hey don't stay up to late okay?" Kyoya told her. "I won't, don't worry," Delilah kissed his cheek and went inside.</p><p>"How much sleep has she been getting?" Kyoya asked Grandmother Chi-Chi as Delilah went upstairs. "Not much. She's always like this during tech week," Grandmother Chi-Chi sighed.</p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah walked into Music room 3 to eat with lunch with Kyoya. She found it odd that he wanted to eat in there with her but she was too tired to care. "Hey," Delilah smiled walking in with her lunch. "Hey," Kyoya smiled her was sitting on one of the couches reading. Delilah took a seat next to him.</p><p>"What'd you bring for lunch?" Kyoya asked her eating the school lunch. "Just some fried rice and steamed bread," Delilah said eating. Kyoya frowned seeing how tired she looked. He let her finish her lunch before wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"Kyoya what are you doing?" Delilah asked him confused. "Holding you," Kyoya said as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "Not that I don't like this or anything but this seems out of character for you. Normally I cuddle you against your will," Delilah laughed.</p><p>Kyoya picked her up and moved her so they could lay down. "You need rest and don't try to deny it because I can tell how tired you are," Kyoya said. "Says the one who gets less than two hours of sleep," Delilah said laying her head on his chest. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know." Kyoya chuckled "Now get some sleep." </p><p>"What about class?" Delilah asked lunch would be over in twenty minutes. "I'll wake you up. Now rest," Kyoya told her like the concerned mother he was. "Okay," Delilah said and closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.</p><p>Kyoya watched her and smiled at how peaceful she was. He was glad she going to catch up on some sleep, even if he had to lie to her in order to do it. Kyoya had talked to her teachers who understood and excused her, while his teachers weren't as understanding most of them agreed and excused him.</p><p>Kyoya gently played with her hair as she slept. Delilah unknowingly had him wrapped around her finger. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat as he felt her unconsciously snuggled closer to him. He smiled and continued playing with her hair, he didn't care that he was most likely going to get detention for skipping math. </p><p>After a few hours school was over and club activities where about to begin meaning Delilah had rehearsal. Kyoya gently shook her to wake her up. "Delilah," Kyoya purred in her ear. "Hmmm," Delilah hummed opening her eyes. "It's time to get up," Kyoya smiled at her. Delilah sat up and looked at the time. </p><p>"Kyoya you didn't wake me up! I missed all of my afternoon classes!" Delilah began to panic. Kyoya sat up and pulled her into his arms to calm her down. "I'm sorry I lied. I talked to your teachers they excused from your lessons," Kyoya said resting his chin on her shoulder. "What about you?"</p><p>"I got excused from all but one," Kyoya said. "You skipped class for me? You can't do that," Delilah sighed. "I can and will if it means making sure you take care of yourself. Besides you always take care of me," Kyoya said. "You're always making sure I eat, sleep, and stay hydrated when I work."</p><p>"Yeah but-"</p><p>"No buts you needed this. Now go get ready for rehearsal," Kyoya pressed a kiss to her temple. "Okay," Delilah sighed leaving his arms.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Today was the day of the show. Delilah felt the butterflies explode in her stomach as she put on her stage makeup. She was always nervous before shows. Delilah saw Kyoya walk up behind her with something behind his back in the mirror.</p><p>"What are doing your not supposed to be backstage," Delilah told him. "That's what Tamaki said, I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to give you these," Kyoya reveled the roses he was hiding behind his back. "Thank you," Delilah smiled and the lights began flashing. "Now go the shows starting," Delilah waved him off.</p><p>"Break a leg," Kyoya gave her a quick kiss before leaving.</p><p>"Come on one little inch," Delilah begged as Maria it was her introduction. "That's my little girl!" Tamaki said in a hushed voice. "Hush Senpia!" Haruhi scolded him in a whisper. "Oops."</p><p>"Make the neck the lower!" Delilah recited. "Stop it Maria," the girl playing Anita recited. "One little inch," Delilah pinched her fingers. "How much could one little inch do?"</p><p>"Too much."</p><p>"Anita, it is now to be a dress for dancing! No longer for kneeling in front of an alter," Delilah whined in character. "With those boys you start of dancing and then end up kneeling." The audience chuckled as Delilah recited her line. "Bernardo made me promise."</p><p>"Bernardo! One month I have been in this country do I not even touch excitement?" Delilah threw her hands in the air. "I sew all day I sit all night. For what did my brother bring me here?"</p><p>"To marry Chino."</p><p>"When I look at Chino nothing happens," Delilah recited. "Well what do you except to happen?" The actress asked. "I don't know, something." Delilah said. "What happens when you look at Bernardo?" </p><p>"It's when I don't look that it happens."</p><p>"I think I will tell mamma and papa about you and Bernardo on the balcony at the movies," Delilah smirked. "I will rip this to shreds," Anita grabbed her dress and Delilah quickly pulled away. "No! But if you prepares lower the neck."</p><p>"Next year."</p><p>"Next year I will be married to Chino and no one will care if it is down to here," Delilah huffed pointing to below her chest. "I agree with that Anita my daughter shouldn't be wearing revealing clothes," Tamaki said quietly. "Tamaki it's a musical," Kyoya muttered annoyed.</p><p>"I hate this dress."</p><p>"Then don't wear and don't come with us to the dance," Anita shrugged. "Don't come? Well can we not dye it red at least!"</p><p>"No we could not."</p><p>"White is for babies! I will be the only one there in a white dress," Delilah then began to smile since Maria then realized she'd stand out. "Well?" Anita asked. "Ahh I see it is a beautiful dress. I love you," Delilah recited. "Are you ready?" The boy playing Bernardo's voice was heard and it was off to the next scene.</p><p>Midway through the gym dance the characters Maria and Tony locked eyes. They walked over and began to dance with each other. Delilah and James recited their lines as the two pretended to fall in love even though they just meant. Like I get the whole 'Wow he looks attractive I want to talk to him' but falling in love based off looks alone yeesh.</p><p>The author understands it's a musical but still will continue to freak out about this. Instead of writing a rant though about how everything could've been avoided if Tony and Maria took their relationship slower she decided to just continue the story.</p><p>"I have not yet learned how to joke that way, I think now I never will." Delilah said as the two leaned in. James held her face for a stage kiss, and the two acted as if the kissed.  "No! He can't do that!" Tamaki jumped up and Kyoya pulled him back down before anyone could say anything. Bernardo on stage had push Tony off of her.</p><p>"Calm down it wasn't a real kiss," Kyoya hissed at him. "What?" Tamaki asked confused. "It was a stage kiss," Kyoya explained annoyed he was missing watching Delilah act. "Now stop interrupting the show."</p><p>"Maria!" James called as Tony who had just learned Maria's name. The scene continued and they talked about a war consul and such. As the Sharks and Jets alike left the stage James stood there as Tony lovestruck. He began singing Maria.</p><p>Kyoya smiled as he knew exactly what Tony was feeling. Tamaki saw the look on Kyoya's face, he was confused at first but then he realized how bad he had it for Delilah and smiled. The scene changed to Tony visiting Maria on the fire escape.</p><p>"Maria! Maria! Maria!"</p><p>"Shhh!"</p><p>"Come down!-" James was cut short. "Please if Bernardo-" The two began talking over each other.</p><p>"Please come down for a minute," James begged. "A minute is not enough," Delilah laughed. "For an hour then," James said. "I cannot," Delilah said. "Forever!" </p><p>'Gosh they just met and he wants to spend forever with her? They know nothing about each other what the heck?' Haruhi and the author thought.</p><p>"Shhh!" Delilah said. "Then I'm coming up!" James said running up the fire escape. "Maria?" Delilah turned. "Un memento mama!" She called back. "Maria! Maria! Maria!" James said climbing up. "Shhh!"</p><p>'Wow this guy can't be quiet for two seconds can he?' Haruhi and the author thought; well really just the author since she decided to add commentary to this story. The scene continued, and then the to confessed their love in the only way you can during a musical, are you ready; drum roll please... A song! The author apologizes for her sarcasm she's just tired and the love story in West Side Story confuses her.</p><p>Like ah yes I just met this person, I don't know their name but let me kiss them, then go to their house that no one gave me the address to and dramatically declare my love. The author's rant aside they sang the Tonight.</p><p>Kyoya smiled hearing Delilah sing always made him smile. He thought about the night of the ball, and how Delilah was the only one he could see that night. Delilah thoughts wandered to Kyoya as she sang. She too thought about the ball it made her smile. </p><p>After about an hour act two started up and then finally we reached the end because the author didn't feel like writing out the whole thing. Tony had just been told that Chino had shot Maria and that she was dead. </p><p>"Chino! Come and get me to!" James cried out. Tony didn't want to be left alone without his lover so he had to be over the top and die at the hands of her killer to. "Tony?" Delilah asked. "Maria? Maria! Maria!" James ran to her and a gunshot rang out. James fell to the ground just short of their embrace.</p><p>Delilah held a 'dying' James in her arms. "Love is enough," Delilah said as she began getting ready to fake cry. "They won't let us be," James breathed heavily because you know he got shot in the stomach.</p><p>"Then we'll get away," Delilah said as a single tear rolled down her face. "We will, we can." James struggled out. Delilah began singing Somewhere reprise. Tears rolling down her face has she struggled.</p><p>"Hold my hand and we're half way there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there," Delilah said as she continued to fake cry. "Somehow, someday." Delilah laid her head on James chest as she cried. Tony was dead. Beside Kyoya, Tamaki was sobbing. "She lost her true love," Tamaki cried. "Senpia it's not real," Haruhi whispered to comfort him.</p><p>The jets began to approach Tony. Delilah popped her head up. "Stay back!" Delilah recited. She turned to the sharks and then to Chino. Delilah grabbed the fake gun and began looking at it. "How do you fire this Chino?" Delilah asked. "Just by pulling this little trigger?"</p><p>Delilah walked around in a circle around Chino and then stopped. She pressed the gun to his head, "How many bullets are left Chino?" She pressed it slightly harder into his temple. "Enough for you?"</p><p>She turned to the sharks. "And you?" Delilah pointed the gun at them. "And all of you!" Delilah turned to the jets. "We all killed him, and my brother, and Riff!" Delilah said pressing the gun into a random boys back. </p><p>"Now I to can kill because now I have hate," Delilah cried out. She pulled the gun away and looked at it as she walked away from the boy. "How many can I kill Chino? How many and still have one bullet left for me?" Delilah asked pressing the fake gun to her head.</p><p>Delilah fell to her knees as she began to cry. The 'cops' came and Delilah ran over back to James. "Don't you touch him!" Delilah cried in pain. Delilah said something the author couldn't make out enough to even guess how to spell it and after a few moments the curtain fell signaling the end of the show. </p><p>Out of the whole crowd Kyoya was the first on his feet to applaud. Everyone took there bows and Delilah went back stage and took off her stage makeup when Julia gathered them all around. "You guys where incredible!" Julia smiled she then went on to talk about some different things and then let them go home.</p><p>"Delilah-chan! Delilah-chan! Over here!" Honey shouted getting her attention. Delilah smiled seeing the whole Host Club waiting for her. "My little girl was wonderful!" Tamaki began squeezing her. "Tamaki...Can't...Breath," Delilah gasped for air but Tamaki ignored her. </p><p>Kyoya grabbed Delilah. "I would appreciate it if you didn't hug my girlfriend to death," Kyoya said. "Oops sorry."</p><p>"Delilah you were amazing!" Haruhi smiled. "Thank you," Delilah said. "Oh these are from my dad he couldn't make it," Haruhi gave her some flowers. "That's okay." Grandmother Chi-Chi came over and hugged her. "You did really good," her grandmother smiled. "Thank you." Delilah looked around for her mom.</p><p>"She had a work," Grandmother Chi-Chi frowned. "That's okay," Delilah put on a fake smile that only Haruhi and Kyoya noticed. "So, Delilah we were wondering because you're such an amazing actress would you like to be in a movie we're making?" The twins asked and Tamaki smacked them. </p><p>"No she doesn't need to be hanging around you shady twins!"</p><p>"Hey who are you calling shady?"</p><p>Delilah laughed at their antics. "As fun as this is it's late and I'm very tired. I'll see you all tomorrow," Delilah smiled and everyone said their goodbyes. Kyoya followed Delilah and walked the two to their car.</p><p>"I'll give you two a minute," Grandmother Chi-Chi said getting in the car. "You were incredible up there on that stage," Kyoya smiled at her. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. "When I saw you up there something about it was just, magical." Kyoya said not knowing how to word it. "I love you act but only on the stage."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Delilah you don't have to hide the fact you're upset your mother couldn't make it," Kyoya told her and her smile fell. "I know, but I've learned to except her not to show up. I shouldn't be upset if I already knew what was going to happen," Delilah said knowing Haruhi was most likely going to call her later about it.</p><p>"You shouldn't have to except that from her," Kyoya frowned. "It's not a big deal," Delilah said putting her on her smile again. "You know you can be completely honest with me right? You can talk to me and I'll listen. I promise I'll always listen," Kyoya said.</p><p>"And that is why I love you," Delilah smiled. "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Delilah said not wanting to talk about it. "Okay bye," Kyoya frowned.</p><p>After a few hours of Delilah trying to sleep she couldn't. The fact it was quiet made it worse, she hated to be alone in the quiet. Maybe that's why her heart was set on New York, where the city never sleeps, where'd she never have to be alone in the quiet. Her mind wandered as she thought about her mother.</p><p>After her dad left, her mother fell in this delusion that if Delilah was perfect enough he'd come back for her. Ballet, show choir, piano lessons, guitar, acting, everything she loved she was basically pushed into. She was so miserable her mother took over every little part of her life; she wasn't living life for her but rather for her mother. </p><p>Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want more freedom? Didn't she want to live life for herself?</p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>"Why are you crying? I only push you to be the best version of you," her mother said. She felt trapped, and lost. "Now go wash up. You have no reason cry. I don't except you to be perfect but you need to the closest thing to it," her mother instructed her.</p><p>Delilah went to the bathroom and splashed water in her face. She had down the steps on how to hide her pain. </p><p>The next day at school was rough day and she had ended up crying in the bathroom stall. She went to wash up. When she was half way through Haruhi walked in. "Delilah what are you doing?" Haruhi asked her. "Nothing."</p><p>"You can't lie to me. I've known you since we were six," Haruhi said. "Have you been crying?"</p><p>"A little," Delilah said and went back to covering it up. "How do you know how to hide it?" Haruhi asked her. "Experience," Delilah shrugged. Delilah told Haruhi about everything. "That's horrible. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"</p><p>"I didn't want to be bother. I have to go, we don't want to be late for study hall," Delilah smiled as if nothing had happened and walked out. "Delilah wait," Haruhi followed her out. "How can you just smile like nothing happened?"</p><p>"What do you mean nothing did happen. I'm perfectly fine, I'm happy." Delilah said not wanting to talk about it anymore. "You can't seriously be happy like this," Haruhi said. Delilah stopped and turned to face Haruhi with a smile plastered on. </p><p>"I am."</p><p>"No you're not. Delilah it's okay to not be okay. Your living your life for someone else, you won't be happy until you live it for you." Haruhi said and Delilah mask fell for a moment. "Maybe you're right."</p><p>A month later Delilah and her mother got in fight. "You control every little thing I do I'm sick of it!" Delilah shouted. "What are you talking about?" Her mother yelled back. "You try to force perfection on me! I'm done with it! I want to be free!"</p><p>"You sound just like your father!"</p><p>"Well at least he's happy now!"</p><p>"Don't you dare say that! We both now one day he's coming back because he loves us. He loves me and you my perfect little girl," her mother tried to touch her. "No he's not coming back! No matter how hard you try he's not coming back! I'm sorry," Delilah said. Her mother didn't say anything. "I just want to be free to choose my own path," Delilah said.</p><p>"Fine. Be free," with that her mother walked out the door. "Mom-" Delilah went to follow her but Grandmother Chi-Chi stopped her. "She'll be back she loves you too much. I'll talk to her when she does, now off to bed."</p><p>~End flashback~</p><p>After that her mother began picking up more shifts and getting more jobs. Delilah rarely saw her anymore, if she wasn't at work she was asleep. She missed her. Even if they lived in the same house it was as if they were strangers.</p><p>"I just wanted you to give me some space not to leave me alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kasanoda was walking to class with Delilah again. "I want to learn how to look less scary," Kasanoda said. "I still don't understand why everyone thinks you're so scary. You're really kind, people really need to stop judging others based off looks," Delilah frowned not noticing his blush.</p><p>Kasanoda still couldn't understand why Delilah was so kind to him, or why she wasn't scared of him. He was just glad they were friends. "I don't get it, your other friend Morinzuka looks scary but no body is scared of him. How does he do it?" Kasanoda pondered. </p><p>"Maybe you should ask him," Delilah suggested. "You think?" Kasanoda asked her. "Why not? You can swing by the Host Club later today, I'm sure they won't mind." Delilah smiled at him. "This is my stop, I'll see you later."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You know I'd never imagined Edo era cosplay would be so popular," Haruhi said. "Same," Delilah nodded. "Are you kidding?" That's like one of the basics," Hikaru said. "There are many girls who find the late Edo era fascinating," Kaoru said. "And most girls who like it are complete maniacs about it," Honey added.</p><p>"Are they popular because of the way they sacrifice their young lives for their country or could it be because of their stoic determination? Their choice to live out there lives to live by the Bushido code, or could it be," Renge trailed off as Kaoru fell into Hikaru's arms.</p><p>"Don't die," Hikaru said. "I'm done for brother let me go," Kaoru said as the fangirls cheered. "That we're intrigued because the worship of this group of renegade young men is somewhat forbidden."</p><p>Renge then went on to give a quick history lesson that the author didn't feel like writing out so she decided to skip it. "I could eat three bowls of rice!" Renge shouted. "That history lesson was really something Renge," Delilah said.</p><p>"Not having us cast ourselves in specific roles was good advice. Allowing the guests to fantasize on their own was truly a brilliant idea Renge. I'm very impressed," Kyoya said writing in his notebook. "I told you it would work," Renge smirked. "Maybe you should listen to me about other things too."</p><p>"For the last time I'm not taking Delilah to the premiere of the Uki Doki Memorial movie. She doesn't even like the game," Kyoya sighed. "Not yet. I'll brainwash her to like it eventually," Renge said.</p><p>Suddenly Mori jumped up from where he was sitting and lunged his sword through the shoji door. As the girl swooned the Host Club freaked out. "Mori-senpia?" Haruhi asked surprised. "Why the sudden lunge?" Kaoru asked. "Are you not getting enough attention?" Hikaru asked.</p><p>"Please calm down Mori-senpia! I know you're upset you basically only have one line per chapter! We're almost done with the book and you haven't even gotten a chapter about you or even a scene yet! Is that it? I'm sorry!" Tamaki cried out.</p><p>Mori took the sword out of the door and opened it. "We have a trespasser," Mori said. "Hey Kasanoda! Why didn't you just come through the front door?" Delilah asked him. "Wait you know him?" The twins asked. </p><p>"Yeah we're friends," Delilah said. "I didn't want to anyone to see me," Kasanoda explained to Delilah. "So what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.</p><p>"Takashi Morinzuka! Please take me on as your apprentice!" Kasanoda bowed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Ritsu Kasanoda, first year class D, 3rd generation and heir to the Kasanoda syndetic the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy High School. He has red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved, and has few friends. It is said if your eyes met his you'll have bad dreams for three months, if you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital, and talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates they call him the walking blizzard," Kyoya said reading from his notebook.</p><p>"You know you should stop keeping information on people you don't know personally, people are going to start saying you're a stalker." Delilah told him. "That aside," Tamaki turned to Kasanoda "Why would a human weapon like want to be Mori-senpia's apprentice?"</p><p>"Well because, look I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon." Kasanoda replied in a sad tone and Delilah put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I was born with a face that makes me look mean all the time," Kasanoda said.</p><p>"Well at least you're aware of it Casanova," the twins said. "It's Kasanoda," he said. "Bossanova?" "I said it was Kasanoda! Do you want to die?" Kasanoda shouted at them making the twins and Tamaki hide behind the couch. Delilah pulled him back down. "Calm down they always make fun of others. Don't take it personally," Delilah said calming him down.</p><p>"Sorry about that this always happens because of the way I look," Kasanoda said snapping out of it. Kasanoda went on to explain his backstory of why he was like this. "I want to get out with my fellas and play a game of kick the can," Kasanoda said.</p><p>"That game is awesome," Tamaki commented. "But I've been living the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with normal people. Delilah's been trying to help me but nothing's worked. She isn't like me, she has pleasant facial feature and has this friendly aura around her that makes it easy for her to make friends."</p><p>"That poor guy," Honey frowned. "Morinzuka-senpia I need you to show me how you manage to have so many friends when you're just as mean looking as me." Kasanoda said shocking Mori. "You're expressionless, distance, you hardly very talk, and you have a mug that looks like a watch dog from Hell. So, how come you got so many friends? What are you doing that I'm not?" Kasanoda asked him and then bowed again.</p><p>"Please teach me your secrets I'm begging you!"</p><p>Mori rested his face in his hand and sighed. "Hey Takashi are you okay?" Honey asked worried. "I'm just a little light headed," Mori said. "What now boss?" Hikaru asked. "Don't you think we should do something about this?" Kaoru asked.</p><p>"Just leave it alone, don't get involved. Like he said he wants to be Mori-senpia's apprentice," Tamaki said standing up surprising Delilah and Haruhi. "So, that means Mori-senpia decides what to do. It isn't something that any of us should be interfering with," Tamaki said.  </p><p>"Tamaki," Mori said getting his attention. Tamaki looked to see Mori had help written all over his face. "Well in that case if you insist Mori-senpia I will do whatever I can to assist you," Tamaki said.</p><p>"Now lift your head Bossanova!" Tamaki said lifting up Kasanoda chin. "It's Kasanoda," he said. "From now one you may address me as king okay Bossanova?" Tamaki asked. "That's not my name," Kasanoda said. "Are you listening to me Bossanova?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"There are many difference between you and our Mori-senpia, but there is one definitive thing you are lacking; a lovely item." Tamaki said and Kasanoda gasped. "A lovely item?"</p><p>"Bossanova I'd like to introduce you to a lovely item named Mitsukuni!" Tamaki smiled. "Sure Mori-senpia can be mean looking and seem distant when you first meet him but if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulders suddenly he's like a forest teddy bear that all the animals adore! In addition this lovely item also plays up Mori-senpia's strong and silent character. Without saying anything just by placing Honey-senpia next to him people begin to have a new found admiration for Mori-senpia! Suddenly he's seen as a nice,  quiet, young gentleman. I'm not lying when I say that most of Mori-senpia's charm is linked to his friend Honey-senpia."</p><p>"You're right!" The twins and Haruhi said. "That's a little mean," Delilah said noticing how horrified Mori looked. "Well when you think about," Haruhi trailed off. "Mori-senpia," Kaoru continued. "Doesn't really do anything," Hikaru said. "Yeah his position is totally a bust."</p><p>"Takashi? Have you really been using me this entire time?" Honey cried and Mori shook his head fiercely. "Honey no one's using you. Tamaki just talking nonsense again," Delilah tried to comfort him.</p><p>"I'm sorry but Honey-senpia is in a long term lease to Mori-senpia right now so I can't let you borrow him," Tamaki said. "Are you renting me?" Honey screeched as he sobbed as Mori continued shaking his head. "No he's not," Delilah tried to help. </p><p>"We have an idea!" The twins shouted. "What?" Tamaki asked. "Delilah could be his lovely item! She's short enough!"</p><p>"Hey I'm not that short!" </p><p>"Besides we have a great outfit for her to wear!" The twins said ignoring her. "Wait really?" Kasanoda asked not realizing the twins had a different motive. "Nope not doing it. Sorry Kasanoda but I don't trust them," Delilah said. "I second that. You two are always trying to get Delilah and Haruhi to wear revealing clothes," Kyoya said. "Fine!"</p><p>"I'll come up with something to stand for a lovely item later. The next thing we need to discuss is your disturbing yankee fashion sense. Hikaru, Kaoru make this man more fashionable." Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Rodger!"</p><p>Delilah was walking with Kasanoda to his car with Kyoya behind them. "I'm really sorry that didn't go as you hoped," Delilah said. "I don't want to talk about it," he glared but much like Kyoya's glare it didn't scare her. Kasanoda was taken back from this.</p><p>"They're the only hope I've got so I'm going to try again tomorrow," Kasanoda said before he got in his car and left.</p><p>Delilah sighed as Kyoya grabbed her hand. "I know you're worried about your friend but can I ask you something?" Kyoya asked her. "What is it?" Delilah looked up at him. "Last night when I asked you about your mother why did-" Delilah cut him off.</p><p>"It was really nothing, I was just tired. Don't worry about it," Delilah kissed his cheek. "Well I just want-" Kyoya was cut off again by a motorcycle pulling up. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Delilah smiled. "I love you bye!" She hopped on the bike and they drove off before Kyoya could even respond.</p><p>"I love you too, that's why I just want to make sure you're okay."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Somebody's out to get Mori-senpia?" Tamaki asked Kasanoda after he explained what happened with the flower pot. "I saw it I was there. He's obviously gotten somebody's bad side," Kasanoda said as Kyoya was writing in his notebook with Haruhi reading it over his shoulder.</p><p>(A/N: Yes that happens in the background of the anime)</p><p> "That's impossible!" Hikaru said. "Yeah there's no way Mori-senpia could be on someone's bad side," Kaoru added.</p><p>"How can you be so sure you don't know that," Kasanoda said. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," Tamaki said and suddenly he pulled out a whiteboard.</p><p>"Operation Bossanova full image makeover is in full affect as of right now!" Tamaki declared. "Yes sir!" The twins and Honey saluted. "Hold what do you mean you're starting right now? Are you trying to pretend that yesterday never happened? Thanks to yesterday's makeover people where even more afraid of me than they usually are!" Kasanoda yelled at them.</p><p>"Now let me explain Bossanova. We all support you and are behind you one hundred percent. the twins got a little carried away yesterday I hope you can forgive them," Tamaki said and Delilah face palmed. "It's incredible how little responsibility he takes," she mumbled.  </p><p>"I'm sorry I'll follow your lead from here on out."</p><p>The Host gathered around the board discussing different ideas meanwhile Haruhi  made tea. "Hey Kasanoda, just thought I'd warn you I wouldn't put to much faith in that bunch  if I where you," Haruhi said. </p><p>"Well thank you but Morinzuka recommended these guys to me. Besides I don't have a much of a choice without their help I've got nothing," Kasanoda said. "Hey I don't think we've met before. What's your name?" Kasanoda asked her as Haruhi sat down.</p><p>"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, we're both first years. Just like you and Delilah I was admitted when I got into high school guess we're buddies."</p><p>"So Haruhi do you like playing kick the can?" Kasanoda asked her. "Well to be honest it's not my favorite thing in the world," Haruhi said. "Oh," Kasanoda said. "But you know it might be fun once and awhile. Maybe Delilah, you, and me could play."</p><p>"Bossanova!" Tamaki said. "Yes?" Kasanoda asked him. "I think we've come with something that'll change your tough guy image," Tamaki said. "Kasanoda I'm so sorry I tried to stop them," Delilah said.</p><p>After he put on what was said to be the answer to his prayers, he didn't look any less scary. The Host Club stood and looked at him in silence. "A cat monster," Honey said.</p><p>"Well that didn't work. I don't know what went wrong, Renge said kitty ears where all the rage," Tamaki said. "And you listened to her?" Delilah asked, though her and Renge where friends it was more of a love-hate relationship.</p><p>"Well she said they where a perfect lovely item. I bet if we put on you, you'd double in cute so what happened?" Tamaki asked. "Being realistic here putting kitty ears are on him isn't going to change the way people perceive him, he still looks mean." Kyoya added brushing off the comment Tamaki made about Delilah.</p><p>"No kidding that was pretty lame boss," Hikaru said. "For real if you're gonna go that far," Kaoru said. "You might as well go all the way and make him a kitty eared maid!" The twins said pulling out a maid costume. "Cut it out you two this isn't Maid Sama!" Delilah told them only to be ignored.</p><p>"Are you guys making fun of me?" Kasanoda asked annoyed and the door open revealing a boy. "Sorry to bother but is the young lord Kasanoda in here?" The boy asked. "Gah! So here you are!" The boy said realizing that Kasanoda was the one wearing the maid outfit in front of him.</p><p>Kasanoda grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You can do whatever you want in your spare time," the boy said nervously. "What you think I like doing stuff like this in my spare time?" Kasanoda yelled at him embarrassed. "I can't take this anymore!" Kasanoda yelled running out. </p><p>"Kasanoda wait!" Delilah ran after him. "Young lord!" The boy called following her. </p><p>The Host Club had ended up looking for Kasanoda as well as Delilah. Kyoya and Haruhi where searching together when Kyoya spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you something; why is it whenever I try to talk to Delilah about her mother she runs away?"</p><p>"That's not my place to tell you," Haruhi frowned thinking back to the conversation they had last night. "Delilah will tell you about it when she's ready," Haruhi said. "How long might that be?" Kyoya asked. "I don't know she didn't talk to me about up until we where in seventh grade."</p><p>Haruhi thought back to the bathroom. "I don't understand I'm her boyfriend why can't she talk to me?" Kyoya was growing impatient. "She wants to. She just needs time to where she can talk about it calmly," Haruhi said. "I'm gonna look over there. If we split up we'll find them quicker," Haruhi said pointing to the maze.</p><p>"Let me see how that wing of yours is doing. Hey it's looking pretty good!" Kasanoda smiled. "Sorry I talk to him," he looked down embarrassed. "Don't be sorry," Delilah smiled at him. Kasanoda had shown her the sparrow he was nursing back to health. "I think it's really sweet of you to help this little guy."</p><p>"Hey is that a sparrow?" </p><p>The two turned to see Haruhi. "Oh uh Haruhi what are you doing here?" Kasanoda asked her. "What happened to him?" Haruhi asked sitting down. "I saw it fall out of it's nest the other day, I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They said it'll heal in no time," Kasanoda explained.</p><p>"Aw, do you find if I feed it?" Haruhi asked him. "Go ahead," Kasanoda said. "Look out!" The three heard Honey scream they saw him kick a can of paint and it got all over Delilah and Haruhi; this scared the sparrow and it flew away.</p><p>"It flew away," Delilah said watching it. "It flew away," Kasanoda smiled. </p><p>"Haruhi! Delilah! What happened? That's not blood is it?" Tamaki freaked out. "Calm down it's just a little paint," Haruhi said as her and Delilah stood up. "Hey are you sure you two are alright?" Kasanoda asked. "Yeah," Delilah smiled. </p><p>"Hey let us go!" Two guys yelled. It was then reveled that it was actually Kasanoda that got on some bad side not Mori. "So, you helped me? Why?" Kasanoda asked. "We can tell who the bad guys are by looking at them," Mori patted Kasanoda head.</p><p>"We should probably go change our clothes," Delilah said looking down at her red stained sweater. "Yeah," Haruhi agreed looking down at her ruined uniform. "Want us to come help you?" The twins asked. "Drop dead," Haruhi and Delilah said at the same time walking off.</p><p>Delilah and Haruhi where changing clothes. "Man this was my favorite sweater too," Delilah frowned taking off her blue sweater. "Every sweater is your favorite," Haruhi laughed. "Don't judge my love for sweaters," Delilah laughed. </p><p>"Hey Delilah I know it's not my place to tell you what or what you shouldn't do but I think you should talk to Kyoya about your mom," Haruhi said. "Har-" Haruhi cut her off. "Just think about it. He asked me about it today, I don't think I've ever seen him so worried."</p><p>Delilah rummaged through her bag to get out her dance shirt. "I don't want to worry him I just, I'm not ready to talk about with anyone else yet."</p><p>"I know but don't you think telling Kyoya might help you reach that goal?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Suddenly the door opened. "Hey you okay I'm sorry ab-" Kasanoda froze. Haruhi and Delilah immediately covered up. "Get out!" They screamed at the same time. </p><p>"Ma!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ma!" Kasanoda stood in shock, he had just figured out Haruhi was girl. Plus he had just walked in on two girls changing. "Go!" Delilah yelled. "Right uh sorry! My bad!" Kasanoda ran out of the room to be met with Host Club.</p><p>"Peeping tom!" The twins screamed at him making Kasanoda freak out more. "You saw?" Hikaru asked. "Didn't you Bossanova?" Kaoru asked. "No! I didn't see! I mean I caught a glance but it was all so fast that I didn't- it was just an accident I swear to you I'm not a pervert!" Kasanoda cried.</p><p>Suddenly Honey popped up in front of him. "Of course you would say that. I clear sign of a guilty conscious," Honey said. "So, that means Fujioka's a girl?" Kasanoda asked.</p><p>"Red alert! He's on to Haruhi's little secret," Hikaru sang out. "That's not good," Kaoru said. "So how much of her lady incognita did you actually see and did you also see Delilah?" The twins asked him, Kyoya was basically fuming at that point.</p><p>"Well they where changing so I saw their underwear," Kasanoda said shamefully. Kyoya clenched his jaw about to kill someone. "You saw their underwear?" The twins screamed.</p><p>"So what do we do?" Kaoru asked. "There's only one thing to do! wWe have to induce amnesia," Hikaru said. Kaoru grabbed Kasanoda and Hikaru grabbed a bat from out of no where. "Hold him!"</p><p>"That's enough you two. Leave assault and battery to the professionals." Kyoya said calmly although he'd love to hit Kasanoda over the head with a bat himself. "What are you made of ice? Another man just saw your girlfriend half naked and he knows Haruhi's secret! How can you be so calm about this?" Kaoru asked. "Girlfriend?" Kasanoda asked but was ignored.</p><p>"The boss is so deep in shock is digressing!" Hikaru pointed at Tamaki.</p><p>"Well now that it appears that the preverbal cat is out of the bag, let's talk." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact she's a girl due to certain circumstances. While we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly, there is something I'd like to bare in mind," Kyoya said giving his famous shadow king glare terrifying Kasanoda.</p><p>"Seeing as you come from the family you do I'm certain you hear all sorts of juicy little rumors, enough to know what is true and what is not; take the Ootori's family private police force the Black Onion Squad it is said they can immobilize our enemies in a blink of an eye. You have heard of them right? I'd suggest you'd cooperate and while you're at stay away from my girlfriend," Kyoya smiled a cold evil smile.</p><p>"Come on you guys stop scaring Kasanoda," Delilah said walking out in a tee shirt that hung off her shoulder. "We're really sorry about all this," Haruhi said as she walked out behind Delilah in a new uniform. </p><p>"It's alright we know you didn't mean to walk in on us," Delilah said. "And you can tell whoever you want to about my gender it doesn't matter to me," Haruhi said making Kasanoda cheeks tint pink.</p><p>"Well, well Bossanova." Hikaru said. "Since you know she's a girl are you in love?" Kaoru asked. "Is she Kyoya's girlfriend?" Kasanoda asked. "What? No," Haruhi laughed. "I'm Kyoya's girlfriend," Delilah smiled. 'How in the world does one of sweetest people ever fall for the meanest scariest one?' Kasanoda thought to himself.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was in the middle of hosting when suddenly everyone turned to see Kasanoda walking through the doors. The girls talked amongst themselves and then Kasanoda sat down on a couch. "I'd like to request Fujioka," Kasanoda said. The girls went crazy.</p><p>Delilah then heard the power motor ridge rise and the unmistakable laugh. "No God please no," Delilah muttered. "The genuine article, at long last!"</p><p>"Renge is it true? Could he really be..." One girl trailed off. "Could he really be the kind of persuasion?"  another asked as Kasanoda sat shocked. Delilah rolled her eyes at this, she knew Kasanoda wasn't gay; he just had a crush on Haruhi but no one knew he was a she.</p><p>Delilah guests had joined all the others in fangirling so she went over to hang out with the other hosts. </p><p>"Don't just sit there Kyoya-senpia get him out of here!" Kaoru hissed. "If he's getting along with Haruhi so well now why does he have to be here in the first place?" Hikaru asked earing a glare from Delilah. "Well he's kept Haruhi's secret so far and he's a paying guest so I see no reason to eject him." Kyoya couldn't care less as along as he wasn't pinning after Delilah.</p><p>"Why did you guys even think that work in the first place? This is Kyoya we're talking about," Delilah rolled her eyes. "But the other guests are afraid!" The twins exclaimed. "Literally the opposite of what's happening but okay," Delilah said.</p><p>"Observe," Kyoya pointed to the girls who where swooning and fawning as the called for their friends to come. "See they're just fine. Thanks to him we may even set a new record."</p><p>"What about you Delilah? You can't be happy he's flirting with your best friend/ex crush!"</p><p>"Kasanoda's a good guy so I see no reason not to trust him, plus Haruhi so oblivious she'll never realize it. Besides why should the ex crush part matter it's been years and I'm in love with the shadow king," Delilah said and Kyoya rolled his eyes as the twins turned they're attention back to Haruhi.</p><p>"Oh no she's giving the adorable smile!" Hikaru said. "The on which no one can resist!" Kaoru added. "Wow usually you guys wouldn't waste anytime to interrupt the two of them," Honey said. "Seven minutes I believe that's a record," Delilah added.</p><p>"After our screw up in Karuizawa Haruhi would never forgive us if pulled a stunt like that again," Hikaru said. "What happened in Karuizawa was mainly your fault," Kaoru pointed out. </p><p>"Hey boss are you done being shell shocked yet?" Hikaru asked changing the subject. "Yeah we could really use our king right about now," Kaoru said. Tamaki didn't say anything he continued to sit as a shell of what he once was. "Go and get him!" The twins grabbed and threw him across the room.</p><p>Tamaki landed on his feet and went into robot mood. "Should we be concerned for Tamaki's health?" Delilah asked Kyoya. "He'll be fine," Kyoya tried putting her worries at ease. "I don't I've never seen him so, so, lifeless before." Delilah said as Tamaki continued acting like a robot. "All I know is if this doesn't get him to realize his feeling for Haruhi then I don't think anything will," Delilah sighed. </p><p>"That moron!" The twins gritted. Hikaru pulled out his phone and dialed him up. Tamaki answered. "Earth to boss! Snap out of it already! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot the worse the situation becomes for all of us!" Hikaru said angry.</p><p>"You're making a mountain out of a mole hill," Delilah sighed. "Now, listen to me carefully you can't let this happen! If she and that two bit thug hit it off she's going to spend her life as a mob wife!" Hikaru yelled at Tamaki through the phone.</p><p>Tamaki suddenly came back to life. "Gah! Daddy won't stand for this!" Tamaki said standing up. "Please don't do this," Haruhi sighed. "Bossanova!" Tamaki said taking by the collar of his shirt. "What do you think you're trying to do here? You established a bond with your henchmen why aren't you with them?"</p><p>"You tell em' sir!" Hikaru cheered. "Yeah!" Kaoru pumped his fist in the air.</p><p>"What about kick the can? You remember that? Why aren't you out there enjoying life to the fullest with your friends while you still can appreciate it before it all slips away right under your nose! Why are you harassing my Haruhi? As her father I forbid you to see her!" Tamaki finished.</p><p>"Wait what?" Kasanoda asked confused. "You're telling me that you're Fujioka's dad? You've got to be kidding me that's just not possible." Tamaki's eyes dull as he realized he was done for.</p><p>"Uh oh," Hikaru said. "He's painted the boss into a corner," Kaoru said.</p><p>"Well we may not be related by blood," Tamaki tried to reason. "Okay so what are you married to her mom then?" Kasanoda asked. "No. As a matter of fact I've never met the woman," Tamaki began to sweat. "So, then I guess you really aren't her father are you?"</p><p>Tamaki paled and then was blown away like a deflating balloon; luckily Honey caught him. "He's right you know? Strictly speaking I'm not Haruhi's real father," Tamaki said defeated.</p><p>"Uh strictly speaking or otherwise?" The twins asked. "I need sort this out," Tamaki said. "Sort what out?" Kaoru asked. "If supposing I'm not my Haruhi's daddy afterall," Tamaki trailed off. "We don't have to suppose it boss," Hikaru said. </p><p>"How can it be I find her so utterly adorable?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya and Delilah shared a knowing look. "What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked. "When she's with another man why is it I become so insanely jealous? I'm not her father. I have no right to be so protective, no right what so ever."</p><p>"So, then tell me exactly what is with the whole making Haruhi your wife one day thing?" Hikaru asked. "I don't daddy's don't typically want to marry their little girls when there all grown up do they?"</p><p>"What about keeping her from kissing anyone?" Kaoru asked. "I only wanted to preserve those precious lips," Tamaki said. "Preserve really? That's a very interesting choice of words sir. You think that everything is absolutely perfect the way it is now and keeping this family setting will keep it all from changing. Right?" Kaoru said.</p><p>"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "I don't understand," Tamaki said. "How?" Delilah practically screamed out of frustration. "Actually Kaoru has a point. I mean you're delusional yes any half wit could see that, but who knew you where so," Kyoya trailed off. </p><p>"Tama-chan's completely blind when it comes to himself!" Honey commented in a cheery voice. "Kaoru what did you mean by things changing?" Hikaru asked. "Oh nothing just a little theory I have which I'm probably completely wrong about," Kaoru said.</p><p>"I hope everything's okay over there. I didn't do anything to set him off did I?" Kasanoda asked Haruhi as they watched the scene. "Who knows? I guess Tamaki-senpia is like my dad in some ways when I think about." Haruhi said making Tamaki perk up.</p><p>"Did you hear that? Apparently in some ways I am like Haruhi's father," Tamaki said. "I think what she meant that while you and her father do share some characteristic in-" Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki. "I get it know I'm like a father to her!"</p><p>"Well we've lost him," Kyoya sighed. "And just when I thought we where getting somewhere," Delilah said as they watched Tamaki cry tears of joy.</p><p>"Fujioka I have something to say," Kasanoda managed out getting everyone's attention. "I just wanted to tell you..." Everyone sat in anticipation, except Delilah and Kyoya who knew what was about to happen.</p><p>"Just wanted to tell you, that I'm..." </p><p>"That you're excited you have someone you can relate to aren't you?" Haruhi asked shocking everyone. "I know I sure am. I only have conversations like this with Delilah but she's been busy so it's been awhile. We're going to be great friends!" Haruhi smiled. </p><p>"Of course the two of us are going to be friends. The best of friends, forever!" Kasanoda forced out. "Oh Kasanoda!" The twins and Honey cried. "Kasanoda!" The girls cried. "You've moved us to tears!" They cried and everyone flocked around him and Haruhi.</p><p>Kyoya and Delilah exchanged a quick glance seeing Tamaki's reaction to Haruhi turning him down. "What's the matter Tamaki?" Kyoya asked him. "When I think about how Bossanova must have been feeling my heart goes out to him a little."</p><p>"That's strange isn't," Delilah said. "As Haruhi's father you shouldn't feel sorry for the man who tried to take your precious little girl away, now should you?" Kyoya added with a small smirk.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The hosts where playing kick the can with Kasanoda. Delilah was pulling Kyoya along with her so they could find a place to hide. "Come on hurry up," Delilah whispered to him. "We could hide here," Delilah pointed to a bush. "There's going to be thrones," Kyoya said. "Not in the bush behind it," Delilah said crouching down.</p><p>"There about a million different places better than this one."</p><p>"Well our options are limited because I'm not leaving the ground," Delilah said pulling him down with her. "It's not my fault you're scared of heights," Kyoya teased her. "Well I doubt you even know how to climb a tree," Delilah challenged. "Touché. Now hush or he's gonna find us."</p><p>From where Mori and Honey where sitting they could see where all the hosts where. "Delilah-chan and Kyo-chan seem really happy together," Honey smiled. "Yeah," Mori agreed. "While everyone else is in a weird love triangle. Hika-chan might seem oblivious but he's beginning to understand his feelings. Even though it's clear to the rest of us how Tama-chan feels he's still completely in the dark about it."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What about Kao-chan?" Honey asked Mori. "He might be even more oblivious than Tama-chan. Considering that I wonder if something really big is going to happen before we graduate," Honey said. </p><p>"You never know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N:  A warning I guess is that this chapter contains an insecure Kyoya? Idk man I'm trying my best.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah was over at Kyoya's house since his no one was home. She watched as Kyoya worked bored out of her mind, this was normally how her visits went. Kyoya would work and Delilah would try to get him to take a break.</p><p>"Kyoya you've been working for two hours straight," Delilah said. "Don't you think it's time for a break?"</p><p>"Later," Kyoya mumbled. "I don't want you to overwork yourself, plus I'm bored." Delilah said hugging from behind. "I can't entertain you right now," Kyoya said in annoyed tone, he was really tired. "That doesn't matter, I'm worried about your health," Delilah said.</p><p>"I never asked you too," Kyoya raised his voice. "I know but I want to," Delilah said remaining calm. "Just go somewhere else so I can work," Kyoya said almost yelling. Delilah bit her lip, he didn't normally talk to her like this. "Okay," she said just above a whispered and walked out. </p><p>Delilah shut the door with a sigh and walked to the piano room. She was relieved had asked her to come over, her mother had come for lunch which was a rare occasion. She sat down on the piano bench poking a random keys as she began lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Naturally her mother being in the same room with Delilah for thirty minutes ended in a fight. No matter how much Delilah tried to explain her side it was fruitless, and poor Grandmother Chi-Chi was left to be the middle man. She felt tears in her eyes, with a shaky breath she began to play the song that used to calm her down.</p><p>Her fingers danced along the keys as she played the intro, playing a beautiful melody. "Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust." Delilah sang quietly. "Here comes a thought that might alarm you, what someone said and how it harmed you. Something you did that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming."</p><p> Delilah remembered every hurtful thing her mother said when she messed up.</p><p>"And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you. That I might lose you." First she lost her father and then her mother all because she was angry.</p><p>"Take a moment, remind yourself. To take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself If this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." </p><p>Delilah used to have no one to turn to when she had a bad day. Haruhi was always there but she had never reached out until that day in the bathroom. Grandmother Chi-Chi was always there to but she had never opened her eyes.</p><p>"Here comes a thought that might alarm me, what someone said and how it harmed me. Something I did that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming..."  Delilah couldn't help but wonder if she had done something to upset Kyoya. </p><p>"And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse me. That I might lose me..." Delilah had lost herself and found herself awhile back. It had been two years and nothing had changed, she was happy but she missed her mom.</p><p>"Take a moment, remind yourself. To take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself If this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here..." Delilah took a deep breath, 'Just calm down.'</p><p>"And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by. From here, from here, from here..." Delilah sang softly as she told herself to snap out of it.</p><p>"Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust..." Delilah played the final notes as she took a deep breath. 'It was just a few thoughts nothing more.'</p><p>Delilah sat staring at the piano her mind had cleared. She didn't move as she spaced out into nothingness only to be pulled out by a pair of arms wrapping around her. "Kyoya?"</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Kyoya let go her and sat beside her on the bench. "I've been really stressed out but that doesn't give me the right to talk to you the way I did when you're only trying to help. I didn't mean to hurt or make you-"</p><p>"The song wasn't about you if you where worried about that." Confusion painted Kyoya's face. "Then what was about?" Kyoya asked her. "It doesn't matter," Delilah smiled at him. "You sang because you where sad about something so it does matter," Kyoya said. "I don't want to talk about," Delilah said softly.</p><p>Kyoya was hurt that Delilah felt like she couldn't talk to him, she just wanted her to be okay. "Did I do something to make you feel like you couldn't talk to me?" Delilah's heart broke she had never heard him sound so hurt. "No! That's not it it at all! I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." Delilah took his hand into hers. </p><p>"Can I tell you something?" Kyoya asked her. "You can tell me anything." This was the first time she had seen Kyoya so vulnerable, she had seen his goofy side, and his soft side but never this side of him; She could always tell when he had been pushed past his limits emotionally but he never let her see.</p><p>"I'm scared," Kyoya admitted. "Of what?" Delilah asked softly. "You. That you're gonna wake up and realize you could do better," Kyoya said not meeting her eyes. "Why would you be scared of that?" Delilah asked him. "Because you could do better."</p><p>"Kyoya-"</p><p>"Just listen. You could have anyone you wanted and all you'd have to do is smile at them. I'm not good enough for you. You constantly have to worry about me if I'm eating properly, if I'm getting enough sleep, you shouldn't have to make sure that I'm okay constantly. I have mood swings all the time that you have to put up with, you have to deal with my family drama on top of that. You could go out with anyone else and not have that. You could do so much better so why are you with me?"</p><p>Delilah heart hurt from seeing him like this, she hated how much he doubted himself. "Kyoya I don't want anyone else. I'm with you because I love you. I do all of those things because I love you," Delilah squeezed his hand. "I've been in the background my whole life and everyone's asked me to come to the foreground or told me to shine brighter; everyone except you. All you asked was that I'd hold your hand. I don't understand why you can't see you deserve more than that."</p><p>"Kyoya," Delilah said softly. "There are so many people that will treat you better. So why is it that you insist that I'm enough?" Kyoya asked her. "Because you are," Delilah pressed a kiss to his hand. "Kyoya Ootori you are my everything." Kyoya cheeks tinted pink. "You're my everything too," Kyoya said.</p><p>Delilah pulled him into a hug as Kyoya hid his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. It doesn't matter how many mood swings you have, or how many times I have to make sure your work doesn't cause you die; I love you." Delilah said squeezing him tight. "I don't want you to ever forget that. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>A few minutes past and neither of them moved. They sat together in silence, and Delilah gave a soft smile. 'Being alone with Kyoya in the quiet isn't so bad.'</p><p>"Delilah?" Kyoya asked slowly pulling away. "What is it?" Delilah asked gently. "Can you play me a song? Your voice has a calming affect," Kyoya asked. "Anything for you," Delilah pressed a kiss to his cheek. She turned through the sheets of music and decided on 'Only us.'</p><p>Delilah fingers glided across the keys as she played the intro. Kyoya's arms wrapped around her waist as he watch her play. "I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don't need you to search for the proof that I should. You don't have to convince me. You don't have to be scared you're not enough, 'cause what we've got going is good."</p><p>Kyoya smiled and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken. I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget. Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can't compete with all that..." </p><p>"So what if it's us? What if it's us and only us? And what came before won't count anymore or matter? Can we try that? What if it's you and what if it's me and what if that's all that we need it to be And the rest of the world falls away What do you say?"</p><p>Kyoya looked at the sheet music and began to sing with her. "I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me..." </p><p>"Well.."</p><p>"So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go but if you really see me. If you like me for me and nothing else. Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know. So it can be us It can be us And only us And what came before won't count anymore or matter. We can try that..."</p><p>"It's not so impossible..." The sang in harmony. "Nobody else but the two of us here," Kyoya sang. "'Cause you're saying it's possible," there voices sang in sync. "We can just watch the whole world disappear," Delilah sang. </p><p>"Till you're the only one I still know how to see..."</p><p>Kyoya turned Delilah's head, her fingers stopped playing as he leaned in. The two met in the middle as Delilah's arms wrapped around his neck. They pulled away ever so slightly. "I love you," Kyoya said just above a whisper. "I love you too," Delilah said in the same hushed voice.</p><p>For now everything in the world was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: https://youtu.be/jGVCVQOZXR4 I've based a lot of dialogue off this song Also I made Kyoya sad again so have fun with that I guess idk)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah and Haruhi stood confused at the sight in front of them. It was the annul school fair and apparently it was a big deal. Different people where bring in couches, there was scaffolding work being done and more.</p><p>"Uhh aren't school fairs meant to be more about, I don't know, more about students showcasing unique things they've made by hand." Haruhi asked Kyoya who was writing away in his notebook. </p><p>"Perhaps for a minor average school yes," Kyoya said shutting his notebook. "But at Ouran the emphasis is on planning and leadership skills. Keep in mind that most students here are being groomed into positions of leadership so they're required to showcase a talent for upward mobility not arts and crafts."</p><p>Suddenly a horse drawn carriage pulled up containing Mori, Hikaru, Honey, and Tamaki. "Haru-chan! Delilah-chan!" Honey cheered excited. "Climb on board!" Tamaki smiled. "We're rehearsing for the big Ouran fair parade!" </p><p>They hopped as Hikaru and Mori drove the carriage. Haruhi was riding in between Kaoru and Tamaki while Delilah was in between Kyoya and Honey. Kyoya casually slipped his hand into hers since no one could see. </p><p>"Hey you've gotten pretty good at this," Kaoru smiled at his brother who was driving. "Thanks there's not much to it you should've practiced with me earlier," Hikaru said. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're both good drivers."</p><p>(A/N: Fun fact I've drove a carriage before and it's a lot of fun.)</p><p>"It's kinda neat having us all together like this for a carriage ride!" Honey said cheerfully. "Yeah whatever," Haruhi said. "Oh and for the ceremony tomorrow we'll all be in eighteenth century French costumes," Tamaki added. "You and Delilah's outfits will be opulent!"</p><p>"Oh wonderful," the two girls said at the same time. The carriage continued on as the clock tower chimed. "Ah, the fair's opening ceremony as started!" Tamaki grinned. "Let's make this fair the best one yet," Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. "Sounds good to me," she smiled back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah smoothed out her skirt. She was wearing the same thing as the rest of the hosts but had a skirt instead of pants. She was pushing out another tea cart with Haruhi as they went their sperate directions. Tamaki's words echoed in her mind.</p><p>"Now remember the Host Club will be open to parents and visitors for the next two days that means we have to be even more charming than usual." Delilah bit her lip she could do that. She attended some guests and eventually ended up standing to the side while Kyoya worked with Haruhi at her side.</p><p>"This is a bit to much," Delilah said looking around the room. "Yeah even by our standards. You could buy a small country with all the money we're wasting," Haruhi agreed.  "What nonsense!" Tamaki said popping up out of no where.</p><p>"That's not the Host Club way at all and you know it. Happiness is above any price tag. Besides think of-" Haruhi pinched Tamaki's hand to get him off her and he cried in pain. "No they're right you have over shot the budget," Kyoya said not looking up.</p><p>"Kyoya," Tamaki said. "The use of the Solana withstanding, you had a period style carriage shipped in all the way from France," Kyoya turned to face him. "Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills," Kyoya said. "Typical," Haruhi said walking away.</p><p>"Capricious is just another word for creative," Tamaki pouted. Kyoya and Delilah shared a look. "I'll talk to you guys later," Delilah said before walking off. She watched the scene play out from afar as Tamaki's father walked in. </p><p>"Would any of you like tea? Or coffee?" Delilah asked the guest sweetly. "Thank you dear," she smiled, she was an older lady and looked familiar. "You seem familiar, have we met before?" Delilah asked her. "I don't think so," the girl smiled. </p><p>"Haruhi! Delilah! You're needed!" Delilah heard Kyoya call for her. "Coming!" Delilah called back. "Well duty calls I'll see you around miss..."</p><p>"Ms. Flores."</p><p>"Delilah Williams, I'll see you around."</p><p>The two sat down with the chairman. "Ah so I final get to met the Delilah Williams and Haruhi Fujioka," The chairman smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you chairman," Delilah smiled. "We we're thinking earlier how we should've payed our respects to you sooner. We humbly apologize," Haruhi said.</p><p>"You know chairman is so dry. I know why don't you call me," he trailed off for a moment. "Yes, call me your uncle. It would please me," He pulled out a rose from thin air offering it to the girls. 'Wow I guess the apple doesn't fall far the tree,' Delilah thought. 'Also he's a grown man telling two high school girls to call him uncle because it would please him. Red flag much?'</p><p>"I find I've been so busy lately I'm seldom here in person but I've certainly heard some wonderful things about you two," the chairman said in a sing-ish tone. "Oh thank you sir," Delilah smiled to be polite. Haruhi reached out to grab the rose when he grabbed her hand.</p><p>"If you ever find yourself in trouble I want you to know you can come to your uncle for anything," he said leaning close. 'Red flag! Red flag! Red flag!' Delilah and Haruhi thought simultaneously. "Okay," they nodded awkwardly. </p><p>"Father," Tamaki said popping up behind the couch. "That's chairman to you," his father said coldly. Suddenly the sound of a slap echoed throughout the room room. Delilah eyes widened seeing it was Kyoya who had been slapped by his father. She was about to march over there and kill his father when she felt someone hold her back.</p><p>"Bad idea," Mori said. </p><p>"Is this how my son as been wasting his time?" Mr. Ootori asked coldly as Kyoya picked up his glasses. Delilah was shaking with anger as Mori continued to hold her back so she wouldn't do something she regretted. "That's Kyo-chan's dad isn't it?" Honey asked. "Yeah," Mori said.</p><p>"You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name," his father said walking away. Mori let Delilah go and she ran to Kyoya. "Let me see," Delilah said. "Delil-"</p><p>"Let me see." Delilah demanded. Kyoya sighed and let her look at the red mark on his face. "Kyoya are you alright?" Tamaki asked him. "You're dad is so mean," Hikaru said. "You should never hit someone whose wearing glasses!" Honey said. "I don't think it's really about that," Kaoru said.</p><p>"Senpia he wasn't upset with you because of the Host Club was he?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya pulled away from Delilah. "Don't worry about it's not like I haven't been excepting this," Kyoya sighed. "Come on let's get you some ice," Delilah said pulling him a long.</p><p>Kyoya sat on a bench in an empty hallway with Delilah beside him holding the ice to his cheek. "I could hold the ice myself," Kyoya said harshly. "I know but you always take of me when I get hurt. Let me take care of you," Delilah said. "Who does he even think he is slapping you?"</p><p>"He's just stressed about maybe losing the company," Kyoya said. "You didn't let that excuse your behavior so why letting it excuse his? He had no right to that," Delilah said. "You just don't understand the pressure my family's under right now."</p><p>"I may not fully understand but I understand a lot of it," Delilah said. "No you don't," Kyoya said. "No one understands the pressure I'm under," the moment the words came out of his mouth he knew they were wrong. </p><p>"I do more than you know," Delilah said. "How could you?" Kyoya asked. </p><p>"Let me guess, trophies have to be first place. Ribbons have to be blue. There's always competition or hoops for jumping through because it's do or die and there's no in-between." Delilah laughed bitterly. </p><p>"I'm guessing you wish there was world where you simply to live and when criticized you, you didn't care? But you gave on that daydream because you knew it wasn't possible and it was just a waste of time because your feelings have to be phony. Your weight has to be tracked," Delilah voice came out shaky and her eyes held a far off look in her eye as if she was reliving something.</p><p>"You have to have everything perfected by the time you reach eighteen. You don't ask how or why because you don't have a choice. So, you try to improve all of your strong points and hide the things that you lack because mom's convinced if you're perfect your father might come back," her eyes went foggy. Kyoya's eyes widened as he put the pieces together.</p><p>"Delilah I had no idea-"</p><p>"It's okay," Delilah snapped out of it and pulled the ice away. "It doesn't look like it's going to bruise."</p><p>"Delilah-"</p><p>"Look I'm not going to tell you what to do but I can tell you're not happy living like this no matter how much you say you are. It's what I used to tell myself to, that I like the pressure, that I wanted to be perfect but I knew deep down I didn't. Haruhi helped me realize it and now I'm finally living life for me. My mom and I we don't exactly," Delilah paused to compose herself.  "Talk anymore but overall I'm happy."</p><p>Kyoya stared at her, he never realized how much of his world she understood; how much of it she lived. "I guess we're from the same world afterall," Kyoya muttered to himself. "I'm sorry. I know what that's like. I shouldn't have said that," Kyoya said. Delilah gave a soft smile although Kyoya could see she was on the verge of tears, he didn't realize he was too.</p><p>"It's okay. I didn't tell you so how could you have known?" Delilah said when Kyoya felt something wet roll down his face. Delilah pulled him close. "I hate this. I hate how he treats me, I hate how he treats you." Kyoya whispered as he let himself cry. </p><p>"I know you do," Delilah whispered hugging him tighter. Kyoya didn't say anything he just let the tears roll down, as he held on to her. After a few minutes he was done crying and he pulled away slowly. His eyes where red, his glasses foggy, and his cheeks where puffy. "Stay here I'll be right back," Delilah kissed his forehead leaving him confused. </p><p>Delilah came back with some paper towels that had been soaked in cold water. She took off his glasses and gently dabbed the paper towels under his eyes to get rid of the puffiness. "What are you doing?" Kyoya asked her.</p><p>"I just figured you didn't want to go back in there looking like you had been crying," Delilah said. "How do you know how to do this?" Kyoya asked her. "Whenever my mom saw that I was crying she'd tell I had no reason to. I got tired of hearing her complain whenever I did so I learned how to cover it up." Delilah hated how much her voice wavered. "Please don't ask anymore questions," she said just above a whisper.</p><p>"Okay I won't," Kyoya gave her a weak smile not wanting to upset her. After Delilah cleaned him up Kyoya wiped his glasses. "Come on let's go they're probably worried."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Haruhi had filled Kyoya and Delilah with everything that happened with Tamaki. She sat with the other hosts every now and then glancing over at Kyoya to make sure he was okay. "Tama-chan's really not coming back," Honey said disappointed.</p><p>"Is he really planning on-" Hikaru said. "-Spending the entire fair escorting a stranger?" Kaoru asked. "Éclair right? Or something like that," Hikaru said. "Who is she to him? That's the mystery," Kaoru said.</p><p>"I could tell you."</p><p>The Host looked to see Renge. "Oh Renge," Hikaru said. "Éclair Tonnerre, she's the youngest daughter of the well renowned French Tonnerre family. They descend from royalty," Renge sounded sad.</p><p>"Indeed the family as quite a history. Their wealth is somewhat of a legend among finical heavy weights, in fact just being associated with them makes you apart of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonnerre a firm that's been buying up a lot of businesses in Japan lately. Of course that doesn't explain why Lady Éclair has come here to visit Tamaki," Kyoya said turning back to his computer. </p><p>"Ms. Williams," everyone turned to see Mrs. Flores. "Why hello again Mrs. Flores," Delilah smiled at her even though she wasn't in the mood. "I understand all of you are taking a break but I've heard of your talents and I must see for myself if you truly are as talented as the rumors say."</p><p>"I can assure you Delilah is even more talented then what rumors you've heard," Kyoya said. "Well I'd love to hear a song," Mrs. Flores said. "I wouldn't want to bother the other guests," Delilah said politely. "Then we'll go to another room," Mrs. Flores smiled.</p><p>Delilah turned to Kyoya unsure what to do. Kyoya nodded for her to go, he recognized who the lady was. "Okay," Delilah smiled following her out. "Kyoya-senpia who was that?" Hikaru asked him.</p><p>"Camila Flores, she's the number one talent scout from Waydale School of The Arts. They're the best in the world."</p><p>(A/N: I know that's it's actually Julliard but this is a fanfiction so deal with it)</p><p>"Huh? That's all the way in New York. Why did she come all out to hear Delilah-chan sing? Afterall she's only a first year," Honey asked. "Her methods are different than most she likes to keep an eye out for the younger bunch so no one else can steal them."</p><p>"But that means we won't see Delilah after high school if she goes to New York!" Hikaru said. "I guess the spells lifting afterall," Kaoru muttered. Kyoya stopped typing for a moment as sadness washed over him. "I know."</p><p>Delilah walked in the room and sat down at the piano bench. 'She looks so familiar, I wonder why she's making me play for her.' Delilah thought has she flipped through the sheet music and stopped at 'Second hand white baby grand.'</p><p>"A song from Smash?" Mrs. Flores asked her. "I can choose a different one if you like," Delilah said going to turn the page. "No, no. I'm just impressed with your taste, afterall Smash is a really good show." Delilah smiled at this.<br/>(A/N:  https://youtu.be/a9_yfJuT6u8  This song reminds me of Tamaki so I figured it was fitting)</p><p>Delilah began playing the intro. "My mother bought it secondhand from a silent movie star It was out of tune but still I learned to play..." Delilah thought about her first keyboard she got. It wasn't anything special but she played it nonstop. "And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are and all the pain would simply fly away..." Whenever Delilah played there was no fighting, no pain, just bliss.</p><p>"Something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound.  Even if it doesn't have a place to live. Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around.  But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still had something beautiful to give..."</p><p>"Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own," Delilah sang out. "Until the day we said our last goodbyes. The baby grand was sent away.  A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize... That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound.  Even if it doesn't have a place to live.  Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around.  But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give...."</p><p>"For many years the music had to roam," Delilah sang softly sang. "Until we found a way to find a home.  So now I wake up every day and see her standing there Just waiting for a partner to compose..."</p><p>"And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare," Delilah's love for her mother was loud but her mother was deaf, leaving the music unheard and out of tune.</p><p> "I'll play her song till everybody knows That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound Don't we all deserve a family room to live Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found..."</p><p>"That Secondhand White Baby Grand that still has something beautiful to give... I still have something beautiful to give..." Delilah sang out the final line as her fingers graceful dance across the keys playing out the melody to it's end.</p><p>Delilah pulled her hands away from the piano and looked up to Mrs. Flores. "Did I live up to your exceptions?" Delilah asked her. "That Ootori boy was right you sing like an angel," Mrs. Flores said staring at her. "Kyoya? What are you talking about? He never said that," Delilah laughed.</p><p>Mrs. Flores stared at her confused and then realized that Kyoya never told her that he was the one who tipped her off about Delilah talent. "Ms. Williams you should start thinking about the future. Where do you want to collage? What do you want to do?"</p><p>"I'd like to go to a collage in New York, preferably an arts school. I know I want to be Broadway but I know it's a longshot and might never happen. If that is the case then I'm happy with being a music teacher. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I'm a talent scout from Waydale School of The Arts. If you continue to improve then I can guarantee you'll attend there on a scholarship." Mrs. Flores smiled. "Will all do respect ma'am I'm only a first year and a lot can change in a few years meaning there is no possible way you could guarantee such a thing."</p><p>"While that is true I have faith in you. Here's my card call me if you need anything," with that she left.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah was sitting with Kyoya as he typed away oh his computer. She was once again wearing the feminine version of the Host outfits with a gray skirt instead of pants. Delilah had finished changing before Haruhi so she kept throwing glances at the door to see when her friend would return. </p><p>"So how did playing for that lady go?" Kyoya asked not looking up. "It went well. Turns out she was a talent scout from Waydale, which explains why she looked so familiar to me. She did say something weird though," Delilah said. "Oh, and what's that?"</p><p>"She said that you told her something, but I never heard you say and it seemed like you had never met her prior," Delilah said. "What did she say that I told her?"</p><p>"That I sing like an angel. Kyoya I'm not idiot, I know you reached out to her and that's why she's here. What I can't figure out is why," Delilah said. "Isn't this what you want? You said you wanted to be Broadway, I just gave you a little push." Kyoya said looking up at her. "I didn't need a push. I'm only a first year," Delilah said.</p><p>Before Kyoya could respond Haruhi walked in. "Wow Haru-chan looks great!" Honey smiled popping up beside Delilah. "Yeah she really does," Delilah smiled as she ruffled Honey's hair. "Hey, not bad." Kaoru smiled. </p><p>"So where's the boss?" Hikaru asked. "He was looking forward to this the most," Kaoru pointed out. "Our king is lounging in Music room 3 entertaining Lady Éclair," Haruhi said she did not sound happy about it.</p><p>"Well, well," Hikaru smirked.  "Sounds like someone's a little jealous," Kaoru added mirroring his twin's facial expression as Honey and Mori nodded behind them. "Do you think she'll finally admit to liking him?" Delilah whispered over to Kyoya. "Who knows," he sighed.</p><p>"Like I said I'm not," Haruhi said confusing everyone. "Like you said?" The twins, Mori, and Honey asked. "Look I just think he's being even more irresponsible than usual today. You said it yourself Kyoya-senpia he's impulsive."</p><p>"True he certainly is but in this instance he's obeying the whims of his grandmother," Kyoya said and Haruhi thought back to earlier. "Now that I think about Tamaki-senpia's grandmother seemed really cold towards him earlier. Is there some special reason for that?"</p><p>Delilah looked down, after they where both bonded after losing someone close to them Tamaki told her the full story of his mother; while Delilah hadn't fully opened up to him she could understand now why Tamaki was so kind.</p><p>"Well everyone else knows," Delilah said. "Might as well tell you too," Hikaru said. "You see Tamaki-senpia is legitimate," Kaoru said. </p><p>The twins told Haruhi about how the chairman fell in love with Tamaki's mother. Honey explained how Tamaki was just then born but his grandmother was not happy about it. Delilah the explained why his mother's health kept her from living in Japan and that Tamaki until the age of fourteen was raised in France. </p><p>Hikaru explained that his mother business died and how Tamaki's grandmother was worried there'd be no heir to the family name. Kaoru told her about the deal Tamaki's Grandmother proposed.</p><p>"Wow," Haruhi said. "The current patriarch may be chairman Yuzuru Suoh technically but for the time being all the family's assets remain under the control for Tamaki's grandmother. What's more with his mother's health being so frail understood the grim prospects facing her if she were to love in debt." Kyoya went on to explain how Tamaki convinced his mother to take the deal. </p><p>"Not long afterward by out of anguish or just plain guilt over battered her son away for financial security Tamaki's mother left France in shame and went into hiding. Her current whereabouts are unknown. To this day he's never seen her again, not once. </p><p>Haruhi looked down at her lap as she thought about her mother. 'I had no idea. He always seemed so cheerful,' Haruhi thought. 'If I where in senpia's shoes, I don't think if I could ever forgive my grandmother for something like that.'</p><p>"It's easy to feel sorry for him but the hardships he faced as a child helped mold him into the person he is today," Kyoya said. "He'll be fine the Host Club is his refuge which means when all is said and done he still has us."</p><p>The doors opened and there stood Tamaki with Lady Éclair at his side. "Tama-chan!" Honey cheered. Delilah's smile fell when she saw the sad look in his eyes.</p><p>"Everyone I have an important announcement," Tamaki said. Everyone stood in silence with there eyes glued to him. "As of today Lady Éclair and I are officially engaged." Haruhi's eyes widened as Delilah bit her lip praying that Haruhi would speak up; she was the only one who could make him stay.</p><p>"Furthermore the Host Club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair. That is all," Tamaki said and with that he walked away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Delilah is everything okay?"</p><p>Delilah turned to her grandmother who had a worried look in her eyes. "Everything's perfect," Delilah gave her a forced smiled. "I'm just a little tired from all the fair activities that's all."</p><p>"If you're sure." </p><p>"I am, I'll see later bye."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Welcome miss," Kyoya greeted Lady Éclair setting down a tea for her. Delilah was near by and listening in, she didn't like Éclair and was trying to figure out why Tamaki had done this. "I know you. You're on of the Ootori family's sons. Aren't you? Unfortunately you're the third son you'll be the family's successor." Éclair said as Delilah felt her fingers curl into fists.</p><p>"The fact you're in love with a commoner makes it even worse. It wouldn't surprise me if she left for someone successful," at this Kyoya's fake smile tightened. "What can I get for you today mademoiselle?" </p><p>"You can tell me how much in debt Haruhi Fujioka is still in debt with the Host Club," Éclair said. "Ms. Williams?" Mrs. Flores tapped her shoulder. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>Delilah put on her fake smile, it seemed she was using it a lot today. "No. Nothing at all Mrs. Flores," Delilah smiled. "I have wonderful news, you may be eligible for early acceptance into Waydale. All you have to do is say the word and-"</p><p>"Mrs. Flores with all due respect while that is an incredible offer I want to finish out high school here. It may take longer but I want to get there my way," Delilah cut her off. "While I do intend on auditioning for Waydale it won't be until my last year here at Ouran."</p><p>"I understand I can't wait to see you in a few years," Mrs. Flores smiled before walking off.</p><p>Delilah went to continue to eavesdrop on Éclair, she didn't care of it was rude but she needed to figure this out. Before she could even turn around she heard Eclair's voice in her ear. "It's rude to eavesdrop but since I have you here, remember you're place."</p><p>"And where might that be?"</p><p>"Certainly not here, and certainly not with Kyoya Ootori. Why you're nothing but a gold digger, don't worry he'll wake up and realize it soon and leave you for someone better. Your own father didn't want you."</p><p>Delilah understood who Éclair was now. She was empty and only found joy in bring down others. Delilah turned to her with a smile, "I truly feel sorry for you." Delilah walked over to Haruhi without another word leaving Éclair feeling confused. When she got there she caught the end of Kyoya telling her she could quit if she wanted to. </p><p>Just then Kyoya's father walked past and paused. "When they're young many assume they have all the time in the world but really that is never the case. Don't waste your time with something or someone that will ultimately have no value." Mr. Ootori said glaring at Delilah. Delilah couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>"You don't know anything about the Host Club or your son for that matter," Delilah gritted her teeth. "Kyoya works around the clock to make sure everyone here is enjoying themselves. He is the most hardworking person I know. I swear he never sleeps. Did you even take the time to consider that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment?  How could possibly say that what we do here is a waste of our time? How could treat your son the way do? I don't care what you think Kyoya is amazing whether you see it or not."</p><p>Kyoya stared at Delilah his mouth agape. Mr. Ootori didn't say anything nor did he look back, he just simply walked away.</p><p>"Congratulations Ms. Williams, you did it against all odds."</p><p>"Why did you say all that? He's never going to let us be," Kyoya said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't just say nothing," Delilah said. Kyoya gave her a sad smile. "It's okay."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delilah stood by Kyoya at the window as he tried to reach Tamaki. She fidgeted with the fabric of her dress anxiously. "Kyoya-senpia what's with this outfit?" Haruhi asked looking at her dress. "We told you it's a costume for the special parade," Hikaru said. "You look so cute Haru-chan! You do too Delilah-chan!" Honey smiled.</p><p>"I don't understand why am I dressed as a girl if I'm trying to hide my gender?"</p><p>"Come on it's cosplay so it's okay for you to dress as a girl," Hikaru said. "I am one you know?" Haruhi said annoyed. "Well?" Delilah asked Kyoya. "No luck," he sighed putting his phone away. "He's not there."</p><p>"I can't believe senpia didn't show. I really thought he was gonna make it despite what she said," Haruhi said. Kyoya got out his phone and tried a different number.  "Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France," he gripped the phone.</p><p>"Huh?" Everyone gasped. "Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Honey asked. "You're kidding me! He can't just let end so suddenly!" Hikaru shook with anger. "Hikaru," Kaoru turned to him. Kyoya began talking to the person he had on the phone again when Delilah's eyes widened.</p><p>"Tamaki!" Delilah said as she saw him drive by the window. "Tama-chan!" Honey said coming to the window. "No way!" Kaoru said. "The Ouran fair isn't even over yet!" Hikaru said. "My family's car should be in the parking lot! Haruhi let's go!"</p><p>The Hosts sprinted as Kyoya led the way. He stopped at his family's car. "We're in a hurry. Can you drive us?" Kyoya asked the driver. "I'm sorry sir but," the driver trailed off. "What is it?" Kyoya asked. "You see the thing is-" the driver was cut off by the Black Onion squad.</p><p>"You want to tell me your orders? Let me guess you've been hired to protect Lady Éclair," Kyoya said as the driver got out and ran away with the keys to the car. "We're really sorry it has come to this but as you know as members of the Ootori Private Police we answer to your father," one of them said.</p><p>Kyoya smashed the hood of the car in with his fist out of anger. "I'm terribly sorry sir but we've been ordered to not allow any of you to leave. Even if we have to stop you by force," he said. Mori came in with the carriage. Honey and Mori jumped in front of the police force and Delilah stood beside them. </p><p>"Hikaru take the carriage if you use the backhills by pass you can cut them off," Mori said. The policemen gasped in fear of the two boys. Kyoya picked Haruhi up and put her on the carriage. "Haruhi go get that idiot," Kyoya told her. </p><p>"Now go this is your chance!" They took off.</p><p>"Don't just stand there stop-" the man was cut off by getting high kicked in the face by Delilah. "Takashi, Delilah. Don't go ease on 'em!" Honey yelled. "Don't worry I won't!" Mori said throwing to guys across the room. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Delilah hollered as she flipped two people over.</p><p>A couple minutes later the entire police force was groaning in pain in a heap of bodies. Honey dusted his hand off as the four of them admired Mori, Delilah, and Honey's handiwork.</p><p>"I warned you picking on my friends is a big no-no!" Honey said. "You should never underestimate the Ouran Host Club," Kyoya said. "Yeah," Delilah and Mori agreed. 'Hikaru, Kaoru hurry. Please bring him back.' Kyoya thought.</p><p>"Come on we have to help them," Delilah said gesturing to the car. "How? The driver took the keys," Kyoya asked her. "I'm a car genius. Remember?" Delilah said. "Now help me out of this dress."</p><p>"Delilah! Honey and Mori are right there! How is-"</p><p>"Not like that you idiot! This thing is so big and puffy it'll be hard to work in, I just need the top layer gone the second layer will be more flexible," Delilah rolled her eyes as Kyoya went red. "Oh yeah, I knew what you meant." Kyoya said untying the back. "Sure you did."</p><p>As Kyoya did that, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Anyone got a paperclip?" Delilah asked stepping out of the puffy gown. "No," Kyoya and Honey shook there heads. "Here," Mori said reaching in his pocket. "Thank you!" Delilah smiled before getting to work.</p><p>"Why do you have a paperclip in your pocket?" Kyoya asked Mori who just shrugged. "Takashi keeps all kinds of things in his pocket," Honey smiled. "And that should do it!" Delilah dusted off her hands backing away from the hood of the car as it came to life. "How did you-"</p><p>"Don't ask questions get in the car," Delilah said getting in the drivers seat. "Do you even know how to drive?" Kyoya asked her getting in the passengers seat with Mori and Honey in the back. "My uncle taught me in middle school but I don't have a driver's license." Delilah said as she pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>"Then why are you driving?"</p><p>"Because I'm about to break a bunch of road safety laws and I don't want to you to get your license taken." Delilah said picking up speed. "So make sure you're buckled up kids."</p><p> Once they got out of the parking lot Delilah was driving really fast. "Delilah slow down!" Kyoya said gripping on to the dashboard for dear life. </p><p>~Flashback~<br/>"Delilah slow down!" Her Grandmother said following her out of the house. "I know you're not okay, and that you won't tell me why but listen to me kid. You've been pushed down to many times, more than you should have but you've never gave up before." </p><p>Delilah turned to Grandmother Chi-Chi. "Sometimes things are bad but that's no reason to just give up. When life pushes you down you just have to push back harder, and make your own way. You can't change everything but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll try, I promise."</p><p>~Present~</p><p>"Sometimes things are bad but that's no reason to just give up. When life pushes you down you just have to push back harder!" Delilah said thinking to what her grandmother told her before she left.</p><p>"Now hold on!" Delilah said making a sharp turn making everyone in the car cry out. The car jerked to the stop when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting the road. "Hey you two get in!" Delilah yelled at them. The twins jumped in the car.</p><p>"Everyone buckled? Where's Haruhi and what happened to your arm Hikaru?" Delilah asked as she turned around. "Haruhi's on her way to save the day. We don't have time to chit chat just go!" Hikaru said and Delilah stepped on it. </p><p>The Hosts arrived just in time to see Tamaki carrying Haruhi out of the river. "Tama-chan!" Honey yelled running out of the car. "Boss!" The twins followed Honey. Delilah ran along with them while Kyoya and Mori stayed by the car.</p><p>"Aw man he's such a moron," Kyoya said. The twins, Honey, and Delilah pulled both Haruhi and Tamaki in for a group hug. "Are you two hurt? Are you okay?" Delilah asked them worried. "No we're okay," Haruhi smiled.</p><p>"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Tamaki asked. "All I'm going to say is Delilah could be a professional race car driver," Kaoru laughed. "Only in emergencies would I ever drive that reckless again," Delilah laughed. "I'm just glad you came to senses."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> Kyoya and Delilah danced under the stars as the music played. "You look beautiful," Kyoya complimented her. "Really? Have grit on my face, and I'm wearing what goes under a gown; I'd hardly call this beautiful." Delilah laughed. "While all of that is true, no matter what I'll always find you breathtaking."</p><p>Meanwhile above was Mr. Ootori and the chairman watching through the window. "I'm sorry that we caused you concern, it turns out the  Grand Tonnerre will not be buying my company afterall. An unexpected backer turned up; they bought the company before Tonnerre had the chance, and the backer said he was turning all the management rights over to me."</p><p>"Well that was a bold move. Which funds manger was it?" the chairman asked. </p><p>"A student investor called, K.O. He cleverly left his name out of the deal but it didn't take me long to figure out who it was. K.O is Kyoya Ootori, the new backer was none other than my own son."</p><p>"At least we know we don't have to worry about the future. I knew how brilliant Kyoya was but it seems he was even smarter than I thought," the chairman said. "Maybe so, but I think your son is the one who is truly amazing."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I am responsible for the entirety of Kyoya's education, I always knew he would surpass his older brothers someday. However I must say I'm shocked, while I can imagine Kyoya taking over a company I never dreamed he'd turn around and give it back to it's original owner. As Kyoya grew up I was constantly dangling the Ootori company in front of his face torturing him with something he could never have; now not only has he taken it out from under me by force but he's basically told me he doesn't want it and has thrown it back my face."</p><p>Mr. Ootori turned to the chairman. "Do you understand what that means?" He asked the chairman looked at him waiting for the answer. "It means he's finally found it. He's found something that has an even greater value to him and that's probably thanks to Tamaki," Mr. Ootori watched from above as Kyoya danced with Delilah. </p><p>"I'll admit when I first saw her I didn't approve. I only wanted Kyoya to have the best since I had planned on making him the head of the family but after today it's clear to see he has found the best."</p><p>The chairman smiled. "Although our companies force us to compete I think we'll get along just fine."</p><p>"I agree just like our sons do."</p><p>Kyoya spun Delilah around. "You know I'm glad you rejected Mrs. Flores offer," Kyoya said. "Why's that?" Delilah asked. "I don't think I could handle not seeing you everyday," Kyoya smiled at her. "You're such a dork," Delilah giggled. "Jokes on you, you're in love with this dork."</p><p>"That's right and I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah sat nervously beside Haruhi as they waited for everyone to arrive. It was their last year at Ouran and they had just got their collage letters on whether or not they got in. Kyoya was already there seeing as he had help them set up. After awhile everyone got there.</p><p>They chatted and hugged, as one would at a reunion. After a few hours Delilah spoke up to get everyone's attention.</p><p>"Excuse me! I'm sure you're probably wondering why Haruhi and I asked you to come here," Delilah said. "Well we just got our letters back and we wanted you guys to be there when we opened them," Haruhi said. </p><p>"Well what are you waiting for open them!" Honey said. "I just know my little girls got in!" Tamaki said. "The suspense is killing us!" The twins said while Grandmother Chi-Chi, Ranka, and the rest of the side characters nodded in agreement. </p><p>Haruhi opened her first. "I got in!" She cheered as everyone hugged her. Delilah opened hers, and bit her lip. "Hey you're going to get in and even if you don't I'm proud of you," Kyoya whispered in her ear. Delilah took a deep breath.</p><p>"I got in!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: There is going to be a book two, this isn't the anime where we stop after one. I have many ideas for it and I'm excited to be working on it. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you had fun reading it! Until next time guys, gals, and non-binary pals adios)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>